<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L’Appel du Vide by StudiousMusings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728937">L’Appel du Vide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudiousMusings/pseuds/StudiousMusings'>StudiousMusings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Pirate's Shadow [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Bounty hunting reputation is very useful on the grandline, A+ Parenting, Ace Lives, Ace is a smooth talker, Action/Adventure, All the World building!, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bounty Hunters, CP9 assholes, Crossdressing, Devil Fruit Lore, Everyone thinks Shi's a guy, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Haki (One Piece), Haki Research, Haki doesn't work like that, I cause all the heartbreak, Kuma is an asshole, Lore of D., Luffy isn't as oblivious as some would think, Marineford Arc, Memories fade, Minor Original Character(s), Monkey D Garp - Freeform, Nakama Cuddles are mandatory, Nakamaship, One Piece Film: Strong World, Panic Attacks, Protective Monkey D. Luffy, Reincarnation, Sabaody Archipelago, Sanji is the ultimate older brother figure fight me, Shi doesn't let anyone be underprepared for the GrandLine, Shi needs a nap or twelve, Shichibukai - Freeform, Slaves, Slow build Ace/OC, Surprise pregnancy, Tenryuubito | Celestial Dragons | World Nobles, The Going Merry, The Thousand Sunny, Unplanned Pregnancy, Zombie Island, Zoro is a good bro, chosen family, could possibly call it an AU, how do i write romance?, no beta we die like men, references, when i remember how to reference pop culture, world building</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>165,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudiousMusings/pseuds/StudiousMusings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“The call of the void” is a french phrase used to refer to intellectual thoughts, or the urge to engage in destructive behaviors during everyday life. Examples include thinking about swerving into the opposite lane while driving, or feeling the urge to jump off a cliff edge while standing on it. It's also known as Luffy's constant state of being. </p><p>I was just trying to survive on the hell that was the GrandLine. As a kid, pretending to be a boy was just the easiest decision. But when you save a princess, it kind of opens up your options. Being a Pirate's not so bad now, it's even better when other pirates are still terrified from my bounty hunting days.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Pirate's Shadow [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Collection of Beloved Inserts, Amazing OFC fanfiction, Fanfics To Read Over and Over, Into another world, Reincarnation and Transmigration, Sleep Thieves, Unfinished_best_OnePiece, oc self insertSI</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Journal 1 - The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Almost 100k words and pretty much planned/written all the way into the New World. I really wanted to start getting this thing out into the world. Over a year of writing and edits and re-edits. Beat NaNoWriMo 2019 with this guy and hoping to reach something like 150k by the end of it all. Theres a ton of stuff i've left out of the tags for now, ;) need to keep some things a surprise!</p><p> </p><p>*04MAY2020<br/>Link to the Character Bio/ appearance / outfit / personality details / hogwarts house etc. that I have written for Shi. </p><p>Up to date regarding all information posted in the story so far - will be updated as the story continues.<br/>WARNING beware of spoilers if you're not caught up on the chapters posted! </p><p>https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OWjamTHuGRYwuuesZPuFGv9aHgZzcZpZgqC-pN2rxoE/edit?usp=sharing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>I’ve read the stories. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I’ve read all the fan fictions, all the theories, all the small forums and head-canons. People have speculated and worshiped the possibility of being reincarnated, but truly it’s not what we thought it was. Especially when I realized that I was reborn in the world of One Piece; a story, a piece of fiction. Unfortunately, life doesn’t go as smoothly as a story.  I never had a chance to do what I wanted with my second chance of life, to even think about the choices ahead of me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyday was a fight for survival in this strange new world. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So let's start at the beginning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>My first memory was thankfully not of my birth, it wasn’t really until my first year had passed that my baby brain could finally remember the Before. And it was just as traumatizing as you would think. The days and weeks that passed after first remembering were some of the most confusing and heartbreaking moments, coming to terms with this new life and the loss of the Before. I didn’t remember how I died and I didn’t have enough time to even get to know my new parents before they were taken from me.  Bandits, or thieves I was not sure exactly who was responsible, but thankfully they did not find me. My new mother had hidden me within a laundry pile, her terrified expression burned into my memory. It was also at this point that I learnt exactly <em> where </em> I was reborn. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Marines were the ones to finally find me, days after my parents death. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was sure I was going to starve to death, hours after the attack I had managed to dig my way out of the linens and clothes but it was impossible to maneuver around the house, much less trying to open cupboards and the fridge for food. I only held out by pure stubbornness and a determination to not go quietly into that good night, again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Marines themselves did nothing but drop me off at an orphanage, and it was there that my horror story truly started. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I survived my youngest years by the skin of my teeth. The Grand Line was not a safe place to grow up orphaned. It’s so much more dangerous than the stories from Before made it out to be. Marines were corrupt, pirates raided every other week and slavers were at the orphanage to ‘adopt’ kids every time I turned around. Kids seemed to just fly through the doors, Marines dropping them off by the ship load every week. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I kept my head down and I survived, until I reached my seventh birthday. This was when the slavers turned their attention to me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thing about reincarnation, is that it’s not just a new body that you get. It’s a blank slate. It’s weird to explain. It was like viewing the old memories like a slideshow but there was no true feeling behind them. So, sure I have all the experiences and I know I should have some sort of emotional attachment to my family from Before. And I do, I am thankful for the experience, I am thankful that I can remember a loving family. But it’s not personal. I know deep inside, that person was once me, but it’s not who I am now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Before me wouldn’t know what to do when cornered by slavers. But I knew that this was going to come at one point or another, so I was ready. </p>
<p>It was easier than I thought, knocking out the two large men. They weren’t expecting me, or the baseball bat that I had hidden under my bed. I took my small stash of stolen Beli and left the orphanage without any plan other than to survive.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I never bothered trying to find out when in the timeline I was born, there wasn’t even a chance for me to try and learn other than knowing that the Pirate King Gold Roger was already dead. If I had thought that living at the orphanage was rough, living out in the GrandLine on my own was not an easy task, especially as a seven year old girl .I empathize with Robin, I couldn’t even begin to think how hard it would be with a huge bounty calling every living person for your head. It was hard enough dodging slavers, Marines and the odd Pirate without one. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I had started by just hiding my long hair. Girls were easier targets by slavers, but then I was recruited as a cabin boy on a small merchant ship, everyone had just assumed. It was easier that way, so I committed to the rouse. I chopped my long hair with a pair of shears, it wasn’t neat but it did the job. I emulated a few of the older boys, it got easier with time. I was able to get more and more jobs, earning a bit of coin or just using it for passage to another island. Most times it was easy to just stowaway and start working, no one talked to the cabin boys. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>These were some of the best times. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was something about the Ocean that felt calming, freeing. Even with the crazy, temperamental GrandLine weather it became the norm. In between working I spent most of my time tangled up in the ship’s rigging, or in the crow’s nest. Watching the sea, nothing on the horizon for as far as the eye could see, the freedom was something I could never truly explain and nothing I’ve ever felt before. I knew then, I wanted to spend my life free, nothing was going to hold me back. This was a new start to a new life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. So far this guy is gonna be broken up into five 'journals' possibly more, and is gonna start playing with some of the One Piece lore later on in the story.</p>
<p>Comments are much appreciated and help keep my motivation up!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Journal 1 - Alabasta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I spent three years travelling the Grand Line. Running for my life, exploring and causing mayhem. It was not something I would trade for anything in the world. The good or the bad. But I was tired, I was tired of running for so long. And I had no idea what I wanted to do with my new life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometime after my 10th birthday, the passenger ship that I had snuck aboard kicked me off on the island of Alabasta. From what I could remember, Alabasa was a pretty safe island until Crocodile showed up. This was perfect. I could finally find out where in the timeline it was, it was a chance to decide on my future. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long to find out how old Princess Vivi was, she and the King were actually visiting the small Seaside town. Wandering through the Market, keeping my ears open was enough to learn that the Princess was 10 years old. Same age as me, and the same age as a certain boy aiming to be the King of the Pirates. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were seven years to go until he set out on his journey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seven years to become strong enough to be a pirate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t hard to decide on what to do from then on, become a Pirate, be free. I had nothing to lose and everything to gain. I just have to survive long enough to meet up with them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s complete luck or an act of God that after spending a night on the docks, hidden behind a few boxes of rope and sailing supplies that I woke up to the sound of a scuffle. The sun was barely up, but two men were clear against the rising light, and the small child that was struggling between them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My first thought went to slavers and acted fast. I threw myself at the first adult, slamming into the back of his knees and knocking him off the dock. In one swift motion I grabbed a fistful of the child’s dress and pulled her out of the other adult’s loosened grip. I was half aware at that point that the blue hair of the kid was familiar, but most of my attention was focused on the remaining adult. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You little shit!” the man who fell into the water was swearing and already started climbing back onto the dock, the girl behind me was shaking and had a strong grip on the back of my shirt. I wasn’t going to be able to fight these two off while protecting the girl. The only option was to run.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I quickly hefted the girl onto my back, her bound hands looped over my head and took off into the town. The men didn’t give up, and followed close behind, I knew I wouldn’t be able to run for long. I ducked into an alleyway, one I had thought about sleeping in the night before, grabbed a plank of wood that was discarded on the sandy ground and stashed the girl - the princess behind some crates. “Stay here” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dumb and Dumber were smarter than I realized, having drawn swords as they turned into the alley.They were weaker than pirates I had encountered so far, I was able to out maneuver around them because of my smaller size and knock them out without much trouble, they didn’t even know how to use those swords any better than a baseball bat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was in the middle of untying the blue haired Princess Vivi when soldiers rushed into the alley. They quickly took the two kidnappers into custody, Vivi never let go of my hand until someone she was familiar with arrived, a young captain of some sort that had a white painted face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I tried to leave at that point, handing the princess back, but she still refused to let go of my hand and wanted to introduce me to her father. The King. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I had never met a King before, and it was just as awkward as you think it went. He was definitely a smart and crafty old man, he immediately knew that I was on my own and managed to convince Vivi and myself to return to the palace together, to work for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow I became a handmaiden to the princess, which I had no idea the amount of work that went into that sort of job. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next four years of my life were the best thing that had ever happened to me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I never had a name. I never knew what my new parents had decided to name me and the orphanage didn’t care enough to give me one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Vivi, she gave me my new name. Shira, for a new beginning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vivi became my best friend, my first friend. I took advantage of everything the palace had to offer. I trained with the royal guards growing stronger as an unofficial bodyguard to the princess, I learned how to use the local sword, a khopesh. Going so far as to learn to double wield them. It was both hard work, and satisfying. I was Vivi’s confidant, helping her daily life and joining in all her studies. She was impossibly naive, and innocent and like a little sister to me. In these times of peace I had forgotten how Crocodile will change it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We were thirteen when Crocodile arrived on the island. The money and business he brought was a boon to the economy, but it was also the start of the killer drought. Tensions began to strain between the people and the royal family, the drought killed more  and more everyday. It was a tough year for everyone. It’s also when the kidnapping attempts on Vivi begin to increase, and it’s from one of the many sent after her that, she finally learned exactly what is happening to her country, that someone behind the scenes is causing all the problems. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn’t just outright put the blame on Crocodile, the warlord had only grown in popularity in the year since he’s arrived on the island. I needed proof. It took time but I was able to find traces of rain powder, and drop hints to Vivi that it was someone powerful that had to be behind it all. Everything I managed to find, sneaking into buildings and breaking into files. Crocodile knew what he was doing. Everything I found wasn’t substantial enough to bring to the King, but it convinced Vivi. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As much as I trusted my skills, it wasn’t enough. The kidnapping attempts turned into assassination attempts, not only on Vivi’s life but on mine as well.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We fled the Island.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no other choice, and convincing Vivi to stay and die or leave and find the proof we need wasn’t as hard as I thought. Ingram, the King’s Aid was the only other one in on the plan, he helped us organize a boat to the next island. Vivi’s duck friend Carue, who was mostly a pain in my butt the years I’ve stayed with the royal family tried to sneak along with us. But he was just too recognizable, I had to force him to stay behind and watch over the king. I gave him my promise to look after Vivi, to keep her safe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was also really excited to get out into the open ocean again and explore now that I was strong enough to enjoy the freedom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as we were far enough from the island, I had Vivi cut my long hair, I had spent so long letting it grow out, finally comfortable enough to do so, but it would be smarter to travel as a boy again.  Smarter and easier, Crocodile was looking for two teen girls and I had a plan that was going to take a while to unfold. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are much appreciated and help keep my motivation up!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Journal 1 - The Importance of a Good Reputation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>We spent a year on our own, sailing the GrandLine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the beginning there were still a few assassins that were able to find us, Vivi’s hair coloring was just too distinctive. After we dyed it a darker shade of blue, and I began to teach her the attacks stopped all together. We managed to relax and start taking care of ourselves better, not stressing over every glance from a stranger or every glint of a knife. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Training Vivi was the biggest concern in the beginning of the year, as Princess most of her lessons were on politics and etiquette. She had a few lessons on sword play, but as princess it was just enough to know what to look out for when attacked, and how to dodge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was not enough on the GrandLine, especially if we were trying to be bounty hunters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Weeks were spent changing her view, teaching her how to act, how to bury everything she was taught as a princess and project the confidence and shadiness of the underworld. Then drills every day on how to use a sword, though she ended up being more comfortable with a long range weapon, blades attached to steel strings she whipped around by her fingers. I can’t remember the exact name of the weapon, but she was much better at using them than me.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We leaned on each other through the rough times. I shortened my name to Shi, a more neutral option that just helped with the confusion that was my gender. It was easier than you would think when we started truly putting effort into my big plan. Gaining notoriety as bounty hunters just took time, planning and working faster than other bounty hunters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With my training from the royal guards, most pirates were a piece of cake to beat. It was the harder crews, filled with multiple bounties that caused us to grow in notoriety. Entire crews were taken down in the dead of night,  it wasn’t surprising that the stealth tactic worked the best. Most pirates were into the big elaborate attacks, face on battles filled with ‘manly’ exchanges of strength. Most didn’t know what to do when someone was sneaky like me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Our reputation skyrocketed, Nightmare Shadow became some sort of boogeyman in the bounty hunting circles, it blew me away just how quick something like this could go out of hand but thankfully most of the attention focused on me, even though it was widely known that we worked as a pair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the whispers and tales started circling, it wasn’t long before Baroque Works crawled out of their hiding place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We were approached by a man and a woman in a shady bar near the first half of the GrandLine. They didn’t introduce themselves but made a very convincing deal on trying to get us to join their organization. It was smart, and honestly pretty impressive how secretive they still managed to be with so many people as members. Everyone used code names - no one knew the real identity of anyone else. Bounties were collected through a very sophisticated process of bars around the Grand Line instead of going to Marine Bases. It was well run, that was for sure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next two years were the hardest, most painful things I have ever had to experience. Our new comrades were blood thirsty, and true criminals. No matter the bounty hunting they were supposedly known for, any sort of mission that could be paid for was offered, and sometimes flat out ordered to be completed.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I never told Vivi about the assassination missions we were given, never told her of the nights I spent horrified and alone wondering why killing was getting easier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes we were able to fake a mission report, but unfortunately it wasn’t that often and we couldn’t afford to be suspicious. We fought tooth and nail through the ‘Millions’ and Billions’ ranks. We were supposed to leave our ‘old selves’ behind when we joined. To commit to the company loyal only to our ‘unknown’ boss. But Nightmare Shadow didn’t want to disappear without a fight, my identity was pretty much an open secret within the company, everyone knew that Nightmare Shadow joined Baroque Works. When we finally became Frontier Agents, it’s all that anyone could call me, but we were so close to the top that I really didn’t care. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From there, we had to be more careful. We were finally on the ‘radar’ so to speak. We had to be sneaker, careful with our actions and focus fully on rising through the numbers. All get high enough for access to the organization records and administration. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It scared me, how easy it was to silently kill those above us, so we could climb faster. Organizing ‘accidents’ that were just oh so often in this profession. Finally, I was Mr. Nine and Vivi got the name Miss. Wednesday. High enough to be in the company meetings, High enough to get into the mission records for ‘reviews’ and find the proof if Mr. Zero’s identity and all the involvement with Alabasta’s economy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vivi got impatient, tried to access the records after our first formal meeting with the other top 10. I feared she may have blown our cover, but nothing came of it. We had to play the long game, we had to be sneaky about this. Vivi wasn’t happy, but I had the better argument and a few weeks later we got all the proof we needed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stacks of paperwork, orders and shipments of rain powder, bribes and blackmail against pretty much every council member. I found everything and more we could possibly need to bring back to Alabasta. I didn’t show Vivi the files until we were back on Whiskey Peak, squirreled away in our small apartment, our safe space on the Baroque Works Home island.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vivi wanted to leave for Alabasta immediately. These last few years have not been easy on the country, Vivi hoarded every article in the paper that she could find about Alabasta these last few years. The fighting had only gotten worse, riots happening all over the country, it was scarily close to an all out civil war. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But again, we had to be smart, they would know immediately that we had something to do with the theft if we left right away. Just a few more missions, then we could disappear back to Alabasta. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if the fates were on our side, when I went to get our last assignment, it was exactly the one I was hoping for. One huge whale needed to be put down at the entrance of the GrandLine. Vivi wasn’t impressed by my good mood when I returned home, all I could do was grin. “I feel like something good will come our way Vivi, just wait we’re so close to the goal.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Journal 1 - Enter Straw Hat Pirates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The mission was doomed before we had even arrived.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vivi and I weren’t the first to get assigned this specific mission. Many ‘millions’ and ‘billions’ class members had tried and failed. After so many failures the job had been passed around until only Frontier agent’s were even thinking of taking it. From what I had heard through the gossip, the old man guarding the twin capes had been refusing to cooperate with sending new arrivals into the GrandLine to Whiskey Peak and something about a tax. But why the hit was placed on the whale instead of the old man himself was a bit of a mystery, it overall seemed like a simple job - show up, intimidate, kill a whale, steal all the money he had. But it didn’t really matter since Vivi and I were going to throw the job anyway.We didn’t even have to do much of anything, by the time we arrived at the cape. The Straw Hat Pirates were already there, their ship caused nostalgia to crawl down my spine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As I maneuvered our small sailboat to come up to the right outcropping we could finally make out the people that were all sitting around a table. Nami, Usopp, Zoro and the old man who I think his name is Crocus The young man with the Straw Hat which had to be Monkey D Luffy had started to fight with the whale.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a bizarre sight, the whale smacked the boy with his large tail, moving at surprisingly fast speeds. While stretchy limbs bounced off the whale’s tough skin.  Vivi and I were so entranced with the weird fight that it was too late to act before the large waves that were created had already hit our small sailboat and we capsized violently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fight was over by the time I pulled the two of us out of the water and onto the small island. Vivi gave the shocked group a frown which left me to quickly spout some needless words about how we were just passing by. The old man, Crocus didn’t seem to believe us but the Straw Hats did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vivi and I introduced ourselves with our Baroque Works code names and the pirates introduced themselves while their captain, Luffy did a very crude drawing of their pirate  flag on the Whale’s head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Convincing them to give us a lift to Whiskey Peak in exchange for some information on the GrandLine was easy. After their navigator Nami got a Log Pose from the old man, she was very interested in learning how to use it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was surprised that my disguise was working so well, because Sanji was even more of a womanizer than the old stories had portrayed. He was immediately at Vivi’s feet catering to her every whim. Though Zoro the Green haired swordsmen, might have a clue or it was just with how he was eyeing my dual khopesh that I had strapped across my back. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three day journey to Whiskey Peak was unlike any other time I’ve been on a pirate ship. The Straw Hats were incredibly funny and already a tight knit crew.  I enjoyed watching their new experiences with the weather that is the GrandLine, Nami’s expressions each time I did my best to explain how the weather patterns worked were especially amusing. Even living all of these new life of mine on the rough and unforgiving sea it could still surprise me. I know Vivi had tried to keep her distance from the crew, but it was a small ship and their energy was contagious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Monkey D. Luffy was special all on his own. I don’t know if it is really something to do with those who had the initial D. but he had this ‘feeling’ that followed after him with such conviction. It was so uplifting with how much he cared for his crew and his blunt honesty and freely given faith. The first time I heard him exclaim his dream of being the Pirate King it was like something was dragging me in, I couldn’t help but smile and believe he would really reach it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vivi and I didn’t have much privacy to chat while traveling but I could tell that she was already dropping her guard around the crew. We were kinda sad to see the hills of Whiskey Peak approach, I hoped that it would be easy to convince Vivi that we could trust these rookie pirates. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ship docked and I wished the crew an enjoyable time on the island. I knew the Millions running the scam would have no idea what hit them when these guys started to party. It would be enjoyable to watch, but it was time to gather our last few belongings that Vivi and I had kept in our assigned apartment and head out to Alabasta. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Vivi packed I hinted at returning to the pirates,their log pose set on the path that would take them to Alabasta anyway. She was apprehensive, but we didn’t have much choice I pointed out. we couldn’t be picky with our transportation. It would be faster with others and a proper boat then stealing a little dingy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a rare moment for Vivi to toss aside the masks as we talked. We were so close, we had everything we needed against Crocodile. Vivi was so worried,her stress had only peaked these last few weeks. I hoped the country could hold itself together long enough for us to get back, but I knew I was only grasping at straws. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vivi was determined to return on our own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I disagreed, but she was the princess. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was well into the early morning, after the sounds of the ‘welcome’ party had died down when Vivi and I went out onto the streets, heading for the docks. I had hoped that with my interference with how Vivi had joined the organization, and how careful we were with our plans that our escape would be problem free, that we weren’t caught. But ever prepared, I had left a little surprise just as a precaution should things play out like the old Manga.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was so sure that I had covered all of our tracks, but it wasn’t enough in the end. Mr. Five and Miss Valentine were waiting for us on the main street. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fighting Mr. Five was not a fun experience. It was only his Devil Fruit that gave him the number five spot, without it he was pretty weak, and had barely any close combat fighting ability. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was a long distance fighter, throwing his snot to explode on impact was just gross. But If you could get up close it would be an easy win.  It was his partner that needed to be watched, she could change her weight from anything as light as a feather to over 10,000 kilos. She would take care of anyone who got too close to her partner. The two of them together were deadly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I told Vivi to run to the coast and find a boat while I kept them busy. Our stand off didn’t last every long as it just so happened that Zoro and Luffy, who were having some sort of brawl spilled out into the street between me and the officers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy ended up taking care of Miss Valentine easily, he couldn’t be squashed like her other victims and with her busy I rushed Mr. Five. The trick was to take him by surprise, be faster then he could react. Dodging explosions, and with some quick footwork I got behind him and knocked him out with a blow to the back of the head. He crumpled like a doll. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was surprised and a bit overwhelmed when I noticed just how closely Luffy and Zoro had watched the quick and efficient beat down. Luffy was nearly bouncing in place with this gleeful look in his eyes, while Zoro’s was much more predatory, a hand tightening on his white sword and a smirk on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As a fellow swordsmen I could understand the excitement of having someone to compete against, and I think  Zoro will be more than fun to compete against if we got a chance to spar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that Vivi and I were pretty much out in the open I double backed, with Zoro and Luffy following behind and set my little surprise in motion. The two didn’t ask about it as we walked to the docks, but I did explain a bit about Vivi’s situation and why the company had turned on us. We met up with Vivi, Usopp and Nami who were chatting, the Millions around the Island had already spilled the milk so to say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I introduced myself as Shi, deciding to keep with the male persona and confirmed that we were infiltrating the organization for information about the man trying to take over Alabasta. They were interested, even more so when Vivi refused to tell them Mr. Zero’s real name. Poor Vivi couldn’t hold out against Luffy’s pestering though and she exclaimed Crocodile’s name just as his Otter and Bird messengers arrived. They were called the Unluckies, and reported only to him, snitching on anyone in the organization that was going against his rules. Now Crocodile would know exactly who we were, and that we all knew his secret. It wouldn’t be long before every member of the organization had our pictures, and knowing Crocodile there’d be a big reward for our deaths. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Explosions started to rock the town, pillars of smoke climbed high into the brightening sky. Vivi only had to give me a glare and of course she blamed me for the explosions, but they were my fault in the first place so I just sent her a sheepish smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp and Nami, also stared at me in shock, I only shrugged it off, explosions were a good distraction. Luffy and Zoro just looked amused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t too hard to then convince Luffy to give us a lift to Alabasta, Nami took some convincing but I only had to promise the reward that was put out on Vivi’s return, that and some more information about the GrandLine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We met up with Sanji, who was waiting on their ship, the Going Merry. He had been busy gathering food supplies before the buildings had started to catch fire. Looking back on the town, most of it was up in flames…I may have placed too many explosives. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long after we shipped off that Robin decided to show herself. Miss All-Sunday was smart and it was hard to tell exactly what she wanted or was thinking, she had a good poker face. Vivi and I had only run into her a few times before, once when we got into the top 10 agent ranking, then another time just in passing - when we were at one of the main headquarters for a meeting. She was just as cool and collected as their last meetings, a blank smile on her lips that only made her eyes seem colder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Luffy smash the eternal pose to Alabasta that she tried to give him was amusing and I noticed just a flash of surprise that broke through her mask. I guess even she couldn’t fight that D. determination and aura. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She left without another word, and our next adventure started. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Journal 1 - The Start of the Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first day of travelling held a bit of awkwardness between Vivi and the pirate crew. After years on the run, and hunting pirates I understood how she might have been a bit nervous travelling with them. But this was also the chance for her to let her mask down, to finally be herself after so long. Thankfully these were a weird bunch of pirates, and with me acting as a sort of buffer to take most of their attention, it made it easier on Vivi.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the Straw Hats there was never a dull moment and each one brought a familiar smile to her lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I enjoyed my evening talks with Nami, we would chat about anything and everything regarding the Grand Line and about the East Blue. The difference between the two was startlingly different, from the predictable weather to how calm most of the islands seemed. I hoped to visit the calmer blues at some point in the future. Even Sanji would input sometimes about the North Blue, where he grew up -that was until he realized I was a ‘man’ and spit out some sort of insult for taking up Nami’s time. I found it so amusing that he couldn’t tell my true gender, I wondered how long this could be kept up, or if he would ever catch on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was my limited sailing knowledge that helped Nami the most, but boy would she be surprised when we get to the New World, which is just a whole other pound of bricks. People in Paradise didn’t talk much about the New World, wanting to just forget the home of the Emperors and terror filled seas. It was hilarious to learn that the four blues felt that way about the first half of the GrandLine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took four days to reach Little Garden. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Island had no easy way to dock, so most of us got wet when we disembarked. As far as I knew this island wasn’t inhabited other than the two dueling giants, and I couldn’t remember how long it would take the log pose to set. Luffy was all for exploring, and Vivi was quite excited as well. Nami wanted to map out the whole island and was bringing Usopp with her while she told Sanji to gather more supplies where he could find them. Zoro was about to be roped into a gathering job as well, but he decided to grab my arm and pull me into the wilderness with a yell that we were going to spar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was only slightly annoyed that he decided to just drag me off instead of ask, but I couldn’t contain my own excitement. We hadn’t talked much during the journey here, but I knew that he had been keeping an eye on me whenever we were in the same room. The two of us found a clearing not too deep into the trees and without any preamble, leapt at each other just as a volcano exploded in the distance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was exhilarating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro drew first blood, a shallow cut across my cheek that barely bled. He was amazing, I had no idea how he had come up with such a well rounded style with three swords, it was hard to keep track of all three of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I haven’t been pushed like this since my training days at the palace. And admittedly I was a bit behind, But I was happy with how well I was keeping up with him. Zoro definitely had me beat, but I wasn’t going to make it easy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I had to pull out all of my tricks, but I was happy to get a two out of five of our matches before my arms couldn’t lift my swords anymore and my heart was beating wildly in my chest. We made camp and were mostly silent with each other as he gathered some food and I started a fire. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was well after the sun had gone down and the food was slowly roasting over the fire that I started up the conversation. It was mostly about swords and our styles, but it was comfortable. I joked about my training days and how much trouble I would get in with the Head guards, and he even had some stories about his old Dojo. I feel like I’ve truly made a friend in Zoro, and hoped we will have time to spar again soon. I had a feeling that he knew I was a woman.  He didn’t bring attention to it and didn’t seem to mind, so I decided it didn’t matter if he knew or not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morning was bright and early with another explosion from the volcano. We hadn’t been bothered by any of the local animals, seeing the few dinosaurs was a bit of a shock. We ate the leftovers from dinner and Zoro decided to go hunt the larger animals. He hoped to get one up on Sanji by bringing back a bigger animal than the chef. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I decided to meet up with some of the others..No one was back at Merry so they were probably somewhere in the forest - or with the giants. At this point, while wandering  through the forest I began to think if it might be a good idea to try to unlock access to Haki. Observation would no doubt be a big help in this half of the GrandLine, and would help the crew to get ahead of some of the other rookies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no time to continue my rough planning because I ran into Luffy, Usopp, Vivi and Nami as they were chatting to the two Giants. They were HUGE!  Probably as big as skyscrapers and then some. I didn’t get a chance to hear what their names were, because the Volcano exploded once again and they began to fight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone’s attention was focused on the two large men as they moved. It was amazing to see how fast they were regardless of their size, their weapons clanged like the sound of gunfire each time they connected. Usopp and Luffy were happily cheering the two of them on while Nami and Vivi watched in awe. I slid up beside the two girls, Nami slapped my arm because I had startled her but her attention turned back to the fight quickly enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fight ended when the volcano exploded again, and both of the Giants joined us for a large lunch. Usopp and Luffy had run back to Merry to get some food to share. Sanji probably wouldn’t be happy with them raiding the kitchen, but it was all in good fun. We probably won’t have any more beer until we hit the next island. But Zoro could deal with the shortage for a few days.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dory and Brogy were what they introduced themselves as, they were both very boisterous and loved to tell some of their own stories about travelling the GrandLine a hundred years ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We were all enjoying ourselves, when one of the barrels suddenly exploded just as Dory was drinking from it. The explosion seemed to do a lot of damage to the thinner giant, and before we could try and offer first-aid the volcano in the distance exploded again. The two giants refused to miss one of their battles and attacked each other regardless of the uneven setting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone was interfering here, and I couldn’t remember who was responsible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fight didn’t last long, Dory was knocked unconscious, and there was a tense moment of silence as it really sunk in that Broggy had won. Usopp was about to start arguing that it wasn’t a fair fight because of the explosion interference, but he didn’t have time because a man walked out of the forest, a little girl at his heels. I had only a moment to recognize him as Mr. Three and Ms. Golden-Week before he swept his hand out and the entire clearing was bombarded with a wave of candle wax. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was like getting struck by an avalanche, the wind was knocked from my lungs and I couldn't tell what was up or down - just left to topple and flip with the flow of the wax. I thought I was going to lose my lunch before everything came to a sudden stop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nami, Zoro, Vivi and I were all stuck, feet first in some sort of wax statue, it was vaguely cake-like, with us at the top like decorative toppings. I tried a few experimental tugs with my feet but we were stuck fast, the wax clinging up my leg almost to my knee. Why Zoro was only stuck just past his ankles was slightly annoying. Mr. Three probably saw me as the biggest threat though he was greatly underestimating Zoro. From between Zoro and Nami, I lent forward to check on Vivi. Other than looking a bit dizzy she looked fine.  I was also a bit annoyed to lose my hat somewhere in the wax avalanche, and Luffy and Usopp were nowhere to be seen.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mr.Three was laughing at us, and monologuing like an idiot when I noticed Usopp hiding behind some trees just past the clearing, he seemed to be quietly talking with Broggy the large Giant was stuck face down, a thick layer of wax keeping him and Dory down. Luffy was nowhere to be seen, I hoped it was Usopp’s plan to find him as he disappeared further into the forest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was interrupted by what looked like snow falling around us. I turned my attention back to the statue we were stuck in, some sort of turn table with candles on it was spinning slowly above our heads. The ‘snowflakes’ were flakes of wax that began to cover the whole clearing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Three really was acting like some sort of Bond villain, he was even laughing maniacally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vivi and Nami started to panic as the flakes settled on their skin, refusing to disappear </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Cover your mouth” I said, pulling my scarf across my lips “try not to inhale it” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vivi was wearing a sweater but Nami only had a tank top on, so I ripped the end of my scarf for her, which she thanked me quickly. Zoro hadn’t even bothered and just went straight to trying to cut his legs off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you stupid” the three of us yelled at him, he had stopped but now had two large gashes on his shins. Damn, they probably went right down to the bone. What was up with this guy! Instead of continuing, or even trying to stem the bleeding, he held one of his swords up in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I’m going to die here, might as well be in a cool pose” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Idiot!” Nami and Vivi yelled, though I hummed he was sorta right… I couldn’t get out by myself. We were stuck waiting until Usopp came back with help, hopefully with Luffy or Sanji. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So I crossed my arms in front of my chest and stood straight, trying to look stern off into the distance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not you too Shi!” Vivi yelled. She would have smacked me if we were any closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I don’t wanna die with a stupid look on my face” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Three was getting annoyed that we weren’t listening to his continued monologue, did he even stop?  I was half listening as he explained about his Devil Fruit and how it worked, it was actually kinda interesting. I wondered how he made all the wax, he was a skinny dude maybe it came from his fat stores. There must be some sort of give and take with Devil Fruits, Luffy eats way too much to be normal so that must be it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the end of it all, Zoro, Nami, Vivi and I didn’t have anything to do. Usopp returned with Luffy and the two of them managed to cause enough chaos that the entire Wax statue caught fire during the fight, with us still stuck.  I was forced to sacrifice my leather jacket to the fire and most of my scarf had burnt up, but we all made it out with just some superficial burns. Poor Nami’s tank top was nearly rags when we returned to the ship, and Vivi’s sandals were headed to the garbage bin. The giants got through the situation without any injuries, Dory had already bounced back from the explosion earlier in the day and were already excited to continue their daily spars. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro tried to ignore the gashes in his legs, but I forcefully made him rip the ends of his pants to use as bandages for now. I’d probably be the one stuck stitching him up once we were back on the Going Merry. The one good thing was that I found my hat, it was somehow trapped in the top of a tree, but Luffy was nice enough to get it down for me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji finally showed up by the end of the day, looking just as prim and proper in his suit as ever. I may have wanted to toss him overboard just for making a face at my ruined scarf.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Other than getting more than enough meat for us to store for the rest of the journey, he said he had run into a wax house that Mr. Three must have been using as a base while on the island and had even talked to someone over the den-den mushi that he thought was Crocodile and causing some chaos of his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After getting ready to leave, the giants helped us sail from the island by slaying a huge goldfish that we somehow didn’t run into on our original approach to the island. It took a bit of idle sailing on the open sea until the log pose stopped trying to turn us around, and locked onto the next island of our journey. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Journal 1 - The Need for a Doctor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey Guys! this chapter is a bit early this week so sorry if it seems a bit rushed and not edited very well. also not sure if i'll have time to edit the next chapter in time for next week. I work for a US based Travel Company and with Trump putting the ban on European travel for the next month my life is about to get a lot more crazy that it already is with the COVID-19 virus stuff going on (even tho the ban doesn't affect US nationals....) . PRAY FOR US TRAVEL INDUSTRY PEOPLE.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Not even a day had passed after leaving Little Garden that Nami started showing signs of being sick.  Everything quickly went downhill after the first time she collapsed. Thankfully Sanji had been close enough to catch her before she went tumbling down the stairs on the main deck. The fever had hit suddenly and left her dizzy, out of breath and with the chills. According to her it had started as a normal headache that she thought would go away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t help that she kept trying to get out of bed and take over navigating. While I wasn’t as familiar with storm watching and keeping ahead of the crazy GrandLine weather than her I knew how to read the Log Pose and keep us afloat while she rested. But with all my focus on keeping us on track I wasn't able to check in on her as often as the others could. Vivi took charge of looking after Nami, which left just Sanji out of the rest of the crew who was allowed- by Nami to watch the Log Pose. Thankfully he could be trusted with it so I could get a few hours of sleep, unlike Luffy who was more inclined to toss the bobble overboard and let ‘the wind’ take us on an adventure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was worried. After 24 hours Nami wasn’t even able to get out of bed and the few fever medications we had on board were not doing anything to bring it down. Vivi did her best to keep Nami company and comfortable with lots of liquids while she was awake, but it didn’t help that without her our travel time was severely cut down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nami, while wake would try to convince us to continue on to Alabasta, that she would be fine with a bit of rest. No one really believed her, Viruses and illnesses like these were dangerous for anyone while sailing. We needed to find a doctor or the closest island soon, from my knowledge I knew we were pretty close to Drum Island, but with Nami insisting on continuing on and Luffy in action, I couldn’t just interject with a plan. As much as it hurt Vivi and I weren't a crew, we didn’t have a say when it’s one of their Nakama that was on the line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a fit of lucidity Nami had called everyone into the cabin, and dug out a newspaper clipping that she had been hiding under her covers. Alabasta was on the front cover, I was surprised that Vivi hadn’t seen it yet but Nami had hidden it from everyone. The article didn’t paint the royal family in a good light, the rebels were getting more organized by the day and it was now speculated that a siege on the palace was soon coming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone’s eyes were on Vivi and I. I tried to ignore the gazes, focusing on Vivi’s wavering will. Her light brown eyes were shimmering with tears and the paper in her hand crumpled as she avoided everyone’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy was the first to speak up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave Vivi a choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>We knew the situation was bad, we knew that there was going to be a chance of Civil War breaking out. It was something that hung over our heads for years and it probably wasn’t going to change anytime soon. A myriad of emotions were flicking through Vivi’s face, and for a moment I thought she was going to make the wrong decision. And based on Luffy's stance and seriousness I knew that if she decided to continue on, and Nami didn’t make it no one would ever forgive her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go find a doctor”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully she did make the right decision, everyone gathered in the kitchen and started pouring over the limited maps I had of the area. Drum Island was going to be our best option, I explained to everyone, it was about a day’s journey out of the path of the Eternal Pose, but easy to reach due the extreme temperature change that would make navigating easier. Plus it would make sure that we picked up Chopper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn’t get much sleep, even with Sanji helping. Deviating from the Log Pose was never the smartest thing to do, but possible. As soon as we hit the cold climate of Drum Kingdom I had to do a mix of moving in the opposite direction of the Log Pose and sailing towards the cold. Tensions were high as we sailed and worry got the best of everyone. When snow began to build up on the decks, Luffy and Usopp took advantage of the fluff to play and blow off some steam. According to them the East Blue had a pretty mild climate and if it snowed it neve stayed long or clung to the ground to play in.  Zoro, in the middle of the downpour slept without interruption even when I had to trade in my long jacket for a thick puffy tan coat. My teeth chattered together even with my scarf and hat, I was missing the heat of the desert more than ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We had a slight intrusion by a man named Wapol. I can’t remember his exact role with the adventure to come, but nobody was interested in what he had to say. So when he started to try and EAT the ship, Luffy was quick to send him flying off into the ocean. It was kinda hilarious how everyone just didn’t care for what he had to say. The rest of his crew backed off without another word to save him from the frigid water. And it wasn’t long after that we finally came into view of Drum Kingdom. It was a spectacular sight of cloudy blue skies, and a blanket of thick white snow that covered the entire Island. The drum like mountains in the background gave it a very winter wonderland vibe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, even with the pretty backdrop it was a very unwelcoming atmosphere as we got close to docking. The snow was steadily piling up on already heavily covered paths and the islander’s were lined up against the cliffs and snow banks, guns and various clubs and shovels were in hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vivi was almost shot when she tried to bargain with them, and Luffy had to grab my arm before I charged at the man who had fired the gun.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy Magic saved the day again as he convinced the town’s leader who looked more like a guard of some sort, wearing a green uniform to let us dock and find a doctor. I kept my eye on the islanders, as they backed off with the man’s orders. Returning to their homes while the man introduced himself as Dalton, and explained that the only doctor they had on the island was an old witch, who lived in the old castle on top of a mountain. Sanji, and Luffy left immediately with Nami.  The quicker they got her to a doctor the better, but it left the rest of us with nothing to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoro left not long after, wanting to train his endurance in the harsh snow. Dalton was nice enough to offer his home for the three of us to rest and wait in. Vivi remembered more of her lessons about Royalty than I did and was easily chatting with the old guard and got the full story out of him about the island, and it’s King who deserted them for a life of Piracy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usopp was a nervous wreck, he kept pacing back and forth in Dalton’s small living room until I just grabbed his collar and dragged him outside. If he had enough nervous energy to just mutter about how weak he was and how he was never going to be a ‘brave warrior of the sea’ then he had enough energy to start working on that goal. It was time for a wake up call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tossed Usopp into a shallow snow bank.“From what I’ve seen, you are the weakest link of the crew.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usopp wasn’t happy with my words, but they got him agitated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I’m just a poor village boy, I’m a scaredy cat a-and i’m not as strong as Zoro…. Or Luffy but it’s my d-dream to be a brave warrior I won’t quit!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I grinned at him, “Good, now let’s teach you how to throw a proper punch” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I spent the rest of the afternoon working with Usopp, coaching him like the old Palace Guards did me. Focusing on the basics, how to throw a punch, best stances for distributing his weight and how to fall properly - though the snow helped as a cushion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We were both soaking wet and well worn out as the sun started to set, and Vivi called us in for dinner. It was a happy exhaustion, Usopp was smiling and chatting to be about all the pellets he was in the middle of making for his slingshot.  He was a fast learner, and a great shot for all he taught himself about using his slingshot, he would be a right terror with a good sniper rifle if we could find him one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dalton was kind enough to lend us his living room to sleep in, instead of returning to a no doubt freezing cold ship. The three of us put a bunch of blankets in front of the fire and slept in a heap. Usopp was the first to fall asleep, Vivi wasn’t far behind him but I couldn’t fall asleep, too used to having someone awake for a watch shift. That and there was a lot to think about with the coming conflict with Alabasta. I wonder if it’s time to start thinking about Haki, it would be good for us to get started soon, to have a leg up on anyone else in Paradise. Even with my weird rebirth/born with the memories of another time, another world and knowing some things that will come in the future, having these new and strong abilities was going to be a very important skill for the New World. It’s best that everyone has an understanding of how it works even if they don’t end up unlocking the skill at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I think if we started early, Usopp would be the easiest one to unlock Observation, it was already something important for snipers. I can’t say I'm not excited to learn as well, it’s such a mysterious power, I wonder if some of the things I'd read about from fans and fanfiction were true. It’s been a long time since I’ve had to pull up the smaller details from my life before, maybe if I meditate I could remember some of the finer details. Some days it was such a mess, it scared me sometimes that I could go days without thinking about it. I needed to be better if I was going to do this, be in the middle of everything that was going to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My meditating soon slipped as I fell into a deep sleep, and it wasn’t until thinking back to this point that I was already planning on joining the Straw Hat full time. Already settled with my decision. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The morning sun woke me too early to be normal, only a few short hours had passed since I managed to fall asleep. According to Dalton, it’s that time of the year that the sun was out for most of the night and in a few short weeks the Winter Island would have 6 months of sunshine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Vivi and Usopp were both awake, I dragged them back to the Going Merry to make some breakfast. As Vivi and I cooked, I made Usopp start shoveling the three feet of snow that had already accumulated on the decks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoro was still nowhere to be found, and probably lost in the woods somewhere but I wasn’t worried, he always had a habit of showing up right when we actually needed him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Vivi decided to wait in the village for the others to return, while I kept Usopp busy with morning training in the snow. He complained a bit about it, as he was no doubt sore from yesterday, but I was determined to make this a habit.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of us didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary until the sounds of screams echoed from the village. Thankfully we didn’t stray too far from the outskirts and managed to stop a few of the attackers from setting another building on fire. Usopp recognized them as part of the crew that had attacked us yesterday. Many of the buildings were already aflame and Dalton and Vivi were in the middle of a fight with two men who looked like bad jester clowns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no sign of Wapol, was it a little too much to hope that Luffy successfully drowned him yesterday. They seemed very keen on getting past us and into the woods, Dalton explained quickly that Wapol was their old king, and was back to take the throne. Both Dalton and the villagers weren’t very fond of that plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two jesters made this weird war cry an open mouth yodelling with lots of tongue which for some reason Dalton returned. I only had time to brush it off as some weird local thing as the fighting picked up as Usopp and I joined the fray. I also spotted Zoro causing some trouble not too far away, impeccable timing or just drawn to a fight I didn’t know how he did it with such a bad sense of direction.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even with such eye catching and weird outfits the two jesters somehow disappeared as Zoro made his way towards us. I was going to have to work on dealing with multiple enemies or come up with some different ranged attacks. It was easy enough when they were all knocked out or drunk off their asses, but my style was still more suited for one-on-one fights, assassinations and the like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’ve already gotten to the cable car” Dalton panted as he ran up to our group. “Wapol is probably already there” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said that the Doctor was living in the castle now right?” Vivi asked </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is correct. But we should still make our way up there, Wapol cannot be underestimated” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoro shrugged “Luffy’s up there, so is the Shitty-cook. They’ll be fine” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I agreed, but it would probably be better for us to head up there anyway even just to check up on Nami. Dalton gathered a few of the village men, after the last few fires had been taken care of and led us through the woods towards an old Cable car station. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time we made it to the top, the fight was already over. Luffy was standing on the top of the castle, securing a worn pirate flag in place and jumped down towards us as soon as the group of us stepped off the cable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Zoro! Usopp! Shi! Vivi!” Luffy laughed and bound up to us “You missed all the action” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gave one look at what was obviously Nami’s jacket that was nearly torn to shreds and hanging limply off his rubbery shoulders. “Seems like you had fun” I said </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep! And I got a Doctor!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To join the crew?” asked Usopp </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, common and meet Chopper!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four of us lazily followed after the hyperactive Captain, leaving behind Dalton and the villagers who were more than a tad surprised at Luffy’s declaration.  The Castle was on the smaller side than Alabsata’s Palace and was looking more than a bit worn from years of neglect and weather damage but still interesting to look around. It was similar to an old medieval style castle from fairy tales with strong brick walls and winding corridors. It would have been interesting to take a better look of the place but Luffy was happily showing off to the newest crew member. Tony Tony Chopper was just as cute and fluffy looking as I ever could describe. With a bright blue nose, small antlers and a pink fluffy hat that sat between them. The reindeer that had eaten the Human-Human fruit was so cute! Everyone was excited to meet him, and even more excited to see Nami up and walking around feeling 100% better.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like most exits of the Straw Hat variety, this one was pretty crazy, but also calmer than most others Vivi and I had been a part of so far. It started with the Witch doctor throwing things at Chopper when he tried to ask for her permission to leave, then she caught sight of the rest of us and started throwing everything she could get her hands on in our direction. When she nailed Zoro in the head with a bedpan, and it was more than entertaining until the random items were then aimed at my own head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group of us ran from the castle, taking a sled down the mountain that was pulled by Chopper in his full reindeer form. I hadn’t caught any of the words the witch had yelled at us, more focused on not getting hit by anything. With how old she must have been, she had some strength in her thin arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time we were shipped off and slowly pulling away from the winter island the clouds above the mountains had been dyed a bright pink, and the snow that fell was also the same shade making it look like the winter wonderland had been covered in sakura petals. The perfect backdrop for the welcoming party for Chopper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours later, when the island was just a pink dot in the distance, and more than enough food had been passed around Chopper asked me nervously why the Doctrine had called me a Nightmare. His question had caught the attention of everyone else as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, probably because that’s what I was called while Vivi and I were bounty hunters, Nightmare Shi. It’s kinda gotten out of hand I think. It’s been a few years since I’ve handed in a bounty, and people from Baroque Works kept calling me even though my code name was supposed to be Mr.Nine.” I shrugged “I was a bit of a Nightmare to be honest. I think some people thought I was the devil or something…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usopp shrieked “THE DEVIL!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course he’s not you dumbass” Nami hit him over the head “it’s just a name” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one gave you a name Vivi?” Chopper asked the Princess </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope” she sighed, a bit put out “Shi got all the attention” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laughed “That’s the way we wanted it. Vivi couldn’t be connected to anything like that if we were ever found out. She’s a Princess” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry too much” I gave Chopper a pat on the head “traveling with us it’ll be sooner or later you’ll make a name for yourself as well” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?!” he asked with stars in his eyes </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, if you work had maybe you’ll get a high bounty too” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOSHI! I’m gonna get a high bounty!” He cawed to the darkening sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usopp not to be outdone did the same, and soon everyone was promising to get high bounties, except Nami who was trying to deny it and calm everyone down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t help but laugh along, sharing a look with Vivi. These guys were going to go so far. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Journal 1 - Return to Alabasta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Managed to get this guy edited in time! While trying to take my mind off the possibility of being laid off in a few months so yay... I guess. Hope everyone's staying safe and being socially distant every person helps stop the spread of COVID-19! </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>From Drum Kingdom it was about a week of travel to get to Alabasta and during this time, Chopper insisted on giving everyone a physical check up. It was nice to see the kid take his job as ship Doctor very seriously, I was surprised to learn that he was only 15 years old and already had so much skill in his field. It didn’t come as much of a surprise that when it was my turn for a physical that he already knew I was a girl. He explained that he could smell it. Which was understandable with him being a reindeer.  So that made him the only one other than Zoro who had finally realized my true gender. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Throughout the past weeks it had been surprisingly easy to keep it from everyone - though I had begun to try and play it up with Sanji just to make him frustrated. He had treated me like Nami one day when I had walked into the kitchen when he wasn’t looking - I swear he could ‘smell’ a woman as well as Chopper but on the more weird pervert side of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was funny to see him freak out after looking up from the stove though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time we had arrived in the hot summer waters of Alabasta’s climate we had to fish for our meals - Luffy had exhausted our food supply as soon as the heat wave began. Everyone was hungry, and irritable. Chopper was already starting to make a food plan with Sanji to focus on everyone’s different metabolisms and calorie needs so we’d never run into this problem again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only interesting thing that had happened upon our final approach was sailing through a steam patch - which was created by an underwater volcano. Once we got through the thick steam we had an unexpected passenger. Mr. Two, one of the most dangerous of Crocodile's minions. His devil fruit allowed him to change his looks and body into anyone he’s ever touched before. He was entertaining Luffy, Usopp and Chopper with his power switching faces, when I noticed Vivi freeze beside me as her father’s face was in the mix of men and women. I was also quite surprised that many of the faces were of bounties that I remembered handing over, so it must be very handy to have some dead faces to use. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Two moved fast as Luffy asked him to change into us, suddenly he was hopping around the deck and I didn’t lean back in time to stop his hand from resting on my cheek for a moment. Then he was back in front of Luffy and racing through our faces. Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, Zoro, Nami, Vivi then me. It was a very weird sensation to see my face staring back at me, idly I noticed that it was probably time for a haircut. My brown locks were falling over my ears and almost shoulder length again. I’d have to ask Vivi for a trim before we properly started walking through the desert.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy was having the time of his life and laughing his ass off. Mr Two had stopped on my face though and seemed shocked. I frowned, wondering if he had recognized me or Vivi. I was ready to dodge an attack, but he instead let out a wail and enveloped me in a bear hug, huge crocodile tears caused his mascara to run down his cheeks in a complete mess.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn’t understand his blubbering and looked around at everyone else for help. It was really uncomfortable as he started to call me his brother… I stood there awkwardly and sort of patted him on the back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He bounced back to happiness within the next heartbeat, spinning on his toes around the deck. Zoro glanced at me with confusion which I just shrugged helplessly in return. Vivi and I had never had a conversation with the man before, even at the meetings we had he mostly chatted with the higher numbers, and as the only one that didn’t have a female partner and his quirks many of the other members kept their distance from him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he had gone - still calling me his brother, Vivi told everyone his true identity as Mr. Two and Zoro had come up with the brilliant plan of hiding a mark underneath a strip of cloth on our arms so we wouldn’t be tricked if he tried to pretend to be one of us. The only one that didn’t get their face copied was Sanji, having been in the kitchen during the entire situation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shore town of Nanohana was just as busy as I remembered it being. A number of other ships and cargo were being unloaded across the large docking area. Sanji pulled us close to an empty spot. There were quite a few supplies we needed to pick up before we continued down the river and travelled across the desert. Vivi’s plan was to make for the Rebel’s last known location- though I had a suspicion we would end up heading to Rain Base instead, which was where Crocodile had his headquarters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Zoro even had a chance to finish tying us off Luffy was already bolting into the city looking for a restaurant. We were all hungry, but we didn’t want to stay long in the city so Sanji had promised to make a big lunch while we travelled down river. Though it wasn’t going to stop me grabbing a snack as I shopped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vivi had given me the job of getting proper desert wear for everyone, most of our travel was going to be by foot and it was going to be essential to get some robes and headgear so we didn’t roast and die in the sun. Nanohana hadn’t changed much since I had first arrived all those years ago, the market was bustling with people. Alabasa was one of the only islands on the GrandLine that every path from the TwinPeaks stopped at. It’s both a major island for selling goods and supplies as well as one that there wasn’t a lot of Navy presence. From what I remembered, even though the kingdom was part of the World Government, because it was one of the oldest island civilizations and one of the first to join it had a bit more freedom than other countries under its banner.  Probably one of the reasons why Crocodile was so interested in taking over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As I shopped, I was quick to notice the increased Marine presence, which was both strange and worrying. I worked quickly to pick up everything on my list before Luffy pulled too much attention to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was about to head back to Merry, with my arms full of supplies when a huge plume of fire erupted from somewhere in the restaurant district. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And there’s Luffy running down the main street with a platoon of Marines on his tail. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time to hurry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I managed to make it to Merry before Luffy and was helping everyone get ready to ship off in a hurry, a few Marine Gallons could already be seen coming in from around the bay. Luffy literally flung himself from somewhere in the city and hit the mast like a rubber pancake- laughing as he popped back into shape. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We pushed off and before we could get out of the bay a figure flew from the dock with a line of fire following behind him. He landed on the side railing with a smirk on his lips and a hand on a bright orange cowboy hat that sat atop his head. He was bare chested with a pair of low hanging shorts held up by a belt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no, was my first thought. Portgas D. Ace was very good looking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy introduced his brother, and Ace introduced himself as a member of the Whitebeard Pirates. Nami, Usopp and Zoro were all impressed that he was the commander of the second division, even those in the Blues knew about the Whitebeard Pirates. He was much more polite than Luffy, thanking all of us for looking after his kid brother. He stepped off the ship for a moment to take care of the few ships that were trying to surround us, he had great control of his Devil Fruit. Bursting the ships into controlled flames that sank them quickly. Nami ordered everyone around the destruction and down into the river without any problems as Luffy gushed about his brother’s new power. It seemed very fitting for the older man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We had started sailing down the Sandora River as Ace told us a few stories of Luffy’s childhood. He also explained that he had come to Alabasta following some news that might have been in Rainbase. I knew Luffy wouldn’t have minded so I brought up him travelling with us, since we were headed in the same sort of direction. It was obvious that Luffy had missed his brother a lot and was all for the idea- telling Ace he had to come with us. We learnt that the elder brother had left the island three years earlier when he himself had turned seventeen- Luffy hadn’t seen him since. They exchanged some stories of their adventures since then, and soon enough Luffy was off running after Usopp chatting about something about huge tigers and bears from his home island. Sanji had disappeared into the kitchen, Zoro up into the crow’s nest and Vivi and Nami to the upper deck chatting over a map of the island, this left me lent up against Merry’s railing with the other pirate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t really have to go to Rainbase, do you?” I asked, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ace laughed “Nah, but you were so convincing” that annoying smirk tugged at his lips “and I can’t turn down a beautiful woman” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I laughed “known me for ten minutes and can already tell” I shook my head “what gave it away? Not even Luffy has noticed yet” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> he sauntered up to the railing beside me, I could feel the heat that his body gave off. “Just a feeling” he winked and conceded “Luffy’s not the most observant, but even your cook hasn’t noticed?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, as much of a womanizer he is” I shrugged “it's fun to mess him him anyway” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ace laughed, his voice deep and pleasant ringing out over the water. He was very good looking, and like Luffy there was something there that drew people closer. I couldn’t help the small blush that burst across my nose when he noticed that I had glanced at his bare chest and tight muscles. He wiggled his eyebrows and it was so blatant that I couldn’t help but laugh. As we talked and helped around the ship it was clear that he knew that Vivi was the ‘lost’ princess . He joked that Luffy had never wanted to be a hero, and here he was delivering lost princesses home and beating up bad guys. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All in a day’s work for the future Pirate King” I smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We exchanged a few stories, and I got to learn quite a bit about the Whitebeard Pirates.  He helped us dock in a shallow bank and laughed as Luffy gathered a bunch of Kung-Fu Dugong followers accidentally. Though it all worked out now that they were going to be guarding Merry as we began our trek out into the desert. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was instantly jealous that the heat didn’t affect Ace at all, after so long from the island it would take my body a bit to adjust once again, meanwhile poor Chopper wasn’t adapting at all. His thick fur, even in his ‘human’ form was too much to handle the dry heat and Zoro ended up carrying him not even five minutes into our walk.  I missed the dry heat, it was easier to deal with than the humid and mugginess that happened while at sea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We walked all through the afternoon, and as the sun was setting Vivi wanted to continue on but everyone needed a break from walking through the heat. We spent the night next to a large bolder and were able to catch some large sandora lizards for dinner. It was hard enough keeping Luffy and everyone from drinking all of their water all at once, resting in the cool night helped keep everyone’s spirits up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By afternoon the next day we had finally arrived at the Yuba Oasis, the last known location of the Rebel Army, but the entire village was abandoned. All except one man who had stayed behind, Koba’s Father Toto.  Vivi and I hadn’t seen Koba since we were around twelve, we used to play all the time until his family moved out to this oasis. Talking with Toto, we learnt that the Oasis had been plagued by constant sandstorms and that Koba, who was actually the leader of the Rebels had moved all the men into Nanohana. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The news had hurt more than I had thought. Koba was a friend, I couldn’t believe that he would have turned against the royal family, against Vivi like that. I hadn’t remembered any of this from Before. The sandstorms were no doubt caused by Crocodile, his sand-sand powers made it too easy for him to manipulate all the sand on the island. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji made a big dinner with the provisions we had brought and though we didn’t have a lot of water to leave for Toto, we shared what we could. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As night fell, so did Vivi’s mood she went to bed early. In the morning we were going to have to rethink our plan, Vivi still wanted to stop this fight without bloodshed but I knew  it was not going to work out like that. Vivi was still trying to do the right thing, but we couldn’t just turn back to the shore town now. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone else had gone to bed soon enough, hunkering down in one of the abandoned houses, which left just Ace and I to sit by the dying fire. I told him of how much Vivi loved this country, and how they had given me a great gift of a proper childhood. It was easy to talk to Ace, different from Luffy who didn’t give a rat’s ass about your past, as long as you were here in the moment. Ace listened, and he understood. He even was helpful in explaining a lot about his Devil Fruit, he was the only Logia user I knew, other than a few bounties that Vivi and I had the chance to catch. Devil Fruits were so interesting, they were something that even in this strange world was something amazing that no one had any idea how they had started or where they came from, it was something that was becoming a bit of a hobby, I wanted to find out more and learn all the secrets behind the fruits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We talked well into the night, the fire had died down hours ago, the only light available from the moon and a small flame on Ace’s fingers. Everyone was well and truly asleep, I gave Ace a little smirk, interrupting a story and watched him glance around quickly noticing the silence. His answering smile was more than enough for me to pull him into a house by the strap of his hat.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a really long time since I felt that comfortable with someone, that way. And though it wasn’t the most comfortable place to have ‘activities’ (the sand got absolutely everywhere) It was the most fun. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The morning came bright and early, and Ace was not a morning person. I had to kick him awake a few times as I was getting dressed, I was a bit sore, but nothing that getting up and stretching wouldn’t help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Breakfast was a bit tense because Vivi had wanted to turn around to go back to Nanohana where the rebels were now. That was probably the worst idea, with the fuss we had left the port in the Marines were probably going to be on high alert, and it was another two days worth of travel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where can we find Crocodile?” Luffy asked in the middle of her rambling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rainbase” I supplied as Vivi just froze “It’s a couple hours walk from here” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I knew that Ace felt very proud of his brother as he defused the situation and told Vivi to believe in him and his power. That spark from him grew and I couldn’t help but smile as Vivi broke into tears, she was carrying too much weight on her shoulders. We were here to help too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We said good-bye to Toto-san, and he had given Luffy a small gallon barrel of water that he had dug up, and told him to take care of Vivi. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rainbase, or Katorea as it was called before Crocodile took over. The whole town had blossomed after the warlord’s arrival. His headquarters was a huge successful Casino and with the help of the rain powder it was a bustling Oasis with no shortage of water. Ace said his goodbyes to Luffy and everyone as we entered the town’s edge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I knew I had to say something about Blackbeard. My memory was failing from the ‘Before’, it wasn’t something I wanted to think about now, but I could barely remember what had happened for Ace to get captured and little things were already slipping through the cracks. I had to say something before it was too late.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy had sent us a sneaky grin as Ace pulled me to the side as everyone started to wander off to try and find information about Crocodile. Maybe he wasn’t as unobservant as I thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you be careful?” I couldn’t help but ask. “Everyone on the seas knows what had happened, the man you’re looking for” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m careful Shi” there was a fire in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s more dangerous than you think. That devil fruit… it’s like none of the other fruits out there. I’d love to have studied it. But in his hands…” I frowned, “Ace, he should have a bigger bounty than what he has now… unless he’s working with the Marines, you can’t count that out” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my responsibility,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I sighed “listen, he’s been known to hang out around Mock Town, and already has four people on his crew” thankfully it was not just my ‘Before’ memories, I had kept an ear out about Blackbeard while with Baroque Works. They had been annoyed that a spy on Mock Town had been killed by the Ex-WhiteBeard pirate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ace was grim faced, “Thank you, I’ll check it out after my next few stops” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I thought he was done, and was about to go back to the others when he grabbed my face and kissed me. Heated, and wanting, that left me breathless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” I smiled, still feeling the heat of his hands as he held my chin, and the cool brick wall against my back “that was a nice goodbye” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked “See ya around Shadow”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he was gone. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vivi had been keeping everyone busy at a perfume stand, and gave me a pointed ‘I know what you just did’’ look as I seamlessly joined in with everyone like I had never left. I just stuck my tongue out at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before we could make a proper plan to corner Crocodile - though Luffy was all for just storming the Casino, the Marines had caught sight of us and the chase was on. We split up, and while we were running Nami explained that Captain Smoker who had the Smoke-Smoke Fruit had chased them all the way from the East Blue, it was pure dedication I had to say, but he was causing a lot of problems! Luffy, Usopp, Nami, Zoro and I had stuck together as we ran through the city but Smoker-san was not letting up. Luffy led us right to the casino, it was built in the middle of a man-made lake, to show off Crocodile’s wealth and power. Running through hallways and over card tables without a care, Luffy led us right into an obvious trap. The floor in a corridor had opened underneath us, and even Smoky had fallen for it. The six of us landed in a heap of limbs and bruises at the bottom of the hole. A loud clang caught everyone’s attention as the cage door above us had slammed shut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a large room that we had found ourselves into, it had a large boardroom table and every wall was made of glass, reflecting the water from the lake. Even the floor was glass, except for the concrete floor of the cage. Huge Banadiles and could be seen swimming around in the water. The next thing I noticed was a large circular vault door in the ground, a few feet from the large table, it was direct access to the lake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy grabbed the cage bars and immediately turned into something like mush. Sea stone. Interested, I inspected the bluish metal, there was a small shimmer to it, I wondered how exactly it worked. Smoker explained what it was to everyone, he was annoyed by the whole situation and smacked Luffy with his weapon when the teen just complained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, it’s not possible to condense your smoke to not touch the bars?” I asked, as I stuck my own arms through the huge square spaces. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone stared at me in shock, and even Smoker glared, he obviously hadn’t thought of that. His hand changed into a thick white cloud that slowly inched towards the space in the bars. It thinned out, showing Smoker’s obvious training and control of his own Devil Fruit until it was only a few inches thick and straight as a pole. But it changed back to his regular hand as it went through the space between the bars.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting” I muttered, “so it’s not just the metal but some sort of aura it gives off” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now is not the time to be impressed” Nami smacked me up the side of my head “we need to get out of here!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro tried to cut the bars, but he didn’t even create a scratch. “It’s harder than diamond,” explained Smoker as he took a seat on the ground with an annoyed huff. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, after a few minutes of Nami panicking and Usopp crying, Crocodile entered the room. Nico Robin and Vivi just behind him. Vivi looked determined and prideful as she held herself like the Princess she was raised to be. She was still trying to do this without bloodshed, but her perfect mask cracked when she noticed us trapped in the cage. Crocodile, like any good Bond Villain began to monolog his plans, thinking he had finally won. Smoker wasn’t impressed, and seemed to hate the man even though he was a <em>Shichibukai</em> . Vivi couldn’t do anything as the asshole he opened the vault door on the floor, and dropped the key to the sea stone cage into the water. We all watched as one of the banadile’s swallowed it whole. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enjoy watching your friends drown” he said as he walked back up the staircase and closed the door behind him. The ominous click of a lock echoed throughout the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Water had begun to bubble up from the vault door, lapping over the glass and didn’t look in any hurry to stop.  Within seconds the water was already lapping at our feet in the cage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vivi!” I yelled, as the princess pounded against the door but it wasn’t budging. She turned suddenly and refused to answer us calling her name as she ran to the water’s entrance and dove in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is that girl doing!” yelled Smoker </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was trying to get the key, but even I had lost sight of which of the large creatures had eaten it. The banadiles were dangerous, but stupid. If she wasn’t careful she’d be eaten. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vivi!” Nami yelled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I watched carefully as she swam around catching the attention of the banadiles, she wasn’t trying to beat them in the water, she was trying to lead them up into the room! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The circular vault door was more than big enough for them to fit through, this might work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Run Vivi!” I yelled as she pulled herself out of the hole, and tried to catch her breath. The banadiles were right behind her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The creatures reminded me of crocodiles, but Jurassic sized. They towered over Vivi and were probably the side of Merry or bigger. They started causing a mess as they fought against each other, trying to get a hold of Vivi. the tail of one of them had even cracked one of the glass walls and the staircase to the exit was almost completely destroyed within seconds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If we could get the attention of the thing, it might be able to break the cage! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi!” I yelled “big and ugly! Hey! Look over here!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shi! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” shrieked Usopp </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Getting it’s attention! HEY YOU BIG LUMP!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s got the right idea” Smoker joined in, banging his weapon against the bars. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll get it to break the cage, and Vivi can run and get Sanji!” Nami yelled, realizing the plan. Everyone joined in yelling for the creature’s attention, which they quickly lost interested with Vivi and started towards us. The water was already up to our waists, and Usopp had to take Luffy’s weight against the sea water that weakened him, while Zoro was unhappily helping Smoker from slipping down against the bars. Though the marine had enough energy to bark orders that everyone steadily ignored. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vivi managed to climb up the broken staircase and through the broken door while we had the banadiles preoccupied. Our view of the room was blocked as one of the huge creatures opened it’s huge jaw to take a bite out of the cage, but instead of freeing us, it’s teeth caught on the bars and wasn’t even leaving a dent in the metal.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Note to self, sea stone is hard as fuck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp screamed, as we got an up close and personal look into its throat as something was trying to crawl it’s way out.  My first thought was that it was some sort of food/animal that had gotten eaten, but what was infinitely more gross was that it was a person. Covered in bile, stomach acid and who knows what else, the man known as Mr. Three crawled out onto the tongue, huffing and puffing. His clothes were torn to shreds and had suspicious holes in the fabric, who knew how long he was down in the stomach, slowly being digested. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I shoved a hand through the bars and grabbed his gross shirt, a dark smile on my face and steadily ignoring the gross liquids that dropped onto my arm. “You’re gonna make a key for us to get out of here or we’re all going to drown down here” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to pry my fingers loose but I just slammed his head against the bars until he agreed to help. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you’re kinda scary Shi” Usopp muttered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I gave him a wide smile “Only when I need to be”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go!” I shoved the wax key into the lock just in time for the water to completely submerge the cage. Finding out how the devil fruit made wax worked with the lock was something I didn’t have time to think about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We were free of the cage but the water was still rising fast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can swim out through the Lake,” I yelled as we treaded water and Zoro kept the Banadile’s at bay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy ordered Zoro to grab Smoker, just before we dove down to get through the vault door and up to the lake’s surface. Usopp had our captain in a tight hold and I grabbed Mr. Three - more because he did help us in the end. The Lake wasn’t very deep, but it was enough that even I was having trouble dragging a fully grown man behind me and having a big heavy cloak to deal with. I ended up ditching both the desert cloak and my favourite jacket with idle thoughts that it was going to be a pain to get a new one made. I barely made it to the surface, with my lungs burning for air desperately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy and Smoker were gasping and spewing water from their lungs with deep coughs. Mr. Three was out cold, I didn’t really care and just threw him into some rose bushes. He would wake up on his own as I focused on getting clean air into my own lungs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soaked to the bone, left in a loose cotton shirt that clung to my skin, and tight pants as I took a moment to dump water out of my favourite boots as everyone got their breath back. Smoker was asking why Luffy ordered Zoro to save him, instead of leaving him to drown. Luffy the maniac that he is just laughed, stating that he liked the rough Marine Captain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sounds of Marines marching towards the casino caught our ears. I sent Smoker an uneasy glance, as did everyone else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just get out of here” he grumbled unhappily “Next time you won’t be so lucky” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew you were a good guy Smokey!” Luffy grinned.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Luffy! Guys! Let’s go!” Sanji, Chopper and Vivi called to us from an alleyway, it was time to go. Without further prompting everyone ran, and it wasn’t until everyone had stopped at the edge of the city that Luffy looked at me and asked “Who are you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I admit, he had me confused for a moment before I remembered that I was soaking wet and even with the chest bindings my shirt was partially see through at the moment.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I exchanged a glance with Vivi, kinda bewildered that he didn’t even recognize me, but she was hiding giggles behind her hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And where’s Shi?” Usopp looked around obviously </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Usopp, are you stupid this is Shi” Zoro was having way too much fun with this, months travelling together and it takes me having barely any shirt for everyone to notice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a girl!?” yelled Nami in shock</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah” I stated matter of factly “did you guys not realize?” Sanji fell to his knees, and looked to be in some sort of catatonic state, possibly foaming at the mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“B-but you’ve been sleeping in the guy’s cabin!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s only two beds in the woman’s cabin, and I prefer a hammock anyway.” I shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji was twitching now, and seemed to be having a crisis of faith. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really Usopp, we have spared enough times, I’m surprised you didn’t know.” I put my hands on my hips and frowned at him expectantly.  Usopp had a pretty good fish impression as his mouth opened and closed without sound. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was obvious to me” stated Chopper, with confused looks at everyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vivi clapped her hands “Now that it’s all out in the open, we should really be getting out of the city”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone quickly got themselves over the shock, which just made Luffy laugh like he knew some sort of secret.  Chopper, led us through a few more back alleys until we reached the edge of the city. A large Red Crab was waiting for us, the little reindeer had somehow made friends with the animal who offered to give us a ride to the capital.  Red Crabs were known for their speed while running across sand, this would give us the perfect edge to get to Alaburna quickly.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Longest chapter to date! I'm not the best at writing romanic stuff so hoped it flowed alright.  Got some little bits of world building, hits on future stuff and Shi's starting to really notice that a lot of her memory from 'before' is slipping through the cracks so to speak. I've kinda based this off of real memories - they fade during time and with so much on her mind with surviving on the GrandLine and really trying to live a new life again with Vivi it really hasn't been on the forefront of her mind for quite a while.  </p>
<p>Let me know what you think and I'll see you all next week for the conclusion of the Alabasta arc!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Journal 1 - The Fight for Alabasta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello welcome to the next chapter. On the right you'll see my attempts of writing a fight scene and on the left my sanity departing as quarantine slowly drives me insane.  </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>We thought we got out of Rainbase without notice, but Crocodile was more than a little pissed off that his great plan to drown us didn’t work. He tried to kidnap Vivi off of the moving Crab’s back with a large hand made out of sand but Luffy was quick to switch places with her. Ordering us to continue on to the palace without him as the sand storm picked up speed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We almost drowned again, because Chopper’s crab friend apparently didn’t even know how to swim when we got to the West Sandora River. The Palace could already be seen in the distance, along with a large group of people approaching the city from the north. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When we had finally pulled ourselves out of the river a nice surprise had been waiting for us. How the Racing Duck Squad knew we were on our way neither Vivi or I knew but we were more than happy to have their help. Carue was even among them, he had grown quite a bit since we had last seen him and was proudly wearing the Squad uniform. I was happy to see that he was taking his job seriously. Vivi had missed him over the years. Chopper was able to translate the update from the ducks, they had noticed quite a few strangers set up around the city when they left, people that looked dangerous and hadn’t followed the evacuation order. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro guessed right that they must be the rest of the Baroque Agents, probably there to spurn on the fight and cause trouble. With enough ducks to give everyone a ride into the city the plan to split up and take down the agents was made. Everyone partnered up while Vivi and I headed right to the palace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fight between the Rebels and the city guards was already well underway by the time Vivi and I sneaked past the outer city wall. We had never seen Albura so deserted as we rushed through alleys and avoided all the sounds of fighting near the main gates. The secret passage that we had hurried through all those years ago was still open. I pulled the fake sewage grate to the side and we dropped down into the maze of tunnels that ran straight to the palace. As far as anyone knew, these tunnels were here long before the palace was even constructed. Some said that they used to connect the Capital to the legendary Emerald City thousands of years ago. Though since then they had fallen into disrepair and many people had gotten lost in the dark twisting turns and dead ends memory of their use had fallen to just the royal guard or the odd historian knowing about them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shi could remember clearly the lecture Pell and Chaka had given, explaining  dangers of the tunnels and brutally pounded the few select routes that were safe to use in an emergency into her memory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We were able to sneak into the city from the other side of where the rebels were attacking, sneaking through the one gate that we had hurried through all those years ago when we first fled the palace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tunnel led us to the third floor corridor, hidden behind a tapestry of an old lady riding a camel. The castle was surprisingly silent as Vivi and I rushed to the War room. Everyone must be already out fighting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vivi burst through the doors, passing the two stunned guards that were stationed outside without a glance. Inside, the large square table that the two of us used to play on was covered in parchment and a map of the city. The Council members all stood at once with wide eyes and shocked expressions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vivi-sama?!” one exclaimed </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the Princess didn’t pay them any mind, marching right to the next set of doors that led to a large balcony that overlooked most of the city. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I gave the old men a wave and followed through the doors to see that a good chunk of the main market was alight with flames.  Soldiers were stationed around the balcony with rifles and Chaka stood behind the King as Vivi was explaining everything about Crocodile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without a word I passed over the folder of information I hadn’t let leave my side, letting the King run through the details quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of Chaka’s large hands settled on my shoulder and I felt like I was twelve again and we were sitting in the training room after a long spar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am proud of you Shira” he wasn’t always the most affectionate person “Both you and the Princess seem to have grown a lot during your time away” but his praise was always heartfelt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, where’s Pell?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He was watching the battle from the sky, but flew off to the east some time ago.We are unsure of what he had noticed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You both have done well” the King said as he passed the folder to the councilman inside, “But I am afraid it is too late, the fighting has already begun. This will end, once and for all. Do not worry about Sir Crocodile, we will deal with his transgressions after the battle” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The old Vivi would have burst into tears, would have argued a bit but would have bowed to her father’s wishes. But she was not that person anymore, and she was better for it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will not just stand by and let this bloodshed continue!” she yelled. “We know the truth, if we can get them to understand they I know they will stop fighting. Father, I know Koba. They would not fight if they knew the truth.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you expect to tell them Vivi” Cobra motioned out to the destruction already caused “Tempers of battle are not easily quelled.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We will blow up the palace” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>wait - what now? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I stared at Vivi in shock, even the men in the room had heard and were shocked silent. The only sound made was the faint gun shots from below. The King had his jaw dropped sputtering as Vivi stood straight and looked every bit Princess and Pirate she had grown into. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Blow up the Palace?! Princess, this is the heart of Alabasta! Thousands of years of history-” Chaka stammered out as she started ordering the soldiers to gather the needed supplies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The palace is just a building” she started “It doesn’t mean anything to the people. Alabasta is the people’s country. Alabsata doesn’t need the palace but it does need it’s people.” her heartfelt speech convinces her father to somehow go along with this crazy plan. I didn’t expect this sort of outcome at all, still a bit of a stupid idea, because the palace was more than just the seat of the royals, it was a history monument, but OK. if that’s what they wanted to do… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The few guards that were still in the castle rushed to do Vivi’s bidding gathering as much gunpowder and explosives they could to scatter throughout the building while the Councilmen rushed to try and preserve any and all paperwork they could find. All while Vivi and her Father watched the battle below.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I took a moment to try and think. Try and pull those frustrating memories that were like water through my fingertips trying to think what else the story from Before said about this fight. That starling sound of Vivi calling for Pell, the ticking of a clock. A Bomb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I ran to the railing and spotted the Clock Tower in the main square. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vivi I need-- VIVI!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A whirlwind of sand blasted everyone on the balcony against the walls and stone. Within a blink Crocodile was standing without a care in the world in the middle of everyone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In hindsight, it wasn’t my  best idea to just attack the Shikubai. He was merely playing with me. Fighting a Logia user took more brains than brawn, having to think up alternate ways to take them down. Unfortunately Crocodile was literally in his element, and there was no water around to try and counteract his Sand. My dual Khopesh did nothing but slide through his sand-body like water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“People call you a Nightmare, I don’t see anything other than a little girl.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you’ve got more than that stupid hook stuck up our ass” I shot back, skidding across the tile and leapt at his legs. If I moved fast enough I could land a hit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His legs gave way to sand, as I slid through them. It wouldn’t do much but I spit on my sword and lodged it into his ass. It may have been more than a petty move, but it drew blood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I smirked, as he yelped in pain and a literal wall of sand rose at his command and bodily slammed me into the wall of the palace. Cracked stone gave away as well as a few of my ribs at the impact. Black spots danced in my vision as pounding in my head burst to lift. Possibly a concussion added to the list of injuries.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sand disappeared, leaving me to hang from the wall, well and truly stuck and stunned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koza, the bloody bastard took that moment to show himself, having appeared to have a last minute try for peace talks before the fighting went too far. He had overheard everything, and just having Crocodile there was enough to cement the truth. But the Shikubai was far from done. He threw Vivi off the balcony and I couldn’t do a single thing about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, she was caught by Pell who was in his Devil fruit eagle form, having been on his way to the Palace with Luffy. Who was ready to go for round two. The three of them soared across the sky, as Luffy’s shouts for Crocodile echoed over the palace. They disappeared down into the town, Pell not able to fly back up with two adult passengers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I tried to pull myself free with half working limbs as Crocodile advanced on the King. Chaka as well started to act, but another whirlwind of sand knocked everyone around on the balcony and by the time it cleared Crocodile was gone, along with the King. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The balcony became uncomfortably silent, left with just Chaka, Koza and a few of the guards.  I couldn’t help but let out a groan “someone get me the hell out of here!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Koza rushed to my side. He was so much taller now, I hadn’t seen him since we were kids. His same crazy sandy colored hair was held back but a pair of sunglasses as he helped me to my feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shira! Are you ok?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Nice to see you again Koza. We have to stop the fighting. Chaka! You get the guards under control, Koza will get everyone else, I’ll find Vivi. I’m sure that Crocodile left some other Baroque Works members scattered in the city that we’ll need to take care of.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re hurt!” oh Koza, always the gentlemen. I pushed him away testing my sore limbs, and taking shallow breaths that caused my chest to ache. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve had worse. Get going, we don't have much time” my vision calmed down when I took a few test steps. I’ve had worse Concussions, they weren’t fun but I could work through it. Damn Luffy was lucky he didn’t have to worry about those, with his damned rubbery brain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I split off from Koza as soon as we got down to the town streets, already the fighting had made it to the main plaza. There was no way to tell who was a Baroque agent at this point, everyone was fighting everyone. I managed to make my way through a large crowd right to the Clock Tower. The bomb was too dangerous to be left alone.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Memories of playing in the hidden room as kids helped distract the pain as I climbed the steps up. Every step and movement jostled my poor ribs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were two agents waiting with the bomb, just as it was in the Before. They were so weak, I bet Crocodile was planning on having them die with the explosion.  I kicked the Joker looking dude off the edge of the tower, and the woman couldn’t even take one punch before falling unconscious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking care of the bomb was trickier. I got the control panel off that revealed the ticking clock. A quick examination of the entire device made it seem pretty simple to understand. There were only three wires all connected to the clock. It looked like I could just pull out the wires to stop everything, there didn’t look like there was any backup power supply and no other fail safe.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I probably should have thought about it a bit more, because Vivi was rushing into the room just as I ripped all the wiring out with one hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“SHI!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I braced for a split second, but the clock went dead and nothing happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo” I said as nonchalantly as I could seem even though every breath sent agony through my chest. This has been way too stressful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I leaned against the clock’s opening and slid down to my butt, legs hanging over the edge. I didn’t have any more energy to move. Vivi was still so distraught, the fighting in the plaza below was still going strong. Heartbreakingly she tried to yell down at her fighting citizens, but no one could hear her over the clash of swords and gun fire. I noticed the rest of the Straw Hats, except Luffy were all seated at the base of the tower, looked like they had put up a pretty good fight themselves and looked exhausted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vivi….” honestly, I didn’t know where to go from here. Koza obviously couldn’t control his men, and even Chaka couldn’t get all the soldiers to stop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, a miracle. It started to rain. Like the gods themselves wanted the fighting to stop. The rain drops started slowly, surprising a few of the fighters. Then the heavens opened and the downpour let loose. It was the hardest rain Alabasta had ever seen. The cool water ran down my legs, my heart was slowly calming as the adrenaline began to fade. The fighting had finally stopped, people were dropping their weapons and cheering up at the rain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rebels were no doubt dehydrated, and the guards were just as shocked. Vivi had to pretty much drag me down the tower steps. The people were finally able to notice their Princess as she exited the tower. I pushed her forward to speak to them, they needed to hear her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was just going to try and hold myself up against the wall, but Chopper in his reindeer form appeared by my side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shi, are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A bit beaten up Chopper, pretty sure I got a couple of broken ribs.” and possibly a concussion if the continued fuzzy feeling was anything to go by. But I couldn’t take my eyes off Vivi as she explained everything to the people around her. She was in her element, I knew she was going to be a great Queen someday. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Vivi’s message was passed around to everyone in the plaza, and further down reaching everyone in the city within moments. Things were finally calm and the Straw Hats had pretty much fallen asleep against the clocktower as Vivi organized for everyone to be brought to the palace, I fell asleep during the carriage ride, tucked comfortably against Chopper’s soft fur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy spends three days unconscious, fighting off some sort of poison from his fight with Crocodile. The rest of the Straw Hats enjoy their time of relaxation and pampering from the Palace. Chopper and the Royal doctors were able to get me all wrapped up and treated the slight concussion. There was something to be said about having a place, a home to return to. My bedroom had been left exactly as I had left it. I had a quick moment with the King, in between his now endless meetings, he thanked me for taking care of Vivi for the last few years. It was heartwarming to hear his praises at how much the two of us had grown up. There were a lot of things that I did to keep the two of us safe and fed, alot I wasn’t particularly proud of, but I would do it all again for Vivi. But what really got me thinking, was his offer of returning to my bodyguard post, with some additional increases of pay and status. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was very generous of him to do so, there was a part of me that wanted to stay. I loved Vivi, I would go to the moon and back for her, and for the King for how much they have done for me. But there was a longing inside me. No matter how dangerous our last few years were, I was so happy to be back out at sea, exploring all those new islands and learning new things. Devil Fruits had become so very interesting with all the people we had met with so many different powers. And I could continue researching about them here in the palace, with the large historic library, and connections to the world government.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But I just couldn’t see myself here, a researcher. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was wildness in my heart, and sea in my veins. My choice had already been made. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The chat I had with Vivi was not as awkward as I would have thought. I know that the invitation was still open for her as well, she seemed like she didn’t know what she wanted to do. But I knew in my heart that she wouldn’t leave her country so soon after getting it back. It was her dream, she was finally home. She loved it too much. She understood my reasoning though, and though she wished I would stay with her she said I was much happier with the wind at my back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When we first met, I thought you were an angel” she said as we sat on her bed laying side by side. “I was so scared when those men took me, then there out of the shadows a figure against the light of the moon, green eyes literally shining, you saved me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were so small” I laughed “and light as a feather when we raced through the streets” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We spent that last night just like when we were kids and Vivi was scared of the dark, tangled in the soft silk blankets as the cool desert breeze floated through the open windows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Luffy had finally woken up, and he and the crew were enjoying a large lunch together when the king invited them to a Royal dinner later, then to enjoy the royal bathing house. I laughed with them, saying the people of Alabasta were calling them heroes, which only got Luffy annoyed. He didn’t want to be a hero he stated with such determination. Because heroes had to share their meat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vivi had laughed and promised that he wouldn’t have to share any of his meat while at the palace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before the dinner, I returned to my old room. Even though it looked the exact same as i could remember it, it felt like someone else’s room. There was nothing here I wanted to bring to my next adventure. All that was left was a few books on Alabasta’s history from when we used to take lessons, a few dolls that Vivi had gotten me on the birthdays that had passed. There was nothing left from when I first left the orphanage and traveled the seas, none of the old boy’s clothes, none of the few trinkets that captains and sailors used to give to me. Everything I needed was in the small backpack I took off Merry when we first docked, which I'll hopefully be putting back in it’s rightful space if Luffy accepts me back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a small part of me that worried he would turn me away. I just had to trust in my gut and what I know about him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Royal dinner was as noisy and insane as I thought it would be, Luffy stole food off of everyone’s plates, Chopper and Usopp fought above the salad bowl. Zoro and Sanji exchanged insults from across the table. Nami was yelling at Luffy about something and suddenly food was getting thrown at everyone. I couldn’t help but smile and laugh along with everyone, even Vivi was dying from laughter in her chair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The crew was more than happy to tell some of their adventures to the King over dinner, which in turn slipped out that for a very long time everyone had thought I was a male. The King joked that it had taken so long for him to get me into a dress or a skirt for Royal functions. Which honestly I still wasn’t comfortable with, though some of the things I was forced to wear were pretty and made out of nice fabrics. Most of the boys didn’t believe him, which just caused the King to bring out a small photo album filled with pictures of baby Vivi, and more than a few of the two of us together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How embarrassing, I couldn’t believe that the King carried those photos with him. Zoro had the audacity to laugh at the huge blush that has burst across my cheeks so I poured my plate of potatoes into his lap, which in turn got Sanji to take his mind of looking at my photos and argue with the Swordsmen to not waste a single bite of what I split on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dinner ended with full bellies for everyone, and it was then time to enjoy the baths. Vivi and I led Nami to the girl’s bath while the King took the rest of the boys to the other side. None of us brought up the coming morning, as we washed each other’s backs and slipped into the steaming hot baths with content sighs all around. The heat was wondrous on my stiff and bruised body. Vivi and I used to have spa days when we could take advantage of the large pool of spring water. Sometimes even with every woman that worked in the palace for a treat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We chatted about the most random topics, until Nami brought up my hiding as a boy. She couldn’t understand why.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I shrugged “You guys just assumed in the beginning, then it sort of turned into how long would it take for someone to notice. I’m pretty sure Zoro found out a while ago, but otherwise it was a bit fun to keep up” that got me splashed by the navigator, but she asked </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why hide it in the beginning though?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was easier” I explained “at first, it was back when I was a kid I ran away from the orphanage and it was easier to get work on a ship as a cabin boy, no one would bring a little girl onto a ship. Then, when we had to leave Alabasta, Crocodile was looking for two young women, not a young man and a girl who were established bounty hunters.”  I gave a little shrug</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nami nodded, “alright that makes sense” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The talks turned to more light topics, and somehow turned to boys. Nami was rating all the guys on the ship, apparently Zoro was the most 'fuckable', next to Sanji if he dropped the pet names. Luffy was too childish, Chopper way too young. But apparently Usopp had a chance if he manned up a bit. I laughed, but then Nami brought up Ace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that man was a fine piece of ass” she mused, not used to these sorts of talks. My memories turned back to the night a few days ago, and my face heated up. I hoped the heat of the water hid by blush but Vivi smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t think I didn't notice that it was just you and Ace left by the fire back in Yuba” she wiggled her eyebrows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The glint in Nami’s eyes brightened “you didn’t!”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I tried to sink further into the water, not looking them in the eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh! You did!” Vivi burst into giggles, while Nami grinned “How was it? Hot and spicy just like his devil fruit?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What! Nami” I pushed her away from my face “he was a perfect gentlemen.” and the best sex I’ve ever had, even with the sand everywhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine” Nami couldn’t stop grinning “don’t tell us the juicy details” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We were about to leave, when the sounds of a commotion came from the divider between the men and women’s bath. The three of us looked up to see everyone, but Zoro was looking over the divider. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Father!” Vivi exclaimed in horror. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I pulled the towel tighter around me, “Oi! Perverts!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nami though smirked and let her towel open for just a moment. Sanji, Usopp, and the King flew back in shock probably with bloody noses. Chopper and Luffy just seemed confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“10,000 Beli per pervert!” Nami yelled with a smirk. I swore I heard Sanji mutter ‘worth it’ while Usopp groaned.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vivi was angrily muttering about getting back at her Father for this as we exited the bathhouse, we had a bit of tea together in the antechamber before Nami split off to return to the room given to the pirates, no doubt to collect her money. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vivi and I spent most of the night in her rooms, talking about the past and just spending time with each other, but soon enough she had to get some sleep and I knew that Luffy and the others would probably leave before the sun was up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I managed to catch a few hours of sleep before repacking my duffel bag, adding in a few more supplies I may have stolen from around the palace. Extra knives and an extra set of Khopesh swords cause I doubt I’d find any as specially made as a pair from here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was just barely edging the horizon when I stopped in front of the guest room given to the pirates, I could hear them trying to be sneaky in packing up their stuff. I pulled up my courage and knocked on the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything suddenly went quiet inside, I wondered if they’d try and jump out the window to not talk with anyone and decided to just open the door myself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was staring at the door as I opened it, all of them halfway packing their stuff. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain.” I addressed Luffy. Who stood straight and cocked his head to the side, asking “I’m officially requesting to join the Straw Hat Pirates.” I hoped I didn’t sound nervous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy had that serious glint in his eyes and a smile on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have a dream?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly I was waiting for this question. In my past life, this was something I never really had, I coasted through life. Never really passionate about anything long term, it wasn’t something I wanted for my new chance. There was so much to learn in this new world and I knew what I wanted now. But still Luffy’s voice gave me pause.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why did I want to travel? Why the call of the sea? As a child in this new world it was to survive, her next meal, safety. Meeting Vivi- keeping her own friend safe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, this was something for myself. Something amazing. I wanted to learn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to learn the truth behind Devil Fruits. I want to learn the secrets of Haki. I want to learn the secrets of the strange powers of this world” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy broke into his large signature grin. “Welcome to the crew shishishishishi” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone around him broke into smiles, and my cheeks were already stretched to their max, I couldn’t stop smiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I helped pack up the rest of their things, and the supplies the palace had offered. We sneaked through the palace and made our way back to the river we had crossed with the crab. Surprisingly Merry was already waiting for us along with Mr Two, who wanted to be called BonClay. He and his crew had sailed Merry further down river for us, keeping her away from the Marines that had traveled inward and were now all over the place due to Crocodile’s arrest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> I quickly stored my backpack in the women's quarters and helped sail Merry back down to the coast. BonClay hopped back onto his own ship with cries of friendship, and still calling me his brother for some reason. He kept the Marines busy as we coasted past and hurried further down the coast.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy wanted to give Vivi until noon to make her decision on joining us. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As we waited, docked in a rocky cove by Nanohana, we could hear the city’s announcement system tune in to an announcement from the palace. Vivi’s speech could be heard all over the country, and even off the coast we could hear her heartfelt words.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the Marines had the worst timing, and were forcing us further from the coast out into the open ocean. Then on the city’s walls, we could see Vivi standing in her royal dress and crown. She thanked us for our help and tearfully proclaimed her love for her country as her reason for staying behind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy and Usopp were trying to yell over to her that they understood, but Nami had to shut them up, if they yelled too loud the Marines could hear, and Vivi couldn’t be associated with Pirates. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tearfully, we all turned our backs to Alabasta, and raised our arms. The marks that Zoro had made almost a week ago were nearly faded but still stood out on our skin. She could still see that we were behind her, that we understood and loved her. That we would miss her. Vivi will always be an honorary member of the crew. She would always be my Sister. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We caught a good wind and within moments Alabsata was a speck in the distance. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Journal 1 - Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is it Thursday? Maybe, possibly? I think so, here's the next chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The welcome party ended hours ago. Leaving just the quiet, soft lull of the ocean as waves hit Merry’s hull. The stars were bright, and twinkling joined by the crescent moon that hung overhead, there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky to block out the colors reflecting through the darkness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As I sat in the crows nest, I pondered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaving Vivi behind, and setting out to see again, I feel like the next step of my life is about to begin. There is a giddiness in my stomach that I cannot explain, It's not like the restlessness I used to get when I don't train often enough. And it's not the first time a stray feeling or thought has caught me off guard. I suspected that it won't be the last. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Years ago, when I fought against my body's limitations. Forcing small limbs to move and stand and work. I was so focused on surviving this strange world that I had pushed those memories aside. Knowing now that it wasn't the healthiest decision for my mental well being. I refused to acknowledge the feelings and the stress and the whole heart of my memories from before. Because now, it was all I really have left of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The shake of a pill bottle caused a strange spike of anxiety a few months ago that I still haven't been able to get out of my head. The scent of popcorn reminded me of movie theaters. Really it was the little things that I had left. There was so little in this world that reminded me of the Before, everything is just too different. Skills sometimes came through the haze, like how I already knew how to build a fire from scratch, or how the technology of this world seemed so dull while others were amazed by it. I am not the person I was before, but I am who I am thanks to their experiences.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mind is a strange thing. It's adaptable, it's pliable and oh so delicate. </span>
</p>
<p>Subconsciously,I know there are some things that I've learned while sailing on my own and with Vivi and there are some that I just don't know where they came from. Did I really hear a rumor about Blackbeard hanging out in Mock Town.... or is it more information leaking through from the Before? <span>There’s no reason for me to know the name Arlong after seeing Nami’s Tattoo, or the high pitched laughter of an evil man when watching Ace walk through the sand. I know how Whitebeard splits his crew into sections under specific commanders, how the Marines answer to the World Government, who then answer to the Tenryūbito. The weight of the promise Zoro carries with his swords, Luffy's carefree attitude caries a heavy weight underneath it all. How I know that Usopp will go far, is it just my training spotting his own abilities to grow? </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>I can’t begin to understand my own mind, or how I’m alive, or why me. </span>I worried that if I keep myself on this path of what-ifs,of why's is it really worth it in the long run? </p>
<p>
  <span>Years ago I promised myself to focus on the here and now. To use this ‘second’ chance of life to do what I want. And while this new revelation might make things a bit different, my end goal. My dream, is still going to be the same. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Here and how is just the next great leg of the journey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I should be watching the horizon, but my gaze is turned to the sky. Hints of purples, blues, and greens swirl in the darkness between the stars. I’ve grown up with this view, but I can never not think just how strange and beautiful it is. Some explain it as the saltiness in the air, reflecting off the light of the moon and stars, all I know is that it’s beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This world is so beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here I am just me. And I am not going to let anything get in the way of that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I had the watch shift until the dawn sun peaked up above the horizon. It was a lot of time to do some thinking, I was done focusing on the past, it was time to start brainstorming about Haki and Devil Fruits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haki was the easiest to start with, more due to having more knowledge on it than Devil Fruits to start with. It was also something I had to unlock before I could truly start experimenting and learning about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haki as I know it is a physical/mental manifestation of willpower, or a person’s spirit. It can be used in three specific ways. Observation, Armament, and Conqueror’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Observation, simple and straight to the point, can be used like a sixth sense to sense other presences, emotions and with enough training to predict someone’s movements. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Armament also close to its name coats a body part with black willpower. It can enhance strength and defense. There are also rumors that it can be used similar to Sea Stone against Devil Fruit users, but I'd need more testing to see if that is true.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Conqueror’s Haki, is the most rare type, and the one that I knew the least about. The World Government did their hardest to hide this type of power from the people, and only one in a few million even have the ability to manifest it in this way. From what I could find out it is the use of raw willpower to overwhelm others. I wasn’t confident that I'd have access to this class of Haki but had a feeling that Luffy would, as the most stubborn person I've ever known, I'd be surprised if he didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sooner I could get a handle on Haki, the sooner I'd be able to teach everyone else. Everything I’ve heard about the ocean ahead and on the other side of the Red Line it gets much worse. There’s a reason why this half of the GrandLine was known as Paradise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were no set rules, or guidelines on how to unlock the abilities so everything going forward was going to be filled with trial and error. I wondered if doing something like blind training would help. Chaka and Pell, back in Alabasta had done a bit of blindfolded training to help with spacial awareness. That couldn't be much different that trying for Observation, just bumping up the difficulty and adding a bit more danger into it. Maybe Zoro would be interested in helping me train?   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp awkwardly climbing up the ladder interrupted my thoughts, he was half asleep and no doubt battling a rough hangover. I hadn't noticed that the Sun had already risen, and the sounds of Sanji in the kitchen were already floating across the otherwise silent ship. </span>
</p>
<p>"Morning Usopp" </p>
<p>The poor sniper nearly fell out of the crow's nest, having not noticed that I was still there. </p>
<p>"God dammit Shi!" he grumbled while he pulled the blanket he brought with him tighter around his shoulders. </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't fall asleep too quickly Usopp” I laughed “I’ll ask Sanji to bring you some coffee” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks...” he mumbled, as I crawled over him to reach the ladder, usually one would have waited until the night shift had climbed down because the space in the crow's nest was barely enough for one person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I lid down the rest of the way on the rigging, landing light footed on the top deck. I popped into the kitchen as I passed the door. Sanji was up, impeccably dressed as always and didn’t seem bothered at all with the amount of beer everyone drank last night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good Morning Sanji.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good Morning” he smiled, barely holding back a cutesy nickname. Ever since he learnt I was a girl he tried different names and cute labels, it was fine at first but quickly got annoying and he didn’t stop until I promised to feed him his own bits if he continued. Things have been good since then. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you bring Usopp some coffee please, he’s gonna fall asleep while on watch if he doesn’t get some caffeine” I snagged one of the muffins that he pulled fresh out of the oven. “Thanks!” and ducked into the girl’s cabin before he could protest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nami was fast asleep in her bed while Robin was already up and getting ready for the day. She looked a bit better after getting looked at by Chopper, it was a bit of a rough start yesterday when Luffy let her join up, most of the crew still didn’t trust her. And even though she looked as put together as the other times we’ve run into each other in Baroque Works I could tell she was tired. Dark eye bags were half covered by makeup, A few half healed bruises were poking out from underneath her t-shirt, and she was keeping her weight on one leg.  But a full night’s sleep and some of Chopper’s bruise balm did wonders for her. She gave me a small smile and nod as I climbed into my hammock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We had a good heart to heart during the welcome party last night, and while things might still be a bit awkward between her and the crew for a few days everything will settle soon enough. Sailing on the GrandLine could bring the worst of enemies together, especially after a few of the famous storms and unpredictable weather. Sharing such a small space with her was bound only help push their old enemy status behind everyone. She wasn’t that bad, had even apologized for trying to kill me and Vivi multiple times over the last few years. I had laughed, a lot of people have tried to kill me over the years, she wasn’t the first and she wasn’t going to be the last. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand the things you have to do to survive on this ocean, and sometimes it’s doing something you’re not proud of. I don’t fault you for that. You’re here apologizing, so you can't be that bad.” I smirked, and clinked our cups together. “Welcome to the craziness that is the Straw Hats” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I think I may have given her a bit of a shock last night, with my little speech but she didn’t bring it up as I quickly ate my muffin and cuddled into the multiple pillows I liberated from the Palace. The familiar Royal Blue silk, dotted in red and pink traditional patterns of the Royal family were a nice bright addition to the cabin, and a welcome reminder of my first home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a few hours I’ll drag Usopp and maybe Nami into a training session then get to work on unlocking Observation Haki. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn’t wait to see what the future will bring. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yo! All the Comments and Kudos are keeping me ALIVE! &lt;3 </p>
<p>Not too happy with this chapter, I rewrote it like three times this past week, and then another big edit just as I was getting ready to post it   still not too excited with it... but hope it's enjoyable enough, makes sense and flows OK. </p>
<p>See ya'll next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Journal 1 - Dead-End Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all and welcome to the last chapter of Journal 1 !! </p>
<p>Dead-End Adventure is my favourite One Piece Movie and I couldn't wait until we got to explore it more! </p>
<p>WE HIT 100 KUDOS THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE!!! &lt;3 </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy!! </p>
<p>*brief mentions of prostitution, forced servitude, and basic underworld themes*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fourway Bay, not unlike many other pirate havens always seemed to have something going on every hour of the day. The island was small to many’s standards, and named for the four rivers that flow from the single mountain that sat in the centre. Similar to the GrandLine’s entrance though the rivers flowed out into the ocean instead of up the mountain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Buildings with twisting and winding roads covered every square inch of the island giving it a very colourful spectre of rooftops when arriving. While the Marine presence around the island’s location was usually packed the island itself was untouched, mostly due to the sleaze ball Yakuza head that controlled the island. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin was leading the pack as we walked from the docks towards a restaurant she had in mind to visit. The sun had gone down hours ago but the party vibe was still going strong as we passed more than a few bar fights spilling out onto the streets, Nami had to drag Sanji away from three different whores that tried to pull him into brothels and a few men had even tried to pull Zoro into fights. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I idly wondered what happened to the Baroque Works office that was stationed here, I spotted more than a few familiar faces on the streets that quickly ducked away and a few that flat out ran when they saw me. This might actually make dinner interesting if word got around, we’d either get a few fights of our own or it'd just be a boring night if everyone scattered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I gave a dangerous grin to a man who tried to step out in front of Robin. I had no doubt that she could have handled the man without a single blink but it was just too interesting to watch as his face paled, and he tripped over his own feet. My epithet silently passed his lips as we walked past. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still.. I say you’re scary Shi” Usopp muttered, watching the man try to stand again on shaky legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baroque Works was more than happy to spread a few rumours to make the most of their agents” I laughed “Though it might have gotten a bit out of hand” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin smiled, glancing back at us “I do believe the story of Nightmare-san ripping off a man’s testicles and making him eat it was my best rumour yet” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji made a distressed whine, with a green tinge to his cheeks as Usopp, Luffy and Chopper all exclaimed in horror. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I laughed, I had no idea that Robin was behind most of them. “To clear the air…. I didn’t make him eat it per say…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-WHAT! SHI!!” Nami whacked my arm “Don’t rile them up like that” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn’t help but continue laughing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin led us down a spiralling staircase into a basement bar that’s sign was so worn down the name was illegible. Even this tiny bar was packed full. An older man with a large white beard stood behind the bar and barely glanced up as we entered. We grabbed one of the larger tables and Luffy immediately began yelling out his food orders to the nodding bartender.  It was a well lit place, and looked like it’s been open for years. Old bounty posters were scattered along the walls, more than a few stapled overtop of older ones and remnants of even older ones half ripped down. It was quite rare to see one of the Pirate King’s old bounty posters nowadays. Most people hated the old man, though many pirates looked up to him, still gunning for his crown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>5,564,800,000 is still the highest bounty ever recorded, and his poster was in a spot of pride behind the bar. The barkeep caught be looking, and there was something behind his eyes that said he was more than just a fan. I gave him a nod, and asked for his best bear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The food was surprisingly good, and came out fast as Luffy inhaled plate after plate. He could have gone all night eating, his metabolism was something to be feared. But Nami cut him off when he was over 50 plates in. Chopper was still working on some sort of calorie pill that should help but still Nami and Sanji landed over the food bill every time we had to stock up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There isn’t a Casino on the island worth hitting” I cut into their discussion “All the tables are underground and ruled by the island’s ‘mayor’” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Matsuno-san doesn’t let winners happen very often,” Robin supplied while sipping on her coffee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I huffed “you’re more likely to get stuck in servitude or prostitution when playing his games” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While they debated trying for the tables anyway I caught Zoro reading the bounty posters near us. “Bounty hunting any different in the Blues?” I asked</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, it’s all the same” he shrugged. “-just did it for the cash. That one’s old tho, took him in about a year ago.” he motioned to one on the wall labeled Guildless Ray. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ugly mug was slightly familiar “of the Rum Pirates?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro hummed around his beer mug in acknowledgement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was sure he was strictly a GrandLine crew…where’d you find him?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The swordsmen shrugged, and I remembered just how bad Zoro’s sense of direction was… “have you been to the GrandLine before?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno” he shrugged again “My boat kept getting lost, West, North, South Blue didn’t matter. Was trying to find Mihawk.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I laughed, gods it’s worse than I thought… “Ok, how many here have you gotten then?” I pointed to the first familiar poster that caught my eye “Five months ago, caught him pissin' in a bush” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The impromptu game didn’t last long, Zoro ran out of posters long before I did, then  Chopper and the other boys joined in, picking random posters as I listed if they were still at large or taken in by me or other hunters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The game ended when I noticed a new face enter the bar, obviously pirate and probably had a bounty that I didn’t bother memorizing. Nami was about to go up and pay the bill but I stopped her, something about the exchange between him and the barkeep was familiar. What was so special about the two 200 beri coins he handed over? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two disappeared into a back room, something in the back of my mind ticked. I counted the months - OH. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was that time again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I dug out two coins and flicked them to Nami, she had that suspicious glint in her eye that always meant her senses somehow tipped her off to money nearby. A quick glance at Robin’s amused smile confirmed my suspicion. The Dead-End Race. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There weren’t many events for pirates that were held in the Grand Line. The biggest known would probably be the Pirate Festival, but it was only held in the New World, and no one has heard anything about it in about 20 years, since the Pirate King’s death. This was probably the second biggest event for pirates, other than the few pirate run islands dotted along the seas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this point, everyone else had noticed Nami go up to the bar and went up to join her. I pushed my chair in and lent against the bar top. The old man had returned and sighed in resignation when he spotted Luffy’s crazy grin and nearly uncontainable excitement. Even though I was sure he had no idea what was happening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You kids are gonna get your selves killed” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They can try” I smiled as Nami placed the coins down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Up close now it was easy to tell that this old man used to be a Pirate. The muscles hiding beneath the yukata could barely be noticed, and he had the standard calluses between his thumb and index finger similar to Zoros, and looks like our swordsmen noticed too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m retired” the old man scoffed, glancing at me. “Just follow me if you’re sure you want to join up” He led us into a back room, and hidden behind a crate of alcohol was a hidden door. He lit a lantern and unceremoniously opened the door to let Luffy rush in quickly with the light. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I stepped in, and before he shut the door asked “Were you really-?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, shut up and go get yourselves killed” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Luffy’s gonna take the crown, I’d watch the news closely if I were you” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door slammed in my face, plunging the tunnel into darkness but I could hear the laughter on the other side. I grinned, and quickly rushed to the others who were already halfway down the hall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nami unhappily gave out another two coins to the door keeper to let us though. Everyone was enjoying the amazing sight before us. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I had never seen the pre-race party before, Vivi and I had caught quite a few different bounties thanks to this race. Picking ships off one by one as they raced towards their goal. Marines were always trying to predict the race route, and quite a lot of work went into keeping everything a secret, though there were always a few Marines that could be found scattered about. The organizers were money grabbing slimeballs so I wouldn’t be surprised if they sold some of the route to the Marines for a price. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Most people tended to survive the race - if they played it safe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The underground cavern was bigger than I thought, A devil’s hole led right to the ocean, a few of the bigger crews, or crews that probably paid a handsome fee had their ship suspended above the water, to be shown off in pride. There was something like 10+ floors filled with pirates, thieves and gamblers. Bars were set up every five feet and filled to the brim with plenty of drunken laughing and the swishing of more drinks being poured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were plenty of pirates with bounties I recognized in the sea of people. The biggest group I could spot was the Gasparde Pirates, one of the largest crews in the area, led by an ex-Marine General. It was kinda sad for the Marines, they had more than a few of their number leave the ranks and became the pirates they so hated, usually bringing their entire platoon with them. It was no surprise that they were always recruiting more people. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looks like it’s a big turn out this year, I grinned and watched the excited faces of Luffy, Chopper, Usopp and the others. Luffy was nearly vibrating with excitement as Robin explained about the race. He of course wanted to enter, and Nami had Beli in her eyes about the cash prize. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As everyone split up to explore, I offered to find the sign up desk. Nami followed because there was probably an entrance fee that she was going to want to try and negotiate down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The organizer was just as sleazy and I thought. Fat, balding, a fancy bird on his shoulder and too many golden rings on his fingers. His group included more than a few prostitutes and who looked like a representative of Matsuno’s dressed in a sharp kimono and sitting quietly off to one side, watching everything with a careful eye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few of the pirates gathered around the table flinched and backed away when they caught sight of Nami and I approaching.  It was good to know my reputation was still going strong, even though it had been a good couple of months since I’ve turned in a bounty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, well if it isn’t the Nightmare Shadow himself” the organizer's smile showed all his crooked teeth. “I hope you’re not here to pick up any of my competitors. The race hasn’t even started” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I laughed, because that was what he was expecting. “Haven’t you heard? I’m a pirate now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nami watched the exchange carefully, letting me do most of the talking until money became the topic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what happened to baroque works?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t like the benefits package” I sent him a sharp smile </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And that pretty little bluette partner of yours?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My eye twitched in a way he noticed wasn’t that good for him, but Nami saved him by cutting in “we’re here to enter the race. What’s the buy in?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man’s smile turned to her, “for you darling, 50% off. For taking this hunter off the sea’s payroll. 10,000 beli” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the pot this year?” I asked before Nami could try and haggle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A treasure belonging to the Pirate King himself, and the pot of 300 million” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I could hear the gears grinding in Nami’s head, though the amount seemed a bit outlandish to me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m surprised Matsuno is letting something as big as 300 Million be a pot on his island” I glanced over to the silent Yakuza. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The slow smile opened over his creepy bland face “Matsuno-sama is quite happy with the contract with Jutu-dono. Rest assured Shadow-dono, the pot is true.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nami forked over the buy in, and a henchmen threw an Eternal Pose at my head. I caught it and sent the man cowering with a sharp glare. The Island name wasn’t one I was familiar with and judging by the amount of Log Pose’s piled behind them they had spent quite the amount of beri to have these made. Probably supplied by the Yakuza who’d have the resources to make them in bulk.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kick off is at seven o’clock sharp. I wish you the best of luck”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, I sent him a sharp smirk in reply. If anyone’s gonna win it’s gonna be us. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When we returned to the main cavern area, we found Luffy. He had </span>
  <em>
    <span>already </span>
  </em>
  <span>started a fight, with multiple people in fact. But one of them stood out the most, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A very familiar person, ‘Pirate Executioner’ Shuraiya Bascùd. Not someone I would have expected to see in a Pirate den, though if the Gasparde Pirates were here I shouldn’t have been surprised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was a bounty hunter, Vivi and I ran across a few times over the year, he’s quite a big league hunter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I let the two of them have their fun, duking it out as more people recognized them and joined the scuffle. Their chaos pushed them out over the devil's hole, climbing over people’s ships and causing a ruckus. Nami just sighed and excused herself from the situation to get a drink. I watched, and few others just watched placing bets and just enjoying the show. One of the ships came free from the ropes, crashing into another ship which caused the one everyone was fighting on to do a midair barrel roll Luffy’s hat fell free from it’s string and sailed softly right into my safe arms while the majority of the pirates in the fight fell into the Blue Hole with a loud splash. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their fight died down without a clear winner, to the annoyance of the bet makers. Neither the pirate nor the hunter were taking it seriously anyway. Luffy landed with a splat next to me, I gave him a playful noogie, messing up his black head of hair and sticking his hat securely on his head. The teen needs it’s string replaced almost daily.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bascùd and I locked eyes as he landed on the opposite railing and sent me a nod. A silent promise to catch up later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he a friend?” asked Luffy who noticed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Old bounty hunter friend, haven’t seen him in a while. Don’t mind him though, he just loves to cause chaos.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s with you and chaos loving men?” Nami sighed dramatically, now returned with two cups of beer . I gave her a playful shove, taking a cup and downing it. Luffy was quickly off again, to find something else to catch his attention </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, Miss Favourite of Sanji” I teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami stuck her tongue out at me, turned on her heel and disappeared into the crowd. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was curious as to why Bascùd was here. He hated Pirates, and like most bounty hunters he was in the business to get back at the crew that destroyed his home village. He also hated the Marines for not doing enough for his home, and seemed to have a hate bonner for Gasparde in particular. Why he wasn’t immediately going for his head now had me interested. He was also one of the very few who knew that I was only pretending to be male. He had some good instincts that could be amazing if he managed to get some Haki training. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watched him settle on a bar stool, eyes trained on the upper levels were his target sat. I turned my attention to my own crew, he’d come to me when he wanted to talk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night continued, filled with partying and lots of restaurants being eaten out of stock by Luffy how he convinced Nami to let him keep eating was a mystery but probably because she was occupied and hadn’t noticed yet. She and Zoro were in a drinking contest beating out more than a few of the other contestants. Sanji was following a bunch of women around, Robin was watching everything with an amused smile while Chopper and Usopp were trying (and failing) to keep up with Luffy’s food intake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bascùd slid up beside me at a bar a few hours later. Usopp was telling a tale for the drunken men around him while Nami picked their pockets. Luffy and Zoro were having a surprisingly quiet chat off to the side, watching everyone so I took that as a chance to not be on lookout duty and turned my attention to Bascùd. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> It was nice to catch up, we exchanged a bit of news and stories of our hunts since we last met. He wasn’t impressed that I was now a pirate but I truly didn’t give a damn what he thought. He promised to give us a head start after the race starts. I laughed and wished him luck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was happy to tell him about Vivi making it back home and how her country was free now, he looked like he needed some good news. It’s almost a year since I’d last laid eyes on him, and he didn’t look all that great. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look like shit” I said, cutting off a story he was in the middle of. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took a long drink “You know how it is, some times are good, others ….” he shrugged </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I glanced up at the top level, the sounds of laughter and cheer ringing down “Still after that asshole?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Going to get him this time” he smirked “Got an in with the crew, he thinks I’m doing a job for him” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s that much of an idiot?” I nearly spit my drink out “You’re a pretty famous hunter for not giving a shit” he must be so full of himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bascùd just grinned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few more drinks later, the buzz had hit giving me a nice floaty feeling. I don’t usually  drink to get drunk but there were more than enough of the crew to watch our backs and it was nice to let loose once in a while. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna get out of here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I might have taken him up on the invitation, it wouldn’t have been the first time. But my first thought with the possibility of some sexy time turned to a certain pirate with flames in his veins. That was a new discovery. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So I turned him down, spinning an easy tale of star crossed lovers and a very big important day tomorrow, or at that point in a few hours. He took it in stride, and walked away from the bar with a tip of his hat. If I didn’t see him tomorrow we’d meet on the seas as pirate and hunter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nami was gathering everyone up to go back to Merry, Robin and Sanji had already left, leaving the Navigator to wrangle everyone else. Everyone was going to need a few hours of sleep to be ready for the race and it was already almost dawn. Everyone was in good spirits, even with Luffy, who at some point got into an argument with Gasparde. So it looked like I was going to see Bascùd sooner rather than later with how much Luffy wanted to beat the Ex-Marine’s ass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We were working our way towards one of the back exits to get to the docks faster when I overheard a certain sleaze ball cackling as he passed us. The race organizer looked like he was up to something, and it probably wasn’t going to be good for anyone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotta do some snooping, I’ll meet you guys at Merry before the race” I managed to tell Ussop and disappear into the crowd after the man before he got too far away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was laughably easy to follow him with the large crowds still partying in the cavern. The Yakuza was nowhere to be seen, and he was on his way right up to the top level apparently for a chat with Gasparde. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Ex-Marine had made his own throne room in one of the caves that was carved into the walls. Gasparde was a large man who looked like he took more care of his hair than a noble does. He wore a knock-off uniform of the Marine’s with inverted colours and the logo upside down with a red line through it. Very original.  His first-mate was a lanky man with grey skin and a face only a mother could love. Men were scattered around, most of them dead drunk leaving just the two holding a secret meeting with the organizer.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hiding behind a few boulders I snuck close enough to hear the entire plot, the organizer was apparently apart of the crew, and though the money and Log Poses were still supplied by Matsuno, they were going to intercept the money shipment and were just going to leave everyone else in the race follow the Log Pose right to a Marine ambush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden thought that Matsuno probably had no idea of the plot to run off with his 300 million gave me the best idea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finding out where the Yakuza boss lived was like finding the best place to get booze. It took multiple people telling me different things until I found the right person to ask. Though not all of them told me willingly, I got the answer quick enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The palace style grounds with traditional Japanese houses and gardens wasn’t the toughest place I've broken into. A few of the guards were well placed enough to give me an enjoyable challenge. The sun was cresting the sky when I finally made my way to his personal bedroom. It was lavish, gold trimming everywhere and a king size bed that housed more than a few girls along with the thin balding man that was my target. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He woke with one of my swords against his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Girls, into the bathroom please Matsuno and I need to have a chat” I said quietly as the whores woke next, and quickly followed the instructions without a sound. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, to what pleasure do I have the Nightmare himself grace my halls” he said with a casual smile as he sat up against the headboard, my sword still to his throat. “Not to take my life I’m guessing?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah” I smirked, pulling my sword back and securing it back into it’s strap behind my back. “I’m a pirate now haven’t you heard.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what does the pirate Nightmare want with me?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing from you, just some news you might like to hear. Heard a certain Gasparde is working with the race organizer, they plan on ambushing your money ship” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that certainly is a piece of news” he said with a furrow of his brows. “And what do you want in exchange for this gracious bit of information?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing” I smiled “Can’t I just have a bit of a gift giving mood? Besides, my Captain is very excited to kick Gasparde’s ass out in the race. Can’t leave him waiting too long.” with a salute I marched out his bedroom door and made my way to the main exit. Dodging men as they rushed towards the inner parts of the house, no doubt calling up the alarm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nightmare-Dono” the voice of the creepy man from the cavern stopped me just as I got to one of the property hedges that I was about to jump over. Dressed in a crisp kimono even with it being five in the morning that bland smile on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A gift” a small bundle was tossed into my hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks” a true alarm was ringing now. I grabbed the bags I hid in the bush’s leaves, taking so much delight in the shocked expression that broke through the man’s mask. “See ya” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I jumped the hedge and took off down the road. I had to stop and duck into an alley a few blocks away when the wrapping came off the ‘gift’ revealing a small leather bound journal, a small number one stamped into the spine. I flipped it open to the first page and nearly dropped it in shock. Honest to god it was a journal of the Roger Pirates.  The first line reads: </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>May 1496 </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My mother would have killed me if she was still alive. I’ve become a Pirate and joined Gol D Roger’s crew. I think I'm going to have a lot of fun in the next few years, if the idiot doesn’t get me killed first. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I grinned. I still had some time before the race was set to start and settled in to read. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I rushed through the packed streets, everyone was gathering at the river’s to watch the ships parade past before the race begins. I took too long to read the journal, it was only a few hundred pages but it left me with not nearly enough time to get to the docks. Hundreds of ships were already filling the river, all racing towards the open ocean. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shi!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I heard my name called from the river, and glanced over to see Merry sailing in the middle of the pack. Usopp and Luffy are waving over the side of the railing. “Shi! Over here!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The streets are too packed, and Merry’s too far for me to jump. So I scrambled up one of the buildings and began to race across the rooftops. I get to a house right by the water’s edge and about to jump to the next one when I feel a hand grab my hood </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha- LUFFY!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rubber limb retracts, pulling me off the edge and sailing towards Merry with a yelp of surprise. I collide with Luffy who takes most of the impact onto the mast. Laughing as I groan and give him a whack across the head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Luffy! Don’t do that without warning!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What!” he laughs “I got you on board” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right on time too!” Nami marched over “Where the hell have you been Shi, we almost left without you!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, had to do some snooping” I passed her the bags “got you a present though” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She opened them and squealed in delight. I had managed to steal about 100 million from Matsuno’s private vaults before our little chat. “The log pose is fake unfortunately, Gasparde was working with the organizer to scam everyone, it leads right to a Marine ambush. The pot’s a dud as well, though managed to grab this much from a generous donator” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A shiver wracked Usopp “Don’t tell me you killed him, Shi!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only a bit of sneaky thievery” I high-fived with Nami. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what do we want to do with the race?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But we didn’t have time to decide as the clock bells rang and cannons began firing all round us. The race had started. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nami began yelling out instructions as Luffy and Zoro knocked cannon balls out of the air. She navigated us expertly though the other huge ships, Merry was one of the smallest in the race, which gave us the advantage as the bigger ships focused on each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Luffy let go of the sail!” I yelled as he tried to use it as a net while I was securing the lines. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nami! Head right to the bastard, I’m gonna kick his ass!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye aye!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We managed to sink a few ships before we hit the open ocean, where the fighting was much more spread out as ships tried to get out of each other’s range. The sails caught a good headwind and even with some other huge ships ahead of us we’d catch up soon enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lull in attacks gave everyone gave Usopp the chance to run around and do some quick repairs, while no cannons hit us more than a few bullet holes made their way into the woodwork. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Usopp, can you grab some more rope, some asswhole got a good shot” I held up the mainsail rigging that was sliced through. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he ran back to the storage room, Sanji, the god of cooking put a breakfast sandwich and coffee in my hands which I quickly devoured. The sleepless night was finally catching up to me, headache in full form and stomach twisting uncomfortably.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a doll Sanji, thanks” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the Hel-!” A gun shot rang out over the ocean. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I rushed to the storage room, glancing in to see that Zoro had gotten there first tearing the gun from the stowaway’s small hands. Chopper was at Usopp’s side, but he didn't look injured. A quick look around confirmed that the bullet lodged itself into the wall, at least the kid didn’t have any aim even at close range. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re going to shoot,” Luffy had a grin on his lips, standing in the doorway looking over the kid “you better be prepared for the consequences” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kid couldn't have been more than ten years old. Wearing worn oil splattered coveralls, threadbare shirt and a pageboy hat hiding red/brown hair. He let out a whimper and collapsed to his knees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Common kid” I picked him up way too easily by the back of his shirt, and exchanged a glance with Sanji to get some light food ready. The kid looked like he was starving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The full story came out as soon as we reached the kitchen and Sanji put a bowl of rice down on the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raised by his Grandpa onboard Gasparde’s ship, the kid was ordered to kill Luffy in exchange for medication for his Grandpa’s illness. Obviously the ex-Marine had sent him on a suicide mission, and the story the kid told of just how everyone on the ship was treated didn’t paint a good picture. It was always hard to hear about a captain that doesn’t care for his crew members, especially ones that are so important to keep their ship running smoothly.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy already wanted to beat the shit out of Gasparde, this just gave him more fuel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone headed back out onto the deck to make sure Merry was moving as fast as possible to catch up to the ex-Marine’s mechanical paddling ship. Nami was sure that if the engine was working any better it wouldn’t have been possible to catch up, but the wind was on our side.  This left Sanji to cook lunch while I sat with the kid in the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your name kid?” I asked as Sanji poured me another cup of coffee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anaguma” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, nice nickname. Badger, cute and fluffy lookin’ but ferocious when provoked”  I smiled, the kid reminded me of myself years ago, and with closer inspection noticed a few long strands of hair peeking out from under the hat. Ah, more similar to myself than I originally thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I pulled my scarf off, setting it on the table in front of her. “If you’re gonna keep up the disguise you’re gonna need a scarf or high collar to hide your lack of Adam's apple once you're older.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha- how did you know?!” she exclaimed, nearly falling off the bench. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shi managed to hide it from us for months” Sanji whined with a sigh </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kid took a closer look at me as I smiled, even standing and doing a little spin “you can’t tell right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you…?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since I was younger than you kid” I ruffled her hat “It was safer especially since I was alone, now it’s just to mess with people.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adelle,” she said quietly “Adelle Bascùd. That’s my name” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not what I was expecting. I had to admit, “you’re from Elena aren’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s where Grandpa picked me up from. He said he saved me from drowning” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji hummed with a cigarette between his lips “You know her Shi?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Her brother” I grinned “He’s gonna get a nice surprise and I know right where he is” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I spent the next hour telling Adelle about her long lost brother, and the trouble he used to get into while Bounty Hunting. Chatting aimlessly until Nami called us out onto the deck, the ship was finally within sight. Rain was pounded down on everyone, the sky turned ugly with dark purple clouds, claps of thunder could be heard over the roaring waves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was already a fight going on onboard from what we could see, I hoped it was mutiny. But it didn’t seem like we were that lucky. Usopp manned the cannons as Nami got us within boarding range. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a Typhoon on its way so make it quick!” Nami yelled over the storm. She was gonna look after Adelle while Sanji and Chopper boarded to grab her grandfather. Robin, Zoro and I were ready to cause some chaos while Luffy took care of the bastard himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I jumped onto the deck, twin Khopesh swords drawn and a smirk on my lips. My jacket was soaked and fluttering in the breeze, my hat low almost covering my eyes to block the rain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Nightmare!” someone screamed in terror. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did someone just jump overboard? That’s no fun .</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All around me people were falling due to Robin’s devil fruit cracking backs left and right. “Leave some for me Robin!” I yelled over the storm, unsure if she even heard me but I could hear Zoro’s laughter echo from a few decks over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Running through bodies and leaping over railings I spotted Bascùd fighting the first mate. They both were banged up and Bascùd looked like his arm was broken. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I jumped into the fight, kicking the other Pirate in the gut and knocking him to the side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t interfere Shi!” Bascùd yelled   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t answer to you Bascùd” I smirked “Besides I’ve got an 11 year old surprise waiting for you on my ship” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-?” He froze and I had to jump in front of a swipe of hooked claws to kick him out of the way, catching the blades with one sword. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get your shit together, she’s waiting for you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You owe me answers Shi!” a wide grin spread on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I laughed “Just like old times” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Together we took down the pirate within minutes. He was a freak fighting even with both arms broken and cut tendons bleeding out onto the deck. It wasn’t until Bascùd dodged a swipe of his hooked blades causing them to get caught in the Ship’s paddle system sucking him into the rotors and causing the whole left side of the ship to explode.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I grabbed Bascùd by the back of his jacket and jumped into the ocean, missing the fire by inches. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goddamn it Shi” he sputtered as we broke through to the surface and swam towards Merry. Everyone but Luffy were already back by the time we climbed onboard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Typhoon’s close” said Nami “Luffy had better finish up quickly” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chopper was instantly clambering over Bascùd as he tried and failed to stop the little reindeer from tending to his arm.  We all watched as the large ship started to crumble and fall apart with every booming attack between Luffy and Gasparde. A large rubber limb stretched up high over the wreckage, illuminated by the lightning flashing overhead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quicker than a blink it bounced back down, completely severing the rest of the ship in half. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that’s it” I grinned down at Bascùd “All in a day’s work, now excuse me I need to go pass out now” damn I was tired. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As I marched down towards the girl’s cabin, Luffy flung himself onto the deck bleeding and covered in flour for some reason. Bascùd was yelling my name but Chopper was keeping him rooted in place. I passed Badger-chan and her grandpa in the kitchen, “Everyone’s getting bandaged up, I’m gonna have a nap.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Collapsing into my hammock was the best thing in the world, I was out like a light before my head even touched the pillows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___________________________ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hours later I was awoken to the smells of dinner being cooked. My sleep cycle was fucked, but totally worth the nap. The kitchen was filled with the usual sounds of fighting over food, and stories being shared. I claimed a spot opposite a quiet Bascùd, who was just staring at his sister who since I'd seen her last was now wearing a little orange dress, probably fabricated from one of Nami’s shirts. The scarf I'd given her was loosely tied around her neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a nice nap Nightmare-san?” Asked Robin with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The best” I grinned while blocking Luffy’s wandering hand from grabbing my rice bowl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Usopp, who seemed to have been waiting for me to show up nearly spit in my bowl as he demanded “Why were you so late this morning! It shouldn’t have taken you four hours to rob a single house” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bascùd raised an eyebrow and glanced over as everyone else’s attention focused on me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Luffy crowed “you almost missed the race!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” I shrugged “It wasn’t just the gold I got from good ol’ Matsuno. I wanted to read the journal before I gave it back to its rightful home” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Robin lent forward, ever the historian “who’s journal?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I smirked “It belonged to one of Gold Roger’s crew members” sipping a cup of juice leisurely as everyone exploded around me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“SHI!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you keep it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I laughed “Nah. It had a bunch of stories from their journey. Don’t want spoilers right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy huffed “That’s right! We’re gonna find the One Piece all on our own!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arguments burst out over the table between everyone, Robin sent me a sharp look and I fully expected to be retelling the tails to her later but now I enjoyed the chaos and good food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back on Fourway Bay a barkeep woke to find a very familiar leather book sitting on his bar counter. He flipped through the old worn pages thinking back on the good ol days. He may or may not have moved a few posters to join his old Captain's behind the counter. Kids to watch out for indeed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rewrote this guy last night, and finished just now (oops) mostly because I only had a vague write up finished. </p>
<p>I wanted to take my time with it and was supposed to write it up on Tuesday but then all my fav YouTubers and Streamers decided to stream all day raising money for COVID-19 relief so I ended up watching them all day! (raised over 1.7 Million world wide WOOHOO!) </p>
<p>Anyway real happy with how this chapter turned out and it's much longer than I thought it would be. </p>
<p>Gonna have a break next week, new chapter and the start of Journal 2 will be posted on 22APR!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Journal 2 - Here We Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A hand shaking my shoulder woke me up in the middle of the night. Robin’s limb was coming out from the wall, and gestured for me to come up to the deck before disappearing in a rain of purple petals. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and took a quick look around the cabin, Nami wasn’t in her bed. I rolled out of my hammock and threw on a sweater.  She probably had fallen asleep while working on her maps again. Nami was just as bad as Zoro and Usopp sometimes, when going on a work or training binge. Zoro was near impossible to pull away when he was training and Usopp always forgot to eat when he got in an inventing mood. Nami, when working on her maps, always tended to stick to her chair for hours at a time. From the few talks we’ve had it’s more because she always forgets that she can take breaks whenever she wants. Though during the day Sanji is really good at reminding people to eat and the unofficial distraction maker for Nami. </p><p> </p><p>A commotion from the next room over told me that Robin had also woken up the boys. I climbed up the ladder and into the main storage room. The boys were already out on the deck, their trap door was right beside the main mast. </p><p> </p><p>Against the light of the moon and the colors of the sky Robin’s silhouette was standing on the main mast, looking up at the stars. Sounds of awe and excitement came from the boys as I stepped out and lent against the railing. The sky above was filled with specks of flying meteors. Thin white lines cutting through the darkness in a never ending shower. </p><p> </p><p>Nami stood against the railing up on the top deck, a blanket around her shoulders and a soft smile on her face as she turned from the natural sight to look down on the rest of us. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were all running around trying to see each strip of light all at once. Zoro was left standing against the mast, arms crossed enjoying the sight and Sanji had a cigarette in between his fingers, the smoke drifting up into the air lazily. </p><p> </p><p>A nice sight to wake up for, even though it was past three in the morning. A light breeze ruffled our black flag, but the warm temperature kept chills from my skin. </p><p> </p><p>The meteor shower lasted about an hour, during that time Sanji came around with hot chocolate for everyone and we all somehow ended up in a pile of limbs, blankets and pillows on the aft deck, chatting about everything and nothing as we watched the moon set and the beginnings of the sunrise peak over the horizon. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***____***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sanji, almost 99% of the time on the ship wore a full suit, or a button up shirt and dress pants. It was just his style - preferring to look well put together and proper. One evening, I spotted him in a large comfy, grey hoodie. It looked worn with a few questionable stains around the cuffs, and missing it’s drawstring but he looked like it was something he held dear not unlike my own pilfered sweater from Pell. He was leant against the aft railing, nursing a cup of something that was definitely more rum than anything else. </p><p> </p><p> He looked like he could use some company. We’ve been travelling for months together now, and according to Nami it’s almost been six months since they left her home island in the East Blue with the GrandLine in their sights. </p><p> </p><p>We didn’t talk about our pasts. Luffy didn’t care for them, and neither did anyone else. It doesn’t matter what’s happened before according to the lively Captain, only that we are doing our best to look forward and reach our goals. Luffy is still the strangest person I’ve ever met. But I knew the things about Sanji, bits of information passing behind my eyes like a movie. Starvation, despair, home, cooking, the restaurant, the ex-pirates, the old man with the braided beard that was hard on the outside but oh so caring. But sometimes, it was nice to talk about it to someone. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>I pulled up beside him and took a seat on the railing, looking out at the calm ocean. He pulled his cigarette away, so I wouldn’t get a full face of smoke and took a sip of his drink. </p><p> </p><p>We sat in amiable silence, just basking in the setting sun. Not much could be heard other than the waves crashing against Sunny’s hull. Usopp and Luffy were doing something in his workshop, Robin was reading and Nami was taking a nap - to get ready for her watch shift later tonight and Zoro was somewhere probably working out.  </p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a family?” Sanji asked suddenly, not taking his eyes off his drink. </p><p> </p><p>“A blood family?” He nodded</p><p> </p><p>“No. I grew up in an orphanage. Some sort of attack killed my parents, but I was just a baby. I didn’t have a family until I started living with Vivi when I was 10 years old.” </p><p> </p><p>“You were adopted by Vivi’s family?” </p><p> </p><p>I smiled sadly, “No, I ran from the orphanage when I was about seven. I don’t even remember the name of the island but it wasn’t the nicest. Slavers, corrupt Marines, Pirates you name it. The Marines worked with the Slavers, the orphanage was just a way point and when they turned their attention to ‘adopt’ me.” I shrugged “I wasn’t going to let myself be taken like the other kids. Disguised myself as a boy and spent years just on the sea trying to survive. All the danger and bad times were worth it, worth the freedom and the excitement. Until I ran into Vivi, quite literally really” I laughed, lent back against the railing and looked up at the darkening sky, thinking back.  “I was sleeping on the dock of one of the seaside cities, having been kicked off a passenger ship for being a stowaway. And heard people trying to take off in the middle of the night. Two men weren’t that hard for me to beat the shit out of at that point. They had kidnapped Vivi from her hotel and were trying to get away. The two of us had been inseparable after that, King Cobra let me live at the palace as an ‘unofficial’ bodyguard of Vivi’s.” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you regret leaving her behind?”  </p><p> </p><p>“No, I knew that I was going to go back out to sea again at some point. I miss her, but I know that she was happier back home, the time we spent as baroque agents was hard on her. She missed her country and her people. She’ll be the best Queen they have ever seen. I’m sure of it. She’ll always be family to me. We’ll never forget each other, and you can bet my ass that I’ll be there to see her crowned Queen”</p><p> </p><p>Sanji smiled “We’ll all be” he promised “She’s crew too” </p><p> </p><p>I hopped off the railing, my stomach growling in hunger. Sanji seemed to be in a better mood now. He downed the last of his drink and with a flourish pushed me gently into the kitchen. In moments he placed a thick, warm slice of Basbousa in front of me. I hadn’t had any since we had left Alabasta and I couldn’t help but grin at him around a huge mouthful of sweet cake. It was just as I remembered, he must have gotten the recipe from the palace kitchens. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Sanji” </p><p> </p><p>“My pleasure” </p><p> </p><p>Maybe later I’ll get him to tell me the story of that sweatshirt, I have a feeling it would be quite the story.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***____***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Island we landed on was deserted, and more like a small strip of land than a real island. But it had more than enough fruit trees to refill our supplies. Nami was quick to drag Sanji and his snacks to a spot on the white sand to sunbathe, all while ordering Usopp, Chopper and Luffy to gather what they could to fill our fridge. She tried to volunteer Zoro to help them, but I was quick to grab the swordsmen and march off into the forest for training.  </p><p><br/>Usually I would drag Usopp into helping me, but he had a big spare yesterday with Zoro and was covered in more than a few bruises. He deserved a good rest day. Unlocking Observation Haki had been my focus these last few weeks, which consisted of Meditation, and blindfolded dogging. Usopp’s skill with his slingshot and armed with a bag of pebbles worked as a good starting point, but in the end wasn’t enough cause I could dodge half of them without thinking most days. So when Zoro joined in, things got a lot more difficult and left me with more than just small bruises. The intensity and his ruthlessness was helping already. </p><p> </p><p>I had noticed that I was more aware of my surroundings, my reaction times had increased with each surprise attack  and sometimes I would swear that I could feel Luffy’s bubbling ball of energy/sun/happiness/contentment more often and with him on the other side of the ship. </p><p> </p><p>While Luffy could be considered the sun that everyone was drawn into and revolved around, When I worked with Zoro, he was the rock, stationary who was there for everyone should they need it. It was very interesting to see and feel the bonds, feeling them was like flipping a switch, sometimes there was nothing, then suddenly I could <em> feel </em> then it was gone in a blink of an eye. </p><p> </p><p>But it’s a good start. </p><p> </p><p>Now I just had to control it. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***____***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I stood looking at myself in Nami’s full length mirror. </p><p> </p><p>I was probably eighteen by now, with no idea of my true date of birth, It was better to just guess. Chopper’s examination had said I was healthy, if a bit short due to the malnutrition in my childhood.  I was still taller than Nami, but probably wouldn’t grow past 5’6. He had given me a good talk about the dangers of wrapping my chest in bandages; from restricted breathing, movement, fluid build up in the lungs, bruising and even fractured ribs. </p><p> </p><p>I hadn’t even noticed the dull ache until he had forcibly removed the bandaged when I had first told him. </p><p> </p><p> I never had to bind my chest before meeting Vivi, I was too small to have to worry about it, but after living in the Palace growing boobs meant bras. It was hilarious actually when Vivi and I were about thirteen and her father had tried to give us the ‘adult’ talk and how our bodies were ‘changing’ not knowing that Vivi’s tutor had already given us the talk, no matter that I didn’t need it. Vivi was the mischievous one as her father tumbled over his words, and tried to show us how a bra worked and she just kept putting it on backwards, or inside out until I couldn’t hold in the laughter any more. </p><p> </p><p>It was after leaving the sandy island, and running from Baroque Works that I tossed the sports bras away and turned to bandages and loose fitting shirts. The duster jacket that I had usually worn was enough to hide the growing lumps and the scarf to hide my lack of an Adam's apple. But here I was again, standing by the mirror in nothing but the new bra that Nami had been more than happy to pick out for me. I couldn’t see myself in it, while I was nowhere near the size of Nami's, the frilly pink thing she had brought looked so alien on my body. I could remember wearing them in the before, the annoyance of the astronomically high prices but here and now it just looked strange. </p><p> </p><p>My body didn’t fit it. All hard edges and defined muscles. It was hard to think of a word that described how I was feeling with the offending fabric. My short hair brushed against my cheeks even after the last cut from Vivi the light brown that was now always sun bleached and growing longer. It was hard to imagine myself with something like Nami’s body all smooth and curvy. Though, I noted looking at my hips I guess you could say I did have a figure hiding under the t-shirts, the baggy pants.</p><p> </p><p>A hand blossomed out of the mirror, and picked up something from the mess of clothes in the dresser, nearly tossing it at my head before it burst into pedals that disappeared before hitting the ground. Of course Robin would have the answer. I grinned holding the fabric and quickly tossed the offending pink bra across the room. </p><p> </p><p>I felt more comfortable in the sports bra, tucking my boobs close. They still left a bump but it was less noticeable and with them tucked safely away it would be immensely easier to fight in it. I was comfortable in my body, more so than I could ever remember from the Before. I was proud of my muscles, of my hard work showing true. I liked my eyes, forest green and so bright. I was proud of my strength, of how I’ve survived. I couldn’t care any less if someone called me male, I didn’t give a rat’s ass what other people thought of me. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p><br/><br/>*Basbousa - a middle eastern sweet cake originated in Egypt served with simple syrup.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello Everyone and welcome to the start of Journal 2 !!  </p><p>I meant this chapter to be another one of the movies but it didn't want to be written even with my extra week of free time.  So I hope you enjoyed this instead, I love these little interactions with the crew. Expect more of them later on! </p><p>Next Thursday we start the Jaya arc, with some surprises! </p><p>see you then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Journal 2 - A Lesson in Patience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin settled into the life of piracy with ease and the last few adventures we got ourselves into only helped to prove her loyalty. Her enjoyable company was more than just a plus. She still tended to have quiet afternoons on her own; not quite used to the comradery, daily craziness and bonding that Luffy put everyone through. But my young Captain always seemed to know what sort of mood she was in. Picking apart her mask before the rest of us and knowing when to badger her with questions about her dreams and likes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We all enjoyed gathering around on the deck, or in the kitchen when Luffy got her talking about some old legend or myth. She was a real story teller, always making the adventures of the past interesting and captive. It quickly became a routine after dinner- if the weather co-operated, to have story time. Everyone had a chance to tell a story, and from Robin’s myths, Usopp's crazy wacky adventures to local stories from Sanji spanning both the East and South Blue they were always enjoyable to just have time spent together. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>I was training with Usopp one morning, running through strength exercises and fighting stances  when the clear sky turned dark as night. A clap of thunder echoed across the water and Chopper, who was sitting off to the side of the deck  organizing some herbs he had been drying in the sun squeaked in panic. Any sort of rain would ruin his work for the day, so I knelt down and help him gather all the fragile leaves and berries, wrapping them in cloth for him to tuck safely into his backpack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nami is there a storm coming?!” Usopp asked, looking over the water with worry. The Navigator had come running out of the kitchen, sharp eyes looking out over the water and clouds. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I glanced around, other than the sudden darkness I couldn’t pinpoint anything weird happening. The winds were steady, there wasn’t even a twitch in the waves that lazily rocked against Merry’s hull. But the sudden darkness wasn’t normal, even for the GrandLine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think so” Nami yelled out “Everything looks fine….” she glanced up at the sky with a frown and a flash of panic crossed her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the fuck is that!” Usopp screeched. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>High above us, breaking through the clouds a huge object headed right for us. Debris was already falling onto our heads; pieces of wood, metal, boxes, everything you could think of. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everyone hold on!” I grabbed the railing closest to me with one hand and tucked Chopper into my side with the other. A stray piece of timber tried to take my head off and slammed into the railing next to us as Merry lurched out of the way as a huge multi decked galleon with ripped sails dropped from the sky. The resulting wave from the collision with the water nearly tipped us over. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nami and Sanji managed to navigate us out of the way of waves and sudden whirlpools to watch the old ship sink into the water, the impact had broken it into multiple pieces but it looked old, with rotting sun bleached wood and torn sails, just how long had it been falling? Or how did it fall in the first place? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "My power is unrivaled... that is why I am god!"  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Skypiea, the island in the sky with a man thinking himself god. People with wings, a golden bell echoing in my ears. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, this’ll be interesting. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“What the hell was that!” yelled Zoro. Everyone had gathered by the railing to watch the wreckage sink beneath the ocean’s waves,  Luffy was bouncing around, rummaging around the debris that now littered the deck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A mystery ship fell from the sky!” he had stars in his eyes and the idea of having another  adventure already thrumming through his veins. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I nudged a few pieces of the scattered lumber with my boot, everything was a mess of nails, pieces of old sails, metal and junk. Definity an old ship, the wood was rotted with water damage and mold, nails rusted and overall giving it a very creepy vibe even as the ocean slowly took it’s due. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my GOD a skeleton!”  Usopp screamed as he pulled some wood away from a pile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sure enough a full body skeleton was buried beneath some lumber, poor Usopp was shaking in his boots, rapidly saying a prayer to the sky and begging not to be cursed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robin pulled Chopper over with an interested gleam in her eye. As the two of them examined the body closer the rest of us began to clean up the deck.  Nami was rifling through a few chests that had managed to survive the impact while Luffy zipped between everyone, holding a metal knight's helmet with glee. Zoro and I began gathering the mess and tossing it all overboard while Sanji was already coming around with drinks for everyone.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The corpse has been dead for about fifty years,” explained Robin within a few minutes of quiet examination. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, he was in his thirties and died from puncture wounds” Chopper was in doctor mode, examining the bones and pointing out nicks and wounds with professional curiosity. An examination stick thing held carefully in his hoofs as it picked out every crack and dent. “It’s really well preserved for a full skeleton.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The bright white is caused by sun bleaching, it must have been in direct sunlight for many years for this to happen.” Robin smiled, of course she’d know something like that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So that ship’s been up in the sky for fifty years?” Sanji mused. “But that’s impossible…” Beside him Zoro just shrugged. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s nothing in the chests” Nami had sighed “it’s all junk.” she tossed the mess into the ocean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heyyy guy’s look at this!” Luffy was running around, the metal helmet on his head and a piece of paper in his hands, which Robin took carefully to read. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s some sort of map,” she hummed in interest “Skypiea.” Everyone gathered behind her to take a look, with worn edges and more than a bit of water damage but it still looked like a proper map with trees and rounded bumps that could be considered clouds. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And Island in the sky?!” Luffy was grinning, wide and full of teeth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seems like it” Robin nodded “But I’ve never heard of anything like this” she looked to me in which I just shrugged</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I haven’t heard anything about it either” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A Sky island can’t be real!” Nami sputtered “Clouds don’t work like that” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luffy grinned “then why is the LogPose point up?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAT!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nami freaked out, holding her wrist out in front of everyone, indeed the little needed had a slight incline to it. “This is not possible!” she yelled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luffy had gotten Chopper and Usopp to start dancing around chanting Skypiea. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The LogPose doesn’t lie” smirked Zoro, nearly getting a kick to the head from Sanji who started yelling about not disrespecting Nami, the two of them quickly breaking into a fight with thrown limbs and curses. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That means we’re close to Jaya” I explained, tapping the small glass bobble “I haven’t heard anything about a floating island, but everyone in this area knows that the LogPose starts to point up around this island for some reason, it settles in about a week the focuses on the next island.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve been to Jaya Shadow-san?” Asked Robin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aye, it’s a pretty big lawless island, and usually filled with pirates and bounty hunters. Kinda like Whiskey Peak but rougher” I shrugged “ just follows the slight point and it’ll lead us right there. Vivi and I had visited a few times” which was true, a great place to pick up pirates that got too comfy with the laid back area and cheap booze. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, to Jaya we go!” Ordered Luffy with an excited roar. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>*-----*</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Getting to Jaya took the rest of the day, we arrived well after sundown and ended up staying the night on Merry since the only hotel on the island was completely booked full.  Unsurprising as the last I heard Bellamy the Hyena still had ‘control’ of the island.I think he’s been landlocked for more time than he’s been a pirate at this point. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the morning it was fun to watch everyone’s shocked faces as they got their first look at the knock-up stream. The strange geyser was the largest on this side of the GrandLine and never hit in the same place twice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not gonna find anyone on the island that’ll be able to explain it” I said to Nami as she started muttering technical babble about currents and ocean volcanoes. “Apparently it’s been happening for years. I’ve heard of some bigger ones happening in the other half of the GrandLine, but it’s the biggest one here. Also a good way of keeping Marines away from the island, everyone knows that it only happens on the south shore but no one’s told the Marines that yet” I winked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After breakfast everyone was excited to go out into town. Sanji, and Usopp were going to go supply shopping, while Chopper offered to keep an eye on the ship. While the rest of us were going to go information digging about Skypiea. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why don’t we split up?” asked Nami as we walked into town, dodging a few idiots that were already drunk and roaming the streets. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I actually have a few other things that I wanted to look into” Robin smiled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nami sighed, glancing at Luffy who was bouncing around without a care in the world, and Zoro who I’ve already had to grab twice from almost wandering off and getting lost. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine, we’ll see you back at Merry in a few hours then. Shi you better stick to Zoro, I don’t wanna be here any longer than we have too” She sent a glare at a drunk who whistled at her. The glare I sent the man was more than enough to send him skittering down an alleyway. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No worries Nami” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oi!” the swordsmen snapped “I-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No excuses Zoro…” I shook my head with an exaggerated sigh. “You’re directionaly challenged” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever….” he muttered, instead turning his attention to Luffy who was excitedly telling some story about a tiger or something. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Most of the morning was a bust, no one had heard about a Sky Island or anything called Skypiea. Nami was getting annoyed, while Zoro and Luffy weren’t at all bothered. I had shrugged as she started to groan. Luffy wanted to go to Skypiea, he’d end up finding a way even if we didn’t get more information from here in town. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t a complete waste of time anyway, I managed to pick up a few details on the Marine Patrols in the area. The G-8 Base a few miles away was always busy with something or other. It was never a bad idea to know what the enemy was doing.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy was still holding on strong to his control of the island, his pirate mark was tagged everywhere there was a clear space. He apparently has the backing of some big New World Pirate, or a Shichibukai - I couldn’t remember which. As the highest bounty holder in the area it wasn’t very often that bounty hunters would try for his head, usually they had been focusing on knocking off all the little guys around him. Last I heard a group was going to hit him in a few months and claim the 55 Million on his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vivi and I had thought about going after him a few times, his sexist attitude had annoyed us on more than one occasion, but even with the two of us his Devil Fruit would have made it difficult and a longer flight than we would have liked. So we had settled on just ignoring him, which was actually more fun as the few times we had run into him he had become pissy about it. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Luffy’s stomach was soon making it known that he wanted lunch and marched into the first bar he saw. Nami was about to berate him when I nudged her shoulder </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lunch isn’t gonna hurt anyone, and maybe Robin’s had more luck than us.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighed, but nodded and followed Luffy into the building. Our Captain was already seated at the bar, ordering some sort of meat dish with the bartender. Nami took a seat next to Zoro, but a sick cold feeling hit my stomach as I looked over the rest of the bar seats. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was empty. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What happened to him. Wasn’t Blackbeard supposed to be here? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bar had already gone quiet as we entered, so I forced myself to sit beside the navigator as Zoro gave me a strange look. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it?” he asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing…” I shook my head, and said quietly “I guess I was just expecting someone to be at the bar”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“An old friend?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Something like that” I took the seat next to Nami and ordered a drink, forgoing food for the moment. It didn’t feel right. Something sick in my stomach said something drastic had changed.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I pulled my attention to the rest of the room as conversations started up again. And of course, Bellamy himself and his crew were seated in the corner, his group taking up most of the seats around us. Based on the mess on their tables they’ve been here for hours. I had no doubt that he was going to cause some trouble with how Luffy’s bounty was so close to his own at the moment. No doubt feeling intimidated and pissy. At least everyone’s attention seemed more focused on Luffy. I fixed my hat to sit lower, and took a long sip of the beer that was sat in front of me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“--Shi are you even listening to me” Nami snapped</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? No, sorry Nami.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh” she groaned “This search is going nowhere.” she glanced at the LogPose “It’s just so weird.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hummm…” from over my drink I watched Bellamy stand up, men around him breaking into quiet snickers and the girls that were draped over them all smiling coyly. He sauntered over to Luffy’s empty side, taking a seat and ordered a round for our captain. Zoro wasn’t outright watching the other man but I could tell he didn’t have all of his attention on his beer. Nami was still chatting in my ear but I’d stopped listening, that is until she got fed up and loudly addressed the bartender. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, do you know anything about Sky Island, the LogPose keeps pointing up.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The silence in the bar that had just started to ebb away was back with a vengeance. Every eye was on Nami. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” she asked, with confusion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A beat passed and laughter burst out around the room. Luffy was watching carefully now, one eye on Nami, the other on Bellamy’s bent over, and laughing figure.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I could see the pink flush of embarrassment creep up Nami’s neck as she got flustered and angry. “Well, what the hell does the LogPose mean then!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sky Island” Bellamy scoffed, “What a waste of time--”  I didn’t bother listening to his ‘dreams are for losers’ speech, he’s had it perfected for months and I swear he practiced it in the mirror every night. He’s tried to shove his views onto every pirate that comes through here, whether they wanted it or not. Instead I simply pulled Nami up from her seat as Luffy and Zoro watched the idiot with blank faces. Luffy was still chewing on his lunch as Bellamy ranted. Everyone’s attention was on the Idiot as he ‘taught us a lesson’. No one noticed that I had stood and carefully positioned Nami behind me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A  bottle shattered at Luffy’s feet from somewhere in the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The laughter and jeers started up with vigor as more drinks and food were thrown in our direction. Nami was nearly spitting in anger, but I kept a calming hand on her forearm while Idly brushing a few sprinkles of glass from my jacket sleeve. Words were called, and catcalls for us to go drown and childish insults. I let it all wash over me in boredom, they couldn’t even come up with interesting insults. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A bottle shattered right into Luffy’s plate, showering booze and glass into his food but Luffy didn’t say a word, didn’t even bring attention to it, just lent against the bar with an unimpressed look. I had to hold in a scoff as Bellamy didn’t even notice how much Luffy had just insulted him, instead throwing his name and bounty around like an asshole. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a moment of quiet, Bellamy slammed Luffy’s head into the counter top, the plate cracked and beer spit down the table, but the counter had barely a dent. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zoro acted first, his white hilted sword Wado pressing sharp against Bellamy’s neck. I was sure our first mate was about to lob the idiot’s head off. Luffy, still sitting in a puddle of booze just calmly adjusted his prized possession on his head simply said the swordsman's name as he pulled himself up and bruised off the glass from his skin.  “Don’t fight” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The order was so quiet I would be that Bellamy didn’t hear it, but Zoro nodded and put away the blade as Bellamy hollered with laughter and jeers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess we need to teach these upstarts a lesson boys” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nami and I watched the show, Bellamy was pathetic. A few of his men had joined the scuffle, as Luffy and Zoro ignored the group that threw weak punches, and tossed them into tables spilling more glass and food. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few men had even turned their attention to Nami and I, but with the navigator safely maneuvered behind me they’d have to go through me to get to her.  At Luffy’s order I wasn’t going to fight back but no one was going to lay a hand on our navigator. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All I had to do was glance up at the few men that had gathered around me, no-name lowlifes that were no doubt just hanging around the Bellamy Pirates looking for handouts and freebies. One of them had tried to throw a punch but it stopped mid way as he caught sight of my unimpressed glare.. He didn’t even have a bounty but I knew he instantly recognized me. The men around him all quickly got the picture and backed off, keeping nervous looks at me and the door behind them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A quick shark grin had a few of them running with tails between their legs. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“You, woman” Bellamy laughed as my back was turned “ You’ll never get anywhere with these losers in this new pirate era. How ‘bout I buy you? What’s your price?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The spark of anger I felt from Luffy was enough to know that they had gone too far. I glanced from one of the men that has stuck around and  pissed his pants in front of me to look directly at Bellamy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nami held tight to my coat with one hand, it was shaking with anger and I knew she could take care of herself but I needed to knock these guys down a few pegs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-Nightmare” he stuttered out in shock. A few of his men dropped Luffy and Zoro, the two crumpling to the ground in a heap. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You put a single finger on her.” I said darkly  “You even turn your head in her direction. You’ll wish you had died while your mother pushed your scrawny ass cheeks out of her vagina. Nami, we’re leaving.” If one more stupid thing came out of his mouth I didn’t think I’d be able to hold myself back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy had paused, there was a weariness in his eyes I doubt anyone else had noticed, but I didn’t give him a second glance as I collected Zoro from under a table, dragging him by his foot while Nami got Luffy. We walked towards the doors, when Bellamy seemed to pull some bravado out of his ass and sneer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not even going to go for my bounty Nightmare?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I gave him a slow glance up and down, looking over his stained clothes, and clean captain’s coat. Both unimpressed and bored. “All I see is a little boy playing pirate, what do I need from small fries like you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We left the bar, one boy red in the face and so many others trying to hide their snickers behind his back.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Honestly that line made me feel so cool, and as soon as we were out of the bar Luffy jumped to his feet, with a grin. Nami was about to yell at the two, as they burst into laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice comeback Shi” Zoro grinned while brushing off some dirt from his pants. They had a few shallow cuts and dirt smudged skin but I doubt the two of them would even bruise from the hits., which just made Nami confused </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? He beat the shit out of you two, why are you laughing! Why didn’t you fight back!?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He wasn’t worth it,” Luffy said, as he shook some dust from his beloved hat. He was radiating pride and laughter. “Did you see how red his face turned?” he let out a loud laugh that those in the bar could probably hear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice show” a voice interrupted us  “Remind me to never get in a battle of words with you Shadow.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone turned to see a figure walk out of the alley beside the bar and Luffy’s smile turned into a wide grin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ace! What are you doing here?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey Guys,</p>
<p>Things kinda suck at the moment. I got laid off and had trouble getting the energy to edit this so sorry if it sucks and is full of errors. Had a lot of trouble with the title of this chapter... might change it later I dunno. </p>
<p>But I hope you enjoy it. It turned out longer than I thought it would and decided to cut it in two so enjoy the cliff hanger! </p>
<p>With more free time now I'm gonna try and keep myself busy with giving everything I have written now a thorough edit and look over. We'll see how it goes.... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anyway so proud of all the reviews and hits and kudos thank you so much!! &lt;3 </p>
<p>Hope everyone stays safe, sane and .... another word that starts with S .... salty? </p>
<p>See you next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Journal 2 - Portgas D. Ace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So amazed at the jump in hits, kudos and comments thank you so much everyone for the kind words! hope you are all staying safe and sane.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Portgas D. Ace had to, very forcibly rein in the heat that threatened to explode from his hands as the man in front of him rambled on and on. </p><p> </p><p>He missed the bastard, again!  </p><p> </p><p>This cat and mouse chase has been going on for months and Teach has always been a step ahead of him. From the New World to this tiny island in the middle of Paradise Ace feels like he’s been led around in circles, so close yet never close enough. The closest he’s ever been to the traitor was back in Drum Kingdom; he was only a week behind him. And damn did Ace that feel awful about it. </p><p> </p><p>Ace has seen the destruction that has been left behind with each island Teach visits. He’s seen the destroyed villages, the countless dead. He’s helped dig the graves of his victims and it’s only caused the burning anger in his gut to grow with each day. </p><p> </p><p>Now, it has been barely a day. Teach was here. The bastard was here yesterday, seen fleeing on his ship as soon as the sun had set. No doubt having heard of Ace’s own path. </p><p> </p><p>With all of the frustrations, anger and betrayal that ran through Ace’s veins as the dock worker he interrogated explained what he saw, Ace couldn't help but feel relief as well. </p><p> </p><p>Soon, he’ll be able to return to his family.  </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t feel guilty for leaving them so suddenly, without telling anyone. Teach was his responsibility. He was Nakama, one of the senior members of his second division. <b>His responsibility</b>, and he could only hope that his family would forgive him for never noticing the truth behind the bastard. For letting him kill Thatch. </p><p> </p><p>Pops definitely won’t be happy, especially after being specifically ordered not to do anything. Ace fully understands just what might happen when he goes back. He knew that he could be kicked out of the crew for not following instructions, knew he could end up losing his family. But this was something he had to do. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>His responsibility</b>
</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t going to let anyone else take Teach’s head. </p><p> </p><p>Ace stocked away from the docks, leaving the poor deckhand he had been intimidating to collapse in a nervous mess. The early afternoon drunks and men on the streets quickly  parted as Ace marched down the street, hands tucked deep into his pants pocket, still stifling the urge to let loose and destroy something. </p><p> </p><p>He hated this island, filled with the lowlifes and murders that reminded him too much of Grey Terminal back on Dawn Island, and if he wanted to get out of here faster he was going to have to steal someone’s LogPose that’s already set. He didn’t want to lose trail of that rat bastard. One week is too long to wait for his own Pose to set,  it would be too late and who knows how long it would take to catch up again. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Next time he’s in Alabasta he’s going to have to see Shi again, to thank her. Without her tip he probably wouldn’t have stopped on Jaya and then who knows when he would have caught the next tip to the bastard. </p><p> </p><p>His first interaction with the famed Nightmare Shadow, was nothing like he would have thought. With the notorious rumors that circled Paradise it was very rare for something to trickle over to the New World unless it was something the Marines were blaring across the newspapers all over the world. So he expected the rumors to be blown out of proportion, and they were just not in the ways that he was imagining. </p><p> </p><p>He had expected a man that felt jaded at the world, towards Marine and Pirate alike. He expected a man like many of the other bounty hunters he’s met; dark, gritty and won’t take no for an answer sort of deal.  A few of his division men loved to share the horror stories that circled around the man, how he killed a man with just a pencil or the boogeyman tales,  if a ship doesn’t have a proper night watch rotation Nightmare would sneak aboard and kill every last man in their sleep. </p><p> </p><p>No, he wasn’t expecting the fiercely loyal, and snarky woman that hid herself and her sister from a powerful man for years, using the warlord’s own company to make herself stronger to finally confront him. </p><p> </p><p>Her strength is what first drew him in, learning their story from the Princess and Luffy’s adventures on their way to Alabasta painted a very interesting picture. He watched her, as they had sailed down the river further into the country. The absolute wrong direction that he really should be travelling in but he wanted to know more about this woman. </p><p> </p><p>And that night, propped up on his elbows hovering over her flushed and panting body with the light of the moon just barely illuminating the grin on her face. The both of them trying to stifle their giggles as Luffy’s snore echoed throughout the deserted town. There was a feeling in his gut that he couldn’t identify. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ( If only he had known that much like his father he fell hard and he fell fast. ) </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The way she had talked about her adventures he really couldn’t see her being landlocked with her Princess sister but a small part of him hoped that she would be, so that he knew where to go back to her. Where he could see her again. </p><p> </p><p>But it was so much more gratifying to hear her voice; cold, flat and oh so unimpressed echoing from inside a silent bar. Pulled from his memories, a grin widened against his lips without a conscious thought. The frustration about Teach just seemed to melt off his back as he snuck to the side of the bar. The closest window was cracked and missing half of its glass, but it was the perfect spot to overhear the last few words of the beat down Shi was currently giving some upstart Pirate. </p><p> </p><p> “All I see is a little boy playing pirate, what do I need from small fries like you.” </p><p> </p><p>Oh man that caused some chills to creep down his spine. Absolutely satisfying, he could just see the look on her face that would creep onto her lips after turning her back on the pirate.</p><p> </p><p>Yep, he kept to the shadows of the alley but looked over to the bar’s exit as she dragged Luffy’s swordsmen by his boot out onto the street. Another crew member, he thought her name was Nami, dragged Luffy out as well. </p><p> </p><p>His brother and the swordsmen burst into laughter as they picked themselves up and brushed off some of the gathered dirt and mess from the fight. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice comeback Shi” </p><p> </p><p>Nami was arguing, red in the face and probably close to clocking Luffy over the head. “- He beat the shit out of you two, why are you laughing! Why didn’t you fight back!?” </p><p> </p><p>“He wasn’t worth it,” Luffy said</p><p> </p><p>Ace grinned, Shi’s shamelessly delighted expression was exactly what he thought it would look like. She looked good, better than he could remember and it’s only been a few months since he last saw her, hair a bit longer but still a windswept mess that he wanted to run his fingers through. That happy gut feeling was back.  </p><p> </p><p>“Nice show, remind me to never get in a battle of words with you Shadow.” he stepped out onto the street with an easy grin on his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Ace what are you doing here?!” Luffy grinned and yelled out. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Shi was not at all expecting Ace to be here, much less witness the smack down she just gave Bellamy. She couldn’t help the faint blush she felt crawl up her neck and hopped her scarf would cover it. But guessing by Ace’s smirk and slight eyebrow raise he had noticed it. Damn. </p><p> </p><p>“Just passing through the area” He explained to his little brother “you still got that piece of paper tucked away somewhere?” he asked with a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course!” Luffy pouted “Nami sewed it into the ribbon of my hat!” he rubbed the spot carefully, an easy grin on his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“So, what are you guys doing on an island like this?” </p><p> </p><p>Luffy was near bouncing up and down as he explained about the giant ship that nearly capsized us yesterday, while Ace listened with rapt attention. His stupid freckles stretched across his cheeks as he smiled at his brother. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t suppose you know anything about a sky island” huffed Nami “everyone on this kami-forsaken island laughed at us” </p><p> </p><p>Ace, with his hands on his hips nodded “yeah, there’s a bunch of them in the New World-” </p><p> </p><p>“Ace! No spoilers” wined Luffy </p><p> </p><p>“No spoilers” he pat his brother’s head “don’t worry” </p><p> </p><p>Nami jumped on Luffy to tell him to shut up, shoving his head down as she demanded “but it’s real?!” </p><p> </p><p>Ace shrugged “yeah sure, didn’t think there were any on this half of the GrandLine though” </p><p> </p><p>“There has to be!” Luffy grinned “we’re going to go visit” </p><p> </p><p>“As soon as we figure out how” Shi heard Zoro mutter under his breath. Which she couldn’t help but laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“Knowing Luffy, he’ll probably want to use the Knock-Up Stream to get into the sky”  </p><p> </p><p>She regretted that sentence as soon as it left her lips, and exchanged a panicked look with Zoro. </p><p> </p><p>Luffy already had stars in his eyes, glancing out at the ocean where we saw the force of nature erupt earlier, a crazy grin had come over his face “yes” </p><p> </p><p>“SHI!” Nami had tears streaming down her cheeks and even Zoro had stared at her with wide eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s perfect!” Luffy said under his breath. </p><p> </p><p>“Oops” </p><p> </p><p>“Well… that’s one way up” Ace the idiot just laughed. So Shi sent him a sharp unimpressed look. </p><p> </p><p>“Shi… I hate you… you just tripled your debt.” </p><p> </p><p>“What! Nami I don’t even owe you anything!” </p><p> </p><p>“Now you do!” the Navigator huffed and began to stomp off back towards the docks, muttering swears and promises of pain under her breath. </p><p> </p><p>Zoro, had the audacity to laugh so Shi kicked him in the shins. </p><p> </p><p>“We need to find everyone else and tell them the plan!” Luffy was laughing like a mad man and rushed off towards Nami. “Bye Ace!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Just meet us at the ship before dinner, or Sanji will have to come looking.” Zoro turned with a lazy wave and followed after their Captain without another word. </p><p> </p><p>Wait… what. I exchanged a look at Ace. They just left me here with him. </p><p> </p><p>A smirk tugged at his stupidly pretty face. “So, a pirate huh?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, what of it? Luffy’s gonna be the King of the Pirates why wouldn’t I want to travel with him”.</p><p> </p><p>That damn smirk stayed in place as he bent down, near towering over me with his height advantage. “Can’t say I'm not a little annoyed at how I’m going to have to track you down whenever I want to see you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Is that so” I hummed, a delighted warmth tumbling in my stomach. “Can’t make it too easy on you now.” I turned sharply, and started a lazy pace down the street. “Though I’m sure we’ll be in the papers more than once with all the adventures Luffy drags us into”.</p><p>“All the more fun to follow a trail” Ace grinned, stepping up easily with my pace. </p><p> </p><p>“Even though Luffy will probably want to challenge Whitebeard once we get into the New World?” </p><p> </p><p>“He can try,” Ace laughed. “Besides, Pops’ likes Luffy.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, does he now?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, the crew knows all about Luffy,” He was like a peacock as his back straightened with pride. </p><p> </p><p>I grinned playfully “Be careful Ace, people might think you have a big-brother complex”. </p><p> </p><p>The following sputter and denials only made me laugh as the red blush crept down Ace’s neck and even sank to his bare chest. Ace’s eyes caught mine, and that warmth in my stomach caused it to flip again.</p><p> </p><p>Goddamn, there was something about this pirate.</p><p> </p><p>“Com’here” he nearly mumbled with half lidded eyes. One hand grabbed the front of my jacket and with a swift motion he pulled the two of us into a shadowed alley. My back hit cold stone, as Ace's body heat warmed my front, I glanced up to the older man that had fire behind his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“How forward, Fire-Fist-san” Our lips were a breath apart, My heart beating wildly in my chest.  </p><p> </p><p>“You…” Ace huffed a laugh, warm breath tickling against my cheeks. If he would just move a tad, just that final little bit. </p><p> </p><p>“Me?” I tilted my head, lips just barely brushing against his at the movement. “I’d like to thin-” </p><p> </p><p>His lips crashed into mine, silencing the quip that was on the tip of my tongue. </p><p> </p><p>I've had many partners, in both this new life and the one Before. But few I were so enticing, so memorable. I don't think it was just the heat from Ace's devil fruit that filled me from my toes to the top of my head. This snarky pirate. My Captain's brother, a man just a few years older than me. It was just one night. A night of passion and quiet talks while looking up at the stars. Of sand in awkward places and dreams shared with idle thoughts. There was an ease between us, comfortable silence filled with a spark that could grow into more. Feelings I knew don't grow that fast, but I couldn't help but think, just maybe it could be more. </p><p> </p><p>I battled for dominance in the kiss as Ace’s fingers raked through my hair. Hands were exploring each other entirely forgetting the public space around as. I had to breathe before either of us could come out on top of the improptu battle of lips and tongue. Our noses hovered barely inches from each other as we breathed, faces flushed and hearts beating in sync. </p><p> </p><p>“You. you are wicked” Ace huffed with a soft smile. </p><p>“Not too bad yourself there Hot-shot.” </p><p> </p><p>He chuckled, a hand oh so carefully cupping my chin to tilt me forward for a softer kiss. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on” I huffed, grabbing his other hand and pulling him out onto the street with a sharp glint in my eye “There’s only a few hours until dinner and I am not having Sanji stumble upon us in an alleyway.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes" I watched his grey eyes darken “I’d rather have proper bed this time anyway.” A silly grin spread on Ace’s face and I couldn't help but laugh. “Shut up Hot-shot we don't have much time.” </p><p> </p><p>“Aye Aye!” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another chapter done! This was supposed to have the start of getting to Skypiea but Ace all but demanded some screen time and more time spent with Shi! </p><p>Hope you all enjoyed! </p><p>I now have a BIO written up for Shi. there's no spoilers in it as long as you're caught up on the chapters and I'll be steadily updating it as we go along! </p><p>https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OWjamTHuGRYwuuesZPuFGv9aHgZzcZpZgqC-pN2rxoE/edit?usp=sharing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Journal 2 - Where the Sky Touches the Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry guys just noticed that the whole thing is written in third person instead of first person. Re-posted in the correct narrative . goddamn didn't notice for over five hours even after the last minute edit earlier in the day </p>
<p>Added probably another 600 words to it (and some haki notes) so I suggest you give it another once over if you can.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ugh guys this chapter and the next has given me the hardest time. Skypiea isn't my favorite arc of One Piece and I couldn't bring myself to watch the whole arc over again so I just watched the Episode of Skypiea. but some big stuff happens for Shi in this Arc! </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy it! </p>
<p>P.S OMG we've reached over 3000 hits! I'm so proud of this fic! </p>
<p>Don't forget to check out Shi's Bio!<br/>https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OWjamTHuGRYwuuesZPuFGv9aHgZzcZpZgqC-pN2rxoE/edit?usp=sharing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is fucking insane!” I yelled over the roaring of the ocean around them “More so than usual!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was your idea!” Zoro snapped back as I tightened the lifeline to my belt. The early morning sun had disappeared beneath black clouds, and the sea swirled angrily as a giant whirlpool came to life right in front of the Merry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to time this right!” Nami from the upper deck was watching the churning waves closely. Everyone was in their specific places;  Zoro and I were ready at the mainsail, Chopper manning the fore sail, Sanji was at the rudder carefully navigating the rough waves at Nami’s orders.  Usopp and Robin were ready to unfurl Merry’s upgrades to help her ‘fly’ and Luffy, as usual, was sitting at his favorite spot watching the crazy weather change. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had a sick feeling in my stomach about this, but couldn’t let my attention wander even though I was exhausted. No one had gotten any sleep last night. Most of the night was spent hunting in the woods, it took hours to find and capture one of the native South Birds. Which was currently tied to the railing and squawking it’s head off, according to Chopper its use of swearing was quite impressive. The South Bird was the only way to make sure we were headed in the right direction off of Jaya. Knowing our luck, without something to keep us pointed in the right direction we would have entered the Calm Belt even though we were nowhere near it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The purple toucan-like bird was very pretty, even with all the trouble it caused. I hoped we’d be able to keep it or convince it to stick around, if only so I could learn some new creative swear words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Old man Cricket had done a good job with his two Monkey subordinates to outfit Merry with extra support and fold out ‘wings’ to help fly her up into the clouds. It was a bit of a surprise to learn that the old man was a descendant of Noland the Liar. A few weeks ago Sanji had told the old story during one of the crew’s story nights, so everyone was familiar with the tale of the City of Gold but we hadn’t realized that it was actually talking about Jaya until Cricket told us. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The old man believed that his ten times-grandfather wasn’t lying. He had been spending his days since he was a kid free diving in the ocean, looking for any sign of the City of Gold in the ocean’s depths. Luffy was the one to suggest that the city was in the sky instead of the sea in a fit of brilliance that shocked everyone. The old man had just laughed at him, but conceited that it could be a possibility. Luffy promised that once we got to Skypiea that he would find the city of gold and ring the lost golden bell to tell him where it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And thanks to this promise Cricket offered to help outfit Merry to get her ready for the journey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had expected to have more trouble from Bellamy after leaving Mock Town, my gut telling me that he wasn’t finished with Luffy. But he seemed to have disappeared from the town after my sharp words, though I had spent the rest of the day with Ace not paying attention to the shift of power that ran through the small town. Speaking of Ace, the hot head hadn’t stayed long after I tugged him to the closest inn that I knew wouldn’t have asked any questions. I was already ready for a nap back on Merry before Luffy dragged us across the island on Robin’s information to meet old man Cricket, things had just gotten busy from there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All right everyone it’s happening!” Nami yelled out as the sea around us suddenly stopped swirling. The sudden calm did little to ease my nerves, I looked out over the dark waters, the wind had suddenly died and everything was eerily quiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HOLD ON!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> I could feel the pressure start to build up underneath the wood of Merry, the water started to bubble until it blew open like a soda can. I was surprised that it didn’t just blow Merry into a thousand pieces as the sudden release sent everything skyrocketing into the sky. Scalding hot sea water splashed everyone, and the rushing wind near deafening. I hugged the railing like a koala bear as we were roughly pushed around by both wind and water until they were facing straight up into the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steady!” Nami yelled over the howling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow Merry was still in the water, sailing up it like a regular current. Luffy was whooping with joy, one arm twisted around Merry’s mast and the other holding his hat in place. With Merry somewhat steady I couldn’t help the grin that tugged at my lips. The wind whipped through my short hair, coat flapping wildly behind me. This was really working. My ears popped painfully as we ascended, from the sky we could see Jaya’s weird shape quickly becoming just a speck on the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re pulling away!” Usopp yelled in fright. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zoro, Shi let loose the sails now! Robin, Usopp the wings!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With nimble fingers I focused back on my job, and let loose the sail as Zoro did the same on the other side. The rope burned my palms as I kept it taught just as the wind caught in the large canvas. The Straw Hat wearing jolly roger shown off proudly. It was awkward to tie off again since we were vertical in the air, but I kept my thighs wrapped tightly around the wood so I could sit up properly and get a good view of what was happening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's it!” yelled Nami with a wild grin that matched everyone else's. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn’t believe that this was actually working, sure in theory it sounded alright but this seemed otherworldly even for the GrandLine. The updraft caused by the Knock-up stream was somehow strong enough to catch on the sail and ‘wings’ of Merry and even gave us a boost of speed. We were literally flying through the sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To sky island!” Luffy roared with a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The journey up took only minutes, everyone watched as the dark clouds got closer and closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re about to go through!” Usopp shrieked </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was not expecting the sudden lack of air as we pierced through the clouds, water rushing past us that I had to grip the railing with both hands to keep from falling back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>How the hell was water staying up in the air!  I looked around to make sure the Devil fruit users were still onboard.  Zoro had grabbed Chopper, Luffy’s arm was still tightly wound against the mast and Sanji was grabbing Robin’s waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merry’s momentum barely slowed as it continued to shoot through the water. My lungs burned angrily even though it could only have been about 30 seconds of being submerged before we broke the surface. Merry sailed a few feet into the air before arching down and settling on top of the weird cloudy water with a big thump. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I slipped from the railing, and laid sprawled on the deck, taking deep greedy breaths of air.  Sputtering and coughing I gasped and groaned. Usopp was flopped out beside me coughing up water and Nami had to give Luffy a punch to the gut to make him spurt like a fountain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone alright?” Asked Sanji as he flicked his damp cigarette off the side with an unhappy frown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good,” I groaned, everyone else letting out similar sounds of agreement. Luffy, the ever hyper boy was already up and bouncing around. My lungs still burned, but it didn’t feel like I had inhaled any water, it was like it was hard to get a proper deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, look, look! Everything’s white!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we dead?” cried Chopper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like we are in a pocket of clouds” mused Robin as I pulled myself to my feet, discarding my poor soaked jacket and throwing it over the railing to dry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was very bright, which was the first thing I noticed. There was no blue sky above us, just an endless cloudy ceiling. The ‘water’ that Merry was somehow sailing through was as white as clouds and even looked a bit fluffy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There must be a way to get higher,” said Nami, with a hand under her chin in thought. “The LogPose is still pointing up” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy had scurried up the crow’s nest for a better view and called out “Oi! There’s something flying this way!” I could feel the excitement that was just spilling out of Luffy’s every move and laugh. Weeks of feeling the emotions flicker on and off of him and it seemed to finally be settling. Observation Haki surprised me, I could feel Luffy from anywhere on the Merry, though hadn’t tested the range for it. I was confident that in a few weeks I'd unlock it fully and be able to feel everyone like I could Luffy. Then I could start working with everyone else to try and unlock it.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone gathered to watch what looked like an old man with a long white beard dressed in metal armor approach the ship. He was riding on top of a pink bird, and swooped down low to land neatly on Merry’s deck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heso” he greeted, voice reverating slightly from underneath the metal helmet that covered his face. “I am Ganfall, a knight of the sky. Are you Blue Sea citizens?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp, Luffy and Chopper were all near salivating over the man’s metal armor as he pulled up the visor to give everyone a quick look over. I wondered if his bird was a special Sky Island breed, it was larger than any other bird I had seen, with a polka dot pattern on its wings. The South Bird didn’t look too happy to see the larger bird, but everyone ignored it’s squawks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yeah, we are… I guess” Nami answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had stopped listening to the old guy talk as soon as he started explaining the currency of the island. I was still having a bit of trouble getting a deep breath, probably due to the expream height and thin oxygen. A few moments of just focusing on my breathing, and fighting back the light headedness seemed to help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro, Sanji and Luffy also made note of how they were adjusting to the thinner air, even Usopp was sniping at Nami that it wasn’t that hard to adjust to. Seemed like the training was working in his favor already. I grinned at him and made a mental note to finally get Nami to join us for our next sessions. It was beyond time for her to start taking her training seriously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The old man caught my attention fully when he dropped a small silver whistle to the deck, which Chopper picked up and was examining “use this to call me, I’ll give you one free save. My gift to you. Not many would have chosen to travel via the monstrous stream” he explained </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What! What do you mean there was another way up?!” Nami screamed as the old man got back on his bird and took off, yelling that the White-White sea entrance was up ahead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“LUFFY! SHI! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!” Nami raged for quite a few minutes, alternatively hitting Luffy and I with annoyed fists. “We could have waited and gathered more information, and then took the safe way up” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy just laughed “We made it up anyway Nami!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I dodged her last punch, and held my poor abused arm gingerly “Maybe I shouldn’t have you join Usopp and I in the mornings,  you hit too hard already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She just huffed, and then Robin caught everyone’s attention. “He said that this is the White sea, and above us is the White-White sea” the archaeologist mused.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp had already slipped on his goggles, using their magnification to watch the old man fly off. “There is some sort of weird waterfall over that way. And a big gate” he pointed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We sailed closer. The large gate sat upon what looked like solidified white clouds, with a gate house and large sign declaring it ‘Heaven’s Gate’. On the other side it looked like a river of clouds spiraled up further into the sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “We really are dead!” cried Chopper “it’s the stairway to Heaven!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we should say a prayer before we enter,” Robin said with a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn’t help the smirk and playfulness the near burst from Luffy. I locked eyes with him, Zoro and Usopp. “In the name of the Father, Son and Holy ghost-”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Turn up your nose, strike that pose-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heeeeyyyy Macrena!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We all laughed, while poor Chopper let out a cry. Nami just sighed, shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope we all die.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji lit a cigarette and called Zoro an idiot, which in turn caused them to break into a fight in the middle of the deck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After consoling Chopper, and explaining that it was just a joke I got him excited to finally see a real sky island. Nami meanwhile had a chat with a small old lady that was sitting inside the guard building. Everyone was surprised to note that she actually had a pair of small fluffy white wings sticking out of her back. Chopper's mood quickly jumped up as he started brainstorming how biologically people could grow wings, and wondering if they’d actually be able to fly with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To me, they looked too small to carry their weight, back in Alabasta when Pell had eaten his devil fruit he had explained that it had taken him months to build up the muscles so it could hold his weight.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji immediately started twirling around with hearts seemingly floating off his head chanting something about real angels and beautiful women waiting for him in heaven. I was very tempted to give him a whack upside the head just to get him to shut up, but the sudden arrival of a giant red lobster that grabbed the underside of Merry stopped me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden boost of speed nearly knocked everyone onto their asses as the lobster shot up the winding river. The old lady had apparently called our ride up the river.  A giant hole in the clouds allowed bright sunlight to filter through and Merry was roughly shot-putted through it. The sudden bright light blinded me for a moment and the ship landed roughly in the sea, bouncing a few times on the water like clouds before settling and everyone got their first look of a true Sky Island. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Stone steps could be seen linking different levels of the cloud island , the buildings were made of a mix of colored clouds and stone.  Merry butted up against the ‘beach’ which was the same color of the water but ‘thicker’ looking. Chairs and umbrellas were scattered around, and green palm trees were lined up every few feet for shade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I noticed that there was nothing but sky above them, no more clouds just direct sunlight which made it a bit hotter than down on the blue sea’s surface. Luffy was the first to jump off the ship, hitting the solid clouds with both feet already running around to see everything all at once, Chopper and Usopp close behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro was taking care of the anchor and Nami was fighting with the South Bird that was still expressing his unhappiness at being brought along.  He kept attacking her fingers whenever she tried to untie him from the main railing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupid bird!” she cussed, holding her fingers gingerly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I grabbed the bird’s beak carefully. “Alright there” I shushed him, idly remembering that Chopper had called it Mina. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I meant to release it before we got up” muttered Nami with a glare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “There’s life up here so it’ll probably be fine” waved Zoro over his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt bad for it though, it hadn’t really asked to be brought along. I stroked it’s feathers even as it tried to huff angrily with its beak shut. “Sorry little guy. If I undo the rope and you stay close I’ll promise to get you back down to the regular sea if you don't like it here” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bird gave me the stink eye, but also wearily looked around at the strange land. With the weird trees few and far between, everything seemed to be mostly made out of clouds and it didn’t look that happy about it.  A moment of quick thinking and it nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The animals were always strangely intelligent here on the GrandLine so I undid the rope and let go of its beak, it tried to take a bite at my finger but I just gave it a sharp tap. “come on” I carefully maneuvered it to sit on my shoulder “you can ride with me we're gonna go explore a bit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shi,we aren’t keeping it!” Nami yelled in warning as I ignored her and jumped into the shallow cloud waters. The weird white liquid did still feel like normal water as I waded to shore. The solid clouds gave away only slightly under my feet but seemed solid enough to run around without too much trouble. Luffy and the boys had already climbed a few of the weird palm trees and were trying to eat the strange square fruits that it grew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shi look at these!” Luffy held one up impressively, it was larger than his own head. And a bright green, kind of like a watermelon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I gave him an interested nod, and laughed as he tried to break it open with his teeth with no luck. Mina flew from my shoulder and landed on the top branch of one of the palm trees and squawked unhappily.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He says he’s going to stay there until it’s time to leave” translated Chopper.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fine, let’s explore some more” I gave them a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We walked up and down the beach, exploring the few trees and flowers that Sanji seemed interested in and the buildings and gazebos that were scattered around for shade. The sun beat down harshly and I  wondered if everyone was either gonna get either really tanned or actually burn. Nami and Sanji had the most fair skin of the crew, never really tanning but neither had burnt during the last few months. I guessed that Nami probably had sunblock in her stash of lotions and creams while Sanji always had a long shirt and pants on, though for this adventure he had changed into a bright pink short sleeve button up.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were a few locals also enjoying the beach, all with skin almost as white as the clouds and small wings sticking out of their backs. They all seemed comfortable with keeping their distance from us, the loud pirates but interestingly enough didn’t look worried at our presence. So instead of worrying about it we continued our exploration of the area. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chairs that littered the beach were covered in fabric, and had the softest of clouds stuffed inside. I sat down in one and immediately knew that I wasn't going to be getting up any time soon. I didn’t even care of the pleasurable groan that I had let out as soon as I let myself sink in further. It was the most comfortable chair I had ever felt and I desperately wanted to steal one and stash it in the girl’s cabin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lack of sleep had truly started to catch up to me as I just laid there. After the vigorous ‘work out’ with Ace followed by blindly stumbling around the forest all night and the heart stomping adrenaline rush that came with being shot 10,000 feet up into the air. I’d say I deserved a bit of a lay down at this point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the locals, a girl that looked to be in her later teens had come up to Luffy with her pet fox and introduced herself as Conis before helping him open the fruit and adding a straw so he could drink the juices inside. She explained a bit about the island they were on, which was aptly named Angel Island. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Nami had her hands full containing Sanji from scaring the poor girl off. Conis offered to give everyone a tour of the island in exchange for some stories of the Blue Sea as they called it. Apparently it wasn’t as rare for sailors from the blue sea to be wandering around as we thought but Angel Island hadn’t had any visitors in a few months. Nami had noticed the waver that Conis had ridden to the beach which prompted the local girl to explain about Dials. Sea shells that have multiple difference uses and are only found on sky islands.  Nami was immediately enchanted by the waver which was a type of water scooter and was happily riding it on the white waters without a care in the world.  The navigator was a pro at it according to the young girl, who wasn’t at all worried about her borrowing the bike to have some fun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shi!” Luffy grinned “We’re going into town wanna come?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys go ahead” I said, my face partially muffled by my scarf with a sleepy smile. “I’m going to do some training” i.e. meditation which will then lead to napping. “Come find me when it’s lunch time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji promised to find the best sky island dish to make for lunch while Usopp gave me the stink eye which said that he knew exactly what I actually planned on doing instead of training. So as they walked away I was happy enough to snuggle into the cloud, and with the clear sky and warm sun above slipped into a nap with ease. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter is the conclusion of the Skypiea Arc, some important stuff gonna happen for Shi! I'm exited for what happens after but that's still a few chapters away! </p>
<p>Someone was asking how long the each of the Journal's were going to be, right now they are cropping out to be about 8-11 chapters each with a total of about 47 chapters (5 journals) in the plan so far. these will probably be added to as I go through the edits and split some of the chapters just due to how much is in them. (My planning so far is all the way up to the Whole Cake Island arc I haven't even started thinking about Wano just yet and even the other New World stuff needs a good edit and rework with new stuff I've shoved into the plan)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Journal 2 - The Fake God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh man this is a big one! I didn't expect it to get this long but there's lots of info dumping in this guy. </p>
<p>hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My head knocked against the side of the boat, sprawled out on the wooden floor all I could see were the trees towering over us and the smoke from Sanji’s fifth cigarette. Usopp was still faintly smoking, laying on the bench beside me. Luffy was as hyper as ever. The cook had a lazy hand on the steering wheel as we navigated through the thick forest of Upper Yard. Cloud rivers floated through tree trunks with winding tracks that defied gravity and twisted in confusing paths. The boat the Conis had lent us was on its last legs, angry black smoke puffed out of the dial that pushed us along. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If we run into anymore fucking priests today I’m not going to be happy” It had taken all four of us to take down the fat lard named Sasori and his floating white balls of surprise. Coupled with his annoying talent with what he called Mantra, but was obviously Observation Haki it made a difficult fight that I wasn’t keen on having again any time soon. Thankfully the priest was an idiot and got taken out by his own exploding balls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp let out a pained groan, agreeing with me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Com’on Shi” Grinned Luffy, who was leaning over the edge of the boat. “It was still fun” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I saw the plume of smoke that Sanji blew out just before he kicked our Captain’s head “We should be focusing on getting back to Merry! Nami-swan and Robin-chan are waiting for us, they could be in danger” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy just laughed, “They’ll be fine”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>During my impromptu nap back on Angel Island’s beach the others had been busy exploring the town and picking up supplies. Zoro, Nami, Chopper and Robin had been dropping off the items when Merry was taken. Luffy had woken me up as he, Sanji, and Usopp raced through the sand after watching a lobster steal Merry and everyone aboard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>According to Conis, we must have done something to anger God. Anything taken by the transportation crustaceans would have been taken into ‘Upper Yard’. Which according to the locals is the sacred ground where God and his priests lived. Upper Yard, turned out to be a large piece of land covered in towering trees with plenty of plant life and creatures. A very weird sight to see an island of its size sitting up in the clouds of Skypiea.    </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were many things I believed in, kinda hard not to when I myself was a product of something otherworldly. Who else would have had the power in reincarnation? Back in Alabasta, it wasn’t expected of me to practice their faith, but I had gone to the temple once a week and during sacred holidays anyway. Their gods reminded me of those from Ancient Egypt, and I paid my respects to them as best I could. I didn’t believe that they were the ones to give me this new life, but it didn’t hurt to be respectful. But the idea of a one true God didn’t sit right with me, and the fear that the people of Angel Island gave off did not give me much faith in it either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So here we were, travelling through ‘God’s territory’ beating up priests and giant animals that hid in the trees and roots. Everything on this island were giant versions of themselves. Bugs were ten times as big, birds were taller than Chopper in his human form, seems like something in the air has caused everything to grow larger. Even the trees were huge towering monsters, thick roots and foliage covered the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina the south bird had stayed on the beach, good thing too because it probably would have been eaten quickly by the hundreds of hungry animals. It wasn’t until I spotted a huge South bird that was near three times as big as Mina that it finally clicked that this piece of land used to be connected to Jaya. So Luffy’s theory of the Knock Up stream was actually correct. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We had traveled for most of the afternoon before running into the priest that called himself Satori and his annoying white ball trial. My stomach angrily protested my lack of lunch, especially after the fight we had just been through. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should be nearing the center soon” said Sanji “I’ll whip up a great big feast, don’t you worry my darling Shi!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t have the energy to snap at him about the nicknames, the cook had been good about keeping it tame lately, saving most of his energy for Nami who loved it, and Robin who didn’t mind the extra attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy was grinning and laughing, shouting out different meats and dishes that he wanted Sanji to make. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I need a drink” muttered Usopp </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me we’ve driven you that far already Usopp” I teased. “You did so well” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A blush curled up his neck as he sputtered from the praise. Really, the hell training that I had been putting him through was already showing results. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heyyy! It’s Merry!” Luffy yelled and suddenly sling shot himself off the boat. It wasn’t until we completed the last turn of the river that the rest of us finally saw Merry, sitting on a stone altar in the middle of a cloud lake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell happened here” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp was staring blankly at the spot where the mast was supposed to be, barely a foot of wood left sticking up out of the deck. Scorch marks littered the wood around it, and more than a few pieces of railing were broken and scattered around. Chopper was covered in bandages. Nami, Zoro and Robin all seemed to have just arrived out of the forest. Must have been a big fight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Usopp” Chopper cried “the mast was on fire and I didn’t know how to put it out…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp just put a hand on the little guy’s head “It’s alright Chopper, you’re not to hurt are you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I'm alright,” Chopper sniffled as he explained what had happened since everyone had been gone. One of the priests had attacked, and battled with Gan Fall after he used the silver whistle to call the old man for back up. The man in question was currently knocked out thanks to Chopper’s pain medication, and probably wouldn’t wake up until the morning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the sun setting, everyone decided to spend the night in the forest. Luffy was excited for the chance to camp, and both him and Zoro were quick to catch some animals for dinner, which Sanji was more than happy to start cooking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I took the chance to happily change out of my soot and singed covered clothes. This whole day has been crazy and I felt like I could sleep for another ten hours.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once a fire was made, and Gan Fall moved to the shore so Chopper could keep an eye on him, everyone exchanged information on what’s happened so far. Nami confirmed my idea that part of Jaya had been blasted up into the sky, and the two maps we had even confirmed it. The layout even made the island look like a skull, and from old man Cricket's stories the city of gold was supposed to be in the island’s ‘right eye’. Everyone was excited for the chance to find the lost city of gold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Shi, that Mantra stuff that Satori guy was talking about earlier is that anything like the Haki stuff you’ve been working on with me and Zoro?” asked Usopp as everyone settled around the fire and food was passed around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty much identical,” I explained, skillfully pulling my plate from Luffy’s grabby hands. “It worked a lot like how Observation Haki is supposed to, so I can only guess that it’s the same but they people here call it something different.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what is it exactly?” asked Nami </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A mystery power” laughed Luffy, cheeks filled with meat that made him look like a chipmunk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The best anyone can explain it is a manifestation of will power” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“very difficult to master” Robin chimed in with a knowing smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s three different classifications but it can be very personalized and some people have it manifest in different ways. Observation Haki is what Sasori could use and what I’ve been trying to awaken with Zoro and Usopp’s help” I grinned at them “I’m almost there too, I can feel Luffy’s now all the time, sometimes I can get the feeling from the rest of you but it kind of flickers in and out of my senses.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How can you feel Luffy?” asked Usopp “like his emotions?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded “It’s hard to describe. It’s his pure willpower, everything that makes Luffy, Luffy. It’s sunshine and happiness. It’s freedom and the wind that brings in the scent of the ocean” I basked in the glow, opening my senses so I could feel every little bit. “It’s the strength and the truth every time he says he’s gonna be the King of the Pirates.” I opened my eyes to see everyone just watching me with shocked eyes, Luffy was grinning that big smile of his. A blush creapt up my cheeks “Well… with enough practice an observation user could not only sense emotions but use the insight to predict where attacks would come from. But it’s no use if you can’t move your body fast enough to doge. I’ve had an easier time with Luffy's emotions, I think because he’s just so free with them” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do the rest of us feel like?” asked Usopp eagerly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, um. I haven’t felt it a lot just flickers here and there. Zoro is like a rock in the middle of a stream, calm and steady and always present. Usopp, yours is flighty like a bird but is so bright like a rainbow. Nami’s reminds me of stepping into a gambling house busy and…” it was hard to think of the right word “....grabby,  but with the promise of good returns. Sanji’s is like the feeling of stepping into a comfortable warm room, Chopper’s is harder to explain, like forest and snow and Robin is like a quiet night in a library.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I blushed more at all the happy looks everyone was giving me, “It can also be used as a detector, once it’s awakened I'll be able to tell where everyone is, and with enough practice the range will grow.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve heard that there was someone who could see the future with enough practice” mused Robin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s no fun!” pouted Luffy “Who’d want to know what’s coming next, that’ll make everything boring” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t say that it wouldn’t be handy though” sighed Nami </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about the other categories Shi?” asked Chopper with wide eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, there’s Armament Haki. So if Observation is the will of the mind, then Armament is the will of the body. From what I know about it, you have to be very strong to be able to awaken it,  and takes a lot of time to master. It’s like a black coating across the skin that boosts strength and literally hardens the skin against attacks. I knew that a fair few swordsmen are able to push the coating to cover their blades” Zoro perked up at that bit of information “some even say you can hit a logia fruit user with armament without having to be worried of it just going through them.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And the last one?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now the last one” I grinned mysteriously “the last one is the most rare type of all. Anyone could awaken Observation or Armament with enough training and time, but Conqueror's Haki can’t be learnt, you have to be born with the ability. Less than one in a million have the chance of awakening it and it’s even more of a mystery as of what it does. Some say that it’s pure willpower, that you can knock out lesser men with just a glance.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Pirate King was known to have this ability” Robin explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, they are all handy abilities and pretty much required if you want to keep up in the second half of the GrandLine” I grinned, watching Usopp get nervous “So as soon as I get the hang of it I’m gonna pound it into your brains” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oioioi Shi” Usopp stuttered “don’t be scary like that” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Armament sounds interesting” smirked Zoro “and if that man can do use it them I’m just going to have to get better at it then him” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no doubt that you’d be able to awaken it first out of everyone Zoro” I sent him a thumbs up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed like Luffy had enough of sitting and talking, he was quickly off again, running around the large campfire mug in hand and chanting some sort of song, dragging Usopp and Chopper into the spectacle. I sat against a tree trunk just enjoying the atmosphere, even with the whole issue of this fake god causing problems, it was always nice just to just sit back and have a proper party. Flashes of lightning flowed through my brain, and the clear chiming of a bell rang in my ears. Another flashback, well at least tomorrow would be another interesting day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly I should have known that things were going to go crazy right from the get go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro, Luffy, Robin and I were tasked on making our way to the island’s ‘right eye’ to find the city of gold on foot as the rest of the crew navigated Merry through the rivers to meet us there. Within the first hour we had gotten separated. Zoro of course was the first to turn the wrong way and disappear into the trees, Luffy Robin and I got separated as a fight between what looked like fractions of a war tore through the area. Dark skinned men and women with tribal tattoos vs white haired goat-like people that wore gowns of cream cloth. The sudden whirl-wind battle blasted through the three of us, Luffy was quickly pulled into the battle while I instead jumped to the safety of a large root, with no idea where Robin had gone.  Just as I was trying to get a hold of what exactly was happening around me it was all gone, moved off into a different part of the forest. Leaving me blinking, confused and alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, fuck.” I scratched absentmindedly at my head. Robin was nowhere to be seen, but Luffy I could feel was somewhere off to the north. How had he gotten that far away?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I marched through the forest, still locked onto Luffy’s happy, cheerful sunshine beacon. Jumping over huge tree roots and just trying to keep up with my captain’s fast pace. Thankfully the tall trees provided enough shade and protection from the sun and after a good mile or so of hiking I could finally feel that Luffy was close enough within yelling distance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Luffy!” I yelled “Luffy, where are you!”  what I faced, instead of my Captain was a wall of moving scales. Twice my height and disappearing in between the trees. Right inside, was my shining, happy-go-lucky captain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He got eaten by a snake….” I slapped my forehead, and groaned out “...of course he did.” I poked at the huge wall, it seemed way too thick for me to just slice into. Scales, muscle and probably more than a few layers of tissue, it would be way too hard to get a decent sized hole in the animal before it noticed the pain and either attacked me or ran off. Snakes could be fast, no matter it’s size. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can sense him?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was not expecting a small voice to suddenly be behind me, and nearly took off the young girl’s head with a swing of my Khopesh. A neat slice had appeared in her hat, letting dark red hair flow down her shoulders freely. The kid couldn’t have been more than 12 years old, a dirty cream dress with patterns sewn into it and a big messenger bag across her shoulder. She dropped down to her knees shaking as the pieces of her hat fell away.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“SHit kid. I nearly took your head off.” I sighed and put away the sword, strapping it securely to my back with its twin.  I knelt down to be at her level, hands wide open and moving slowly “are you alright? You shouldn’t sneak up on someone like that, especially one with weapons within quick grabbing distance” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yyou didn’t s-sense me? But you can sense h-him in there?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a moment to realize what she was talking about. Haki, Impressive for someone so young to have awakened the talent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t fully awakened my Haki, or Mantra as you call it.” I explained quietly “I can only feel my Captain at the moment, and he’s apparently been eaten by a snake” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But that’s not how Mantra works!” she yelled, getting her courage and standing. Hands clenched into tight fists. “You either have it or you don’t!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I never had a teacher for it. So I wouldn’t know. What are you doing here anyway?” I asked “Fights are breaking out everywhere” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m useful” she demanded, nearly stomping her feet “I’m just trying to catch up…” she blushed,and glanced down at her feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, I smirked. “So you followed someone you’re not supposed to and got lost?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up you blue sea dweller!” she yelled, tears in her eyes “too many people are disappearing… I wanted to help” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That hit at my heartstrings. She was so young and feeling death all around her already. With a great big sigh I stood, hands on my hips “Come on then, I’ll keep an eye on you until we find who you’re looking for” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about him?” the kid pointed to the snake that was slowly slithering away</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I shrugged, “Luffy’ll get out of there on his own sooner or later. Come on, show the way” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl introduced herself as Aisa, a Shandian whose people have been fighting to have their home land back from the false God she called Enel. Apparently she and her tribe were descendants of people who were on the island when it was shot up into Skypiea 400 years ago. They have been fighting against God and the priests for years, to get their scared home back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As we walked through the forest, at a slower pace because the small girl could barely climb any of the roots. Only a few animals had caused some trouble, but were quickly cut down. Aisa soon got more comfortable and I couldn't get her to stop talking about everything and anything that came to her mind. Thankfully at least most of the information was handy to know, like how she’s had the ability to sense Mantra for all her life. She also hated the priests with a fiery passion, and was happy to learn that it was Luffy and our gang that had taken down Sasori. She also kept up commentary of what she could sense, her range was pretty impressive and covered what might have been the entire island, though she couldn’t sense Angel Island when I asked. A few more priests were taken out, but also most of her friends that she had been trying to catch up to. But her main friend, named Wyper, was still alive according to her. I asked about my crew but she wasn't able to tell who was who since she’s never met any of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To my senses, Luffy had somehow gotten in front of us, but I wasn’t sure if he was still stuck in the belly of the snake or not. I was helping Aisa over a large root when she froze in my hands. Mere seconds later the sounds of crackling echoed in my ears. I barely leaned out of the way in time as a golden staff passed by right in front of my nose. It was crackling with electricity and creating a hole in the wood where my head once was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aisa ducked behind a root, as I followed my momentum to back-flip back farther from the stranger. Half naked with baggy pants held tight at the ankle with bangles. He sat, near lazily, on a tree root one foot folded under the other. Eyes half lidded like he was bored. Instead of wings attached to his back there was a large circle with four shime-daiko drums. Gold jewelry decorated his wrists and long earlobes.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who the hell are you!” I demanded, drawing my swords and proactively putting myself in between him and the hidden Aisa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He yawned, and with a slow smile stated “I am god.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you don’t look like much” I spat, with the electric taste in the air, and the golden pole it was easy to see that he had some sort of electricity devil fruit. Very dangerous, and sadly very interesting. Too bad an asshole had it. “afraid my prayers go to a very different set of gods.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed to get a rise from him, his eye twitching angrily. “Then die. </span>
  <b>30 million volts.</b>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no way to dodge lightning. It flew too fast and too chaotic. I couldn't do much else other than drop my swords before the surge hit me right in the chest. The pain blinded me. My whole body locked in place, it felt like fire was in my veins and white flashed behind my eyes. It felt like it lasted hours and mere seconds all at once. And as soon as it was gone and my body relaxed did the darkness finally claim my mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Waking up from being electrocuted is not something I ever wanted to experience again. My entire body felt heavy, weak and tight. Like I’ve overworked all of my muscles at once and they are all complaining about it. But the most painful thing was my poor head. A pounding headache laced through my skull, I could feel Luffy bright and as burning as the sun even though I could tell that he was far away, but not only Luffy I could feel everyone, each person’s voice pounding against my skull. All of them gathered at a point not far ahead of us. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>12 year old Aisa, with little to no strength had apparently been dragging my sorry unconscious ass through the forest. Which doesn’t help the pain which now joins in with cuts, scrapes and stained clothes. She had somehow stayed hidden from the man who must have been Enel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After noticing that I was awake, she stopped, letting me sit up against a root. I gave her a pat on the head, and pulled myself to my feet only slightly leaning against her and fighting against the angry twitching of my poor muscles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright?” is the first thing I ask, she had somehow strapped my swords back onto my back which I was thankful for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nods, with tears in her eyes “I couldn’t feel you anymore, but you were still breathing....” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m made of tough shit. Little bit of lightning’s not gonna do much.”  ow, my body… ow, my head… is this what she feels all the time all the bombardment of emotions and just scheer scope of information. She's made of stern stuff that’s for sure. I couldn’t give her presence a sure explanation, but I could feel her worry and panic, her relief that I was still alive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We trudged through another half mile of forest, through the pain and confusing emotions that I knew were not my own racing through my brain. They became more and more clear as we trekked. The forest opened up to a plane of clouds and ruins. “This must be the old village…” muses the girl. My eyes land on Zoro first. He, and everyone but Nami and Luffy were all sprawled out on the clouds. All weary, tired, singed like myself and thankfully not thinking too loudly, just looking up into the sky. I can both hear and feel Luffy’s fight against the man who had attacked Aisa and I. the darkened sky was crackling with electricity and thunder. Luffy was made of rubber, I nearly laughed out loud if my lungs hadn’t protested and turned it into a cough instead.  Looks like the fake god had finally met his match, in one rubber brained idiot that just so happened to be his greatest weakness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wyper!” Aisa yelled suddenly and darted out to the stranger among my Nakama, all but abandoning me. The sudden loss of my crutch nearly sent me tumbling to the ground, but I caught myself on a piece of rubble. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo” I waved painfully to everyone, Chopper already on his feet and with quick steps at my side, in his big form to help me to everyone else. His worry grated against my headache, and I all but pulled Zoro’s calming river presence towards me, planting my head in his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t move” I remember mumbling, letting his presence cover up the rest. Focusing too much just made the headache larger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haki awakened, everything hurts” though the words probably came out more mumbled than I thought. The bright ringing of a bell echoed, and I let the calming tones rumble over me, blocking out everything else even better than Zoro could. I could still hear it ringing as I let the quiet of unconsciousness take me under. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By morning, I was awake again but tucked underneath blankets in my hammock. Squirreled away from the busy voices of too many happy people on Angel Island. The damned headache had calmed to a more reasonable level since the ringing of the golden bell, but I still couldn’t get too close to the Island's shore. While Angel island held just over a hundred people, it was still way too much to deal with at once. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chopper had kept to the ship as well, checking in on me. Both worried and feeling helpless that he couldn’t do more to lessen the pain. I refused to be knocked out any more by drugs or otherwise. There was nothing to be done other than for me to get used to the influx of information and get used to the new sensation of knowing exactly where everyone is at once. From Aisa’s outlook on the ability there was no way to just turn it off and on again so that left me a miserable mess, hiding in my blankets while everyone else said ready's Merry to set sail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami was happy, her emotions nearly blocking out Luffy’s with the amount of gold and coins that she and everyone had been able to squirrel away. Everything was backed safely away in the storage room, Usopp had a balloon Octopus ready to inflate for our trip back down to the blue sea. Merry was back to her normal looks, and her mast reattached and covered in more than a few layers of metal plating. Focusing on other things other than the people around me seemed to help. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was very impressed with how far the little Carnival ship has gotten in this crazy sea. According to Usopp it was a gift from a girl back on his home island. It was obvious that the little boat was made with short journeys in mind, specifically for someone of higher class. As there was only one true sleeping cabin, with the main hold having been converted to hold hammocks for the boys. And the large size of the girl’s room was enough to fit a second bed for Robin, while I kept my hammock.  It was truly a wonder that it had even survived the trip into the GrandLine and all the craziness that we’ve gone through since then. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the back of my mind I knew that she wouldn’t last much longer, if Luffy had any thoughts about wanting to enter the New World it wouldn’t be smart or safe to do so with such a small ship. But this well cared for little ship had become home, and I didn’t want to think about the heartache that would follow leaving it behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I hoped that we’d find a proper shipwright or carpenter to join soon. With our positioning we shouldn’t be too far away from Water Seven. If there was any place to get a new ship it would be the home of the best carpenters in the world. I briefly wondered if I should bring it up with Luffy, as he was our Captain he was still pretty new to sailing, and more than a few times Nami and I have had to help explain the importance of some jobs while on board. All of which he was more than happy to learn how to sail the ship, and only complained a bit about having the final decisions of night watches and some of the ‘boring paperwork’ needed to keep sailing smoothly. It was nice to see how far he had come, especially since Nami had said that they have only been sailing for two or so months before entering the GrandLine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I twisted over in my bunk, thinking of the best way to bring it up with Luffy when something popped up on my radar. The suddenness of it showing and disappearing nearly made me tip over and fall to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sweet twinkling sound ghosted over my shoulder and made the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight. I whipped around, looking around the empty cabin but there was no one there. Who was that? I tried to spread my awakened haki across the ship, fighting back the headache that roared to life as I seeped it through the wood. Mentally I ticked off everyone on the crew, and the locals that were scattered about the island. Who said that? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will hold on as long as I am able” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words again ghosted through the air. Was I going insane? There. A ping on my senses caused my attention to shift to the stairs leading up to the deck, there sitting on the top few steps was a figure. It’s edges both blurred and bright, I could see the wood grain though it’s form. What? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A grin that matched Luffy’s could be seen underneath it’s yellow raincoat hood. Red boots swung like a child, hitting soundlessly against the wood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merry </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The name of our ship rang through my head. The feeling of home, protection, nakama raced through me, blocking out everything but this feeling. This was Merry. But how… the figure disappeared, waving away from sight like a breeze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Klabautermann, the physical manifestation of a ship’s soul. It was just a myth, or so I thought. And her words… I leaned back against the pillows, the feeling of her surrounding me slowly ebbing away as everything bombarded my senses again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Worry ate away at my heart. I definitely need to have that chat with Luffy. If she’s too worn down to continue on, it might be time to lay her to rest for good… and damn didn’t that make my heart sting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Floating back down to the sea was going to take most of the day, we had to sail to the end of Skypiea, and then just literally soar right off the edge of the cloud. A balloon octopus was strapped in tightly around Merry’s hull and Usopp was in control of the hot air dial that turned us into a makeshift hot air balloon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As we calmly floated back down to the surface, there was nothing else to do other than relax and Nami keeping an eye on the winds so we didn’t get off course. Mina, the little South Bird still cussed out everyone for the trouble we caused, but I could feel that it was happy to be returning to the blue sea. Chopper the translator wasn’t too happy about the swears he kept repeating but it was amusing to watch the two of them argue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My Haki headache had relaxed as we floated farther away from Angel Island. Enough for me to crawl out onto the deck to enjoy the fresh breeze of ocean air. While the pain was gone, my brain still felt uncomfortably full with just the crew around me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Usopp, stop thinking so loud!” I couldn't help but yell out, the younger teen was down below deck and was going crazy with the amount of dials he traded from the islanders. His mind whirling twenty times a minute and didn’t help as I tried to make sense of everything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji dropped a cup of tea at my elbow, he was trying to be quiet, but I could tell that he was worried. Even Luffy’s presence which I loved just seemed too magnified and too busy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro turned out to be the saver of the day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He came over and sat beside me, not even complaining as I laid my head on his shoulder and allowed his calm aura to fill all of my senses, blocking out everyone else.  Not sure how long we stayed like that, as I focused on one person at a time, quietly figuring out how to shift focus from Zoro to Usopp, the Usopp to Nami, and so on until each of my Nakama settled in my attention.  Allowing them all to coexist and not overwhelm me took a bit longer but as the sun was setting I could finally keep my attention on all of them without it becoming too much. I was going to try and do some stretches, try and focus on other things at the same time when new people began to pop up on my radar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we getting close to the ground?” I asked out loud, eyes still closed as I tried to re balance myself with the new people. A few seconds passed before I got an answer from Nami, but more and more people were, for lack of a better description pinging on my mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck this was a lot. Try as I might, too many people were popping up at once. Everything was getting too much again. I couldn’t sort them fast enough. Panic clutched at my heart as everything bombarded my mind. I couldn’t breathe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hands grabbed my shoulders, Zoro. He was saying something, but my ears could only hear the pounding of my heart. Something in his calm river jumped, I barely registered that suddenly Merry was falling out of the air. This was too much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Too much </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“---why does Taki always made do the mopping---”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“---Damn pira---”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Too much</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“---sir we’re over budg---”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“---ov you---” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>TOO MUCH!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“---bounty for him---”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“---pests the lot of them, why---” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“--Humm… interesting--”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The roar of an alarm echoed in my ears, and the buzz of people bombarding my mind just intensified as people panicked and got agitated. I couldn’t handle it any more and finally blissful black silence rolled over my mind along with the stinging cold of the ocean water.  I knew no more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Shi, she's got a rough time of it right now.  </p>
<p>Next chapter is onto my favorite Filler Arc of the entire series. the G-8 Marine Base and Shi getting a hold of her hyper active Haki.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Journal 2 - A Study into Marine-ology and Haki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hooo man the things happening in the world right now. </p><p>Hope you are all staying safe out there. </p><p>My sleep schedule is completely wrecked, which is why this is coming out at near 3 in the morning for me, but! </p><p>I'm super excited for this chapter, it's a long one too! Not only is it my favorite side arc of the series but we get into Haki! This is where the 'Haki doesn't work like that' tag really starts, hope you enjoy my twists!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> “The impregnable fortress, G-8 base!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Pirates can’t come near it, no!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “With it’s 108 cannons jutting out.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It’s a hedgehog that protects the peace!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Our pride, G-8 bas- </em> gahh! <em> ” </em>one of the singing marines cut off with a strangled shout as a rough hand whacked him in the back of the head. </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck do you think you’re doing Privates!”   </p><p> </p><p>The three Marines snapped to attention, one hitting himself in the head with the sudden movement of his rifle.</p><p> </p><p>“Doing rounds Lieutenant Wayne, sir!” they barked at the same time, all three of them were shaking in their boots, trying to not lock eyes with the menacing figure that stood in front of them. </p><p> </p><p>“Then stop that infernal racket!” The man roared “If I could hear you from across the base, then intruders could too.” his arms were crossed in front of his chest, impeccably kept white cape hung from broad shoulders. The scalloped helm shifted in the wind that just added to the terrifying sight. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Sir, won’t happen again Sir.” the three men stuttered. </p><p> </p><p>“See that it doesn’t! Or I’ll have the three of you scrubbing toilets for the rest of your assignment here.” The man looked like he had more to stay, which kept the three marines from moving even an inch but instead, the scary form of Lt. Wayne glanced up at the night sky, icy blue eyes narrowing in the moonlight. </p><p> </p><p>The youngest of the three would swear to the moon and back that he saw the hard-ass Lieutenant's lips curve into a smile before he swiftly turned on his heel and marched off into the depths of the base. Not that he was going to tell anyone of the incident, or the terror that gripped at this heart just from the sight of it.  He damn near pissed his pants. </p><p> </p><p>“Geez, he’s a hard one to please” one man let out a huff of air as he slumped from his attention position. “Don’t know why he has to be so uptight all the time.” </p><p>“Shut up Jenkins” the other hissed “Some say he’s got eyes on the back of his head, just be thankful that he didn’t write us up.” </p><p> </p><p>“G-8 Base hasn’t been attacked by Pirates in years. If anything he was probably stationed here as punishment for something and should lighten up. This isn’t the New World. What do you think, Simmons?” </p><p> </p><p>“H-he's s-s-s-scary…” the youngest of the trio finally relaxed, a dazed look in his eyes as he’s knees gave out under him. </p><p> </p><p>“Toughen up kid” Jenkins slapped Simmons shoulder “he probably won't be here much longer anyway, New World Lieutenants are just wasted here in Paradise they’ll need him back on the other side of the Red Line sooner than later.” </p><p> </p><p>Simmons didn’t have the chance to respond when a sudden gust of air passed by their spot on the bridge. The huge crash that followed echoed throughout the base. The moment of shocked silence was interrupted by Jenkins dropping his rifle as all three men glanced down at the sudden addition to the lake that sat in the middle of the mountainous Marine base. </p><p> </p><p>“P-Pirates?!” </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell!” </p><p> </p><p>The lights turned on at the same time as the intruder alarm. The piercing sound reverberating in every Marine’s chest in time with their racing hearts. </p><p>Sitting innocently in the water, lit up by the floodlights sat a small caravel. Figures on the deck could be seen scrambling and disappearing over the sides of the ship. The beginning of gun fire could be heard accompanying the sounds of the water splashing. </p><p> </p><p>And right in the middle of the chaos sat the proudly waving jolly roger of the Straw-Hat Pirates </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Walking purposefully through the panicked halls, Lt Wayne was both cursing his ‘probationary placement’ here at G-8 and intrigued at the appearance of somebody that was finally interesting. No, it wasn’t the shining beacon that was the Straw-Hat Captain who obviously wasn’t trained and couldn’t contain his presence. No, it was the pained scream that was continuously pounding against his shields. </p><p> </p><p>All his years in the service. All his travels in the New World, there were very few that he could name with the strength like this. Almost all of them were unsurprisingly, Pirates.  Even fewer on this list would probably survive this type of violent awakening. </p><p> </p><p>He could say that he was more than a bit curious as to what type of person they would become if they survived this trauma. Survive this indeed, the type of trauma that Sensitive Observation awakening could inflict was monstrous. It was only the branch of Haki that was the most dangerous to the user themselves. Unlike Conquerors, which if not controlled could and would kill everyone around the user indiscriminately. Armament, which could be considered to be the hardest to awaken and control, had no deadly backfire. Either it worked or it didn’t and the only thing wasted would be stamina, or possibly a concussion from the excursion. </p><p>While Observation, well other than a painful death from the brain melting inside the skull there was also madness and an innumerable number of mental effects that could happen. </p><p> </p><p>There was no one in Paradise that had the training to treat this type of situation. No one but him, or perhaps The Dark King. </p><p> </p><p>Turning down another identical metal hallway of the base, Wayne was closing in on the pained presence. He wondered what the rookie crew was going to do in this situation, scattered from their crew mates in the middle of hostile territory and an obviously injured member. </p><p> </p><p>Peaking around the final corner, he watched as the First Mate, Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro put the unconscious body into a closet. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit… It’ll be better for you to stay hidden until things calm down. I’ll be back, Shi.” </p><p> </p><p>Wayne really couldn’t believe the stupidity. </p><p> </p><p>This close he could almost taste the pain that the pirate was going through. He was actually a bit surprised that the pirate was even unconscious, the mind was literally overloading. Most people at this point would be screaming their heads off. Their mind wouldn’t have let them fall unconscious from all of the stimulation. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as the Swordsmen disappeared down another hallway, he marched up to the closest and all but threw the door open. </p><p> </p><p>OK </p><p> </p><p>Not what he was expecting. </p><p> </p><p>His mind quickly ran though the facts he had on the pirate in front of him. He had made it a point to look over all the reports of ‘persons of interest’ in Paradise while stationed here. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare Shadow Shi, 18 years of age, bounty hunter affiliated with the recently fallen Baroque Works, bounty count over 9000, and apparently female. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help but be a bit annoyed that the Straw-Hats have stolen two good bounty hunters from circulation. But, this changes some things. </p><p> </p><p>The girl was out cold, still soaking wet from the dip in the ocean, and propped up against the wall of mops. Not fully unconscious, he noted. Half lidded eyes with blown pupils flickered around the room. Her brows were furrowed in pain, and the pale sheen of her skin confirmed that she was probably running a fever. Her lips moved minutely, he didn’t notice until he bent to pick her up.  The breathless sounds that passed her lips could have been words but it was too mumbled for him to pick up anything of note. And the few he did understand didn’t make any sense. Who the fuck was Batman. </p><p> </p><p>This really was the worst case he’s ever laid his eyes on. The loyal Marine within him said one less pirate was one less worry. The other part of his brain, told him “Fuck Sengoku.” </p><p> </p><p>If he was really going to do this, he was going to do it properly. </p><p> </p><p>Using his own Observation it was easy to avoid and pass every patrol and group of coworkers as he navigated the base. Down and down he went, farther into the basement levels where there were only storage units and dust. </p><p> </p><p>One of the few places that were far enough from everyone in the busy base to rest his own observation overpowered days. The dusty store room was the furthest from the stairs, and the only one on this floor that had a working light bulb. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright kid” he laid the girl across a box, and slowly began to unwind the tightly held power from his chest, letting it fill the room with each carefully measured breath. </p><p> </p><p>Damn, he hasn’t had to do this for months, that's what he gets for slacking. This was going to be a test of his stamina, he knew it. Bad enough he’s had to whip the punks stationed here into shape instead of focusing on his own training. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was one thing to let Conqueror's Haki lose in a wave to overcome multiple people, it was an entire other strength to keep it going at a steady rate, and slowly building the strength behind it. Too fast and the sudden release on the girl’s brain would kill her faster than the strain of the information intake. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next step was going to be determined on what direction her Observation awakened in. The most basic level was as a 6th sense, reaction time and power placement with radar. But there were always the people that had it awakened further or in alternative ways. A boost in sight was the next popular, perfect for long distance weapon users. Then the emotional based, being able to read emotions was just a higher version of reaction time, it could almost be called mind reading. Then again he’s seen it awaken in some truly weird ways in the New World. And just based on this girl’s strength, he was going to bet that it was something unique. </p><p> </p><p>There was a moment that Wayne thought that he actually wasn’t going to be strong enough to envelop this girl. Sweat was beginning to build on his forehead and drip down his back. </p><p>He was reaching the limit of his strength, it was literally taking everything in him to block out her senses. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, she was starting to react to the pressure. </p><p> </p><p>Thank fuck. </p><p> </p><p>The pale colour of her skin began to reside, her eyes no longer darting about the room but her pupils were still blown wide. </p><p> </p><p>Wayne pressed a hand on her forehead, feeling the heat behind it slowly fade. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you back in the land of the living kid?” </p><p> </p><p>Her mumbling became more pronounced, finally he could pick out more than just a few words as she was slowly pulled back to herself. </p><p>None of them made sense, she was probably still picking up from things around the base. Talking about gunshots, and fire, and Whitebeard and war. Then her eyes seemed to suddenly clear, green eyes locked onto his own blue. For a moment there was a pause of silence, then she turned his world upside down.</p><p> </p><p>“Bruce Wayne. 43 years of age, Lieutenant. You should be in the New World.” </p><p> </p><p>Well, fuck. Sengoku would probably strangle him himself if he knew about this. Absolutely the worst option. Bad enough there was already one of them in Fishman Island, the government wasn’t going to like this....</p><p> </p><p>The girl blinked rapidly, shaking her head like that would help clear it. She seemed back to herself, even glared at the uniform on his shoulders. Before her eyes carefully took into account the single exit of the room. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not in cuffs” is the next thing she says. “But you’re definitely a Marine. Say I'm a bit confused on what’s going on here.” </p><p> </p><p>Yep, she probably doesn’t remember anything. Good, for now at least. </p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t leave the room” </p><p> </p><p>“A threat?” she sat up slowly, wincing at the light bulb above her. It probably wasn’t helping the headache she no doubt had. </p><p> </p><p>“Truth” Wayne adjusted his stance, folding his arms in front of his chest. He pulled some of the strength back on his Haki, and watched as she grabbed her head with a strangled yelp. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” </p><p> </p><p>“Guess” </p><p> </p><p>Slowly, he let her brain catch up to her. He could feel her tentative control ‘tap’ against his power that coated the room. No doubt trying to reach out to her crew, that part is always instinctive, seeking out those close to you. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re blocking my Observation. How?” </p><p> </p><p>“What’s the last thing you remember?” he counters. </p><p> </p><p>“Floating down from Skypiea” huh, interesting. He didn’t think there were floating islands on this part of the Grand Line. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyebrows furrowed as she continued to think “There were too many voices. The octopus balloon failed, I think” </p><p> </p><p>“You and your crew landed right in the middle of the G-8 Marine base”  A flicker blank then of recognition passes her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Hedgehog base… how long?” </p><p> </p><p>Ok, she’s still seeing things even with his block. Interesting. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s been about an hour since the alarm has sounded. Without my interference you would be dead already” </p><p> </p><p>“Wha-”</p><p> </p><p>“Your Observation was literally melting your brain. Unless you get control of it you’ll go back to cooking like an egg as soon as I drop my Haki” </p><p> </p><p>“And you’re helping me why?” suspicious, good. </p><p> </p><p>“Call it a fuck you to Sengoku for stationing me here. Make no mistake, you are a Pirate. I am a Marine. As soon as you are out of this base I’ll use my full power to bring you to justice.” </p><p> </p><p>A grin spread her lips, something fiery behind her eyes burned “I’ll be happy to see you try” </p><p> </p><p>She was seeing something again. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck this he doesn’t get paid enough to deal with people like her and Shyarly. </p><p> </p><p>“Straighten up brat. You’re getting a crash course and we’ve not got long for it!” </p><p> </p><p>“Eh!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>My brain hurts. </p><p> </p><p>Though not as much as before. </p><p> </p><p>Fucking Batman is a hard-ass. </p><p> </p><p>Why did it have to be Batman? </p><p> </p><p>Fuck my brain was seriously overflowing when I woke up in that storage room, and having Batman yelling at me, and suddenly realizing what exactly was Batman. None of this is good for my health. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck, Batman’s an actual Marine. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Honestly an hour under his strict guidelines was hell. My wrists were smacked red, where the hell did he get a paper fan? But I couldn’t complain. </p><p> </p><p>My thoughts were my own. </p><p> </p><p>The fuckin' headache sucks, but everything was so clear now. I could do without the ‘flashbacks’ or should I call them ‘flash-forwards’. Fuck I didn’t want to start pulling those thoughts apart yet. What is Luffy going to say, I’ve got the boring… cheating ability. The cheater… am I going to make a mess of this journey? </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Fuck. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*SLAP*</p><p> </p><p>“OW! What the hell man” I rubbed my poor wrist. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> “Toughen up” Bruce freak’n Wayne, Marine Lt. snapped. “You’ll be fine for now, but keep up those meditation techniques. Don’t stress about getting set backs. You’ve done more in this hour than most of my recruits” </p><p> </p><p>“Awe, are you actually proud of little old me!” I smirked “that’s gotta be high praise from a Marine like you” </p><p> </p><p>I watched as his eye started to twitch, and it was kinda freaky at how I could feel his emotions fluctuate. He really couldn’t help feeling pride, no matter how much he tried to squash it down. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m good at what I do” he barked </p><p> </p><p>He’s a slave driver that’s for sure. The headache was apparently going to be a thing that’s not going away any time soon, but I could feel everyone in the base. Everyone but my crew, my nakama were…. blurred, for a lack of a better term.  I could feel the hundreds of people, but unlike how I was trying to sort them earlier. Now it was more like they were the crashing waves against my head. Always there, but I could ignore the sounds. Bruce had said that with more practice I’d be able to pick out the many voices. And as my brain adjusts to the influx at all times it’ll settle and be easier to read. With practice of course. </p><p> </p><p>Practice makes perfect. </p><p> </p><p>Constant Vigilance! </p><p> </p><p>“Permanent control will only come with practice. So watch you’re sleeping, that’ll be where it fails first.” </p><p> </p><p>Fuck, Harry Potter was playing behind my head now. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, didn’t expect this. Fucking fortune telling and my past life causing more trouble. Surprisingly it was easy to quickly push those memories directly about my last life from my active mind. Didn’t want them, and I don’t need them anymore. It happened, I died. I’ve been over it for years. Don’t need it all dragged to the surface again. </p><p> </p><p>I also did the same with the ‘manga’ stuffed into books and quickly tossed in the mental fire. The fucking flash back/forward’s are going to be annoying but anything about the past story is not going to mess with my new life. It’s my life, not a story anymore. </p><p>I haven’t thought like that since Alabasta. Goddamn Vivi is my savior. </p><p> </p><p>All worship the blue haired princess. My favorite sister. </p><p> </p><p>“Awe, you really are worried for me” I danced out of range of another fan smack. “I got it. Really, thanks.” </p><p> </p><p>Awe now he was blushing. </p><p> </p><p>“Then get out of here brat.” he smacked the nearest box, whipping dust into the air.  His Haki ‘blanket’ has been gone for only minutes now, and already it was causing my headache to twinge uncomfortably. I was definitely teaching Luffy how to do that as soon as humanly possible. </p><p>“Remember, outside these doors you are my enemy” </p><p> </p><p>“I thought it was until we left the base?” I asked with a cheeky grin. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you” god his deadpan face was funny. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright” I put my hands up, "I’m outta here. Don’t tell anyone I’m a girl tho! You’ll wreck my street cred.” </p><p> </p><p>“Anyone who can’t tell is an idiot and deserves whatever comes for them” </p><p> </p><p>A true smile peaked across my lips, that’s true. Up above everyone was gathering together again, and the Marines were finally mobilizing with intent. “Chaos rains” I ducked under his arm and bolted through the door. “Bye Batman, catch us if you can!” </p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t help but cackle madly as I dashed up the many, many stairs. Fuck why the hell were we so far underground. For such a huge base and the amount of Marines everywhere, it was laughably easy to make my way towards home. </p><p> </p><p>Of course the most direct way to the specific shipyard I needed was packed to the brim with men. All of them were facing the doorway, it was kinda stupid that here I was right behind them but they didn’t even notice. There was no way that I was going to get down that hallway. Over the chattering of the men and their slurs about pirates I could hear the face off between Luffy and some random Lieutenant Commander. I did manage to get a peek into the shipyard when someone moved their head, looks like Luffy was stuck in a Sea Stone net and… why did we have a hostage? That looks annoying, but everyone, minus Robin was all together. I could tell that the Archaeologist wasn’t too far off and probably causing a havoc of her own. </p><p> </p><p>Shit, how can I get over there? </p><p> </p><p>I inspected the nearby hallway, even darting down one of them to see where it lent, but there was nothing that was headed in the correct direction. That was until I caught sight of the vent cover. </p><p> </p><p>Hawkeye</p><p> </p><p>Not the swordsmen, the Avenger. </p><p> </p><p>YES. </p><p> </p><p>Pushing the grate open was easy, it wasn’t even screwed down. After pulling myself up into the ceiling I began crawling right over the Marine’s heads, the pathway shifted upwards a bit, but I didn’t think anything of it. The Shipyard probably had a high ceiling.  At least I didn’t have my swords with me, this would have been so annoying with them clanging against the metal.  </p><p> </p><p>Am I far enough yet? </p><p> </p><p>Peering through one of the grates I nearly screamed as I watched Merry start sliding down the bank and into the water. </p><p> </p><p>“OOIII!” I yelled as Luffy sling shot everyone onto the deck. I kicked the grate open and jumped, not thinking of the twenty foot drop from the shipyard’s ceiling. “DON’T LEAVE ME BEHIND!” I was somewhat lined up with the ship, if not the water landing wouldn’t be that bad. </p><p> </p><p>A hand, connected to a stretched arm grabbed my shirt. The violent tug as it retracted nearly caused my stomach to flip. I smacked into the rubbery body of my captain and tumbled a few feet until we smacked into one of Merry’s walls. </p><p> </p><p>“Owww! dammit Luffy”. </p><p> </p><p>The little rubber brained asshole just laughed as he brushed himself off and stood. It was near pandemonium as Nami yelled out instructions to cruise us out onto the lake and away from the hundred or so marines that were still gathered at the shipyard’s entrance. </p><p> </p><p>“Shi, where the hell have you been?” asked Zoro. </p><p> </p><p>I smacked him, nearly sending him scrawling onto the deck “you fucker left me in a closet!” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey what the hell was that for!” </p><p> </p><p>“Moss head, YOU LEFT SHI-CHAN IN A CLOSET?” now Sanji was roaring, nearly throwing himself at the swordsmen before Nami snapped an order at him to grab the rudder. </p><p> </p><p>“You probably forgot where you put me! What if I didn’t wake up!” I continued yelling. </p><p> </p><p>“You made it here anyway.” he grumbled but the worry behind it was real, I probably didn’t look the greatest when we first landed.  There wasn’t time to bring it up though, we were still in the middle of this giant Marine base. </p><p> </p><p>Nami who for some reason was dressed up in a nurse’s outfit. Sighed from her spot on the upper deck, throwing out orders to contain the sail. “We got out alright, but without my maps and charts we’ll have a harder time for sure…” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey it’s Robin!” Usopp called from the bow, I felt her approach before I caught sight of her, using her Devil Fruit to make an arm chain to swing onto the deck with a little jump, she looked as calm as a cucumber, that small smile tugging at her lips. </p><p> </p><p>“You got a map of the base! Robin-nee-sama you’re the best!” Nami nearly cried. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s not going to help us for long!” I called out, the Marines were quick to put themselves together “Warships behind us!” </p><p> </p><p>Cannons started being shot towards us too, most of them coming from holes in the mountain walls. Their aim really sucked, they probably didn’t want to chance hitting their own ships. </p><p> </p><p>“What happened to us having a hostage!” cried out Usopp, though Nami nearly hit him over the head answering that it wouldn’t have lasted forever anyway. </p><p> </p><p>“The sea gate is up ahead” Nami said with her face buried in the map “we’ll have to bust it open if we want to leave, or do we have the Octopus balloon still?” </p><p> </p><p>After a quick scan of the ship, I could feel the tiny creature hiding in the store room. “We still got it!” I called out from manning the sail “It’s in the storage room.”  </p><p> </p><p>Usopp was quick to run into the room, but was immediately back out on deck panicking “it’s bad! All the supplies are gone!” </p><p> </p><p>“WHAT!? No Cannonballs?” shrieked Nami </p><p> </p><p>Robin shrugged “It’s not surprising that the Navy would have searched the ship, and confiscated what they wanted.” </p><p> </p><p>Right at that point Luffy had expanded into a balloon and sent a few of the cannonballs that were about to hit us into the approaching gates. The explosion should have been more than enough to blast through the metal doors, the huge smoke cloud started washing over us. Though I kept my eyes on Nami who froze, and with tearful eyes turned to the other woman “w-what about the gold…” faster than I’ve ever seen her move the navigator rocketed past everyone to the storage room, throwing open the door and screamed bloody murder. </p><p> </p><p>“THE TREASURE’S GONE! ALL OF IT!” </p><p> </p><p>Again, faster than my eyes could see Nami was shaking Luffy by a death grip on his vest. The Captain was flopping all over the place, his rubbery limbs slipping out of control. </p><p>“Luffy you are going to get back over there, we are not leaving until we have all of our gold back!” Nami shrieked like a banshee. </p><p> </p><p>“But Nami” Luffy whined through the shaking “We just made a big hole, we can leave” </p><p> </p><p>“We’re pirate’s Luffy! It’s against our pride to leave behind that much gold” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re right”  idiot. </p><p> </p><p>“She does make a compelling argument…” muttered Chopper from the top deck. He was watching me closely though he hadn't said anything about my health yet. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright! 180 turn around back for the gold!” Ordered Nami “We’ll use the smoke to find a place to hide Merry until we get my gold back!” </p><p> </p><p>Using the smoke cover, we managed to turn and weave in between the huge warships without the Marine’s noticing.  Nami was able to pull us into one of the many unused docks that were labeled on the map. We all gathered in the kitchen. Luffy was whining that he was hungry as everyone sat around the table and Sanji began to rummage through the few things the Marines didn’t confiscate. </p><p> </p><p>Before I even had a chance to fully sit in my chair Chopper had launched himself into my lap, stethoscope in hand. The small flying reindeer nearly toppled the both of us over. </p><p> </p><p>“Oi! Chopper, I’m fine” I tried to push him off, instead changed into his bigger form. The sudden new weight overcame my tentative balance and the two of us flopped to the floor as he bodily sat on me. </p><p> </p><p>I could hear Zoro let out a huff of laughter as I continued to try and push the big reindeer off. </p><p> </p><p>“No, you passed out Shi!” Chopper roared “You’re getting a full check-up!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Shi are you alright?” now Luffy was leaning over my head, our foreheads nearly touching. I could feel his worry. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine now.” I tried to explain “When my observation haki woke up back in Skypiea, the amount of people on this base was overloading my brain--” </p><p> </p><p>“YOU’RE BRAIN?” Everyone yelled in shock, well everyone but Robin, thought she was still watching intently with worry hidden under her skin. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but i’m fine now. One of the Marine guys helped me out, scary dude he’s from the other half of the GrandLine apparently” </p><p> </p><p>“OTHER HALF OF THE GRANDLINE!?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey… nothing to worry about right now” I tried to laugh it off. The thought of the actual Batman chasing us down sent a healthy amount of fear down my spine, but that was something to worry about another day.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so he was a good guy” Laughed Luffy “that’s good, as long as you’re alright now” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. look, I’m handling it for now. What are we going to do next? Are we really going to go after the gold?” </p><p> </p><p>Chopper didn’t look like he was ready to let it go, so I just let his hoofs wander around my body, poking and prodding as Nami talked. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, now that we finally have a big haul we’d be able to dish out proper Pirate allowances….” she teased, even hooking Chopper in with the chance to buy new medical books. </p><p> </p><p>Luffy was still stuck on wanting a statue of himself. I don’t even know how long he’s wanted something like that. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course I’d get 80% and the rest you guys can split” </p><p> </p><p>“OI!” everyone yelled </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not just for me” Nami wagged her finger “It’s the collective savings, for supplies and” she paused “paying someone to fix Merry” </p><p> </p><p>Fire washed over my eyes, Merry sinking into the waves <em> “I wish I could have carried you further”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Chopper gave me a strange look as it probably looked like I had spaced out but everyone around the table began to agree with Nami about getting Merry fixed. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck I was going to have to say something. </p><p> </p><p>I caught eyes with Robin, she was thinking the same thing wasn’t she. Out of everyone on the ship she and I were the only ones to have been sailing on the GrandLine before. We both knew the dangers and the stress it puts on ships. </p><p> </p><p>Shit, my heart dropped. This was not the right place to have this conversation, but everyone was getting their hopes up and...</p><p> </p><p>“Can I say something” I glanced up at Luffy who after a moment nodded. Everyone quieted down and looked between the two of us. </p><p> </p><p>I took a deep breath. Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>“Merry has been my home since leaving Alabasta, which honestly hasn’t even been my home in over five years. You guys have been my home.  and even though I haven’t been with you guys for long, not nearly as long as you guys have been with Merry since the start. I would do anything for this crew and ship.” I took another breath, and ignored the worry that started to build in most of them.</p><p>“But… there’s some things that need to be said. And you’ll probably not like it. Shit no one likes it.” now everyone was watching me closely. Even Luffy, SunHomeSafeAcceptingConfusedWorried glided over me. </p><p> </p><p>“Merry has been through so much, I’m actually very surprised that this little ship has made it this far. There was this moment, up on Skypiea just before we started sailing down after my Haki woke up. There was a figure sitting on the railing, and I swear up and down that it was Merry herself” </p><p> </p><p>“Merry” Usopp looked shook, tears pricking at his eyes “I thought I saw a ghost that night in the forest...” </p><p> </p><p>“That was probably her again, there are stories on the sea of ship’s getting a ghost and talking with their crews.” </p><p> </p><p>“A-a real ghost!?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but… it only happens when the ship is close to it’s breaking point.” damn did that wreck the mood. “I’m not a shipwright, but I’ve known bigger ships that haven’t made the ride over reverse mountain and this far into the GrandLine. And what this ship has done” my hands patted the table fondly, my mind drifting off to so many adventure’s it’s survived. I swear I could hear music playing in the background. “it’s nothing short of a miracle. It’s just not seen, a ship this small lasting this long” </p><p> </p><p>“You got it! Merry’s awesome” </p><p> </p><p>“But, we need to understand that ship’s don’t last forever. We’ll definitely have a shipwright look her over, but there’s the chance that she’s not going to make it to the end of our dreams.” </p><p> </p><p>Yep the mood was ruined. </p><p> </p><p>“B-but you’re not a shipwright” stammered Usopp, I could feel the hurt radiating off of him.  I couldn’t let it lead to anger, shit. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not.” I said quickly, looking to Luffy. “I’m basing this off what I’ve heard with my Haki from Merry, and my experience while sailing on this fucking crazy sea. I don’t want this to be true. This is my home as much as it is all of yours.” </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll deal with it when we have a shipwright,” Luffy said strongly. I could tell that now everyone was hurting, stewing in their own thoughts “Right now we need to get our gold back.” </p><p> </p><p>“Aye Captain” I nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Everyone agrees” Luffy looked at each and every one of the crew. It wasn’t a question.  Zoro and Sanji verbally confirmed, their stony faces didn’t give anything away but I could tell that they were pushing their feelings on it to the side for now. </p><p> </p><p>Chopper was sniffling but nodded, as did Usopp. He was still stewing in thought, looking over the room. </p><p> </p><p>Robin and Nami both nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Good, now the gold” Luffy was back to his smiling self, the worry pushed aside and his comforting presence cooed against my whole body. </p><p> </p><p>“Splitting into three groups is probably best” I mused over the map that Robin had stolen. Pushing my own feelings to the side for now. “One to keep an eye on the ship, one to cause a distraction and the other to get the gold.” </p><p> </p><p>“We also need the Waiver” pointed out Nami. </p><p> </p><p>I hummed “you could go with the distraction team, find the waiver and split to bring it right to the Merry” </p><p> </p><p>“It should be in one of the docks” said Usopp “I overheard some of the workers wanting to figure out how it works” </p><p> </p><p>“So one of the docks that are used constantly” Robin pointed over the map to the few options. </p><p> </p><p>“Luffy and I can go right for the gold, the Commander is probably keeping an eye on it personally” I got the sudden glimpse of our piles of treasure sitting in Commander Jonathan’s office. “With my Haki we can bypass any patrols.” </p><p> </p><p>“Chopper and Robin will stay with Merry. Nami, Sanji, Usopp and  Zoro are the distraction and Waiver retrieval.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a good plan,” Nami agreed. “Once we get back to the ship we’ll get the Balloon Octopus ready to go. I have a bad feeling about the amount of reefs located around the exit, along with low tide coming soon” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright! Lets go get our gold!” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*************************</p><p> </p><p>Luffy and I ran through the halls with quick time. It was laughably easy to make our way without running into any Marines. One part of me had my attention on Zoro’s rushing river presence as it caused havoc on the other side of the base, the other couldn’t help but watch Luffy’s back and worry about what his reaction would be. </p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry about that right now” I nearly ran right into Luffy’s back as he stopped before the next turn. He was smiling that wide smile of his, the sunshine feeling radiated from his every pore. Even untrained it was helping alleviate the headache. </p><p> </p><p>“It’ll all work out” he grinned “do you trust me?” </p><p> </p><p>Absolutely. </p><p> </p><p>Of course. </p><p> </p><p>I’d go to the ends of the earth, and even beyond if that’s what he wanted to do. </p><p> </p><p>“Then it’ll be fine. Now com'on, we got some gold to get back.” </p><p> </p><p>It was impossible not to notice the extra presence inside the room as we came up to it. Thought it didn’t stop Luffy from just bursting into the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Oi old man” He called out “where’s our gold?” </p><p> </p><p>Commander Johnathan was sitting behind a big desk and though the flashes had shown me that he usually wore casual clothes,he really dressed up just for Luffy. Full Marine overcoat decorated with multiple metals and even a tricorn hat. Batman was standing behind him with a bored look upon his face. The twinge of interest as he laid eyes on Luffy though was telling. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice of you to join us, Straw Hat Luffy” Jonathan crossed his arms on his desk “You’re gold’s over there, but don’t think that you’ll just be walking off with it. And you must be the infamous Nightmare Shadow” He eyed me. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice to see my reputation’s still going strong” I quipped as Luffy all but threw himself at the gold with glee. </p><p> </p><p>Bruce ‘poked’ at my Haki and I couldn’t hide the wince as he tested the shields. </p><p> </p><p>“Oi” Luffy called attention back to himself a sharp glare at Bruce. “Don’t hurt Shi” </p><p> </p><p>The Lieutenant let out a bark of laughter “It’d be a waste at this point with how much work I put into the kid.” </p><p> </p><p>Jonathan raised a sharp eye at his college. Looks like Brucie wasn’t being forthcoming. That’s good for us. </p><p> </p><p>Luffy’s mood did a complete 180, his grin near blinding “oh, you helped Shi then. Thanks” </p><p> </p><p>“You owe me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oi, what’s that mean” I snapped. Did he really want to play it this way, calling a favor “I thought you were doing it out of the goodness of your heart.” </p><p> </p><p>Blue eyes nearly twinkled with his sharp smirk “I ain’t good kid” his gaze turned to Luffy. “This one would have been dead within the hour if I hadn't stepped in.” </p><p> </p><p>Captain gave me a look that I couldn’t identify. His feelings flickered, changing so fast it was hard to pick them apart. And I couldn’t even deny it. That pain was… intense. Sure felt like I was dying. </p><p> </p><p>Luffy squared himself, standing tall, the gold behind him forgotten for now. His sharp eyes turned to Bruce, no doubt having figured the silence as my answer. </p><p> </p><p>Between all this, Johnathan just watched quietly. </p><p> </p><p>“Just a favor” Bruce said with a lazy shrug “sometime in the future. I’ll call on it”</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy-” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright” his lips spread into a grin again “it’s fine, you helped Shi so you can’t be that bad” </p><p> </p><p>Bruce nodded, and that seemed to be the end of that. Though Luffy was definitely gonna want to talk about this later. </p><p> </p><p>“As interesting as that was…” Jonathan sent Bruce another look “It’s about time that all of this ended” </p><p> </p><p>“Nah” Luffy stuck a finger in his nose.</p><p> </p><p>A quick check for the others confirmed that they were all back together, and sailing right under the window of the office. </p><p> </p><p>Well that’s perfect timing. </p><p>“Time to go” I darted over to Luffy, grabbed the back of his shirt with one hand as he grabbed the gold. </p><p> </p><p>Luffy laughed, as we all but launched ourselves through the window, soaring through the air. One stretchy arm latched onto Merry’s mast, which fixed our trajectory and once again sent us sprawling onto the deck for the second time that night. We flipped a few times head over heels. </p><p> </p><p>“Goddamn… can we please stop coming up with plans that always end like this….” Luffy was still laughing as I just spread out on the deck like a starfish, letting the aches pass. I was going to have more than a few new bruises in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>“Get up you two!” yelled Nami “Luffy, go help Zoro, Sanji and Usopp get the impact dial ready.” </p><p> </p><p>Chopper and Robin were on the main deck, with the balloon octopus ready to go. Within seconds, I secured our gold in storage and watched as Nami and Robin inflated the octopus with a dial filled with air, and another that was shooting out fire. </p><p> </p><p>“Now!” Nami yelled, and somewhere from below deck we heard the boys call out a countdown, barely giving me enough time to grab the railing. The impact dial exploded underneath us, added with the octopus slowly lifting us up into the air we neatly soared up and over the mountainous walls of the base, meeting the rising sun. </p><p> </p><p>A few cannon balls flew towards us, but with our speed we were quickly out of their range. </p><p>Everyone was laughing, Usopp looked a little worse for wear from the impact dial but we all stood with wide grins as we quickly left the Marines behind. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hot air balloon, huh” they stood on the balcony, watching the sun come up and the Straw Hats get away.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t do much to stop them” Bruce remarked, sparing a glance to his friend. </p><p> </p><p>Jonathan laughed, “Neither did you” </p><p> </p><p>Bruce lent against the railing with a shrug “I’ll get them next time.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, It was good timing anyway, we needed a good drill to keep our senses sharp.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you going to say in the report?” </p><p>Jonathan smiled “Enough, you’ll probably be sent back over the Red Line” </p><p> </p><p>“It was time anyway” Bruce scoffed “three months, it’s all they can spare without me” </p><p> </p><p>A laugh erupted from his friend “can’t say that it wasn’t a fun vacation though right” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s all that Red-hair’s fault… always is” </p><p> </p><p>“Come now Bruce, he just knows when ever you need a break.” Jonathan slaps his back good-heartedly, “Come inside, I think I can get Jessica to make us some pancakes for breakfast.” </p><p> </p><p>With one last look onto the horizon, Bruce couldn’t help but agree with his old friend. The world may rock with the chaos that crew will bring but he can’t say that he’s not interested to see what comes of it.</p><p> </p><p>He did get to meet an interesting person during this boring time, so he wished both of them luck. He’ll have to complete a damn report about all this, which will probably end up with a new bounty in circulation but, there’s some things he’ll keep to himself, because unlike some of his comrades he’s actually got some human decency. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>GUYS! WE'RE OVER 50,000 WORDS AND NOT EVEN AT THE HALF WAY POINT! </p><p>So much stuff happened in this chapter! I hope you enjoyed Lt.Wayne. Really in the start of planning I originally just had an old guy show up and teach Shi how to control her new ability but honestly that wasn't going to work in the long run. It would have been unrealistic for her to suddenly have full control in only a few hours, so was born the Batman of the universe and a somewhat realistic reason for her to get used to her power. And now we have another Marine that's watching the Straw Hats closely, and will definitely come up again in the future! </p><p>The study points he gave her will come up more later on as she continues practicing while travelling with the crew. I just didn't have enough space to fit it all in this chapter.  </p><p>There are more than a few hints about the future in there, I wonder if any of you can spot them ;) </p><p>The whole conversation with Merry definitely wasn't originally planned for this chapter, but Shi just couldn't stay quiet about it. Will it change things going forward? WHO KNOWS. </p><p>I really wanted to get some Nakama cuddles in this chapter, but it was already so long... so next chapter = Some more fallout with Shi's touchy Observation, and ALL the Nakamaship cuddles.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Journal 2 - I Get by With a Little Help From my Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh SHIT Guys So sorry this is late!! I woke up today and was like WTF it's SUNDAY?! Time has no meaning for me anymore.... the days are a blur and it doesn't help that I've been sleeping during the day and up all night due to the crazy heat.. it hit 40°C  (that's 104°F for my American readers)  and it's not a temperature I'm used to here in Canada... </p><p>anyway enjoy the fluff!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Being back on the open ocean did wonders for my headache. </p><p> </p><p>Really and truly, as soon as the hundreds of Marines dropped off my radar I all but collapsed on the deck, surrounded by the soothing, slightly panicked tones of my Nakama. Spread eagle on the wooden deck, eyes closed letting the morning sun warm my face. It is bad that I'm looking forward to the soft grass deck of Sunny. </p><p> </p><p>Annoyance pinged as a not quite physical finger poked at my side. </p><p> </p><p>Sorry Merry, I pat the deck.I love you so much. </p><p> </p><p>With my apology accepted, the semi-physical invisible ghost deposited themselves to lay across my legs. </p><p> </p><p>There were more than a few things that needed to be addressed with my roughly awakened and very sensitive powers of observation. Finally having the sweet fresh release of space to just freakin' breathe and think and come to terms with everything did wonders on my poor new anxiety. Fuck I haven’t had to deal with that for years. </p><p> </p><p>According to Batman, I was just plain abnormal. Not at all how normal Observation haki is awakened nor is it normally this sensitive in people, not even natural born users. Fuck me. </p><p> </p><p>The first being, how much it sucked to have flashes of the future, and the past. The actual future, not just some not even half remembered story from the Before. Like full on instantly knowing who Lt. Bruce-not Batman-Wayne is with only half a thought. It made everything so much more dangerous. </p><p> </p><p>If the World Government was ever to find out, any prospective bounty of mine would definitely be stated as wanted alive only. That’s not to even start on what they would do with something like this in their grasp. Fuck the world would probably burn. I’d end up a slave, tortured for every drop of information they could ring from me.  Which of course was one of many things that Wayne had warned me about should anyone find out. It caused a tightness in my chest at even the thought of that happening. A fear that I haven't had to think of in years. </p><p>At least Batman was one of the good guys for now. He wouldn’t inform his boss for another few years yet. That I knew for certain, Though I’m expecting a bounty to come with the newspaper sometime soon. </p><p> </p><p>A very large part of my brain was just thankful that I wasn’t stuck with full on stare into space for five minutes a la Raven style visions. That… that, I would have had no idea how to handle. </p><p> </p><p>Every second counted, in a fight or on the ocean there was no chance to be vulnerable like that. I could fall from the ship, or heaven forbid it happen in the middle of a fight leaving me dead or those around me dead. There was no chance I would have continued as a pirate if that was the case. I couldn’t…. I wouldn’t put that weakness on anyone's shoulders. I’d be dead before my next breath, and leave my Nakama in too many potential problems. No, thank fuck for small mercies and adaptable brains. </p><p> </p><p>At this point all it was going to take was time for the ability to ‘settle’, allow my brain to get used to the power. Coupled with the meditation practices I didn’t have any worry about getting it all under control. </p><p> </p><p>But for now. </p><p> </p><p>Now, I was going to just turn into a vegetable out on the deck. Enjoy the sun and weight of <em> SafeHomeWarmthCare </em> that wafted off of the little invisible body of Merry. Matched with the Nakama around me I was blissfully turning into a pile of mush.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi… is she alive?” </p><p> </p><p>I peeled one eye open to stare at Usopp with a blissful smile that I don’t think I've ever had on my face before. It caused the curly haired teen to reel back and fall on his butt. Ok maybe I am scaring everyone a bit. </p><p> </p><p>“Luffy” I lifted my arms up, open and accepting. </p><p> </p><p>The lithe rubbery body all but slammed into my chest as I closed my eyes again. Noting that he was careful to step up and over the not-all-there somewhat-physical-body of Merry. Pure sunshine and warmth radiated from my captain. It soaked down to my bones, Fuck this is totally a form of drug. </p><p> </p><p>Stretched limbs wiggled their way around my middle a few times. The little bit of worry that had been radiating from him disappeared as I ducked my face into his mop of hair. I felt Zoro plop down at my feet, his steady rock lent against the railing of the ship and already falling into a light doze. </p><p> </p><p>Robin was watching with quiet mirth as Chopper who had wandered over to not so discreetly checked over my limbs, was pulled into the impromptu hug with one of my free hands. Nothing but a small squeak of surprise escaped him before I was carting my fingers through his soft fur and he relaxed. I knew he was going to be pulling me into a full check up later, It had scared everyone when I had passed out yesterday.  Was it only yesterday? Felt like it was months ago. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get the blankets” I heard Nami mumble and walk away, feeling that all too familiar affection light up. Sanji was about to cause a fuss about Luffy’s face digging into my chest, which was the last thing on my mind to care about. I didn’t have to see to know that Zoro had not so quietly trip the cook which Luffy took as an opening to pull the blond down onto my other side without looking up. The faint scent of cigarette smoke mixed with Merry’s salty wood. His landing wasn’t soft, according to the oof and the moment of annoyance that flashed through him, but it was gone within less than a heartbeat. Replaced by a mix of fond emotions that I didn’t bother taking apart. </p><p> </p><p>Usopp didn’t need any prompting to lay with us, filling the air with a softly spoken reenactment of his own adventure in the Marine base. Capturing Chopper’s attention even as he was slowly lulled to sleep by my fingers raking steadily through his fur. </p><p> </p><p>Blankets were thrown over everyone and some small shuffling as pillows were passed around and more comfortable positions were found. The sun was blocked as Robin, based on the sounds of a furniture scraping the deck, had moved the umbrella to give everyone shade as she no doubt sat in the chair, probably with a book in hand. </p><p> </p><p>Nami sat somewhere near Usopp as I breathed to a ten count, allowing everyone to mix and flow over my senses. This was going to happen often if I had anything to say about it. New Straw Hat tradition created! Time to relax after the adrenaline had passed, a few hours to just sleep and let the exhaustion pass. After which everyone would probably take time for themselves, scattered about the ship doing their own thing before dinner or some other meal was called.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a long time since I was this affectionate platonically with anyone other than Vivi and even with the blue haired Princess it had taken time before I was comfortable enough to actually let go and relax around her, letting my touch starved self settle into her hugs and casual hand holding. I don’t think I'd be even close to comfortable around people and giving affection if it wasn’t for her and those years spent in a stable environment.  </p><p> </p><p>Sex was something different all together, and one that I very much enjoyed taking part in, even after the all but nonexistent dating life in the Before. But still thanks to Vivi for all but dragging me out of my defensive, survival shell that I had clung around me so tightly. </p><p> </p><p> It was easy with Luffy, he would cling to anyone for hours if they let him. Like a literal monkey, Zoro was the recipient of most of his attention since the swordsmen had the most time spent not moving, either while napping or meditating and didn’t mind Luffy’s wrapping limbs. </p><p> </p><p>Sanji never let Luffy climb over him, though he showed his affection in other ways; mostly food related and Nami had the habit to hit first unless Luffy asked. Chopper took some getting used to Luffy’s grabby hands but had happily let himself be picked up at any time unless he was working on his herbs or in the infirmary studying. Usopp was also very free with his hugs, though still mostly with just Luffy. </p><p> </p><p>The wry Straw-Hat wearing Captain just seemed to have that air that even Robin was slowly falling too, giving the rare hug some afternoons after explaining something or other to him. </p><p> </p><p>The D. magic at work again no doubt. </p><p> </p><p>There was no place I’d rather be at this moment. </p><p> </p><p>Sleep came easily and was probably the most restful I’ve ever had. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t be serious…. “</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.” </p><p> </p><p>“Nope. No way Shi. No way,no how” </p><p> </p><p>“Nami…” With one smooth breath I rose from the deck, my limbs comfortably aching from the stretch.</p><p> </p><p>“There's no way that my body can do that!” </p><p> </p><p>With slow circles I let my arms reach out over my head, the sun was just starting to rise when I pulled Nami away from her bed. And took more than a few minutes to convince her to stretch and work out with me. </p><p> </p><p>“That was actually a pretty tame pose” I smiled as she glared, one dainty eyebrow raised almost to her hairline. “Look, I bet I can get you to do this by the end of the month” I got down on my knees, and lent back. Arching my back as much as it would go. My head tapped the deck just between my feet, hands reached out to keep balance. Yoga was hard enough when not having to deal with the unpredictable rock of the ocean. </p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t see Nami’s face, but felt her shock and the slight bit of awe. </p><p> </p><p>From that pose, I nudged my forearms under my head and folded my legs out carefully, tipping into a headstand. Another deep breath I tensed my core and looked up with another grin. “This will also help with your stamina, since it’s not feasible to run laps while sailing.” </p><p> </p><p>Nami shook her head “That’s impossible” </p><p> </p><p>“It takes time to open up those types of muscles” I rose into a full hand stand before setting my feet down to stand up right once again.  “But we’ll be starting from the beginning. Every morning” </p><p> </p><p>“Every morning!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yep” I took her shoulders and maneuvered the stunted Navigator to sit on her butt “first we’re going to stretch out those hamstrings!” </p><p> </p><p>Luffy joined us an hour later as Sanji began to make breakfast, though the rubber man had the unfair advantage of not having to worry about bones getting in the way and quite literally being able to tie himself up like a pretzel.  </p><p> </p><p>Nami was laminating the unfairness of it all even as I pushed her back down further so she could grasp her toes. Already she could reach farther than when we had started. </p><p> </p><p>“Owwwww” she moaned as I helped her stand and went through a few cool down motions. </p><p> </p><p>“Good job” I grinned “same time tomorrow”. </p><p> </p><p>“Nooooo” </p><p> </p><p>While Nami’s body was at its end mine was comfortably warmed up, “Go have a bath, it’ll help the soreness” </p><p> </p><p>Nami mumbled and grouched as she limped to the bathroom, Luffy laughing as she went. He was lucky that she was probably too tired to punch him. </p><p> </p><p>I rolled my neck, and grinned at Luffy “Want to spar? I need to test out the limits of my Observation” </p><p> </p><p>“Sure!” My grinning Captain all but leapt into a basic fighting stance. His brawler style was pretty unpredictable in usual fights, especially when he started flinging about his limbs and stretching in impossible ways to dodge attacks. </p><p> </p><p>I closed my eyes, casting out my senses. It was weird to explain, not like I could ‘see’ an impression of Luffy standing in front of me but I just knew that he was there. </p><p>Then a sharp ‘poke’ in my mind. I stepped to the side and felt the wind rush past my face. Wow, the only thing I could really describe it would be something like the Spidey-Sense. A poke at my mind that prompted and ‘showed’ what was about to happen. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow Shi! You dodged with your eyes closed!” Luffy crowed, bouncing on the spot. </p><p> </p><p>“Let's keep going,” I grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Fist after fist, and even a few kicks were all dogged with ease. It was only when Luffy started speeding up that it was getting difficult to keep up with the barrage. And any hit I managed to hit back on him didn’t do anything to slow him down. I was beginning to feel similar to what his opponents have had to deal with. My hits were nothing but an inconvenience against his rubbery skin and didn’t do much other than leave a light bruise.   </p><p> </p><p>Then I caught one of his gatling gun punches to the chest, the barrage was random and faster than I could move. “I give” I coughed out, plopping to my butt. The wind had been knocked out of me. </p><p> </p><p>“Good job Shi!” Luffy continued grinning “you nearly dodged everything I gave to you” </p><p> </p><p>“But then only one punch put me down” I groaned </p><p> </p><p>“Then just don’t get hit again!” </p><p> </p><p>I laughed “OK, good plan” yep definitely didn’t want to get hit by that again. </p><p> </p><p>It was at this time that Usopp climbed up the stairs, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. “Sanji said breakfast was ready” </p><p> </p><p>Luffy was gone before the word had left the sniper’s lips, throwing himself at the mast and towards the kitchen with a whoop of glee. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s with you?” he asked me as I lay sprawled on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“Sparring” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Come on, before Luffy eats everything again” I grasped Usopp’s outstretched hand, pulling me to my feet </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks. With my Observation unlocked it should be easy to get the rest of you guys to catch up with me. And with what the Marine back at G8 told me, I’ve learnt a lot about the different aspects that Haki could manifest” </p><p> </p><p>“How is it different from what you knew?” He asked with curiosity brimming in his bones, we stepped into the main room, grabbing the plate of eggs that Sanji held out for me, leaving Usopp to scramble to fill his pate from the mass of food on the table before Luffy ate it all, who was already eating all the sausage links like spaghetti. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a lot more specified depending on the person” I grinned with a mouthful of bread roll “and it’s not specific, one person can awaken it in multiple different ways and take it to new heights that someone else might not be able to” </p><p> </p><p>“Why was it that you were so sick?” Asked Chopper with a worrying tone </p><p> </p><p>“That’s because I’m a sensitive user, unlike others I can’t turn the power ‘off. It's constantly working in the back of my head, and the overflow of information didn’t settle well at first . But I'm fine now, got it under control. It’ll probably be another few days for the headache to pass” </p><p> </p><p>“Headache!?” Chopper all but abandoned his meal, leaving it to Luffy’s sticky fingers and propelled himself to my side, shining a light in my eyes. Where did he get the flashlight from? </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine Chopper!” I tried to shove him away “I can’t take any medication for it, just have to let it pass and let my brain adjust itself” </p><p> </p><p>The little reindeer pouted, large brown eyes watering. He had a good pair of puppy dog eyes “but it hurts right?” </p><p> </p><p>I ruffled his fur under his hat “it’s nothing I can’t handle, don’t worry alright” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, but tell me if it gets any worse!” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course Dr. Chopper” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up! It doesn’t make me happy when you call me that!” He blushed and ran back to his half empty plate, quickly turning his attention to Luffy to steal back his own food with a growl. </p><p> </p><p>Robin caught my attention by leaning forward on the table, her head resting in her hand “So, what aspects of Observation awakened in yourself?” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah… well, empath, I can tell what everyone is feeling and the sensing ability so I can tell where everyone is, so far my range is pretty big. I could sense across the entire Marine base. That’s also how I can predict attacks.” Do I tell them about the future insight? I don't want it to be a ‘cheater’ ability for the journey... No, I'll keep quiet about it for now. I smiled through my nervousness. “That’s it” </p><p> </p><p>As the conversation drifted to other topics, I refused to look at Luffy. I could tell that there was something nagging at him, a flicker of worry as he continued attacking the amazing food made by Sanji. I didn’t want to look at him, and fall apart underneath his sunny smile. I didn’t want to be the one to ‘cheat’ the journey.  If I wanted to continue sailing with them, I didn’t want to be the one to drag the fun out of it. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When breakfast was done I was quick to excuse myself and climb up onto the crow’s nest. I wasn’t hiding. I was just, taking some time to myself. That’s normal. I wasn’t working myself up into an anxious ball. </p><p>Nope. Not me. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hey Shi!” Luffy’s grinning head popped up over the railing.  </p><p> </p><p>My heart all but leapt into my throat, I had been so focused on not freaking out that I didn’t sense him fling himself up to the railing. “What the fuck! Luffy don’t scare me like that!” </p><p> </p><p>He just laughed as he pulled himself into the small lookout basket. The two of us barely fit as it was supposed to hold one person at a time. Which left him pretty much sitting in my lap, pining me so I couldn’t make an escape. </p><p> </p><p>“Oof, Luffy….” I groaned, for such a small teen shorter than me he was heavy. </p><p> </p><p>“Shi” </p><p> </p><p>Cheeky bastard. </p><p> </p><p>Instead of continuing to try and push him off I just gave up and lent my head back against the railing, watching the clouds pace overhead. Trying to ignore the quiet insistent gaze coming from my Captain. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you just going to stare up into the sky all day?” Luffy asked </p><p> </p><p>“Not much else I can do with you pinning me here” I said without looking down. </p><p> </p><p>Worry plowed into my senses, mixing with the ComfortSunshineNakama that was Luffy. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, nothing’s wrong” I may have said that too quickly. </p><p> </p><p>“Shi” Shit. The stubborn tone and unquestionable order made me finally look at Luffy. That inquisitive look, the worry in his dark eyes.”What’s going on?” </p><p> </p><p>“I...there's another ability with my observation. I call it Insight.” I wrung my hands, a new nervous tick. “Sounded better than just saying I can see into the future. Well, future and past.” now I was rambling “it’s not like actual visions or things like it. It’s like instant knowledge, like back in the base when I first met Batman I instantly knew who he was and what he’s done with the Marines so far. Did you know that he’s actually been chasing Shanks for the better part of 9 years, since he started to cause trouble in the New World. Or like how I know that there’s a Marine on that base that’s been thinking of leaving for a life of piracy, or how I know that Zoro’s gonna lose one of his swords to rust, or that in three months Vivi’s gonna get a paper cut. No idea why my brain decided to show me that piece of information. Kinda weird now that I think abo-” </p><p> </p><p>A hand slapped against my lips, and I all but melted against the railing again not looking at Luffy. Shit what was he going to say. </p><p> </p><p>“Baka Shi” He laughed “is that what you’re so worried about?” he dropped his hand before I could lick the palm to get it away. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s just…” </p><p> </p><p>“I trust Shi” he grinned that warm inviting statement smile. “You’re not a cheater Shi you wouldn’t spoil the adventures, you know that” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course not. That takes the whole point of adventure out of it. Though i’ll use the knowledge for our own benefit of course… who knows it might show me where some better treasure or where a fun adventure might be…” </p><p> </p><p>“See” he wrapped himself around my chest “don’t be stupid. Shi is Shi.” </p><p> </p><p>What had I been freaking out about anyway, I settled into the hug. Of course Luffy wouldn’t care. </p><p> </p><p>“Shi can be the Spymaster!” he all but yelled in my ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait what?” </p><p> </p><p>“Spymaster!” he crowed again, smile blinding white and wide “you can use the mystery power to know things about other people! Shanks always said that a good spymaster can make plans and know what the marines are going to do before they do it!” </p><p> </p><p>The flash of the conversation between seven year old Luffy and a man with unmistakable red hair flashed in my mind’s eye. </p><p> </p><p>Ah, yeah OK. Spymaster it is. That actually works out well. Yes… I like it! </p><p> </p><p>“And you’re super sneaky!” He pointed out “my ninja-like Spymaster!” </p><p> </p><p>“Hai Hai” a warm grin spread on my face, my cheeks flushing just a bit. “Thanks Luffy” </p><p> </p><p>“Baka Shi” He jumped up, nearly toppling over the side of the crow’s nest “I’m gonna go tell everyone!” then he was gone, bouncing along the deck with a hand on his head to secure his hat, yelling for Usopp and Chopper. </p><p> </p><p>Something settled in my heart, a worry that I hadn’t really noticed that was taking up my mind. While there were specific jobs and titles assigned to everyone, Usopp the Sniper, Zoro the first mate, Nami the Navigator, Chopper the Doctor, Robin the Archaeologist. There were many more jobs that everyone shared while sailing. The helm was manned by anyone that was closest when Nami shouted out instructions, the big three were usually on defense, while Chopper, Usopp and I switched between manning the sails and the helm. So Spymaster was a title I liked very much, it felt like I finally had a job that was my own. In the cases where we boarded enemy ships Luffy and I were usually the first to one to sneak / crash onto the other ship anyway. Him and the other guys cause distractions while I sneaked my way through corridors and rooms, stealing the gold that Nami wanted but couldn’t leave the ship to get, or causing destruction while hidden. I could also be considered the Devil Fruit specialist as that was my dream, and already I had a few journals filled with notes and speculations about the Devil Fruits that we have run into during my time at sea.  I had quite a big section on what I had learned from Luffy, Robin and Chopper’s powers. I was excited to see what other fruits and powers that we were going to run into. </p><p> </p><p>Glancing out at the open ocean, the cool salty breeze ruffles my hair. Yep things were definitely going to get interesting as we continued on. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Note #1 - Devil Fruits : Zoan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo </p><p>Sorry I haven't gotten around to answering reviews yet. Life's left me in a weird headspace rn, promise i'll get to them before the next chapter's out. </p><p>Enjoy this little slice into some of Shi's thoughts regarding Devil Fruits. Going to be taking my own spin on some Devil Fruit Lore coming up hard core in the coming chapters, hope you like it.  </p><p>See you next week.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Devil Fruit - Zoan</b></span>
</p><p> </p><p>Classified as one of the most straightforward of Devil Fruit Types, the ability to transform into another species. Users gain traits and abilities that match an animal (or human in Chopper’s case). </p><p> </p><p>The government has done nothing to contain the spread of information on Zoan types (unlike Logia… see Note #3). It’s widely known that there are three transformations that occur with Zoan users: </p><p> </p><p><b>Human Form</b> - The natural form of the user prior to consuming the fruit, and the basic form that Zoan users ‘start’ with. </p><p><b>Human-Beast Form</b> - A hybrid combination of animal and human. Usually it’s a very visual transformation, enhanced strength and attributes of the animal are more pronounced in this form. </p><p><b>Beast Form -</b> The full animal form of the fruit-bestowed species. Any additional ability gained from the specific animal is usable in this form. </p><p> </p><p>The thing about this categorization… were two things. One, it was made by the World Government, and I’ve learnt in my years that they are big fat fucking liars. Two, Chopper threw those categories out the window while both on fire and torn to shreds. </p><p>Now, it’s known that inanimate objects have the ability to ‘eat’ Devil Fruits.<em> How I still don’t know</em>. But it’s only ever happened, or so far witnessed with a Zoan type fruit and they still followed the government’s transformation rules. Chopper’s situation was special on many levels. The main focus being, he had eaten the Hito-Hito no Mi, so he was a Reindeer- human. Specifically a reindeer first, human second. The most pressing difference is that his ‘base form’ is the human-beast hybrid, not the human form that all other users had, even objects that had ‘eaten’ a Devil Fruit kept their base form as what they were originally. </p><p>We have had many lengthy discussions regarding this, some Robin had even joined in on. Between the three of us, a mix of random speculation, Chopper's own muddled memories from his short time as a regular reindeer - <em>fuck it's hard to think that he's 14 years old and acts just like any other human teen if with a higher IQ than anyone I've ever met. Hard to think sometimes that regular reindeers live less than ten years and all of his original family were probably long dead....fuck I'm morbid. </em>-</p><p>Chopper also had a wealth of information from the medical exams that he had done to learn more about himself.  With all of this we were able to conclude that he can’t be the only one that is the exception to these ‘rules’. </p><p>Chopper's base form; small size, still fur covered, walking on two legs. Dare I call it his 'cute chibi-sef'. It was an initial transformation that happened as soon as the powers of the Fruit had kicked in. according to him, a mere few seconds after eating the fruit. His other two main forms were; a regular reindeer, though larger in size than what could be found in the wild and his 'human' form. What we believe to be due to his original animal status, this form doesn't look anything like a 'normal' human. Though it did give him opposable thumbs, and the usual enhanced strength that is normal to Zoan users he looked more like a sasquatch. He towered over everyone, and was still covered in fur. </p><p>But that wasn’t the only thing that made Chopper so different to other Zoan users. It was him finding a way to create more forms. His Rumble Ball drug (formula stated in Note #10) expands the main forms from three to eight different variations and I have no doubts that he will unlock more and more in the coming years. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> Subcategories for Zoan fruits include:</p><p><b>Ancient Zoan </b>- Extinct animal species such as dinosaurs, sea kings are included in this category due to their rarity. </p><p><b>Mythical Zoan </b>- creatures only thought to be myth; Dragons, Phoenix. These users tend to have additional special abilities- such as Marco the Phoenix who is able to heal with his blue flame and is fabled to age much slower. These fruits are the rarest even after Logias. </p><p><b>Basic Zoan</b> - everyday animals such as Cats, Lizards, deer etc. additional subcategories are created for over branching animals such as the Feline Fruit; Tiger, House Cat, Leopard etc.</p><p> </p><p>This just opens more and more questions. Just how correct is the Government’s labels on the other Devil Fruit types? Can other Zoan users awaken these new forms? What about the different species of Zoans, are they specifically limited to animals and creatures that are widely known? There are Dragon based fruits but they were only a myth with no evidence of the actual creatures living in the wild. I guess this goes with all of the other Mythical Zoan types...</p><p> </p><p> I wonder if it would be possible to create a fictional creature that might then have a fruit that is created for it… these all lead to one thing. How exactly the fruits came into existence in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>I feel like the more I search into this the more questions I have. I’ve never been a researcher… more of a stab first ask questions later kind of girl, but I can’t help but be strangely excited with what else I might uncover about Devil Fruits. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Journal 2 - Defying Gravity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! Welcome to the next chapter. Sorry it's a bit late on Thursday and I didn't get much of a chance to edit it. So please bare with any mistakes you might find, it might also seem a bit rushed. But just think next chapter we finally get to Water Seven!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shi’s sure been in a good mood all morning” Nami muttered to Usopp. I could hear the two of them mumbling away on the top deck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…. Hey Shi!” Usopp yelled out as I all but danced out onto the main deck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up?” I spun on my toes, gripping the mast like it was a light post in the rain. Grinning so wide my cheeks were starting to twinge in pain, I smiled up at the two worried teens. The sun was shining brightly, there was no weird weather (yet) and the news coo just flew into my range. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp shared a suspicious look with Nami, “what’re you so happy about?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I finally got a bounty! I wonder how much Batman’s put on my head. Do you think it’ll be higher than Luffy’s first bounty?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn’t see their exchange of glances as I spun around the mast again, trying to get a visual on the approaching seagull. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The paper hasn’t arrived yet…” I could hear Nami whisper </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we should get Chopper” responded Usopp “she did almost get her brain cooked….” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s HERE!” I yelled over the two of them and bounced to Luffy who was sitting on Merry’s head. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Luffy! Get it get it get it!” A hand gripping Luffy’s shirt and the other pointing at the slowly approaching bird. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OK!” without further prompting Luffy’s arm shot off into the distance, grabbing the seagull who screeched with a squawk of rage as it was roughly pulled towards us. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks!” I all but shoved a few beri coins at it and tugged the paper out of it’s pouch, leaving Luffy to deal with the bird’s angry pecking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the crew had made their way to the deck, no doubt wondering about my loud outburst. Sanji had his head sticking out of the kitchen, Robin and Chopper emerging from the make-shift infirmary and Zoro jumped down from the crow’s nest. Excitement buzzed in my veins, I didn’t think I’d be this excited about getting my own bounty but I saw that it would arrive today but had no idea what amount Batman might have gotten put on my head. Even though I knew he wasn’t going to tell anyone about my insight anytime soon it’s gotta be a big number. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I ripped off the elastic band and tossed it at Usopp, knowing he liked to collect them and unfurled the paper. Nothing interesting on the front page caught my eye before I flipped to the middle where the bounties were usually placed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right on top of the small stack of yellow parchment was my face! Well my half covered face. I took a moment to inspect the photo. It was from a few years ago, my sandy scarf was covering everything past my nose and a dark hood pulled over my hair, casting a shadow over my face. Just barely showing my green eyes looking right at the camera, if I remembered right this was taken on Jaya. I grinned at the memory, I looked terrifying so it must have been after I had that ‘chat’ with Bellamy the first time we had crossed paths. The back of Vivi’s head must have been in the original photo but it was cropped to just show me, damn I looked like a badass!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nightmare Shadow Shi </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Approx 165cm </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wanted on counts of piracy, breaking and entering, resisting arrest and information dealing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dead or Alive </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>70,000,000</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HA!” Luffy laughed from above my shoulder “Shi’s bounty is higher than Zoro’s!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! No way let me see that!” Zoro lunged forward but I side stepped him easily, turning the poster to show him without the danger of getting it ripped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course Shi-chan has a higher bounty than you moss-head!” Sanji jumped from the kitchen doorway to kick Zoro in the head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get off me you shitty-cook!” he yelled back, the two of them falling into the familiar exchange of insults and kicks. Everyone took a step away from the commotion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations Shi-san” smiled Robin</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I turned to the older woman “Thanks Robin, still not as high as yours but I'll get there I bet!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No this isn’t good! It’s bad enough Luffy and Zoro have bounties!” cried Nami with her head in her hands </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Nami” I couldn’t help but smirk “the rest of you will get bounties soon enough” I waved the post around “we gotta hang these up in the galley! Do we have copies of the others?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp sighed with a small shake of his head  “Yeah I think we have copies somewhere” I let him take the poster from my hands “why do you have information dealing charges?”  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, they’re digging up all the old charges from when I was a bounty hunter. Marines don’t like to bring in bounty hunters since they capture so many pirates so they usually give them a lot of leeway with the law.” I grinned “there might have been a few times that I’ve broken into Marine Bases for information on targets when they wouldn’t just give it to me” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nami smacked her forehead “Whatever” she cried to the sky “we’re destined to be criminals” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re pirates!” Luffy laughed “Common we need to have a party! Sanji, food!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I hung my poster beside Robin on the wall, where Usopp found a copy I didn’t know but now we had them all proudly displayed.Chopper was pointing out the different charges we all had, Luffy and Zoro also had piracy and resisting arrest but were also paired with destruction of property. Robin though didn’t have charges listed. I had to explain to the young reindeer that the Government didn’t need an actual reason to give someone a bounty. Chopper, sweet as he was marched up to Robin and promised that together we’d put a real reason for her bounty on there soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure we will Doctor-san” she said quietly </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just gotta get into another fight with the Marines” I gave her a warm smile “then they’ll have no choice but to add piracy to your bounty” behind my eyes the destruction of Ohara raged. We’d give the government a real reason to fear us, more than being able to read some old language. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s an idiot” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro snorted “Luffy’s an idiot too” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but he’s our idiot. This guy’s just plain stupid lookin” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OI!” someone from the other crew yelled “don’t look down on our boss” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or what” I sneered. I was in the full ‘nightmare’ getup, it’s been a while since I've worn the full jacket, after trouble in Skypiea then that Marine base I'd taken to just lounging around in shorts and a shirt since everyone knew I was a girl. But after getting the remainder of the approaching Davy-back fight I thought it would be useful to go back to the outfit to at least scare some sense into the Foxy Pirates. And boy did it help. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-n-n-n-nothing” the man croaked, sweat dripped down his neck the longer I kept staring at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We hadn’t had much time on the island before Merry was blocked in by their bigger ship. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper had run off as soon as we landed to go explore. The few animals the rest of us had seen from the shore line gave us a good idea just why they were so excited to go off. Each of them were ‘longer’ than a normal animal. Foxes had long bodies like a weiner dog, the few horses we saw had long necks like a giraffe even the birds on the island had some body parts that were longer than they should have been. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I could sense that their captain was off confronting ours and didn’t see the point of trying to get Merry out of the way if Luffy was just going to agree to the games anyway. Their ship was almost double the size of Merry, most of the crew were gathered around the rails waiting to hear the gunshots go off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin was explaining the rules of a Davy-back fight to Nami and Zoro. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey” even from down on Merry we could hear a few of the enemy pirates start to whisper among themselves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t that…. Nightmare Shi” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It can’t be” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure looks like him” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t he just get a bounty?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi Sam go get it. We should make sure…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shi grinned as the uneasy whispering passed over all of the pirates. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That ship we passed on our way here must have been their last competition”  mused Robin </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I exchanged a grin with Zoro “Luffy’s gonna accept so we’ll just have to show these small timers what a real crew can do” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shi” Nami snapped “don’t say things like that” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin laughed softly “I think Shadow-san just gave us a pretty good chance in winning” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone suddenly yelled “Oh shit that really is him!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think there’s any chance Captain won’t accept the game….” asked another. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two shots rang out against the quiet sky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nooo” the entire ship yelled as I turned my smirk back to them. Time for some fun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone on the sea, or at least most of them were aware of the pirate’s Davy-back fight. I was pretty sure that back during the old era it was mostly done between alliances to kill time and have fun. But nowadays it’s more of a competition, and gotten a bad rep because of crews like the Foxy Pirates. Crews that just used it to get more members and rule the seas with numbers alone. I’m sure that if I wanted to just wander through the hundreds of men under this flag most of them would hate being part of this crew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even now, I watched some of the men put up tents and food stalls like this was a fairground, each of them had that dead eyed customer service smile plastered on their faces. I got the shivers just thinking about having to do that again. Once was enough in my life time it wasn’t going to get into my second chance of life ever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It must be hell for those pirates who had fallen so far, and they couldn’t even just leave the crew. I couldn't remember how long they had to ‘serve’ under their new captain. I think the amount of time varied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> The Foxy Pirates were just as weird and cringy as I first thought them to be at least those that were all in for the competitions. Each one of them wore a stupid eye mask that had little black ears. One of the reasons I had never gone after any of them back as a bounty hunter was for one, only their captain had a bounty and two it wasn't even over 30 million. The only thing I knew we might have trouble with is his stupid Devil Fruit. Something to do with making someone slow, I couldn’t really remember. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Nami” moped Usopp as we all gathered “I tried to tell him not to do it” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi Luffy! Don’t accept things you don’t fully understand!” Nami pounced on the black haired teen who was happily eating some sort of meat skewer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How many games did he agree on?” I asked, arms crossed across my chest and glaring away anyone who got too close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Three” sighed Usopp </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘M ‘SOBBY” mumbled Luffy from underneath bruises and a split lip. I wonder if Nami would actually be the first to get armament Haki, she could already bruise Luffy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three games, we can win those no problem” shrugged Zoro </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nami huffed “If they don’t stack the odds in their own favor” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They probably will” I muttered “Cheating’s a valid strategy in these games” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji lit a smoke, getting it out in a large cloud “So watch out for tricks and play some of our own. What are the games going to be?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They should be announcing them soon” Chopper motioned to the large stage that had just been finished being built. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WELCOME ONE AND ALL!”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here we go” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> **** (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻ ****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“These are actually pretty good games for us” I mused over the list. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donut race, which was just a standard race around the island on boats built out of barrels. Groggy Ring, which sounded a lot like soccer but with one of the players as the actual ball. Then Combat, which is just a fight between the two captains. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Teams of three for the first game, then three for the second, and Luffy for the last” Nami nodded “Yeah, this’ll work.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can only play once though, so we’ll only have one team in the race. They’ll probably have multiple” Usopp sat with a pencil tapping against his chin. “I’m fine being the one to sit out!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No way” Nami hit him across the head “we’ll need you for the boat building!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy puffed out his chest, his determination washing over all of us  “I’m gonna beat his ass” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I smiled “of course you are senchou.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t lose any of the games” Nami scowled, “it’s barbaric, betting away your own Nakama” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a bit of arguing and negotiation and swapping night shifts we managed to settle on the official line up. Chopper wasn’t too happy to be the one to sit out, but with the promise of cotton candy from one of the many vendors. And he was going to be our precious cheerleader for all of the events. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first game was going to be the trickiest. With Usopp building the boat, Nami as the navigator and Robin as offence and defence. This was our worst chance at winning, especially with five other teams to race against. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Zoro” I caught the moss head’s eye “Want to cause a bit of trouble?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked “what you got in mind?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I pulled the swordsmen out to the other side of the island, keeping a close eye on the others as the race started. Perched on one of the outcroppings of land that juts out into the ocean it was the perfect place to have a ‘spar’. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course Zoro doesn’t know anything about pulling punches and the ‘spar’ turned into a real one on one sword fight. It took a few minutes for the makeshift boats to reach us on the other side of the island but as soon as they were in sight I grinned. Sweat soaked and more than a bit bruised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck did Zoro move fast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There!” I grinned and let one of Zoro’s attack waves pass by completely obliterating one of the boats that was catching up to Usopp and the others. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” the commentator yelled out </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry” Zoro smirked, not the least bit sorry </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I just glared up at the man, who was on the back of a large bird flying over the race causing him to choke and nearly fall off the bird’s back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Again?” I turned to Zoro while not so subtly flashing the sun off my swords into another boat’s navigator. The crash was music to my ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro smirked “let’s go” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Together we managed to knock out four of the five other boats, leaving just one for Usopp and the others to take care of as they rounded the bend and out of sight.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Common” I grabbed Zoro’s shirt “If we hurry we might be able to beat them to the finish line” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully the island itself wasn’t very large, as we ran over the large grassy plains we could hear the cheering get louder and louder. As we started pushing through the crowd I could feel the sudden </span>
  <em>
    <span>TrickSneakCheatYesWin </span>
  </em>
  <span>coming off of Foxy nearly bowled me over. I looked over to where he was, standing on the edge of the river his hands sticking out in some idiotic pos. He was laughing about something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Shit,Zoro!” I tried to point him out of the crowd “get him!”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Noro Noro Beam!” he yelled out </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro and I didn’t get there in time, the two of us bowled right into the idiot captain knocking him full into the water but it was too late. He hit Usopp, Nami and Robin in the Slow beam it all but stopped them in their tracks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit” I exchanged a glance with Luffy. The shock reverberating through everyone settled uncomfortably in our stomachs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Boss!”  Someone jumped in after the idiot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We could do nothing but watch as the last boat raced past and over  the finish line, just as the beam wore off. The sudden movement knocked Usopp, Nami and Robin into the water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got her” Zoro jumped in, grabbing Robin and pulling her to the surface just as Nami and Usopp got themselves to the surface as well.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell was that!” Yelled the Foxy bastard at the same time as Nami</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tripped over my own feet” I sent him a glare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ep- yep ok, understandable…sorry” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro pulled Robin onto the bank, then helped Nami and Usopp out of the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” asked Usopp </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Devil Fruit” I growled “Sorry forgot that he had that. He can slow anything hit by that beam for thirty seconds” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed like he was going to gloat, but another glare shut him up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The lovely Porche-chan’s team has won!” exclaimed the commentator “Rules are rules it’s time for Boss-Foxy to pick his spoils!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the worst thing… The bastard chooses Chopper as his new crew member. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chopper cried the entire way up to the stage as they sat him down on a chair of ‘honor’ and put one of those stupid masks on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” cried Chopper “Luffy, I don’t wanna leave the Straw Hats. I-I only set out to sea because you asked me! Luffy please, I wanna sail only with you” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, my nails cut into my palm as warm blood seeped through my fingers this was worst case scenario. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t need Haki to feel how pissed Luffy was feeling. His hat shaded most of his face, his fists clenched at his sides. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up Chopper” Zoro yelled over the crowd “you’re the one that set out to sea knowing anything could happen. You could die. Man up!” he locked eyes with our crying doctor “The world is cruel. They did their best in that race. A real man would buckle up and take it with pride”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anger coursed through my veins, a few of the men around us took a few steps back. Chopper sniffled a few times before nodding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh” he crossed his arms on the chair and kept his eyes in front. “Do your worst!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I tilt my head up, letting a smirk spread across my face, “you’d think you don’t trust us Chopper. There’s no way we’re letting this slide so easily” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy’s anger was barely restrained, I could feel the emotions building and just raring to be let free. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know who you’ve just pissed off” I continued “We’re the Straw Hat Pirates.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji lit a smoke and stepped up to Luffy’s other side “There’s still two rounds left. Don’t think we’ll be coming for blood now… no we want more than that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They made a stupid decision, they should have picked someone who was going to be in the next event. We were going to slam them away without any effort. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The announcer called for the next game, and as everyone made their way to the marked off piece of grass Sanji and Zoro started throwing insults at each other. I was cracking my knuckles, each pop and crack caused one of the crowd to wince. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zoro, Sanji, Shi” Luffy called out, his eyes which were still covered by shadow looked up at each of us. The nonverbal order didn’t need any explanation. Win with whatever means necessary. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy was beyond pissed, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>TrustSupportDetermination </span>
  </em>
  <span>burst over the anger and guilt he was feeling. It was more than enough to boost our moral </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like we’ll actually have to work together…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shitty cook” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Moss head” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just this once,” they said together. Which made me laugh because honestly for how much those two squabble and are at each other’s throats each and every day it wasn’t hard to see how most of the fanfiction posted regarding these two were ship-fics. And who knows maybe the two of them would actually end up having angry sex at some point, I could see it. If I squinted a bit. Sanji seemed to love the ladies way too much to just be straight, maybe he was bi… I shrugged those thoughts away, tucking them into the far reaches of my mind. There was no need to get those fanfic memories confused with the here and now. Insight liked to give me enough headache. Who the hell needed to know what crew the cotton candy man used to be on!  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I had missed how the announcer was introducing the players, though judging my Sanji’s spitting anger it wasn’t anything nice so I sent the idiot a glare and nearly made him fall from the bird again. That was actually kinda fun to do, i wonder if I could get him to actually fall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And here’s the referee with the helmets!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A blond man walked up to the three of us, in his hand was an ugly blue and white ball that looked taped to a hat with straps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I grabbed it out of his hands before Zoro could put it on Sanji’s head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be the fucking ball” I cut Sanji’s protests “which of the three of us can use Haki and knows when any attack is coming. Me, that’s who. They’ll never touch me” I smirked “the two fo you can focus on dunking their own ball.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course the person they have as their own ball is a fucking giant. Our three opponents enter the field. Each of them grinning like loons. It just ticked me off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One minute” I growled </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thirty seconds” quipped Zoro with a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok then” I grinned at the boys “Thirty seconds is all we need.Watch out of the spikes” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No weapons” called the referee as they won the coin toss, which meant I was going to have to start on the enemy’s side of the field. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine” I growled at the ref, knowing full well that he was going to let the others use weapons “Here Usopp, watch over these” I tossed my swords to the sniper, who was then saddled with Zoro’s as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get this started” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I kept half an eye on Foxy, my speed and dodging wasn’t going to be much help if I got caught in one of those stupid beams. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The game started with the idiot named Pickles trying to charge right at me. I swiftly side stepped him, was I even going to have to use my Haki on these idiots? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji kicked pickles out of the ring before he and Zoro jumped together at the giant. The third of the attackers pulled out a spiked club, clearly not going to pull any punches. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Sanji and Zoro dealt with him I turned my attention to the ref “What the fuck is that” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see anything” he whistled and looked the other way. Nami was ranting and yelling at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quiet or i’ll-” he pulled out a yellow card </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Drop that and I’ll gut you!” I growled, eyes locked on him even as I dodged another rush from Pickles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s stupidly easy to walk around the lumbering idiots, they weren’t even that fast. At least dodging Foxy-bastard’s beam made it a bit more exciting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I punched Pickles in the face just as Zoro and Sanji knocked the giant over. He didn’t even need to take a step; he fell right into the ring. At the same time Nami tricked the ref into blowing his whistle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I high-fived Zoro and Sanji at the same time after throwing the ugly ass hat-ball across the field. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good riddance” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then the ‘ceremony’ to choose the winning spoils. Nami tries to sell the idea to steal the idiot captain first to get a leg up in the next game, then get Chopper back. But everyone just starts throwing insults at her, calling her heartless and cheater against pirate code. Then again, we all glanced at him </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, don’t want him on the crew” we all said at once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so mean” the crowd called back </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!” yelled Nami “Fine, Luffy get Chopper back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was annoying to feel all the nervous energy coming from the small fry extras in the crowd, all of them thinking that Luffy would choose them over our own Nakama. Idiots. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one messes with the Straw Hat Pirates” Luffy sent a sharp grin to the stage “CHOPPER! GET BACK HERE!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wahhhh! Luffy!” Chopper scrambled from the chair and tossed the mask onto the ground </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chopper!” Luffy caught the Reindeer as he threw himself over the crowd “welcome back” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh!” he cried into Luffy’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now,” Luffy glared at Foxy “I’m going to kick your ass.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The final event wasn’t even worth keeping an eye on. It wasn’t like we could see any of the fight anyway it was held on the other pirate ship. Luffy and idiot-foxy walked onto the ship, then barely five minutes later Luffy walked out after kicking Foxy across the island. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won!” he yelled into the sky as all of us cheered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The foxy pirates sailed off with a newly painted flag courtesy of Luffy’s ‘expert’ drawing skills. The crew couldn’t have left fast enough with their tails between their legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Common!” roared Luffy “it’s time to party!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji’s spread of food lasted well through the night, and as good as everyone was feeling there was something bumping against my memory. It felt like something was missing. Something important should have happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I looked out over the water, nothing but the animals and my Nakama beat up against my shields. I couldn’t remember the last time that nothing made me so anxious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moon was high in the sky when I pulled myself from the cocoon of blankets and pillows.  Sleep hadn’t come easily this past week. After the weird feeling after fighting the foxy pirates and the the stressful few days after having to deal with the stupid magical memory stealing seahorse. Just to top it all off our pending arrival on Water Seven in the morning, everyone was feeling a tad highstrung. All the whirling emotions didn’t help my senses and just when I had thought that I had gotten the headaches under control. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The night was chilly, with a warm breeze that never seemed to settle. Once again I was reminded of the easy days back on Alabasta, when Vivi and I would sit out on her balcony chatting away about the lessons we had the previous day or what troubles we could get into with Koza later on. With nothing on our minds but the next day’s adventures. Cutting through the sense of </span>
  <span>nostalgia was Usopp’s turmoil. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It probably would have woken me up eventually, his spinning emotions just couldn’t seem to settle. It’s dizzying flip flopping just wanted to get started on my daily headache. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one had forgotten my impromptu speech about Merry last month, much less Usopp. I felt even worse about it now that I could actually see and interact with Merry’s avatar. The child size being always seemed to be just at the edge of my vision. She was either sitting with Luffy on the figure head, napping beside Zoro, swinging her legs on the dining room table as Sanji cooked, sat between Nami and Robin as they sunbathed or read, or running after Chopper as he played with Luffy. But most times, she sat quietly beside Usopp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Walking across the deck with quiet steps I was surprised to see Usopp standing across from Merry’s metaphysical form. Getting closer I could pick out some of his strongest emotions, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ShockAnxiousHurtHappniess </span>
  </em>
  <span>and more than a bit terrified. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was shaking, his hands unconsciously trying to grasp something, anything that would help ground him. Other than the raging emotions I could feel his Haki reach out, shaky and tentatively ‘poke’ at Merry like he wasn’t quite believing what he was seeing. The answering wash of </span>
  <em>
    <span>ProtectLoveEmbraseHomeNakama</span>
  </em>
  <span> that radiated off of the little figure nearly made Usopp drop to his knees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s really there” I lent against the top of the stairs, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp couldn’t take his eyes off the softly glowing figure. How she could glow but not cast any light was a mystery I didn’t particularly want to try and wrap my head around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will always be here”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>echoed across the deck before she disappeared from sight. Knowing Merry she was probably still watching, but didn’t want to cause Usopp anymore stress. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sniper slid down to his knees, hands raised to rub against his eyes as tears leaked through his fingers. He pulled himself together quickly, letting the warmth of home wash over his senses and gathering his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Congrats on awakening your Haki” I smiled and plopped down beside him, feet crossed under me.  “How's the headache?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pounding” he muttered, still rubbing at his eyes, keeping them closed. “Was that really...?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep that’s Merry. You’ll probably see her more around the ship now. I’m pretty sure Luffy can’t see her but he can definitely hear her.” He always seemed to be smiling, and oddly quiet as Merry chatted about one thing or another. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything’s so clear” he mused, letting his eyes open over the ocean. It was probably a good thing that he unlocked Haki at night. The sun’s just going to make the headache worse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a feeling that your Haki would be mostly focused on your eyes. It’s a good trick for snipers. How are you feeling otherwise?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can tell where everyone is”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So sight based enhancements, and sensing ability?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Little bit of emotions too” Usopp mused “but it’s not… clear. How do I describe it” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just like a base feeling?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, like everyone’s asleep and content.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded, “Yeah, I think that’s normal for most users” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is yours different?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kinda, I can pick up the individual emotions of people if they aren’t flipping through them so fast.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp turned to me, one eye barely open trying to focus his sight. It didn’t linger for long, I could see the pupil dart around the ship taking in as much as it could before he got overwhelmed and shut them again with a low groan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll take some time to get used to.” I all but pushed him towards the boy’s room “It’ll probably be worse in daylight so try and get as much sleep as you can. We can work on some of the meditative tricks I’ve got in the afternoon.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, OK. Thanks Shi” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem, good night Usopp” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Night” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for him to fumble his way into his own hammock, I could feel Merry surround him in calming emotions until he slipped off to sleep.  Then the small figure joined me out on the deck again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I did my best to explain” </span>
  </em>
  <span> her quiet tone lingered </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it Merry. We’ll figure something out once we get to Water Seven. I’m sure Luffy has a plan.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Careful pressure lent against my side as I gazed out at the ocean. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a lot headed towards us Merry. I just can’t remember everything that leads up to us going to Enies Lobby...” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let’s hope I can keep it together” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re not alone Shi.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know… I know” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going away for a week so I might not have enough time to finish the chapter, it's written just needs some updating and editing. So it might be a few days late since I get home next Thursday. </p>
<p>Thanks for reading!  See you next time :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Journal 2 - Water 7, The Floating City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'M BACK! Oh man dudes I needed that time away from my stuffy apartment so bad! I got a ton of writing done during the week and came back with a ton more bug bites but hey, it was fun and guess what! I'm going back on Monday hahahaha! </p><p>So, sorry the next chapter might be a bit late as well but look at all these words I wrote you! </p><p>I'm so damn happy with this chapter I tell you I've been so excited for the Water 7 Arc!</p><p>Hope you all enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>The sun had just risen above the horizon when we got our first look at the famous sea train, Puffing Tom. I couldn’t wrap my head around how it kept afloat. We watched as it raced by on it’s floating tracks with open jaws and awe. The last time I was on Water Seven I had only seen the train while it was in the station, it’s security was too tight for me to be able to sneak across and tickets were expensive. </p><p> </p><p>It’s been a long time since I’ve seen anything move so fast. Don’t get me wrong some ships could move at speeds close to 50 km (30 miles) an hour with good wind, but damn did it not feel weird to see something move so fast again, and I doubt it could even match the speeds of regular trains I remembered from the Before. </p><p> </p><p>We sailed along the tracks and came upon a small station office. Madam Kokoro “Call me granny dear” was kind enough to give us a bit of a history lesson regarding the sea train. </p><p> </p><p>“Old Tom’s dream” mused the old lady, she tumbled a bit across the room to show us the original blueprints that were displayed on one of the walls. Though she had offered us tea, she herself had a half bottle of gin in hand. </p><p> </p><p>I didn’t need an in depth lesson on how the train worked - <em> thanks insight </em>. But the little glimpse into Tom, Franky and Iceburg working together on engines and metalworking was nice. </p><p> </p><p>“Have any of you been to Water Seven before?” asked Granny Kokoro </p><p> </p><p>“It’s been years” I offered as everyone else shook their heads “I must have been seven or eight” the island was nice enough, I had gotten a couple of months work on the docks before I got that ship to Alabasta. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh” she grinned “It’s changed a lot in the last few years, you’re in for a treat” </p><p> </p><p>“We’re all excited to see it” agreed Nami </p><p> </p><p>Luffy began to jump up and down as Chopper asked “Is it really home to the best Shipwrights on the GrandLine?” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s correct! People come from all across the blues! Even from the New World” </p><p> </p><p>“Is it true that the Pirate King’s ship was built there?” Luffy asked with a large grin </p><p> </p><p>“Aye, that’s true” Granny Kokoro’s smile changed, her mood turning somber as she looked out the window to the sea “The best ship Tom’s ever built. It’s retired now, hidden away somewhere the Marines could never find it. I have no doubt that it still sails like a beaut. Tom went out of his way to get the best wood in the world. From the treasure tree of Adam. The largest, hardest and oldest species of tree. Very rare, very expensive.” </p><p> </p><p>“We have lots of money” Cheered Luffy, which got him a punch from Nami, telling him to shut up. </p><p> </p><p>I shifted away from my spot on the wall, moving in closer as the old woman lent in close to Luffy “Oh, is that right? You know the Government banned any ships to use Adam wood.” </p><p> </p><p>“We’re pirates” I snorted to Zoro and Sanji’s amusement “the government can go fuck themselves.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna be the king of the Pirates” Luffy roared to the heavens, the familiar blast of confidence washed over everyone. </p><p> </p><p>The old woman’s smile seemed to just grow wider “oh, and what about the ship you’ve got right there?” </p><p> </p><p> The mood of the room took a nosedive as everyone glanced at Merry, her small figure sat on the railing watching us, her legs kicking out like she was patiently waiting for us. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah…” stuttered Usopp “Merry’s not doing too well unfortunately” tears gathered in his eyes “she’s been a good ship, she’ll be one of us for always” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s right” nodded Luffy </p><p> </p><p>Out of the corner of my eye I could see Zoro settle his hand on Chopper’s head as the small reindeer fought back tears. Sanji lit up a smoke and took a big breath of the smoke. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s mighty of you” Granny nodded to herself a few times “Chimney bring me some paper” she called out to her granddaughter, the young girl had been listening to everyone quietly, her legs kicked out from under the chair as she rushed to do as her grandmother wished. </p><p> </p><p>A moment passed as she scribbled a few words onto the scrap paper before handing it off to a smiling, though confused Nami. </p><p> </p><p>“Give that to Iceburg-boy when you get there. That brat’s the mayor, he can set you up with someone fit to build the next Pirate King’s ship.” </p><p> </p><p>Nami had to lift the paper up above her head so Luffy couldn't’ grab at it. “Thanks old lady!” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re only a few hours from the city” she explained “if you leave now you might make it by lunch” </p><p> </p><p>“Yosh! Zoro, get the anchor. Usopp, Sanji, Shi get the sails. Nami - get us to Water Seven!” </p><p> </p><p>“Aye Aye” we all cheered. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The good mood kept as we sailed towards the floating city. Even Merry was running about on deck, giving advice and trying to be helpful to speed up the journey. </p><p> </p><p>Like the island of Venice I remembered of the Before Water 7 had been sinking for years. The original island was long ago lost, leaving a single hilltop town that had since been built upon numerous times over. I had a feeling that it was another mystery of the void century, and enjoyed discussing possible reasons why it had sunk with Robin as we sailed. </p><p> </p><p>The deadly storm and waves was the prevailing theory. Aqua Laguna battered the poor island year after year, each wave growing bigger than the last. </p><p> </p><p>And, we were going to get stuck in it this year. That I knew for sure. </p><p> </p><p>“Land Ho!” yelled out Chopper from the mast. </p><p> </p><p>Robin and I stood at the railing, closing in fast was Water 7 in all its glory. Like what Granny Kokoro had said, the island was very different from my last visit. </p><p> </p><p>A towering city, almost like a cake with three large levels. It all but sparkled in the afternoon sun, rays bouncing off of the hundreds of canals and waterfalls. Years ago, it had only a single level and words just didn’t do it justice now. </p><p> </p><p>A marvelous piece of engineering, hard to imagine that it all came from a teenage boy not wanting to see his city drown. </p><p> </p><p>“Ahoy there,” a sailor called as we approached “you all pirates? </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” yelled Luffy much to Nami’s exasperation. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll have to dock on the other side of the city” he called out with a wave </p><p> </p><p>“Ok thanks!” called out Nami “seems like they’re friendly at least” </p><p> </p><p> “Yeah, they don’t have anything to fear from pirates. Too many come here for business and apparently the shipwrights are strong” I explained. </p><p> </p><p>We found a quiet place to dock and drew straws for who would stay back to guard Merry. </p><p> </p><p>“Sanji, Chopper and Robin, you three’ll be in charge of getting some supplies” Nami handed over a list “and find a decent hotel, who knows how long building a new ship could take.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry Nami-swan” cheered Sanji with a twirl “we’ll find the best hotel” </p><p> </p><p>“A cheap one” she snapped in response </p><p> </p><p>“Aye!” </p><p> </p><p>Zoro drew the guard duty, which suited him just fine. Almost immediately falling asleep against the mast with arms crossed behind his head. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Nami decided I was to be the ‘tough muscle’, to help keep the treasure safe and intimate the bankers into giving her a good deal. Though I had no doubt that Nami would have been just fine doing it on her own. Pray for the souls of anyone that came between her and money. Luffy and Usopp got dragged in to act as pack mules. </p><p><br/>I don’t know how Nami managed to get all that gold into three briefcases, but we managed to lug them through the city. </p><p> </p><p>It was a bustling metropolis once we got inside the high water walls. Canals flowed through each street, small sidewalks and bridges scattered everywhere for foot passage. But the water was where most of the people were. Boats lined the sides of the canals, each one selling different wares or food. Travellers sat in boats pulled by small Sea Kings called Bulls. Nami bartered with the Bull renter and got a small boat for Luffy to explore with and a medium boat for the rest of us. </p><p> </p><p>Poor Usopp was battling an over-stimulation headache as we travelled. Everyone was very excited to learn that he too had awoken his Haki. Chopper was glad that he hadn’t had any adverse side effects like I had faced. Which just left him with the headache as his brain got used to the new information input. I did my best to help lessen the strain, with mediation techniques and having him just focus on Luffy’s presence if things got too much. I still hadn’t figured out a way for Luffy to unlock his conqueror's Haki, his upbeat and happy-go-lucky personality was working just as well as Batman’s technique in Usopp’s case. </p><p> </p><p>As we travelled up into the heart of the city Usopp could barely keep his eyes straight, then again neither could Luffy as he visited every food stand that he could see. It was a very lively city, there were even people dressed up in intricately decorated masks and bright cloaks. After asking someone about them we learned it was all for the annual Aqua festival, a large celebration that lifts everyone’s spirits before the storm hits. </p><p> </p><p>After we got to the bank, it was easy to just fall into the ‘bodyguard act’. Quiet, intimidating, I was actually surprised at how easy it worked, I wasn’t the tallest in the room, damn I was barely taller than Nami. </p><p>Nami did her thing as Usopp and Luffy tried not to goof off in the fancy bank waiting room. In the end I think we ended up cleaning out the entire bank. 500,000,000 beli was nothing to scoff at, we had to get another case to carry it all. </p><p> </p><p>“The mayor owns a shipwright company at the top of the city” I explained as we packed everything into the boats </p><p> </p><p>“How do you know that?” asked Usopp </p><p> </p><p>“Shi’’s our spymaster” Laughed Luffy “she’s supposed to know all kinds of things!” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh” Nami gave me a look like she was weighing how much I was worth in god “that makes sense I guess. You have been travelling the GrandLine longer than any of us.” that didn’t make me any more comfortable. </p><p> </p><p>“Never been to the New World though” I smiled tightly “that’ll be new for everyone” not including my insight tips…. </p><p> </p><p>Dock 1 took up nearly the entire top level of the city. High walls kept anyone nosy enough from peaking in, probably to keep their shipwright secrets. </p><p> </p><p>A small park sat outside the main gate, the perfect spot that gave a spectacular view of the entire island and surrounding ocean. A large crowd was gathered at the gate, watching what they could of the masters at work. </p><p> </p><p>Each worker definitely gave off a strong presence in my mind, and then there were the undercover government dogs.  They felt like they played their parts well, even one felt genuinely happy to be helping anyone he came across. I guess five years is a long time to be undercover, how could they not grow to like or enjoy what they were doing. </p><p> </p><p>As Nami negotiated with the gate guard a single presence set my nerves on fire. Lucci was walking by, carrying an armful of lumber that was twice the size of himself. </p><p> </p><p>I could feel Usopp physically shiver beside me. “That guy gives me the creeps” he whispered </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” I agreed, it was like he doesn’t feel emotion. The blank slate was more unnerving than his strength, how could anyone be so empty… so cold. </p><p> </p><p>I held back a reaction as he glanced up and right at us, his Devil Fruit probably gave him good hearing. I got a flash of him as half a cat and had to stifle a giggle at the cat ears and tail it left him with. I had to pull my eyes from staring too long, but kept my Haki firmly in his direction. As far as I knew he and the others never trained in Haki but you could never be too careful. </p><p> </p><p>A young man welcomed us into the dock, Nami and Usopp listening closely as he gave us a tour periodically explaining what someone was doing here and there. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ve got a letter of recommendation from Madam Kokoro, would we be able to meet with Iceburg-san?” </p><p> </p><p>The boy stopped and looked around nervously “ah…um… I’m not sure” Iceburg-san was probably a busy man both as Mayor and president of his own company. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s this about old Granny?” asked a voice that had come up behind us. </p><p> </p><p>We turned to see who I recognized as Iceburg and his assistant, another government plant though her name escaped me. </p><p> </p><p>Iceburg was an older man, somewhere in his thirties with short blue hair that already had a few bits of grey. He was dressed in a striped red suit, feeding a small mouse that was poking out of his front pocket. </p><p> </p><p><br/>We’ve got a letter from her” Nami handed it over. </p><p> </p><p>His eyebrows furrowed as he read and glanced at Luffy with intrigue. </p><p> </p><p>“Ma….” he hummed idly as he shredded the letter to Nami, Usopp and Luffy’s ire. Honestly it was probably a good idea to get rid of any evidence if it had said anything about Luffy’s dream and Adam wood. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid I don’t have the exact materials you are looking for” he motioned to someone walking by to come closer. Kaku, the happy spy that seemed to actually enjoy his job skipped up to us. “But I’ll have Kaku here inspect your ship” offered Iceburg. “It’s docked at Gate 50 I imagine”</p><p>“Yeah” stuttered Nami “the Caravel with a lamb’s head” </p><p> </p><p>“Aye sir!” Kaku grinned and scaled up and over one of the surrounding walls before bodily launching himself off. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry” Iceburg said idly as Luffy and Usopp panicked. “He does that all the time” </p><p> </p><p>I kept tabs on his as he flew through the air and darted towards Merry and Zoro. My range was just a tad too small to cover the entire island as passive coverage I could probably expand it but I'd pass out from the recoil of information. It was actually pretty amazing since Usopp’s range was only a few meters. </p><p> </p><p>“Kyle, I’ve take care of the tour from here” Iceburg waved the boy away, simultaneously ignoring his assistant who tried to explain that he had a meeting to go to. </p><p> </p><p>“They can wait” he just smiled. “So Straw Hat, tell me about your adventures so far. Kaku should be back soon.” </p><p> </p><p>Luffy was more than happy to launch into the grand tale of how he beat Crocodile’s ass and our adventure through Skypiea.  I caught the assistance watching me as we walked, in a snap decision I just winked at her to which she blushed and looked away. </p><p> </p><p>Well, that worked out. Who knew she had a type. The woman was a few inches taller than me, probably because of the wicked heals she wore. Damn, she actually had nice legs… too bad she was an asshole government dog. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe Ace would be up to something adventurous next time we meet up. </p><p> </p><p>A sharp pain slashed across my head. I barely had time to mask the painful grimace from Usopp as a visual of Ace and other Whitebeard Pirates partying flashed behind my eyes. It was a funny moment, of the hot head falling asleep mid conversation and mid bite of food. But why did that hurt? </p><p> </p><p>Kaku was back before I could think of a reason, the pain and thoughts fading like a dream. </p><p> </p><p>“So… how’s Merry?” asked Usopp, holding back tears </p><p> </p><p>“I won’t lie,” he started with a somber mood. “It’s in bad shape. Among the many repairs, wood splits, the mast all but standing thanks to metal plates. There’s a crack in the kneel that’s a hair from fully splitting in two. Honestly, I'm surprised you made it here alive. Much less how she’s still floating now.” </p><p> </p><p>The mood between the four of us plummeted. As much as I knew that this was coming… it didn’t help the hurt that still tore at my heart. Nami put a hand on Usopp’s arm as he tensed. </p><p> </p><p>“It was a good ship” Said Kaku so softly I couldn’t believe that a tone like this was coming from him. “But unfortunately I can’t in good conscience let it sail off again. I can see how much you really care for it.” </p><p> </p><p>Iceburg clapped, breaking the mood. And though I could tell it wasn't meant to be unkind it was kinda a dick move. It was impossible not to see that he too was feeling bad about the situation as well. </p><p> </p><p>“I can get you a copy of our catalog” the woman was quick to hand one to Nami as Iceburg talked “But I don’t have the mean for what you’re specifically looking for” meaning the Adam wood “of course we’d be more than happy to organize a proper send off for your ship before the new one is built” </p><p> </p><p>“But you know someone” said Luffy, his hat shading his eyes </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” </p><p> </p><p>“You know someone who’d be able to build our new ship” </p><p> </p><p>Iceburg dithered, looking around the docks before sighing “Aye, I guess you could talk to Franky... Though if he’d actually build it is unlikely. He swore he'd never build another ship after our mentor died.” </p><p> </p><p>Luffy just grinned, looking up at him with determination “I can change his mind” </p><p> </p><p>Iceburg sighed again and with a soft laugh mumbled “maybe you will…” </p><p> </p><p>Nami grabbed the directions and suggested that we all head back to Merry for the night. Luffy had agreed, everyone was going to have to be part of the next conversation. </p><p> </p><p>The trip back down to Gate 50 was just as interesting as the way up. There were a lot more to see as the evening festivities started. Different stalls were set up in the canals, lots of games and different types of food. Music was playing every few feet from musicians and bands. It was like a whole other side of the island had come to life. It was interesting to see how everyone celebrated such a disastrous time of year. Brushing away everyone’s worries though song and dance, even if it was only for a short amount of time. </p><p> </p><p>I caught Luffy giving me an inquisitive stare as the crash of waves and thunder of years past roared in my ears. </p><p>Insight has been really picky lately, showing me a lot of the past. Not so helpful with what’s going to happen on Enies Lobby. I waved Luffy off as he tried to hand me a meat stick. He always thought that food made everything better. </p><p> </p><p>It was just another thing that stood out from my memories of Monkey D. Luffy from the Before. As much as he loved food, and steadily stole from other people’s plates during meal times he was just as quick to offer his nakama a bite or extra of anything that he was munching on. I truly couldn’t figure out where he got that from, I guess he’s just kind like that. </p><p> </p><p>Travelling together with a master chef and a protective doctor who made sure we were each getting enough calories and the right nutrients to keep us all healthy and in top form. </p><p>I had a note in my Devil Fruit journal to check if it’s really just D’s that ate crazy amounts of food or if it’s a side effect from eating a Devil Fruit in general. I hadn’t been able to spot anything different about Robin and Chopper’s eating habits, then again during meals it’s a frenzy to eat what you could before Luffy got to it. </p><p> </p><p>There were a few incidents as we travelled through the city of people trying to steal our cases of money. But they didn’t stand a chance against Usopp and I’s Haki, while Luffy took great fun in seeing how far he could punch them. </p><p> </p><p>As we walked I tried to figure out the timeline. Had Robin already been approached? I couldn’t quite remember just what is supposed to happen. Something about Iceburg and then taking the second train to Enies Lobby… I knew this was going to have to play out. I couldn't remember anything concrete to even try to stop Robin from leaving. But I knew that we were going to make the World Government our enemy, to go against anyone and everyone for our nakama. To show Robin that we weren’t just going to leave her behind like everyone else. To give her a reason to live. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone was starting to feel down as we returned to Merry. There was a part of me that was happy with Usopp’s resigned emotions regarding Merry, happy that it wasn’t going to end with him almost leaving the crew. He had listened closely to Iceburg’s explanation on different ways to send Merry off to Davy Jones. To forever sail under the seas until death claimed the rest of us and we could join her. </p><p> </p><p>He was also adamant that we honor her in some way with the new ship, something that was agreed by everyone. Maybe we’d be able to save her figure head to use somehow. </p><p> </p><p>For now though, she seemed to be staying afloat alright, Iceburg had even offered a storage area if we end up staying in town during Aqua Laguna. So tomorrow we’d probably end up moving her closer inland. </p><p> </p><p>Nami was quick to secure the money as we came aboard. After so many theft attempts she wasn’t going to take any chances, enough that Usopp and I got stuck with the night watch because of our Haki. It’d probably be good for Usopp anyway to spend some time with Merry’s avatar. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone fathered in the Galley without prompting. Everyone but Robin had returned to the ship on time. The others were anxious to hear what the shipwrights had to say. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d wait for Robin, but this needs to be said.” began Luffy, “Merry’s journey will be sending here. She’s too hurt to continue on” </p><p> </p><p>Nami went on to fully explain what Kaku had found regarding the keel and the safety issues. Chopper was openly crying as I sat at the table, arms crossed on the ledge.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be alright Chopper” Consoled Usopp</p><p> </p><p>“Iceburg-ossan said we can do a really cool ritual that’ll let Merry sail with Davy Jones until it’s our time to meet again” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>I wasn’t a religious person, but I always paid respect to Alabasta’s council of gods. Though it might not have been them that allowed me to have this new life, there were too many gods and religions in this world it could have been any of them or Davy Jones himself. So I always kept it in mind to be respectful, just in case. And in this instance, that little bit of culture would help us work past the grief of losing one of our own. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll stay the night” suggested Nami “Tomorrow we’ll move Merry inland. Sanji, did you guys find a good hotel? And just where is Robin?” </p><p> </p><p>“She said that she wanted to explore the few ruins that weren’t sunk yet” sniffled Chopper </p><p> </p><p>“If she is not back tonight I can go find her tomorrow” I offered. </p><p> </p><p>“The hotel I found was pretty central” said Sanji as he started bustling around the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>Despite the somber mood, Sanji’s food always made everything better. He cooked a grand feast as we celebrated Merry’s life. Stories were shared of the beginning of her journey, we all shared our favorite stories, or little things that we loved about this ship. It was probably the only night that Sanji and Zoro didn’t break out into an argument or fight. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>I took first watch, and sat out on the back deck near Nami’s trees and just watched the stars and colours swirl about in the night sky. The moon was nearly full and gave off a lot of light. Merry sat against my legs, not saying anything but enjoying the quiet night that was only slightly marred by Zoro’s snores. </p><p> </p><p>A few people had tried to sneak on board near three in the morning, members of the Franky Family I think. But it was easy enough to give them a good terror filled scare without dealing too much damage. Luffy was going to try and talk to their boss in the morning and it wouldn’t be good for relations to be strained enough as it is. </p><p> </p><p>I woke Usopp by ‘poking’ him a few times with Haki bursts, we were trying to work out some sort of long distance alerts. Though most of it was one way communication unless Usopp was close due to his range. It’s too bad that I didn’t know Morse code, it would have come in handy but so far our rough pulsing has worked out so far. </p><p> </p><p>I bundled up in my hammock, and while the pillows didn’t smell like Alabasta anymore<em> -though I’d STILL find some grains of sand scattered from the fabric like…HOW?!- </em> it was still a comfort to fall asleep with Merry’s careful caress of <em>ComfortHomeSafeSleep.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Morning began with a flurry of activity, there was a lot of packing that needed to get done. After breakfast Sanji went to the hotel to book us a couple of rooms. </p><p> </p><p>Luffy was absolute pants at putting everything into boxes and bags, but Merry kept him busy by helping him search the ship for anything that was lost, tucked behind crates or had fallen between cracks in the wood. </p><p> </p><p>I helped Sanji pack up the kitchen, he had a lot of high end utensils and supplies that he had picked up in Loguetown that he didn’t want to leave behind. Outside, Nami was ordering Usopp around as he got her Mikan Trees ready for transport and Chopper was loading all of the boxes onto the deck to get ready for unloading. Zoro kept himself busy by packing anything that Luffy handed him, and the things in the boy’s room. Nami didn’t trust him to help with our room.</p><p> </p><p>With no sign of Robin we began the quiet journey to the storage docks. It took most of the day to unload everything of importance after Merry was securely tied to the new docks. Once again it was Usopp who started to boost everyone’s mood. </p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t the last time we’ll see Merry! Luffy still has to talk to this Franky person about the wood, then it takes a while for a new ship to be built” he gave a pat to Merry’s railing “We’ll come visit everyday” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” cheered Chopper </p><p> </p><p>We managed to get everything to the hotel in one trip, other than the excess supplies we had on board everyone tended to travel light. Well, everyone except Nami… </p><p> </p><p>The hotel was nice, if a bit simple. Nami managed to work her magic to upgrade our rooms to the largest suit that had a large living room and two bed rooms. Things would be a bit tight for the boys in one room but they’d work it out, if someone had to sleep in the living room no one really cared. </p><p> </p><p>“Zoro, come with me to talk to this Franky guy!” Luffy jumped up from the table after a late lunch. “We gotta get him to add an aquarium in our new ship!” </p><p> </p><p>Of course Luffy had his priorities namely some weird ideas for the ship, and his declaration that we need to get a musician soon. But with his ideas, came with calls from everyone else about what they’d like the new ship to have. From a library to work rooms to a large kitchen and even Zoro wanted a work out room. </p><p> </p><p>“While you do that, we should find Robin” mused Nami “She didn’t come back last night…” </p><p> </p><p>“I can track her down” I offered the same as last night. “She was still in the town ruins from what I sensed last night.” though I hadn’t been able to pick her up passively since I had woken up. </p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good! Com'on Zoro!” In one smooth motion Luffy grabbed two of the money cases and the back of Zoro’s shirt before taking off out of the door at a run. </p><p> </p><p>“Luffy!” screamed Nami as she valiantly tried to chase after him and Zoro. </p><p> </p><p>I took that moment to dart out of the open window before Nami could turn her ire towards me. I’ve been lucky enough to not owe her any debts… yet. </p><p> </p><p>Finding Robin took a lot longer than I thought it would. Actively using my Haki as a search net took a lot out of my mental capacity, plus my range shortened significantly than my passive attention. She always seemed to be just on the edge of my range and moving quickly throughout the city or just plain disappearing randomly. I don’t think Robin had awakened her Haki yet, she had never seemed interested in our training afternoons though she was interested enough to learn about them with me. Many of our discussions about Devil Fruits had turned to Haki at some point or another. I needed to find out how she was just disappearing like that, the first few times I had felt panic had built in my gut, thinking that she had died. I didn’t think there was any way to hide your presence… or was there? </p><p> </p><p>I wasn’t even sure what I could say to her if I did find her. </p><p> </p><p>I stood on a bench, looking out over the city and ocean as the sun began to set, enjoying the hustle of the festival around me. If only my insight could be just a bit more helpful… all day it just wanted to show me just how drunk Red Haired Shanks could get when Mihawk visited him. While interesting to finally see one of the four Emperors in his ‘natural habitat’ it wasn’t something that I needed… As much as I tried to practice and train there was no rhyme or reason to what it told me. </p><p> </p><p>The moon rose into the sky when I finally decided to call it a day and head back to the hotel. </p><p> </p><p>Then it hit me. </p><p> </p><p>Robin appeared on my radar. A bright light of <em> ScaredDeterminedSadAcceptance </em>. Nearly gave myself whiplash as I spun towards her location. </p><p> </p><p>Shit! Iceburg! Blueno? Why was his devil fruit important? The Door-Door fruit… of course! He could disappear and reappear anywhere, that’s why I couldn’t sense her. </p><p> </p><p>I raced through the streets, darting around carts and over stalls. Someone behind me yelled about their cabbages but I didn’t have time to stop. Following a signal through the winding and twisting streets wasn’t easy, I ended up just scaling the first dead end wall and took off across the rooftops. </p><p> </p><p>Robin let me right to a large mansion, Iceburg’s house. A group of people, including our wayward archaeologist was gathered in one of the second story rooms. Lucky me the window was open. </p><p> </p><p>Bursting into the room wasn’t the rudest thing I’ve ever done, though probably one of the stupidest. I was lucky that no one had attacked me on instinct as I straightened and looked around the room. </p><p>Iceburg was sitting in a bed, obviously dressed for sleep. His eyes never left Robin, who stood among the masked CP9 agents, a gun held in a steady hand aimed right at his heart. </p><p> </p><p>“Yo Robin” I said, keeping my tone light and carefree. “We’ve been looking all over for you, these new friends of yours?” I could recognize Kaku, Iceburg’s hot assistant, Lucci. The fourth one must be Blueno. </p><p>Each of them were silent as I looked them over, Kaku and the woman, I think her name was Kalifa, were curious while Blueno felt annoyed. Lucci was as blank as I felt yesterday. It really gave me the creeps, and sent the hairs on the back of my neck to stand tall. </p><p> </p><p>“You should interfere Shi-san” Robin said lightly, though her emotions were all over the place she was good at keeping them out of her uninterested gaze. Even if I couldn’t sense emotions, it was weird of her to use my name. She always called me Nightmare-san or nightmare-kun. </p><p> </p><p>I was too slow to stop the gunshot. </p><p> </p><p>Damn it! </p><p> </p><p>The crack made my ears ring as the slug was lodged into Iceburg’s shoulder.  Robin was a good shot I thought idly, the wound bled sluggishly she hadn’t hit anything vital. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah” I groaned like it was a minor inconvenience. “Come on Robin, we can still get him to Chopper back at the hotel. Everyone’s coming up with ideas for the new ship. Luffy actually wants an aquarium if you can believe it.” </p><p> </p><p>I wanted to take a step towards her, to show some sort of support but it was very possible that Lucci would pounce if I made any sort of movement. So I just kept my limbs loose, ready to grab my swords if needed. </p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t be here Shi-san” again there wasn’t any evidence of a waver in her voice, but she was doing everything not to shake. </p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t like this situation here Robin. Nakama don’t abandon each other” please don’t lie, I can tell. “We can still go” </p><p> </p><p>Robin’s eyes flickered to the robed agents, it was so clear the terror she felt on our behalf. </p><p> </p><p>“This has gone on long enough” </p><p> </p><p>Lucci was terrifyingly fast. Even with Haki and knowing where he was going to strike I barely managed to step out of his reach. In one swift motion to counter I drew a sword and ducked low under his outstretched arm darting forward to slash at his armpit. </p><p> </p><p>It should have been a grave injury… I could feel the blade cut through the fabric and then just glide over his skin like it was made of iron. </p><p> </p><p>Armament… or one of those Marine techniques to harden skin. Impressive. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s rude dude. We were talking here” </p><p> </p><p>I heard Iceburg cover a snort with a cough as he held his wound. I turned to Robin, keeping my back to a bare wall, sword loose in my hands ready to move. “Are you being blackmailed, Robin…” I don’t know what possessed me to ask that. I already knew she was being blackmailed…</p><p> </p><p>No… I wanted to see if she’d admit it. </p><p> </p><p>“This is my choice. Shi” </p><p> </p><p>Lies. </p><p> </p><p>“Luffy isn’t going to accept this” I warned “He’ll chase you to the end if he has too. We’re Nakama” </p><p> </p><p>“Not anymore” Lucci cut in again and this time I couldn’t dodge, couldn’t make my body move fast enough. Sharp claws dug into my shoulder. Pain flared as he used the sharp grip that scratched at my bones and vibrated through my entire body to send me flying into the wall. </p><p> </p><p>It hurt like hell as my head bounced against the cement as it crumbled under the pressure. </p><p> </p><p>It literally felt like someone had taken my brain, but it in a jar and gave it a good shake. </p><p> </p><p>Bile rose up past my lips as I coughed, trying to get my breath back. </p><p> </p><p>A tingling sensation crept around my stomach, I just barely managed to pry my eyes open, fighting the double vision to see the inky black of armament fade away. </p><p> </p><p>Instinctive armament? Interesting...and helpful. But now once again I was stuck in the wall, too shaken and ringing in my ears to even try and pull myself free. I could do nothing but feel my blood run down my shirt as Robin ran off with those CP9 assholes. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t, you promised” I could hear her say, but fighting to stay awake was futile as the calm of unconsciousness took me away. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Awareness came back all at once, an unfortunate side effect to my sensitive Haki. My head was still pounding and nausea made my stomach flip and try to vomit up the little I had left in there.  I laid back for a moment just taking in all the input and mental check of my body. </p><p> </p><p>Someone had wrapped my shoulder, my arm was uncomfortably numb probably from some sort of medi-cream and tucked in a sling against my chest. Otherwise my entire body felt like one big bruise but no broken bones from what I could tell, the armament had saved my ribs from breaking. I really needed to stop getting stuck in walls… first Crocodile and now that asshole Lucci. I couldn’t wait for Luffy to beat the shit out of him. </p><p> </p><p>I sat up slowly, my head swimming with each movement. After waiting for everything to stop spinning I opened my eyes to look around the small room. It was rather plain, obviously a guest room. My jacket and swords were hanging over the single chair that sat beside the bed, my shirt was nowhere to be seen. From all of the blood, it was probably beyond saving. </p><p>It didn’t trouble me as much as I thought it would that someone I didn’t trust had probably seen my chest, it didn’t really matter in the long run. At least they had left my bra on. </p><p> </p><p>The mansion was full of people, scattered around the first floor at each window and door. But it was only Iceburg and I on the second floor. </p><p> </p><p>Carefully I swung my legs to the edge of the bed and stood, only having to grab the head rest for a moment to steady myself. </p><p> </p><p>Note to self I groaned as I stretched slowly. Start working on armament ASAP. I glanced out the window. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>The sky was dark with clouds, and the faint rumbling of thunder echoed in the distance. The people of the city were busy running around, their worry and determination coated the entire city in a tense blanket. Had I slept all night and day? Aqua Laguna was on its way. Fuck, where was Robin? I tried to focus and find her but the headache was too much and I slammed my shields down to cut it off. Damn, I was going to be stuck with passive awareness until the concussion was taken care of. </p><p> </p><p>My shoulder pulled uncomfortably as I slid my jacket on. Whoever had stitched me up had done a good job, but that wasn’t going to be helpful with the fight coming soon. Maybe I could convince Chopper to give me some butterfly bandages instead. Tearing stitches while fighting wasn’t fun. </p><p> </p><p>There were a few rips in my poor jacket, I made a mental note to ask Nami to stitch them up. Sewing was not one of my strong suits, no matter how hard Vivi’s tutors tried to teach me embroidery. My scarf had a few blood stains, but those were easy enough to wash out. </p><p> </p><p>I stepped out of the room, fully intending to sneak by everyone and get back to the hotel as soon as possible but Iceburg-san was waiting for me, and I couldn’t just jump out of the window… probably wouldn’t be good for my headache anyway. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re lucky” he said while leaning up against the door frame. He too had his shoulder bandaged up, and one wrapped around his head. An injury that happened after I passed out? </p><p> </p><p>“About what?” </p><p> </p><p>“That I convinced my team not to go right for your crew” He sighed “It was obvious that something wasn’t right about Nico Robin. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and do you know who those other people were? Or why they were after you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Government agents probably” he scoffed “though why she was working with them. I don’t know. They probably want her head more than anything” </p><p> </p><p>Ohara burned behind my eyes. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t seem inclined to share why they were after him, no matter. Robin was more important. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, we’re going after Robin. Just give us a shout if you see her again.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’d be careful” He said “Aqua  Laguna is starting”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, thanks” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>By the time I made it to the hotel the rain had started to pour from the heavens. Thunder rumbled and lightning began to light up the sky. </p><p> </p><p>“Shi!” Nami stood from the table as I entered the room. “Where the hell have you been?!” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” Chopper who had been sitting with her raced to my side, shifting into his ‘human’ form “you’re injured” he all but bodily tried to rip my jacket off. There wasn’t much i could do to stop him so I just let him poke and prod at my numb arm. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I found Robin” I couldn’t help but smile “it seems like she’d made some new friends-ow!” I winced as Chopper poked at an angry bruise on the back of my head. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Shi” </p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, they tried to kill Iceberg last night ” I explained “I only now just woke up” </p><p> </p><p>“What! Why?” </p><p>“No idea” I tried to shrug but got told off by Chopper. </p><p> </p><p>Nami began to pace, “that doesn’t sound like Robin…” </p><p> </p><p>“We need to tell the others” </p><p> </p><p>I sat in one of the chairs as Chopper began to unwrap the bandages “Yeah, where is everyone?” </p><p> </p><p>“Usopp took that Franky Guy to see Merry, and the others went out to search for you and Robin” said Nami with worry. </p><p> </p><p>“They might try another go at Iceburg, but there’s also the storm to consider.” I glanced out at the rain “Aqua Laguna is supposed to hit any time now” </p><p> </p><p>“We should find Luffy, we need to tell him about Robin” </p><p> </p><p>“I agree” </p><p> </p><p>It took Chopper a few more minutes as I convinced him to cut the stitches, he had some experimental glue to hold the cuts closed, something he had made for Zoro who always tore at his stitches. He also added some more numbing cream before retying the bandages. At least I had more range of motion than what Iceburg’s doctor had done.  I threw on a clean shirt as Chopper once again ran through the rules of having a concussion. I swear he had this speech memorized with all the times we ended up hitting our heads, usually thanks to Luffy’s slingshot. </p><p> </p><p>The city’s populace were already evacuating the lower levels of the city when we began to run around and try and find everyone. It took well over an hour of running around in the rain before I got a ping on Luffy. But then it was like everything had begun at once. </p><p> </p><p>“Luffy and Zoro are with Robin at Iceburg’s house!” I yelled over the rain “but those other guys are there too” </p><p> </p><p>We were about to turn and run when I felt Usopp frantically blaring his Haki. The pain it lashed against my head caused me to stop in the middle of the cobblestone street and nearly get run over by Chopper. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it, Shi!” </p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m fine” I groaned, “Usopp’s in trouble. You guys go ahead. Get Robin and find out what’s going on with her. I think she’s being blackmailed or something” </p><p> </p><p>“What- wait Shi! What do you mean Usopp’s in trouble?” </p><p> </p><p>I didn’t give an answer as I turned and ran in the opposite direction, it was too dangerous to try and run across the rooftops so I was stuck trying to navigate towards the pulsing call for help. </p><p> </p><p>I hadn’t even realized that it was leading me towards the train station until a hand grabbed my jacket and pulled me into an alley. </p><p> </p><p>I hadn’t even noticed that Sanji was so close in my focus on Usopp. </p><p> </p><p>“Shi-chan, shush” he pulled me close as an agent walked by our hiding spot. Fuck I couldn’t even multitask my Haki while my head was pounding. </p><p> </p><p>“You alright?” the cook asked, he too was soaked to the bone but still had a cigarette held between his lips even if it drooped sadly in the rain. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. I felt Usopp’s call for help. What’s going on?” </p><p> </p><p>He sighed “I saw those government guys drag him and another guy onto the train. There's too many of them all over the train station. What’s going on, where have you been and where’s Robin?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s all a big mess” I sighed “I think Robin’s being blackmailed by these Government guys. They tried to kill Iceburg-san, they’re tough.” </p><p> </p><p>Shit, I looked out around the corner. A piece of the air seemed to shiver as a literal doorway opened and out stepped the CP9 assholes with Robin. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck” I swore again “They’re going to take her away.”</p><p> </p><p>“We need to get on that train.” Sanji glanced around carefully, counting the number of agents. </p><p> </p><p> I looked between Robin and Sanji, our best chance here “You get on that train. I’ll run back and tell the others, if it leaves we can follow behind you.” </p><p> </p><p>“But-” </p><p> </p><p>“I can find them faster, and there’s another train we can take.” The Rocket Man engine echoed through my heart. “We can catch up if needed.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah” he lit his smoke “you’ve got that power you talked about” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>“The future sight, right?” you know what, I hadn’t expected Sanji to be the first to put it together, maybe Zoro or Nami she was already a bit suspicious. I hadn’t intended to keep it from everyone…after that talk with Luffy I already felt comfortable with it, with knowing a future that happened in the Before. It just never came up after that, things started moving so fast. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not been very helpful in this situation” I huffed “I’ve always just been too slow… or just not knowing enough…” </p><p> </p><p>Sanji laid a hand on my head, a startling movement. It was so different from his womanizing ways, just pure acceptance radiated from him a comfortable settle of nakama and caring. “Don’t worry too much about it” he said “It’ll all work out. We’ll get Robin back, then we just have to work on making you faster.” he was only a year older than me, why did it seem like he was an older brother? Even while still doing his over the top womanizing prayers and dances. It was all in good fun. Especially around Nami and Robin, though he really turned on the charm with the other ladies on the islands we’ve visited. </p><p> </p><p>Again there was just something about being Nakama, to have people that you can be wholly ourselves that just felt so right. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright” I nodded “you get on that train, we’ll be close behind you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Aye Aye Miss Spymaster-san” He chirped “Robin-chawn I’m coming for you” he all but spun out of the alley, quickly making his way around the many men and sneaking on the train. </p><p> </p><p>Ok, my turn now. I spun back around and raced towards the city center. Time to meet up with the others and get Robin back.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HAHAHA aren't I evil ending it right here? Hope you loved it as much as I! There's so many hints about the future here can you spot what's coming?  See you next week with Enies Lobby!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Journal 2 - Us Against The World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all, so this was kinda ready on time... but then I broke a tooth, got really drunk and started packing my life away because I'm moving again and RL stuff got overwhelming. Yippee. </p>
<p>Anyway enjoy the chapter!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what? I should have known that it was going to end up like this”. I stood, lent up against the only table in the caboose with one hand massaging my temple. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rocket Man zipped across the trails as torrential rain slammed against the windows. Zoro and Luffy stood out on the front of the train as we moved at unholy speeds. Right towards the skyscraper sized wave that was a thing of nightmares. Other than the chuffing engine and raging storm everyone was in quiet shock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A punch, a slash of three swords, and idiotic combo name split the fucking air. The water rushing towards us parted like the sea of Moses on crack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zoro, you are fucking teaching me how to do air slashes” I swore and he and Luffy stepped back into the cabin with very smug smiles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It annoyed me to no end after seeing Zoro first be able to split the very air and I couldn’t figure out the stupid trick to it yet. At most i’d manage to make a particularly strong breeze, fuck I couldn’t even cut steal yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll work on it.” Offered Zoro with his demon hunter grin. Knowing the swordsmen all he wanted was a better sparring partner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The small group of Galley-La shipwrights that had sneaked aboard looked on in a state of shock. Luffy just laughed as they murmured amongst themselves, calling us monsters. The idiots were the ones who wanted to attack a major government stronghold with us. I don’t know what they had expected in the first place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh dears” I couldn’t help but smirk at them. “You haven’t seen anything yet”, I sent Chopper a wink to which he giggled. As well as the shipwrights, all the members of Franky’s gang were following behind the train. Using two King Bull Seakings to pull a ship at speeds to match the crazy engine. They were determined to save Franky while the stowaways just wanted revenge against the CP9 assholes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get yourselves together” Nami snapped at the stowaways. “We’re at least a few hours behind Robin, Sanji, Usopp”. She clicked her tongue against her teen as she paced. “We’re going to need a plan. What do you know about this Enies Lobby place?” both her and Luffy’s eyes turned to me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What am I? A walking encyclopedia? Ok… maybe I am. Fuck it’s been too long since my last painkiller and my shoulder was starting to ache again. At least I had stopped seeing double thirty minutes ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s one of the three Marine buildings that are connected to a huge whirlpool current.” I began, “The island itself is mainly one large town where the families of Marines lived. It’s also known as the Judicial Island because it’s where they hold all of the trials for criminals. Prisoners usually pass through here on their way to Impel Down.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nami looked like she had questions about the whirlpool but Granny Kokoro spoke up first. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“An island that is always bathed in sunlight” The old woman spoke as she cracked open a bottle of something horrid smelling that caused my stomach to try and revolt. She had been sitting quietly as soon as she got Rocket Man onto the tracks. With no brakes and only one destination there wasn’t anything else for her to do other than sit back and enjoy the ride. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It sits above the Devil’s Hole” she continued to explain “A mysterious circular waterfall that is rumored to lead right to hell. The only way to reach the island is by train or the Gate. the water around the gate is filled with whirlpools, it’s impossible to navigate.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To you maybe” grins Nami “I can navigate through any current” That I believed with all my heart. Nami had a special relationship with the waters. No matter the craziness the GrandLine tried to throw at us. It was almost magical to see Nami read the clouds and winds as she led us through more than one deadly storm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kokoro laughs, a deep wary sound “If you say so girly. There’ll also be an army on that island waiting for you” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll just blow right through them” explained Luffy, sending droplets of water everywhere as he smacked his fists together with a determined smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nami sighed patiently “yeah, but we need some sort of plan anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Might as well wait for Usopp and Sanji to come aboard” I said idly as two familiar blimps came into range, alongside a platoon of Marines. Looks like a few of the Puffing Tom’s carriages were unhinged to get rid of the boys and gain more speed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shi, watch this” Zoro slipped through the window and stood out in the rain for the second time. I had no intention of getting wet again after finally drying off, Chopper would make a fuss if I got the bandages ruined again so soon after he replaced them. Thankfully Nami had been planning ahead before we managed to leave Water 7, she had gotten supplies for everyone while Kokoro was getting the train ready for it’s journey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which included a very nice red leather jacket that replaced my poor ripped one for now. I had no idea where Nami had gotten it from cause I sure don’t remember buying it. It fit perfectly and even had a detachable dark grey fabric hood. It wasn’t anything that I would have picked out for myself. Being one of the brightest colors I’ve owned since Alabasta and it’s length didn’t even reach my waist. Matched with a pair of skin tight black pants that I had a bit of trouble getting into, my somewhat bloody scarf and swords strapped to my back I was ready for anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Staying nice and dry I watched closely as Zoro stood braced against the wind, the white sheathed Wado sad idly in one hand at his side. Coming up quickly were a few carriages that were stuck on the tracks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One sword style!” Through the rain soaked clothes I could see every muscle move and brace. I had no doubt that he was slowing down the technique so I could memorize the steps. From feet up each of his muscles moved like a single wave. A masterful display of strength and disciple. It was not unlike watching Pell and Chaka step through katas for the soldiers to follow along. The sword swung from his side to above his head in one smooth motion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence as everything in front of us seemed to stop, even as our speed didn’t slow. “A swordsman only cuts what he wants”. Wado clicked neatly into its scabbard as the carriages tipped into the water. They were cut perfectly down the center like a cake. The men who were inside were neatly separated into the two floating halves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From over the noise of the storm I could hear Sanji swearing Zoro to the depths of hell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What where you step shit-cook” smirked Zoro as he stood lazily. Sanji and Usopp had jumped from the carriages to stand on the train tracks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sanji! Usopp!” Luffy was immediately on hand, his rubbery limbs stretched out to grab the two before we could ram into them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow! Fuck Luffy” swore Usopp as he was smacked into the side of the train before getting pulled in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oops” Luffy just laughed “Sorry” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Usopp” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, what’s up Shi?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell are you wearing…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp was covered in bandages and light bruises, but that was not all. Hanging over his regular brown overalls was a thick red cloak. It hung to his ankles, brushing against the backs of his boots. But the worst thing was a monstrosity of color that sat on his face, blocking everything but his wrapped nose. A mask of bright yellow and  blue, with blood red puckering lips. It was butt ugly and even had little blue stripes that kinda looked like a mustache. His goggles stuck out of the eye-holes giving it a creepy glassy stare with three weird star shaped points sticking up around the edge of the mask. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You like it?” Usopp proudly stuck a pose. “I am the great Sogeking, King of Snipers and brave warrior of the seas.” Of course Luffy and Chopper cheer as Usopp dips into some sort of song and dance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ugly” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp dropped to his knees “Ow… Shi that hurts…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro huffed, wringing out his yellow jacket “It is kinda ridiculous…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t take it off” Sighed Sanji while lighting up a soggy cigarette. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I like it” Luffy declared “It’s great Sogeking!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami rolled her eyes. “Wear whatever the hell you want” throwing her arms up in the air with a huff that matched Zoro’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There it is” Granny Kokoro called out suddenly. Everyone’s heads snapped to the windows. “Enies Lobby” I lent against the window the clouds and sounds of the storm cleared away like we had passed through an invisible door. The bright afternoon sun shone down upon everything with an intense heat that only the breeze of our speed could quench. I would have thought we were in the eye of the storm if it wasn’t for the large transparent gate that towered over the back of the island, blocking the view of clouds furthered on the horizon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The gate itself stood taller than any skyscraper that I remember from Before. Large, semi-transparent, and disappearing into the clouds with the mark of the Marines painted across it. To other men it must seem like a towering monstrosity that induced panic and despair. I had no doubt as to why the bridge leading to it was known as the Bridge of No Return to pirates and petty criminals alike. The Marines called it the Bridge of Hesitation, because while criminals would usually already be broken or accepting of their fate after their trial it was on the bridge that they truly started to panic and understand just where they were headed towards. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I took a moment to think, I had sent so many people through that door. So many that I had long forgotten the exact number of bounties I’ve collected. As much as how the Marines like to brag that they killed the pirates that they capture or have turned in. It was rare that actual executions were carried out. Most men were shoved off to Impel Down to never see the ocean or light of day again. There was no such thing as short term prison sentences to the Marines. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no panic or fear to be felt around me. Everyone radiated determination and stubbornness and a mix of anger coming from those that had followed our crusade. Even Usopp who usually panicked when approaching an even slightly scary looking island was clear headed and quiet. Though I chalked up most of the bravado to the stupid costume he still wouldn’t take off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beside me, Nami was watching the rushing waters as they moved and dropped into the hole in the world. No doubt she was already coming up with strategies to sail through the currents. There was no… concrete plan to get off the island once we got Robin, everyone’s thoughts were more like ‘we’ll steal a ship if we can’t get back to the train’. The Buster Call was going to come no matter what we did to try and stop it. The idiot CP9 leader was all but destined to press the damn thing and give Robin a panic attack.  I had every faith that Merry was going to come to our rescue and that after today. The world was going to know not to mess with the Straw Hat Pirates. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok! Everyone know that plan?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nami swatted me upside the head, honestly I hadn’t listened to her scheming, because Luffy was just going to rush off first anyway. Like he was doing right now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ROBINNNN!” his rubbery body shot through the air and landed on the closed gate that blocked the tracks “GIVE BACK ROBIN!!” with another fling of his arms he disappeared from view into the middle of the town. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my gods Luffy!” screeched Nami in despair “What about the plan!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I cracked my knuckles “get through the sheep, beat up some CP9 assholes, get Robin, and burn some flags” and maybe steal some Marines secrets while we’re at it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well said” smirked Zoro. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re blasting right through the gate! Hold on!” Granny Kokoro cheered with a mad grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I all but threw myself to the window, grabbing the wooden ledge with all my strength. The metal gate was nothing against our speed, it bowed under the strain like butter and made a ramp for us to fully sail over the train station and crash right into the middle of the civilian town. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… that sucked” I hear Sanji pull himself from the wreckage with a groan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like we’ve got a welcoming committee” I poked my head out of the cabin window, glancing at the large group of shocked Marines that surrounded Rocket Man. The train had landed on it’s side and left a large sprawl of destruction when it had slid. Even now the engine is still pumping, trying it’s hardest to continue on it’s endless journey.  It took a mere moment for me to pull myself up through the window, thankfully the jarring collision hadn’t done more than add to my list of bruises. At least the Marines were smart enough to clear out the city for our attack. I mused casting my senses across the empty town. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro walked out from around the back of the train just as Nami, Usopp and Chopper pulled themselves free. Beside me Granny Kokoro stuck her own head out of another window, proclaiming herself to be a poor old woman kidnapped by the big bad pirates. The shipwrights were around here somewhere too, grumbling and swearing as they pulled themselves out of the mess. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well” smirked Zoro as he unsheathed his blades, “Let’s get moving” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things went to hell from there. The Franky Family had followed the trail of destruction, having ditched their ship but charged forward on the two King Bull’s backs. The Marines who were just about to get their wits together stood dumbfounded as the two huge sea creatures ran at them. A whole manner of weapons and ammunition were being thrown or shot out of cannons from the gang members. Causing more waves of destruction and confusion in their wake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Marines really had no idea what they were up against. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Getting onto the passing Bulls wasn’t hard. Ropes had been thrown down for us to grab as they barreled through Marines and buildings. Luffy, making a nuisance of himself was already on the far end of the town. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As chaos erupted around us I wondered how anyone on this island could hear properly. Even with all the gunshots and cannon explosions I could hear the rushing waterfall that surrounded the island. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They are going to get us as close as they can” translated Chopper, the two beasts were taking some </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>heavy fire. For all that the Marines weren’t expecting two sea king sized monsters to crash through their city they were well equipped with cannons on hand to try and stop them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to head for the courthouse” I yelled, pointing out the two story building that Luffy’s beacon of anger and fight radiated from. “Then cross a bridge to get to the administration building, Robin and Franky are there!” Enies Lobby is a lot smaller than Water 7, it was easy to pick out our resigned Nakama out of the angry and annoyed Marines. Though concentrating on her from this far away was just asking for a migraine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll get you there brother!” One of the Franky gang guys laughed maniacally. “We’ll keep these guys busy, you just make sure to save our Boss!”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are having a talk later Shi” snapped Nami from my left, “No more secret Haki shit and you’re helping me clear out the next casino we visit!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was always good to have a healthy dose of fear when it came to Nami, especially when she turns those angry eyes at me. “Aye Aye” I couldn’t help the small smile that graced my lips regardless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To keep the Marines busy we jumped from the Bulls a few blocks from the court house. As most of them were forced to keep the Bulls, the Franky Family and the shipwrights from causing more destruction. We only had to plow through a few platoons on our own to move forward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I spun on my toes in a whirlwind maneuver. Swords held loose as they slashed at clothes and skin as I passed through the last of the Marines in the area. A few meters ahead Chopper and Zoro burst through the courthouse doors. My heart raced as the adrenaline beat through my veins and the sun burned my skin. Stepping into the cooled building caused a wave of goosebumps to sail down by back, the sweat soaking my shirt chilled quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We raced through the stairs, the sounds of Luffy’s fight were already calming down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not that way Zoro” snarked Nami as Chopper bodily picked up the swordsmen to stop him from veering off to the left. “The stairs are right in front of you! You dumb-ass!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up Witch! They moved.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No they didn’t!” we all echoed. Zoro’s sense of direction was never going to get any better. Even after he gets Haki under control. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite him continually going down the wrong hall every five minutes we found the way to the roof and burst through the door in a huge cloud of smoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy stood on the edge. He was silent, arms crossed against his chest and glaring up at the gathered CP9 members. Blueno was knocked out and ignored. In my ears the roaring of the waterfall was drowned out by the screams of Ohara and Robin’s sadness. I zoned in on  our archaeologist. </span>
  <em>
    <span>TerrorWorryDenialNoNoNoNO </span>
  </em>
  <span>bashed against Luffy’s wall of determination. His calming echo washed over the rest of us even as the invisible war raged over the devil’s hole. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We lined up beside him, with matching determination in our hearts and the fires of chaos raging behind us. Even though I knew this was coming… there was something to be said about standing beside my Nakama and openly declaring war. It felt so different than the conflict on Alabasta, standing here felt like there was nothing we couldn’t do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shower of mist that rose from the depths cast a deceptively happy rainbow between us and the government dogs. All seven of them were lined up on either side of Robin and Franky. The sleazy purple haired man in the middle that held tight to Robin’s arm was blabbering away. We could see his mouth flapping and hear the faint sound of laughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think the idiot realized that we can’t hear him” I didn’t take my eyes off the tower but could hear Zoro to my left try and hold in a snort. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The idiot was near jumping up and down, one hand raised to the sky point at the white and blue government flag. It lay limp on the pole, there was no wind to proudly show off the symbol. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m well aware of Robin’s enemies,” Luffy said clearly like he could actually hear what the idiot was saying. “They are my enemies too” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cannon fire raged behind my eyes, another ship that flew that flag. The sharp pain of anguish that Luffy quickly smothered. The cry for a brother taken too soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well shit, Luffy’s always had the government on his sights hasn’t he. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Usopp,” grim determination settled in his bones as a shiver rose through mine. “Burn that flag down.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the other side of Luffy, Usopp’s voice muffled by the mask called out “Roger” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The flaming bird shot from his huge slingshot soared over the divide. It’s fire burned bright and true in the midday sun. It savagely exploded and completely obliterated the flag, not leaving a single scrap of cloth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shock reverberated throughout the island, the light and destruction was seen by everyone. The only one who didn’t seem even the least bit surprised was the ever stoic and empty Lucci. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“BRING IT ON!” yelled Luffy. I nearly faltered at the small wave of Conquers that blasted from him. It was little more than a faint nudge against my shields. A near physical manifestation of his will that had way too many emotions to sort through. A grin spread across my lips. Now we were getting somewhere. “ROBIN! Say you want to LIVE!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His voice cleared the distance, easily cutting through the sounds of the rushing water and destruction. The hope that blossomed in Robin’s chest nearly made me cry. The sheer tentative and blistering emotion that was fighting for happiness. That little spark bloomed into a beautiful flower. The desperation, the small piece of guilt for just wanting to be happy was quickly overwhelmed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I WANT TO LIVE!” her sobs roared “Please take me out to sea with you!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy smirked, and placed his hat firmly on his head “Alright. Let’s go!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… how are we going to get across?” asked Chopper as the CP9 agents disappeared into the building, Robin being pulled roughly behind them while Franky was left on a lower balcony having been pushed by the purple haired bastard and nearly killed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d say the drawbridge, but we’ve got a ride incoming” I turned and everyone saw Rocket Man creating more destruction as it plowed right into the building. Stone and concrete rumbled beneath our feet. A warm limb pressed against my back was the only warning I got as Luffy pushed everyone forward and into the hole. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t think I’d ever get used to Luffy pulling these stunts. From tossing people off cliffs to random slingshots to and from the ship. Luffy just loved to be spontaneous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slamming into the carriages of Rocket Man and then getting punted into </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> building did not agree with my twinging shoulder and hundreds of bruises. Nami of course took her annoyance and anger out on Luffy. While we all brushed off the dust and rocks that had fallen and Granny Kokoro stopped laughing, and hopefully stopped planning on trying to kill us again. I looked around, Rocket Man had landed us right in what seemed to be the entry hall of the Tower. Between the seven agents I could feel them scattering around the building already, Robin and the purple bastard making their way through the top levels with the black hole that is Lucci. The others waiting in spots across the floors, waiting to stop us. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Franky it seemed, had also jumped from the ledge he was on, joining our journey across the devil’s hole via deadly train.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yaow!” he cheered “Mugiwara, Nico Robin’s declaration was so moving! So SUPER! Don’t worry, I will join in your quest to save her!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Having never been personally introduced to the eccentric shipwright. He was quite the character. Shocking blue hair that stood up in a large floof and no pants in sight. He struck a pose with his two arms together, linking the two star tattoos on his forearms to form one star. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Franky, glad that you’re alright” Grinned Luffy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OW! I’m SUPER!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Kapapapapa” A creepy laugh echoed over the room as one of the agents made himself known. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy threw himself at the frog looking man, and like most bad guys he decided to monologue about having to defeat each of his teammates to get the right key to Robin’s Sea-Stone cuffs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Idly I realized that I wanted a pair of them. Sea-Stone was hard enough to get a hold of, having some cuffs would be handy. For research purposes of course. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do we really need the key though?” I said, musing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean, of course we do Shi!” Nami growled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just mean… like sure Sea-Stone is impossible to cut” I could all but feel Zoro rising to the challenge. Any bet that by the end of the day he’d be able to cut the damn uncuttable. “But it’s just a pair of cuffs right?” I gave Nami a clear look. Sea-Stone was trouble enough to manipulate with basic molding, there was no way that it could be made into a lock complicated enough to be trouble. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The orange haired girl got an evil gleam in her eyes as her mind caught up to my words. I can get my way around most locks. Lock picking wasn’t the hardest talent to learn. And there wasn’t any lock that Nami hadn’t been able to break into yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t need those stupid keys. Let’s crush them anyway.” She declared with a sharp smile.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy didn’t need any more direction. He sped off deeper into the building, faster than the CP9 asshole could even try to stop him. We’re pirates, we don’t play fair and they had pissed off the wrong crew. We were going to make them regret messing with one of us. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone split up to take on the agents in the fastest way possible. Five agents in the building vs the six of us, it was going to be first come first serve for the fights. Something that worked out just fine for me. I had some things I wanted to check out before finding someone to pound anyway. It’s not everyday that we would have access to so much hidden Marine information.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first few doors I busted through had nothing but empty offices or holding rooms. Finally I managed to find a large records room, it looked like it was abandoned quickly. With some books left open on the tables and even a cold cup of coffee sitting half full. Most of the books were just boring admission records, but one of them. One was special. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn’t believe my eyes, I had hit the jackpot and I hadn't even started exploring the cabinets and locked safes. I had no idea that the government had something like this, a record of Devil Fruits! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flicking through a few of the pages just proved how valuable it was and someone had just left it sitting out! Just my luck. I found the page with the Mera Mera no Mi, Ace’s fruit. It had a picture of the fruit, a list of some of it’s well known abilities and even a table with names of the past users. Ace’s name even had one of his bounties listed beside it as well as notes that he was one of Whitebeard’s commanders. The book was filled with not just pirate information, but Marines and even of fruits that have been found but not eaten. A few entries that looked like they were from regular civilians. The disgusting part was that there was a threat level assigned to each of the civilians listed, some even had notes of where they were being ‘held’. All because they had eaten a strong power. There were no pictures of the civilians… but many had the Celestial Dragon symbol stamped near their name. I felt a bit sick, this could be counted as a comprehensive file of slaves. It was near impossible to find someone who had been sold off. Slavers don’t keep records. There was no paper trail, people just disappeared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was a priceless find. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a quick look through different drawers and random files I took a few notes and booklets. Most of the information I grabbed were member lists of the CP units, and I even found a few copies of reports made about us. I also took everything I could find about the Rokushiki techniques the Marines were so fond of. Tekkai was too much like Armament to be a coincidence and Shigan, the close-quarter technique sounded interesting. Sanji would probably be interested in Geppo and maybe Soru as well.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To cause more chaos and hide what I’ve taken I started a fire and left the room to burn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Most of the offices i came across didn’t have anything interesting in them, so for the heck of it I kept lighting fires. The entire Tower was already shaking from all the fighting happening. And on the edge of my senses I could feel ships filled with Marines starting to approach. Did they plan on calling a Buster Call to get rid of us regardless of the idiot CP9 leader’s decision? The amount of Marines headed our way sure felt like it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was one last place I wanted to search before finding someone to let out some energy. The office was probably the biggest room other than the grassy area a few floors below. Wall to wall windows showed the full chaos that had befallen the island. Fires were already ranging through most of the town down below. The Franky family and shipwrights were still causing trouble wherever they went. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shifting through the CP9 leader’s desk didn’t come up with anything exciting. A few mission requests, updates from agents around the world, and even a few gross letters that had wayyyy too many details on someone’s sex life. But like any normal bad guy, there was a safe hidden behind a painting with the code written on a sticky note right next to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting innocently on a bright red cushion was none other than a Devil Fruit! It was small, about the size of a plum, bright pink with a thin spiral pattern circling it. A very very interesting find! I shoved it far into my bag and once we were out of here hopefully it’ll be listed in my new book. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Robin’s sudden spark of panic that nearly had me fall flat on my face while running down the stairs. So the idiot had finally done it. The Buster Call was upon us. The resulting panic attack from Robin beat savagely against my shields. If I had any less training put into my Haki it would have been so easy to fall into her emotions, to fall into a panic attack of my own. It was sheer stubbornness that helped me keep my head as I continued racing through halls and staircases. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We needed to get to Robin now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I burst into the grass filled room somewhere in the middle levels of the tower and nearly died as an air slash from a giraffe nearly took off my head. Kaku was fully transformed and battling against Zoro and Usopp. The two idiots had somehow gotten locked together in a pair of Sea-stone cuffs and Zoro was using Usopp as an extension of his sword. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled past my lips.  Oh gods I wish I had a camera, this was just ridiculous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi you two” I laughed “wrap it up already, we got places to be.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shi! Where the hell have you been!” yelled Usopp, still hanging from Zoro’s arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I shrugged “Here and there, trying to find someone so I can pound their face in” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This guy’s mine” snarked Zoro </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Alright” I held my hands up “I’ll go find someone else. But hurry it up there’s a shit ton of ships on the way here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Shi HELP ME!” cried Usopp “don’t leave us like this!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Giraffe-Kaku decided that he was done being ignored and launched himself at the duo. Zoro dodged easily even with Usopp’s extra weight. I was about to make a comment about giraffes and their long necks but a roar shook the entire building and the floor beneath our feet suddenly buckled.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I threw myself across the room as Chopper burst through the floor, pulling himself up with another roar. I thought he had been knocked out, he and Franky had been fighting someone down in the lower levels. He began tearing at the walls and anyone he could get close to with deafening roars shaking the very Tower. He was in a form that we had never seen before. Hulking and near the size of a giant, his eyes were black and unseeing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s out of control!” Nami pulled herself out of the hole Chopper had made “I can’t get him to stop!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s unconscious!” I called out, dodging a pair of his sharp claws. “He’s lost control of his Devil Fruit!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t good. If we couldn’t get Chopper to calm down he could get stuck like this, or worse. Rouge Devil Fruit abilities could tear the user apart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do we get him to stop?!” shrieked Usopp as he and Zoro skid across the grass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Throw him in the ocean?” suggested Zoro as he knocked Kaku into the far wall telling him to just stay down.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nami cut Zoro’s idea down quickly, “The current’s too strong, we wouldn’t be able to get him out in time” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit! Chopper calm down!” He was surprisingly fast for being so big. “Nami, get the cuffs! We can use the sea stone.” They wouldn’t be big enough to try and lock but just getting in contact with the nullifying metal should work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was luck that Nami just happened to have the right key for the cuffs. As soon as Zoro was free he threw himself into the fight with Kaku. I had the barest of attention on their trading blows as I continued throwing myself around the room dodging Chopper’s large swings and the debris as he hit the wall or ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shi catch!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sea-stone was cold in my hands as I grabbed it out of the air. “Chopper! Calm down!” Instead of dodging his large arm as he tried to smack me into a wall I grabbed the appendage and was swept up into the air. Grabbing hold of one of his large fingers I pressed the stone across as much skin as I could reach. The effect was near instantaneous. He shrunk and I pulled his small body close as we fell through the air. Slamming into the floor left a dent as the air was roughly pushed from my lungs and my head flared with pain as it bounced against tile. Fuck, if I got another concussion Chopper was going to kill me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The little reindeer was out cold, breathing steadily in sleep. The poor guy must be exhausted. I coughed, and winced as one of my rips sparked with pain. Yep, that was tender. Across the room Zoro was just finishing with Kaku. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I passed Chopper over to Nami and tucked the cuffs into my bag for safe keeping. “We need to get going” I cast out my Haki trying to find Robin. Luffy and Lucci were fighting a few floors below, Sanji was fighting another agent, and Robin was being pulled across the bridge by the purple haired idiot. So far Franky was the closest to her, and the Marines were getting too close for comfort. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The buster call is on it’s way” said Nami “I heard it over the Den Den mushi. We need to get Robin and get out of here” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let's get moving!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We made good time as we ran towards the lower levels of the Tower. We met up with Sanji who finished his own fight and skirted around Luffy’s fight. There was no point taking his attention away from pounding Lucci’s face in. Then the cannons started firing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The power to completely erase an island off the map; over ten thousand men, ten vice-admirals, numerous captains and even one of the three admirals surrounded the island. This was not something we would have the power to fight through head on. At least, not yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We reached the final stretch to the bridge, I could feel Robin and Franky already causing trouble for the Marines that had landed. The tunnel was shaking violently as we ran. The explosion behind us was so sudden we didn’t have time to react. The rush of water knocked the breath from my lungs as it burst through the walls and flooded everything. Flipping upside down and knocking into each other there was no way to fight the sudden current. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a rush of panic, I felt a hand grab my shirt and we were all pulled to the surface. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t a pretty sight. My first real life mermaid. The sight of Granny Kokoro in a shell bikini will be forever burned into my mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro was helping a now awake Chopper cough up the water he had inhaled as I got a good look at the bridge sprawled out ahead of us. We were pretty close to the docked ships, but also surrounded on all sides by officers and captains. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sanji!” I yelled  and immediately drew my swords to block a bullet that was headed right for Nami.  He jumped into the fray quickly. There were too many men. And more were just pouring in from the surrounding ships. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Explosion destroyed the bridge, blocking our way back to the tower and to Luffy. My head nearly burned with the amount of input flooding my brain. It was pandemonium. Robin managed to make her way with Franky through the throngs of people to fight at our side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get to the ships!” Nami yelled over the battle but we barely got a few meters towards them before flaming bits of wood rained down on us. The Marines had destroyed their own ships. I pushed a captain from the bridge with a flurry of slashes, there were too many of them! My muscles burned as I body checked someone from getting too close to Chopper </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We were all getting exhausted, and there was no sign of Luffy. I couldn’t risk pulling my Observation away from close combat at most. I could just still place Luffy in the tower but I had no idea how the fight was going. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like a lifetime, slashing and twisting around white bodies. As soon as one fell it was like three took its place. Just how many Marines were they throwing at us? </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luffy’s done it!” I heard Usopp scream across the battle. “He won!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the Marines were quick, their cannons all lined up to the half destroyed tower. We were trapped, and Luffy was stuck. A flare of panic cut through my heart and I kicked a Rumble ball from Chopper’s grip. “We can’t deal with you out of control again!” I snapped at him, he could barely move from overdoing it anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp was yelling at Luffy, trying to get him up. Trying anything to make him move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Out of the corner of my eye I saw a marine had grabbed one of Zoro’s swords. The metal rusted and fell apart in front of our eyes. Fuck, that wasn’t good. Zoro managed to knock the bastard into the sea, but it was too late for his sword. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as things were starting to fall apart, tired limbs failing to move fast enough and muscles failing to block Usopp’s burst of joy nearly knocked me off my feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone! Jump into the sea!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I nearly fell to my knees as I noticed the small and so furiously bright presence of Merry sail up beside the bride. Her voice was a call of home and safety. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shi grab Chopper!” Zoro ordered as he grabbed Granny Kokoro. Robin used her fruit to roll Luffy off the edge of the tower and into the water below. I swept Chopper up from the ground and threw myself off of the crumbling stone much to the shock of the surrounding Marines. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go everyone… Back to the sea of adventure again. I came to take you home!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“MERRY!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The water was an icy shock as my scrapes and cuts burned from the salt water. Chopper, dead weight in my arms cried as we broke the surface. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merry’s here for us” he blubbered, Everyone was crying. Merry’s voice was so loud I was sure that everyone could hear her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji pulled our Captain from the water, and Franky had a grip on Robin as we pulled and helped each other onto the sun warmed deck. Merry was tiny in comparison to the warships that circled the entire island.  How she got around them all, and navigated the rough currents and whirlpools was unknown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nami was quick to start throwing out orders. I pulled my tired and sore arms to work at the rigging and sails with a new rush of adrenaline.  Behind us the Gate of Justice began to close, having no criminal to sail through the Marines were trying to get us stuck in the whirlpools. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But we had Nami. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The large whirlpools fought against the warships, they couldn’t maneuver as easy as we could. Especially with so many of their ships situated close together. We sailed past a particular ship and I nearly panicked as I caught sight of the man that sat on the railing.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Admiral Aokiji was locked in a staring contest with Luffy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I felt Robin’s panic sharp against my own as she too noticed him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This man had the power to stop us in our tracks. There was no reason as to why he couldn’t just capture us right here and now. His ice could freeze miles of ocean. But why. Why was he doing this? Insight didn’t want to give any clues, it was oddly silent as we continued sailing. Luffy kept his eye on him until he was just blob in the distance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Enies lobby was just a cloud of smoke on the horizon we finally collapsed on the deck in a pile of limbs and singed clothes. There was a deep exhaustion I don’t think I've ever felt so deeply before. Merry’s avatar lay in the middle of us all, curled around Luffy’s limp form, he was only now getting feeling back and starting to move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I said a quiet apology to Chopper from being so rough back on the bridge, the little doctor shuffled and awkwardly shuffled deeper into my side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did Merry know to come save us?” he asked </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because Merry is the best ship” Luffy grinned, a hand was tightly wrapped around Merry’s avatar raincoat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Off in the distance, I could feel the Franky Family’s ship sailing towards us and another ship that held Iceburg and his shipwright company coming in from the opposite direction. Of course Franky broke out into sobs as he caught sight of them, happy that they had made it off off the island before it was destroyed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And just like that, there was an almighty crack. It was both an audible sound and something that echoed through Merry’s presence. Her avatar stood slowly, pulling herself from Luffy’s grip. The wood beneath us shuddered and started to splinter apart. Everyone watched in stunned silence as a crack grew and split Merry right down the middle of the deck. I turned horrified eyes to Merry’s avatar as it floated above the crack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A scar split down her face diagonally. Her previously shadowed face shone in the sun for the first time. Warm brown eyes so filled with warmth and home shined with unshed tears. The angry scar pulsed red against her pale skin and cut through the impossibly bright smile that still graced her lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merry was slowly taking on water. The sounds of gurgling water filling the hold below dropped a stone in my stomach. As horror gripped everyone’s hearts.  This was truly the end of the line. She couldn’t go any further. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp was crying loudly and messy with snot and tears running down his dusty and soot covered cheeks. He was kneeling by the crack, head bowed to Merry’s floating figure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Idly I noticed a row boat with Iceburg pull up alongside us as my own hot tears dripped silently, dropping onto the old worn wood that was my home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merry had carried us through so many adventures. She was home. Even during my time in Alabasta, there was a small part of me that kept myself separate. It was a palace, it was Vivi’s home as much as I loved living there and it truly wasn’t mine. Merry was the one to fill that hole. She opened up with each addition of the crew and spread her love to welcome each and every one of us. It’s something that I will never be able to repay her for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merry smiled at Usopp as he pulled himself to his feet. Everyone had lead covered shoes as we climbed into the rowboats. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was starting to set as we stood when Iceburg handed Luffy a lit torch. He stood the closest to Merry, the rest of us stood side by side, arms brushing against each other. Tears flowed from everyone as </span>
  <em>
    <span>AnguishPainSorrow </span>
  </em>
  <span>echoed around me. There wasn’t a dry eye to be seen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Luffy said first. “I’m sorry the sea floor is dark and lonely. We’ll see you off here. Wait for us, we’ll meet again.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merry caught fire quickly, the flames building and consuming the main deck and mast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Merry’s voice echoed, and I knew that now everyone could hear her. She stood amongst the flames like they were wrapping her in a tight hug. Her smile is large and oh so comforting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I wanted to carry you further, I wanted to go on more adventures with you and carry you to your dreams.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should be the ones sorry” Luffy sobbed “I ripped your sails, and Zoro and Sanji are stupid and broke all kinds of stuff. Usopp did his best to fix you….” the flames grew engulfing everything in sight.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But I was so Happy. Thank you for taking care of me until now. I was really, really Happy.”  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tears blurred my vision but I refused to take my eyes from Merry’s form until her Avatar faded into the flames. Her smile will forever be in my thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> We watched until the final embers and wood were taken by the ocean. It was going to be a sad existence at the bottom of the ocean, hopefully she would find her way to Davy Jones and be waiting for us when it would be our turn to sink beneath the waves for the long sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night a monstrous ship invaded my dreams, it’s cannon fire and weapons causing disaster and ruin. The power stronger than a Buster Call all contained on a single ship. Something that was so close to being in the Marine’s hands. Something that Franky will always have on his mind. The horror of knowing that he could create something so vile and so dangerous. Waking from the horrors of a nightmare was not something I had to deal with often. The cold racing through my veins fought against my earlier exhaustion. I spent the rest of the night sitting at the kitchen table, a long cold cup of tea in my hands and the feeling that there was more to my nightmares than a long lost ship of destruction. If only I could remember just what was causing the worry in my heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>END OF JOURNAL 2!!! </p>
<p>oh man guys this was a full roller-coaster ride :D hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have. I'm shit at fight scenes...sorry if it's a bit flat. </p>
<p>So lots of stuff has changed for Shi since the beginning. Her insight Haki has been messing with her knowledge of the story from the Before and Shi has no idea that it's been happening. </p>
<p> NEXT! CHP 22: Journal 3 - The Aftermath!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Journal 3 - The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, sorry I didn't get this up last week. Tons of RL stuff happened.... I got officially laid off from my job, the move is well underway and I just couldn't bring myself to write for a while as I tried to get my life together again. </p><p>Things are a bit better now but sorry if the ending seems a bit rushed. I meant this chapter to be much longer but ya know procrastination. </p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke in a tangle of limbs as Iceburg’s ship slid smoothly into the Galley-La private docks. Luffy’s foot was under my head as a smelly excuse of a pillow. The rest of his body stretched out, touching or wrapped around a piece of everyone. One of Usopp’s arms lay across my stomach and Nami’s back couldn’t be comfortable laying across my legs. </p><p> </p><p>Zoro was awake, on the furthest edge of the pile with one of Luffy’s arms looped around a leg. Though his eyes were closed I see one of his hands flexing, the black ink of Armament growing and receding over his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Congrats on awakening Armament Haki” I said quietly. To which he opened a single eye and just looked down at his black hand.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s handy... but came too late” his eyes drifted to the sword at his waist that was now nothing but a handle. So much had been happening during the fight I had only caught the barest of moments of the sword rusting away in the hand of a Marine. The shock and anger that had coursed through Zoro during that last push. It had been a good sword, passed from hand to hand living a dull life on shelves and in glass cases before Zoro. I'd like to think that it had a good life since then, fighting with Zoro. I don't know what I was going to do if I lost one of my own swords, I hadn't seen anything like them anywhere else on the GrandLine. The make was specific to Alabasta, so I would have to get one custom made or travel back to the desert island for a replacement. </p><p> </p><p>Words couldn't come to mind, anything I could think of would't fit the loss of such a precious weapon. Instead, I nodded. </p><p> </p><p>I pulled my arms above my head slowly and worked through my arms and shoulders. God I smelt gross and could feel the dried salt and sweat uncomfortable against my skin. The smell of burning wood still clung to everyone’s clothes and hair. It hit me again. The hurt and pain that built in my stomach, clawed its way up my throat as I fought back the tears from flowing. I had cried enough hours ago and I didn’t particularly want to cry in front of Iceburg and his men again. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Zoro’s metaphysical poke in my side was enough to stimulate my lungs to breathe. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Her name is the Going Merry Go!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good,” I said while clearing my blurry vision with a few quick blinks. </p><p> </p><p>Usopp began to stir at my side, his ridiculous mask pushed aside as he ran a hand down his soot and dirt covered face. The mask hadn’t done anything to block the evidence of the war we had just fought through. </p><p> </p><p>Iceburg took that moment to walk up to Zoro. Smiling even with the tell tale squint in his eyes that betrayed a headache. He was probably still fighting a concussion of his own, head wrapped in neat bandages.</p><p> </p><p>“Your crew are more than welcome to stay in the company’s barracks. I’m sure it will be better for you to stay out of sight of the Marines and reporters” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“That’s kind of you” said Nami as she woke and freed my poor tingling legs. “Our stuff is at the hotel” </p><p> </p><p>Iceburg nodded, “I’ll have someone collect them for you.” </p><p> </p><p>Sanji and Robin were the next to wake as everyone began getting to their feet. Zoro just hummed and gave Iceburg a small nod. Usopp let out a low groan as he stretched his back. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s never do that again” he sighed </p><p> </p><p>I let out a sharp laugh “Unlikely, but a bit of a break would be nice.” </p><p> </p><p>Robin, who was the most tangled in limbs from being in the middle of the impromptu sleep pile. Smiled and basked in her own mix of contentment and peace. Sanji lit up a smoke and helped the archaeologist to her feet. I pulled myself up and shook out the weak feeling in my legs. Damn, were my ankles swollen? They felt a bit tight in my boots </p><p> </p><p>Chopper and Luffy were dead to the world as Granny Kokoro, Iceburg and a quiet Franky were the first to disembark. </p><p> </p><p>“He must be exhausted” mused Usopp softly as he picked up the small reindeer, holding him close to his chest. It was hard to imagine that he was really only mentaly fifteen years old. That and he had done some reckless things today, nearly losing himself to his Devil Fruit. </p><p><br/>“Him and everyone else” I shook my head ruefully, I felt like I could sleep for 40 straight hours. Our captain had just barely gotten his limbs to work before Merry’s funeral then had passed out immediately after.  Zoro pulled him up over his shoulder, rubbery limbs just barely kept from slipping down to drag across the gangway onto the dock. </p><p> </p><p>Iceburg led us through the shipyard. I hadn’t bothered trying to wrap my head around how he got a Gallon to sail up through the city. I was concentrating on not tripping over my own tired and sore feet as we walked.  </p><p> </p><p>The little bungalow was set up against one of the larger warehouses, a few steps from the main office building. Sanji was having a quiet conversation with the mayor about food and supplies while the rest of us quickly barged through the door. </p><p>There was a mad dash for the bathroom and a quick shove and punch between Nami and Usopp regarding who got to use the showers first. Thankfully there were five shower stalls in the large bathroom, all separated by fogged glass. Seemed like the shipwrights spent more time here than at their own homes. </p><p> </p><p>I immediately ditched my clothes on the bench opposite the showers and blasted the water on full heat. Usopp only made a small shriek of mortification before Nami and Robin pushed past him and took their own stalls. Nami let out a moan as the heat and water pressure burst against her back. </p><p> </p><p>I stood under the downpour, nearly falling asleep on my feet as Zoro strood through the door, naked as can be. As soon as he had the water running, Usopp was quick to move and steal the last shower before we took up the rest of the hot water.</p><p> </p><p>Noone could care at the moment about modesty. Except maybe Sanji who was standing on the other side of the bathroom door, waiting patiently and no doubt ready to yell at Usopp and Zoro. Nami wasn’t even picking up a fuss about it, nearly falling asleep standing herself. </p><p> </p><p>Fluffy white towels were waiting as I finished scrubbing blood and debris from my hair. Wrapped up in the fluffiest cotton and definite plans on stealing some for later I tagged Sanji in for the shower and promptly passed out on the bed next to Luffy’s. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“Is Luffy still eating?” I seriously couldn’t believe the amount of food that the teen had ingested so far. This far surpassed any sort of after adventure feast we’ve ever had. </p><p> </p><p>I dropped my bags on the couch as Luffy’s rubbery limbs snapped and flexed around the kitchen table. The snot bubble that slowly grew and shrunk from his nostril in time with his snores was barely heard over the noisy chewing. </p><p> </p><p>Sanji placed a plate of ribs down just for it to immediately disappear, bones and all. The chef didn’t have a drop of sweat on his brow. He’s been cooking and feeding our captain for over eight hours now. Ever since he found Luffy raiding the fridge at three in the morning still out cold to the world. </p><p> </p><p>Nami was sitting on the couch, already digging through the bags of paper and ink I had brought. “He’s like a black hole…” she sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a good work out” Grinned Sanji, with sleeves rolled to his elbows and apron splattered with a thousand different sauces. “Lots of different recipes to try” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, he has been asleep for close to three days now” </p><p> </p><p>“Sure looks like he’s trying to eat three days worth of food in the span of twelve hours” I laughed. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone had slept for a good sixteen hours after first arriving back to Water-7. It was late afternoon when everyone managed to drag themselves from the beds and just sit quietly around the kitchen table while Sanji cooked. Luffy, still snoring away in the back room. </p><p> </p><p>Chopper bounced back quickly, and after a thorough talking, promised not to overdose himself on his Rumble balls again. As the resident Devil Fruit… semi-expert, I knew that Devil Fruit users letting their powers go out of control wasn’t good for the user or the people around them. The whole discussion had quickly turned to what exactly was in his magical pills, and if they would work for any other devil fruit users. The answer was no, they were made specifically for his biology and devil fruit and would probably poison anyone else who ate one. But it left some interesting questions, if other zoan users could get more forms without the help of medication.</p><p> </p><p>Water-7 had bounced back with a vengeance after the storm.. Even with the growing intensity of it each year, it was particularly worse this year. But as soon as the sky had cleared the clean up had started. Even now three days later you could still spot groups of people and tradesmen headed down to the lower city to help. A few of the older buildings were lost, but with each one destroyed the shipwrights and carpenters would build two more. It wasn’t very often that I would see a city, an island be this organized and united. In a few more days the repairs would be finished and the post-storm festival would begin. Not as large as the pre-storm apparently but still large in it’s own right. Most of the attention would be for the lower city, providing food and hope to those that were temporarily displaced from their homes and businesses.</p><p> </p><p>The last night of the festival would also be a homage to any and all ships that were lost in the storm or lost to the sea in general. It was something that we were excited to participate in before leaving, another homage to Merry before sailing off and continuing our journey.  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Franky said that the Adam wood should be arriving sometime today” Usopp burst through the front door with a great big smile on his face, Zoro casually meandering in behind him. “He said he’d be by later to go over the schematics and ideas for the new ship as well” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s good to hear” said Nami. </p><p> </p><p>Since getting back from Enies Lobby we had gotten into the habit of going into the city in pairs if possible. The Marine presence had increased on the island, but Iceburg had been good on his promise on keeping them away from Dock 1 and every shipwright had been more than helpful in keeping their presence here a secret. They were all grateful for kicking the CP9 asswhole’s butts and saving the old man’s life. Even the Franky Family had been going around causing trouble for the Marines to keep them busy. </p><p> </p><p>Nami only trusted me to be able to get around without a buddy, because she made me wear ‘proper girl clothes’ each time. </p><p> </p><p>“Chopper and Robin are on their way back” I could feel the excitable reindeer bouncing around Robin who had embraced the heightened security around her with no complaints. Even though we all knew she wasn’t going to be leaving again any time soon it made everyone feel just a bit better knowing she was with someone all the time. No sneaky kidnapping attempts. “I’m just going to get changed” </p><p> </p><p>The dress that Nami had ‘made’ me wear was a weird experience. Not a bad weird… just different weird. I hadn’t worn one since Alabasta and still preferred my comfy pants and jacket. The red jacket that Nami had gotten me for the rescue mission had gotten a lot of wear these last few days. But there was still something comforting about my long jacket. Zoro would just make fun of me, saying I like the way it swished while I walked, but then I’d make fun of the bandana he’d only wear during a particularly good fight. </p><p> </p><p>Sitting on my bedside table was the bag of goodies that I had liberated from the Marines. I’ve barely had the chance to go through it properly. Too distracted by Chopper’s mandatory check ups, the concussion that had finally faded away and Robin duty. The archaeologist had spent most of the days down in the lower city examining the older ruins. </p><p> </p><p>Now would be the perfect time to bring them out and share! I smiled to myself. Clean and fresh scarf in place and the largest sweater I owned hanging down to my knees I all but bounced out into the living room. Chopper and Robin were chatting about some text or other when I felt the presence suddenly sprint towards the bungalow. </p><p> </p><p>It had been impossible to miss the large and blazing man when he had landed on the island earlier this morning. One of out the few dozen that had arrived and mixed in with the extra Marines that were newly stationed on the island. I hadn’t thought much of it, other than just keeping an eye on his location. Iceburg had been doing a good job with the Marines so far.  So it was a very sudden surprise when he burst through the bungalow wall before anyone could move. </p><p> </p><p>“LUFFY!” the man yelled, and with speed that he really shouldn’t have brushed passed all of us and punched the still sleeping teen into the far wall. </p><p> </p><p>Zoro was the first to react and rushed at the marine, Wado glinting in the afternoon sun.  But was stopped by a teen with long blond hair, their swords clashed. His eyes blocked by a pair of thin sunglasses in the shape of a visor. </p><p> </p><p>Sanji and I moved next, stepping in front of the man shaped hole. My swords raised as I got a good look at the platoon scattered around the grass. One man had his head in his hands, the feeling of resignation rolling off of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking Garp….” I swore I heard him mutter. </p><p> </p><p>Another teen standing next to the officer gave us a sheepish smile, pink hair that would have matched Haruno Sakura for brightness was held back by a blue patterned bandana. </p><p> </p><p>They didn’t look ready for a fight, no one even had a gun. </p><p> </p><p>“Ow! Who the hell- GRAMPS!?” </p><p> </p><p>Luffy pulled himself free from drywall and cement with a shocked cry. </p><p> </p><p>“Gramps?” I exchanged a shocked look with Sanji as Zoro relaxed his stance but still held Wado loose in hand. </p><p> </p><p>The large man stood over Luffy’s sitting form, short cropped gray hair matched with a neat beard. With the standard cape for Vice-Admirals hanging on shoulders matched with an impeccable fitting white suit. Dark eyes that matched Luffy’s were ignoring the rest of us. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Look after my son, Garp” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “His name… is Gol D. Ace ….”  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Well… don’t know why I wasn’t surprised. Monkey D. Garp the Fist, Marine Hero and decorated war veteran. Father to the most wanted man in the world and rival to the Pirate King himself. </p><p> </p><p>We watched in a mixture of shock and awe at the family reunion that was filled with a few more ‘fists of love’. </p><p> </p><p>Luffy ordered us not to fight his Grandpa, who was ‘super strong’ as he was held off of the ground by the front of his vest. Straw Hat hung against his back.  </p><p> </p><p>Then the two fell asleep at the same time while arguing and it wasn’t hard to see the family resemblance. </p><p> </p><p>A few more yells and punches were thrown when they woke up scat seconds later. I shrugged at Sanji who was just as shocked as the rest of us. </p><p> </p><p>“May I come in?” Asked the pink haired teen. “We’ve only come for a visit, I promise” even wearing the Marine uniform didn't help the kid look any older. He looked like he could have been fifteen or sixteen. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve brought someone who would like to see you” Grap said groufy, though the emotions behind it were very different. <em> WarmthPrideBegrugingLove </em></p><p> </p><p>I stepped to the side, letting the teen pass and stop Garp. He grinned when he set eyes on Luffy, greeting him warmly. Confusion echoed through Luffy as he tilted his head looking the teen over. Then I could feel his Haki branch out, brushing against the teen. I don’t think Luffy was even realising that he was using Haki as he felt some sort of recognition  and smiled bright and warm. </p><p> </p><p>“Koby! Little cry baby Koby is that you?!” </p><p> </p><p>Zoro also relaxed and smiled, losing interest in the blond swordsman that had stopped him. Ah, they had met him back when Luffy was convincing Zoro to be a pirate. Wasn’t that just fate that he had managed to work under Luffy’s own grandfather. </p><p> </p><p>The blond was annoyed that Zoro didn’t remember him. But managed to catch his attention by requesting a spar. Even Luffy wanted to go against Koby and quickly led the way out to the warehouse for some space. </p><p> </p><p>Sanji and I watched the Marines carefully while Luffy and Zoro enjoyed themselves. They seemed happy, and Garp himself had sat down on the floor and began fixing his hole in the wall after getting lectured by his men.  </p><p> </p><p>Poor Nami was the most shocked regarding Luffy’s link to the great Marine Hero. Usopp had just sighed, saying something like how it’s just like Luffy to have a crazy family. Chopper didn’t know much about the Marine’s struction but was impressed nonetheless while Robin just held in a small smile, no doubt having already guessed the relation long ago. </p><p>Though she did keep herself farthest from the Marines, subtly blocked from view by Usopp and Nami. No reason why trying to risk having a vice-admiral turn their attention to her. </p><p>Garp mumbled while he worked with the hammer, cursing pirates and mothers and Red-Haired Shanks. It was easy to see now how Luffy had grown up. He had once said that he had been raised by mountain bandits for most of his life. Nami had made a comment that the two men were similar, but Garp had heard. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s more like his father” the Marine snorted. </p><p> </p><p>“I have a dad?” Luffy and Zoro were back from their chatt and spar, pink haired Koby and the blond close behind. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, did I not tell you about him. A full troublemaker than man. Went and made that revolutionary group. Causing all sorts of trouble.” </p><p> </p><p>“Monkey D. Dragon is Luffy’s father?!” Nami shrieked as Sanji nearly dropped his cigarette. Nami and Usopp were crying, of course it had to be the most wanted man in the world, geez Luffy’s family was crazy. </p><p> </p><p>“So, what’s this mean for us?” I asked, interested in what the Marine had to say about our new situation. War on the World Government is surprisingly close to Dragon’s goals. </p><p> </p><p>He gave me a long look, like he was just now noticing my presence.  “You’re the Nightmare Shadow brat.” he huffed, and honestly I was a bit proud that the Marine Hero had heard of me. “Shame, you were doing some good work with the Bounty Hunting” </p><p> </p><p>“Oi, I was a bounty hunter too” I heard Zoro mutter under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Not on the Grand Line mate” I grinned at him. </p><p> </p><p>Grap sighed again, “You’ve pissed off a lot of people” he said bluntly “You’re in the spotlight now, I wouldn’t be surprised if they’ve got bounties on the rest of you on the way.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care!” Luffy huffed like his Grandfather, with determination in his veins. Nami yelled at him about it, and Usopp and Chopper started to fret. I just grinned  </p><p> </p><p>“The government made the decision for themselves. They’re the ones that picked a fight with us. Also you can’t deny that some of the things they’ve done are even worse.” of course I was talking about the warlords, Ohana, Portgas D. Rouge and those other children. And so much stuff that I probably didn’t know of. </p><p> </p><p>Garp glared at me, and the bit of Haki imbued in it would have made me falter if I wasn’t expecting it. “I’ll let you guys go this time, but Luffy. I won’t hold back next time” he was swinging his hammer around sternly. As much as he tried to buff up his gruff and strict appearance it wasn’t hard to see just how much of a softy he was. The man was proud of Luffy, whether he knew it or not. </p><p> </p><p>“So,” I couldn’t help but lean in “you got any baby photos?” </p><p> </p><p>Garp laughed, full bellied and wheezing “baby photos? Of course I do!” </p><p> </p><p> Little six year old Luffy was adorable, even if in the photo he was wrapped up in a monster snake’s grip. Garp didn’t have many on him, but it was nice to see just how small Luffy used to be, and we even got to see a baby Ace chewing on a stick as spit and mushed up food slobbered onto his lap. </p><p> </p><p>The last photo was probably when Luffy was close to eight or so. A scowling ten year old Ace stood with a smiling blond boy with missing front teeth. Luffy, nearly dwarfed by his Straw Hat grinned up at the camera. It was probably the cutest thing I had ever seen. Garp had to keep Luffy in a headlock away from the photos so each of us could have a look. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t stay for long after that. A few more punches, promises to run away and capture one another. There was something indescribable was coming from Luffy as he watched his grandpa and Koby walk away. We all stood by him until they couldn’t be seen and Luffy’s carefree mood returned, showering everyone in that sunshine feeling. I wondered, once again if it was possible to be addicted to someone's haki ‘Voice’. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next week - Will Shi eat the Devil Fruit? Merry's final good bye, introducing The Thousand Sunny and THINGS!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Journal 3 - Push Through</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello All, Late again I know... Sorry. </p><p>The move is finalized next week (hurrah!) and after that hopefully we'll be back on the weekly updates. I've realized something during my packing time that I much prefer writing at my computer with my own keyboard.  I can make notes for days on my ipad or a notebook but editing and putting it all together is just so much easier when sitting at a desktop.  </p><p>Lots happening in this chapter! Hope you all enjoy!! </p><p>Chapter title from the song Push Through - DROELOE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>“What have you got there Shi?” Usopp was bent over my bag, with the whole mess of visiting Marines and family revelations I had completely forgotten about my stolen goods. My manic grin had startled the sniper, nearly making him trip over his ankles as I pounced on the bag. </p><p> </p><p>“This, my fellow pirates, are spoils!”  </p><p> </p><p>Luffy was the first to bounce forward “Is it something to eat?” he asked, hands already inching forward. </p><p> </p><p>“When did you have time to grab anything?” Asked Nami. </p><p> </p><p>Sheepishly I shrugged “Well you guys had the assholes all busy, and someone didn’t want to share.” I sent a pointed look at Zoro who just huffed. “Anyway, I raided the records room, and a few offices for anything interesting.” I pulled out the first bunch of files and grinned as everyone gathered close. Robin perked up and took the first file as I dug around for the others. </p><p> </p><p>Sanji caught the page with details on the Geppo technique, Usopp peering over his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“These are notes on those techniques that the CP9 were using!” Usopp yelled in excitement as Sanji grinned around his cigarette. These were going to be fun to start working on. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I thought you’d like that one Sanji, with your leg strength you’ll probably get that working faster than anyone” </p><p> </p><p>“Walking on air would surely be interesting,” he agreed. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s not all” I pulled out the Devil Fruit book, and watched as Robin’s eyes nearly pop out of her head, all but abandoning the other papers. I grinned “This guy was just sitting out, an encyclopedia of Devil Fruits!” </p><p> </p><p>“I had heard that the Marines had something like this” Robin snatched the book from my grasp “But I didn’t think they’d be outside of Marineford” </p><p> </p><p>Only about half of the book was typed, the other half was filled with written accounts and sketches. The variation of pens, pencils and different handwriting suggested that it had spent many years at Enies Lobby since it’s printing. The last entry seemed half filled, probably interrupted due to our invasion. The Jiki-Jiki no Mi was eaten by Eustass Kid, a name I recognized as another up and coming pirate Captain. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “World Nobles... Slaves... Human shops... Against the "purity" of these "upper classes", the villains of the world look positively humane in comparison. It's because the world's in the hands of scum like them that it's all screwed to hell... I mean, we're not the nicest of guys, but at least we're honest about it.” Luffy had an indescribable look as he watched Kid. The rival pirate captain sat in the auction house like he was the king, lounging across three seats, his boots up on the backrests in front of him. It didn’t match the glare on his face as they watched the men and women nearly get into fights about who gets to buy the person standing on the stage.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Well, I mused silently as Robin continued reading. I can’t say I don’t agree with him, guess we’ll be running into him on Sabaody. </p><p> </p><p>“Do they have anything about my fruit?” asked Chopper, startling me out of my thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t look like it Tony-Kun” said Robin “But I’m sure Shi-san would be more than willing to add you to the book, there are lots of empty pages” </p><p> </p><p>“What about me? What about ME?” bounced Luffy, hanging over Robin’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>They did have a small section on the Gomu-Gomu no mi. It was roughly written in, along with a copy of Luffy’s bounty. Probably having been added just a few months ago. But as they read I pulled out the pièce de résistance. </p><p> </p><p>Nami was first to notice me pulling out the plum sized fruit. I was a bit surprised that it hadn’t gotten bruised in the bag. It nearly glowed and was still bright pink, like the cotton candy that Chopper loved so much</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a Devil Fruit?!” she shrieked. </p><p> </p><p>Neither Robin, Luffy or Chopper had gotten good looks at their own fruits. Each of them having eaten it while hungry or starving. Everyone gathered close with varying degrees of interest. </p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t look that powerful” shrugged Zoro. </p><p> </p><p>I had to smack Luffy’s hand away before he could grab it. “If you eat it you’ll probably explode Luffy, it’s impossible to eat two Devil Fruits” that cut his attempts of grabbing it instantly. Him and Chopper stepping back with gasps of fear. </p><p> </p><p>I had never seen what might happen if someone ate two fruits, I Don't think it’s ever been recorded either. The rumors themselves didn’t paint any nice pictures anyway. “As long as you don’t eat it you’ll be alright” I calmed poor Chopper’s worries.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to eat it?” asked Usopp “it doesn’t look like it tastes good” </p><p> </p><p>Luffy gagged, and even Robin looked a little green as they no doubt thought back to eating their own fruits. </p><p> </p><p>“It was GROSS!” spat Luffy “like socks....” </p><p> </p><p>You know what….I don’t want to know why he knows what socks taste like.  </p><p> </p><p>I shrugged,“I don’t know what type of fruit it is. Is it listed in the book?” I turned to Robin, already flipping through the pages.  </p><p> </p><p>“Toku-Toku no Mi… the hide-hide fruit. Interesting” she smiled “seems perfect for you. It’s last user was a Marine by the name of Donquixote Rosinante, recorded killed about six years ago.” </p><p> </p><p>The name was familiar, it tugged on my memory like it was just on the tip of my tongue. </p><p> </p><p>“The soundless human, there’s not much written about the abilities other than it can create a sound barrier around the user to either block sound from going or coming in. It can also cancel out any sound the user makes.” Robin continued to read. Everyone was listening intently, eyes on the small little fruit that seemed so innocent. Other than the weird color and seemingly unearthly glow. How did I not notice that it glowed earlier?<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> “It’s interesting” I mumbled, it didn’t seem to be an offensive ability. Damn that would have been so helpful to have back in my bounty hunting days. Honestly it was perfect for my assassin, sneaky ninja aesthetic. Some already call me a boogeyman, why not make it a bit true. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have to think about it. But it is a useful power to have” I wonder if cancelling sound was all it does, why not call it the quiet-quiet fruit? Why hide? “There’s also the thing about drowning” I wasn’t sure if I wanted to have such a big weakness… </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll never let you drown Shi-sweet!” charmed Sanji with a little twirl. As much as I had gotten him to tone it down with the lovey-dovey stuff it didn’t help that Nami and Robin enabled him so much. </p><p> </p><p>“We could sell it” suggested Nami with a sharp gleam in her eyes “I bet it’s worth millions!” </p><p> </p><p>I pulled the fruit closer to my chest, out of her grabby hands “We can’t sell it! I want to study it!” </p><p> </p><p>She huffed “Fine” </p><p> </p><p>A knock at the bungalow door was sharp and quick before it was roughly kicked open. Barged in was the speedo wearing half cyborg Franky. </p><p> </p><p>“OW! I bring SUPER news!” he struck a pose, two of his gang members joining in behind him.</p><p>Having never been officially introduced to the shipwright, we had been left with a quick exchange of names back on Enies Lobby while fighting back to back. He was quite the character, with a floral print button down shirt that was kept wide open to show his abs and flat stomach. Wearing only a tight blue spandex speedo that left nothing to the imagination. It matched the color of his hair which stood up in a large floof. Sharp sunglasses sat upon a metal covered nose. </p><p> </p><p>He was happy to report that the shipment of Adam’s wood that Luffy ordered had arrived. He was very excited to get started on building our new home, and wanted to make a list of things that we wanted incorporated on the new ship. </p><p> </p><p>Beside me Nami leaned in “he didn’t want to make it in the first place”.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Luffy went to talk to him before right?” </p><p> </p><p>“Apparently they argued for hours and even had a fight.” Nami sighed “Luffy finally convinced him to order the wood, but he was still adamant on not building the ship” </p><p> </p><p>“Seems like Enies Lobby changed his mind” </p><p> </p><p>“Well… we did save his life,” Nami winked. </p><p> </p><p>Usopp was apparently the most organized of us all, immediately whipping out a roll of paper that had all of his ideas listed. Sanji was quick to note that he wanted a large industrial kitchen with an extra large fridge that had a lock on it. Zoro wanted a work out room, with weights and enough space to spar. Chopper asked for an infirmary with two beds, “just in case… we’ve been getting into a lot of fights recently” </p><p> </p><p>Usopp had a mountain list, but most importantly he wanted a workshop and lots of cannons. Robin wanted a library, a place to put all of her books safe from the salty air. Nami wanted a map making room and large full sized bathroom with a tub. And not to mention space on deck for her tangerines, Chopper was quick to point out that a gardening space for herbs would be nice as well. Luffy was stuck on the idea of an aquarium, and making sure the figure head was big enough to be his special seat. </p><p> </p><p>Then attention turned to me. I hadn’t had the chance to think of what I might want in a ship that was to be our new home. “An extra large hammock would be nice” I mused, Franky was supposed to be a master craftsman, maybe something crazy would actually be doable. “Hidden passageways” I said after a moment of thinking. “Hidey Holes and a way to sneak around the ship would be cool. Maybe even a hidden place to hide our treasure?” I glanced at Nami who was nodding excitedly. </p><p> </p><p>“OW!” Franky yelled excitedly “A challenge indeed! Consider it done my dudes. I’ll have a ship worthy of the next Pirate King ready in a week. A ship that will be able to sail all around the world!” </p><p> </p><p>He left with a ship in his step, all but rushing out of the building to get started.</p><p> </p><p>“A week is pretty quick” I smiled, looking around at everyone’s excited faces. Luffy was still bouncing on his heels, his bright and sunny smile already filled with thoughts of more adventures. </p><p> </p><p>Nami sighed. “Let’s just not get into too much trouble before we can finally leave” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sat at the kitchen table, I groaned over the book that was causing me the most headaches in the world. At my elbow Sanji set a steaming cup of coffee. I was close to pulling out my hair, the strong scent of caffeine was the only thing to interrupt me.  </p><p> </p><p>“What’s up?” he asked, taking a seat next to me and holding up his head with a single hand lent on the table. </p><p> </p><p>“This book is full of contradictions!” After penciling in Chopper’s fruit, and updating Luffy’s entry I was determined to go through the entire encyclopedia. The typed pages were at least in some sort of order but the rest of it was haphazard at best. That and every few entries my insight liked to interrupt and explain something completely different than was written, unhelpfully not showing the secrets of the Toku-Toku fruit that sat in the middle of the table, innocently taking most of my attention. </p><p>My own notes quickly filled the notebook that Robin was kind enough to lend me. Paramecia Fruits themselves were contradicting the ‘categories’ that the government had ‘imposed’. </p><p> </p><p>“The government either knows jack all about Devil Fruits and are throwing around ideas to make them seem knowledgeable or they’re just saying shit to confuse anyone else looking into them.” </p><p> </p><p>I jabbed at the introduction paragraphs “In one sentence they are lobbying that they created the fruits and a ‘criminal’ scattered them to the seas.” I turned a page with a rough swipe, “then here they state that it’s a natural phenomenon that no one knows why. It’s blatant propaganda. It’s worse than the Marine recruitment flyers. And it’s one of their own books! Why lie? Even Chopper has broken nearly all ‘rules’ of Zoan fruits. He’s base form is hybrid, not human or animal!” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah” murmured Sanji, he had no idea what I was talking about, but at least he was nice enough to just sit and listen to me rant. </p><p> </p><p>“Have you decided if you’re going to eat the fruit?” he asked, glancing at the middle of the table. </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh” I threw my head back “I don’t know! It’s a cool power. I could properly study how it affects a user. Maybe even try and combine it with my Observation. I wonder if it could affect other people…” I was going off into another rant, and apparently Luffy had decided to make himself known. He had been busy on the floor by the couch with Usopp as they fiddled with some sort of dial. I was already leaning towards eating the damn fruit, but battling with the thought of having to lean on others to fish me out of the water if I fell. I knew that I could count on everyone to save me, but there was still something deep in my stomach that had me second guessing. </p><p> </p><p>I wasn’t paying attention when Luffy was suddenly beside me, fruit in hand. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And shoved the entire thing in my mouth mid rant. </p><p> </p><p>Luffy laughed while he squished my cheeks to get me to start chewing. “Just eat it Shi!” </p><p> </p><p>The taste was absolutely gross. Luffy was right; it tasted like rotten socks, sweat, vomit and sour milk all mixed in one. Sanji kicked out first, beating Luffy black and blue for the stunt. It was too late, even if I spit it out it was already coating my tongue. I resisted the urge to vomit and swallowed after three quick bites just to get the damn taste to disappear. </p><p> </p><p>I slammed my hands against the table and chugged the scalding hot coffee until my lungs were burning for air and tongue too shocked by the heat to keep up with the nastiness. </p><p> </p><p>What the fuck had Luffy just done!? </p><p> </p><p>“God FUCK, Damn it Luffy! THAT WAS FUCKING HORRIBLE!” I punched him, knowing it wasn’t going to cause any damage but fuck he couldn’t just jump on someone and try and shove fruit down their throat. His head stretched, brushing against the far wall before snapping back, that grin still wide and sunny on his face. I couldn’t even be mad at him, I had already made up my mind. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you feel anything?” he just asked </p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright Shi?” Asked Usopp, his head poking up from the couch. </p><p> </p><p>Sanji had bit through his cigarette, watching with wide eyes. Neither of them had witnessed what happens when someone eats a Devil Fruit. I could feel the curiosity all but wafting from them. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah…” I took a quick mental count of all my limbs. Shaking out muscles and cracking joints “everything feels normal… how do you know if something happens?” </p><p>“Hahaha I dunno” Laughed Luffy “I was just suddenly really stretchy” </p><p> </p><p>Sanji burst out, kicking him across the room again “that’s not helpful!” </p><p> </p><p>Maybe I need to talk to Robin… she was probably old enough to remember how her fruit started. She had gone out shopping with Nami today, and probably wouldn’t be back until supper. How were people supposed to find out what their fruits did? It was rare enough to know what the Fruit is in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>I looked down at my hands. There wasn’t anything I could think of. It wasn't a body modification ability, would sound cancellation even count? It was more like environment manipulation, or maybe it manipulated other people’s hearing?</p><p> </p><p><em> HIDE </em> </p><p> </p><p>What the fuck? My insight was blaring, having decided to give a ‘helpful’ hint. How the hell did hide help me? Do I have to wish to be silent? </p><p> </p><p>The sound of snapping fingers echoed in my ears. </p><p> </p><p>Ok that might work. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Usopp do you have a tone dial?” </p><p> </p><p>“What- yeah” he tossed the small white shell to my hands to which I shoved it under Luffy’s nose while pressing the button. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna be the King of the Pirates!” our Captain happily declared, </p><p> </p><p>“Ok… let’s try this” with the tone dial in one hand I snapped my fingers. If I could just concentrate on blocking the sound…. </p><p> </p><p>I felt something, like a shiver up my spine, something had happened even if I couldn't see it. I clicked the dial and Luffy’s declaration echoed out of it clear as day. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright.. I guess that didn’t work” I shrugged and glanced up to see Luffy excitedly jumping up and down. His mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. Actually I couldn’t hear anything… </p><p> </p><p>Looking closely there was a faint shimmer of purple light, almost near invisible unless the sun shined just right. A bubble perfectly covering me in a silent room, a few feet in diameter.  </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, so that actually works” I tentatively tried to stick my head out of the ‘barrier’ which thankfully didn’t move with me. </p><p> </p><p>“Could you hear that?” I asked, stepping right out to Luffy’s cheering. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s- cool - some - everyth- quiet” Luffy jumped in and out with each word cut off as he danced around. </p><p> </p><p>I snapped again and the faint sheen disappeared. I wonder how long it could stay up for, was there a limit on how many ‘bubbles’ I could make? I had too many questions running through my mind. With a grin wide on my face I couldn’t wait to get into the thick of practicing and experimenting. I was going to need more tone dials, or maybe some alarm clocks!  </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Are you sure you want to do it this way?” Usopp shuffled across the dock glancing at the clear water. It was a bright afternoon and the surf barely had any waves knocking against the ships. This particular marina was empty and the water just deep enough to swim comfortably. </p><p> </p><p>I fiddled with the bathing suit that Nami had let me borrow. Her only single piece suit still had very revealing ‘rips’ in the sides and useless extra straps under the bust but it fit.  I didn’t see the point of buying one of my own and I wasn’t keen on getting any of my own clothes wet if I didn’t have to.  “I would much rather not have my first new experience in salt water to be in the middle of a storm or fight.” I huffed. </p><p> </p><p>Robin had never liked swimming and wasn’t able to explain the feeling of falling into sea water enough to my liking. Luffy just said he would feel really weak and want to go to sleep. Chopper’s explanation was a bit better in a medical sense. The loss of energy, lethargy in the limbs and pins and needles feeling after too much exposure. But I wanted to know more. </p><p> </p><p>I wanted to know the complete limitations that I now had. Was there a way to gain resistance to the weak feeling? Did Sea Stone feel exactly like the sea water? Did fresh water have the same effect? How much water was too much? </p><p> </p><p>Luffy seemed fine sometimes when equipped with floaties and in the shallows, or running with Chopper in ankle deep water. </p><p> </p><p>Sea Stone must be a weaker version of water, if Robin had complete lack of strength in her limbs she couldn’t have been able to move with the cuffs on back in Enies Lobby. We did have a pair of those cuffs now, thanks to Nami’s sticky fingers but I wanted to focus on the water itself first. </p><p>“Why don’t you ease yourself in first?” Usopp asked with worry tingeing his Haki. </p><p> </p><p>“Later, I need to get used to what would happen when we are sailing. If i’m in the middle of a fight and get thrown overboard I won’t have the luxury of getting submerged slowly.” I gave him a smile “Don’t worry, I trust you to not let me drown” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… you’d probably haunt me if I did”  </p><p> </p><p>I laughed, Usopp had only volunteered to help me because everyone else was busy. Zoro was lost somewhere in the city exploring, Luffy was with Chopper watching our new ship be built. Nami and Sanji were shopping, having pulled Robin away with them. Usopp would probably rather watch Iceburg and Franky work but had come along anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Spending the last few days fiddling with my new power was fun. Sneaking up on the non-haki users is always fun, or having someone unknowingly walk into a silent bubble where multiple alarm clocks were blaring. I had been shoved off into the city, after Nami getting spooked one too many times and I learned a lot about the limits of my fruit. Silencing myself has been the hardest thing to date, it takes constant concentration and feels like a tingle sitting against my skin. Like a second layer blocking anything from getting through. I have a note to try later to see if I could include anyone else in the silent mode, instead of erupting a bubble. </p><p> </p><p>The ‘bubbles’ I make are immovable but I could adjust the size of them with a bit of fiddling. There didn’t seem to be a limit to the number of bubbles I could make which is helpful and they stayed up unless I specifically dismissed them. I hadn’t figured out if there is a distance limit yet, Nami said that they stayed up even if I walked across the island. I could make them as small as I wanted but there was a limit to how big, at least for now. The largest I could get a bubble is a few feet across, enough to fit three adults comfortably Hopefully I could figure out how to get it bigger. How awesome would it be if I could surround an entire ship? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now it was time to test my weakness. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Geronimo!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shi wait! At least give me some warning!” I heard Usopp shriek before I hit the water’s surface. Usopp was supposed to let me sink to the bottom before coming to get me. </p><p> </p><p>The effect was instantaneous. If I wasn’t ready for it I probably would have lost the air in my lungs. It was like I lost feeling in all of my limbs, like they had turned into led and refused to budge. I could feel the water passing quickly as I sunk like a rock. My hearing muffled with the water seemed to echo the pounding of my heart. This was a new sort of panic. I was truly helpless. With some force I was able to get my arms to move, but it wasn’t fast enough to even try and swim. I guess the term anchor is more than suitable. My butt hit the ocean floor first, I couldn’t even sit up as I settled like a sea star against the sand. The water was so clear, I could see the shadow of the dock and Usopp’s nervous swaying. The sun’s reflection seemed so bright as it illuminated around me. If it wasn’t for the very strange feeling in my limbs It would have been peaceful. </p><p> </p><p>I understood now how Luffy explained it about wanting to go to sleep. It was like the water was pushing up against me on all sides, cocooning me in a blanket. If it wasn’t for the slightly chilly temperature and the thing about not being able to breathe I could have fallen asleep easily. </p><p> </p><p>Usopp’s shadow dived into the water, good thing too my lungs were starting to burn. The forceful relaxation made it harder to hold my breath. Which was too bad, I could hold it for longer than average before. </p><p> </p><p>I watched the sniper displace the water and grab my arm. He tugged me close and kicked off the ocean floor propelling us to the surface. As a pretty much dead weight I couldn’t help at all. </p><p> </p><p>We breached the surface, the water seemed so deep when laying on the ground but it was only a tad deeper than Usopp was tall. I shook the water from my eyes as I managed to swing my arms up and over the pink tube that Usopp had brought. </p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t help but let out a few coughs as I took in fresh oxygen with greedy breaths. Usopp, still holding my waist, firmly keeping my head out of the water watched carefully. </p><p> </p><p>“That…. Isn’t very comfortable” I choked out. </p><p> </p><p>Usopp let out a breathy laugh “I bet. How are you feeling?” </p><p> </p><p>With my head and chest out of the water the difference in sensations wasn’t very noticeable, but some were there. “I can’t feel my legs”, a few experimental kicks turned into just lazy momentum. I could feel now just how easy it would be to sink. Even with a grip on the tube it took more force than I thought to keep my fingers working and holding on tight. Everything was just dead weight and trying to pull me under again. </p><p> </p><p>Mentally it was a bit interesting, some Devil Fruit users would experience an immediate black out, Luffy never remembered much after being submerged but maybe that was because he was never ready for it or holding his breath. Other than the strong sense of relaxation and tiredness when fully submerged I still had full mental capacity. The relaxation bit wasn’t as strong with my head out of the water but it still felt like I had done a large work out and couldn’t move anything. </p><p> </p><p>“Strange” I said “Let’s get out and see what else will happen after the effects wear off” I hadn’t started feeling the pins and needles yet, but according to Chopper the resistance spectrum was different for everyone. Was there anything such as water poisoning for Devil Fruit users? Like if someone drank too much water they could die. Did Devil Fruit users have anything like that? </p><p> </p><p>By the time the two of us had returned to the Galley-La bungalow Usopp nearly had to carry me through the city. Chopper wasn’t lying about the pins and needles feeling, I could barely move my limbs even after drying off. But I did learn a lot from the experiments, like just how deep I could go before falling on my face. And I had a good feeling that with a bit of practice I might be able to get to my knees without losing complete feeling in my legs. </p><p> </p><p>“Shi! What happened?” Chopper lunged over the back of the couch, transforming and taking my weight from Usopp’s shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine” I tried to say but it came out more like a mumble. Maybe I went too far today… </p><p> </p><p>Usopp sighed as Chopper began tossing my head side to side “She overdid it with the water testing.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sea water?” </p><p> </p><p>He nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Pins and needles?” </p><p> </p><p>I lazily threw my head in a somewhat nodding motion, much to Chopper’s exasperation. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, let's get her to a bed” Chopper swept me off my feet. “Rest is the best thing for Shi at the moment. The side effects will pass, we just have to keep an eye on if she develops a fever.” </p><p> </p><p>Sleep sounded great. I didn’t want to be awake when the feeling came back to my limbs, I just knew that it wasn’t going to be pleasant. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zoro and I pulled ourselves into the bungalow and collapsed on the couches in a sweat smelling heap. After outdoing myself yesterday with water limit testing I had woken up with stiff and sore muscles. So of course Zoro decides it’s time to do some training. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately one of Zoro’s swords got destroyed during the raid, and he was unable to find anything to his standards on the island. So while we did a bit of nitoryu (two sword style) training most of the day was dedicated to mastering Armament Haki. </p><p> </p><p>Zoro, the bastard, was a natural at it. </p><p>Within hours he was able to coat Wado fully and keep it active for a few experimental swings. Going forward he was just going to have to practice to make it an instinctive action. While he had no problems coating his sword while meditating it was going to be different trying to do it in the middle of a fight. </p><p> </p><p>So while Zoro was having all the luck, I was having absolutely none. If I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes and felt the tingle as it spread across my stomach I wouldn’t have believed it. But nothing I could do would get it to appear again. Which just left me a sweaty mess with a headache. There must be more behind the process than just meditation, something about the strength of the body. </p><p> </p><p>Zoro wasn’t any help, and just suggested that I get more muscle on my bones. </p><p> </p><p>The moss haired swordsman was out like a light as soon as we hit the cushions and sunk into the couch. I took a quick head count as I sat down. Usopp, Luffy and Chopper were all out exploring the shipyard. Nami and Robin were reading quietly out on the back lawn, and Sanji was out shopping. </p><p> </p><p>I must have fallen asleep for a moment because when I next opened my eyes Nami was staring down at me. The predatory grin across her features matched the gleam in her eyes. It was something we had seen on her a lot, mostly when she knew she was about to make a lot of money. </p><p> </p><p>“Nami? What’s up...” All I wanted to do was go back to sleep. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Don’t think that I’ve forgotten what happened back on Enies Lobby” she stuck a finger at my nose “You’ve been holding out on me!” </p><p> </p><p>“Wha-?”</p><p> </p><p>“Haki Shi, HA-KI.” Her finger twirled “You’ve got that haki. The kind that can see into the future” </p><p> </p><p>“Well… it doesn't really work lik-” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not denying it!” The money loving Navigator squealed and spun in a circle. “Common we need to hit the casinos, maybe we can make back all those beli that we spend on the wood” </p><p> </p><p>I looked around the room for any sort of way out. Damn Zoro had abandoned me at some point during my impromptu nap, and everyone else was out of the house. </p><p> </p><p>“Nami It doesn’t work like that. Really, and I have no control on what it shows me.” I sat up, pushing her excited, grabby hands from my shirt. “Future… past…it’s pretty much random every time. I can tell you some historical facts of Water Seven, what some of the emperor’s favorite types of booze are or what some random pirate crew did a week ago.” </p><p> </p><p>Nami pouted “Do you think you’ll get control of it?” </p><p> </p><p>I got a flash of Batman’s glare looking down at me. With how much work it took just to get control of my own head, and how close I had come to dying I very much doubted that it would get any better. </p><p> </p><p>“Not any stronger than what I have now” I shrugged. “and besides I don’t want to spoil anything of the adventure if I do end up knowing in advance.” </p><p> </p><p>Nami let out a very put upon sigh and placed her hands on her hips. “Well, you’re still going to help me clean out the casino. Normal Observation will have to do for now” </p><p> </p><p>Well... that is true. </p><p> </p><p>I let Nami drag me out of the bungalow to act as her ‘bodyguard’. I couldn’t even bring myself to feel bad for the banks and casino mongers. Even with the small hints observation gave me with people’s emotions Nami was a card shark in her own right. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey guys we got some good news!” I burst through the bungalow door with a newspaper in hand.  Sanji had just finished tidying up from breakfast and Luffy was already bugging him for something like his tenth helping. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it Shi?” Usopp poked his head out of the bathroom, and even Robin looked up from her book. </p><p> </p><p>“We got bounties!” I slapped the paper onto the table, letting the eight posters spill out across the wood. </p><p> </p><p>Luffy was first to abandon his fight for food to pounce on his own picture. “OOOO! Look,look,look” he cheered. “It went up to 300,000,000!”.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone smiled at him, and began searching through the pile for their own. Robin nodded sagely and seemed to appreciate her own small increase to 80 million. She also got an updated photo, taken sometime on Enies Lobby. It was about time really, she’s nearly thirty years old and they were still using a photo from when she was eight. </p><p> </p><p> Nami was panicking. “He said he was a journalist!” she shrieked “I can’t have a bounty, OH NO!”. Her picture was taken during the pool party we had with the Franky Family the other day, wearing a polka dot bikini Nami had posed for the camera man. The marines had named her Cat Burglar Nami, and she was now the proud owner of a respectable 16 million bounty. She was wanted for piracy, burglary, breaking and entering as well as destruction of government property. Actually that last charge was added to each of our bounties. Probably because there wasn’t much of an island left behind from our attack. Though that was mostly because of the Buster Call, not that the Marines were going to own up to their own destructive tendencies. </p><p> </p><p>Poor Chopper was crying for a different reason. “I-i-i-i-i’m not just a pet!” </p><p> </p><p>Cotton Candy Lover Chopper was only wanted for 50 beli, the picture was actually pretty cute. The small doctor was licking his lips with a bag of Cotton Candy in his hoofs. </p><p> </p><p>Zoro was patting his head as he nearly tore the page in his grip. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry Chopper. We’ll just have to work harder next time. The Marines are going to regret calling you our pet” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmph…” he sniffled “that’s right! I’m strong, I’m a man!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes you are” I gave him a few pats.</p><p> </p><p>I could feel Zoro’s smug smile as he laid eyes on his own bounty, then to mine. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up Zoro” I snapped. “Just because you damaged more property doesn’t mean you’re more dangerous than me” </p><p> </p><p>“The public doesn’t seem to think so.” He smirked, holding up his 120 Million photo. </p><p> </p><p>So what, his bounty got raised higher than mine. I huffed, mine jumped a lot too. From 70 million to 90 million! </p><p> </p><p>Usopp, while panicking on the inside was outwardly proud about his own bounty. But that was because he was labeled King of Snipers; Sogeking. Wanted for 30 Million beli and his picture was of him with the stupid mask on so without it no one was going to be able to tell who he was. </p><p> </p><p>Out of everyone’s excitement, and Luffy bouncing around trying to get a good look at everyone’s photos and charges. Sanji had at some point, become one with the floor. </p><p> </p><p>The despair was almost tangible in the air above him. His own poster was thrown under the table. Zoro was the first to reach for it and burst into laughter at the sight of the photo. </p><p> </p><p>Black Leg Sanji, wanted dead or alive for 77 Million Beli. But instead of a photo, there was an artist’s sketch. It didn’t look anything like Sanji. With thick lips,chubby cheeks, a squat nose topped off with straw like hair the picture was beyond ugly. </p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t help the laughter and nearly met Zoro on the floor with how much I couldn’t breathe. Luffy had no such restraint and was rolling around on the ground as even Robin let out a quiet breath of laughter. Nami was holding her lips together with a single hand while Usopp and Chopper were holding each other up. </p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t understand a word out of Sanji’s mouth as he blubbered and spat in between tears and rage. He kept flipping from pounding his fists in the carpet to trying to rip the poster from Luffy’s hands. </p><p> </p><p>I exchanged a silent glance with Zoro. There was no way that we were going to let Sanji live this down. If we had to scour the island for every single copy of his poster we were going to have it. There was no way that we weren’t going to display our pride and joy in the new ship’s galley. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“This is awesome guys!” Luffy cheered after Sanji had somewhat calmed down, now studiously ignoring that he had even gotten a bounty in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>“Sanji pirate party lunch!” Ordered the captain, and even though we just finished breakfast no one wanted to turn him down. This was a big step in our pirate careers, most crews were larger than us. Had upwards of hundreds of members or even thousands like the Whitebeards. It was nearly unprecedented for each member of a crew to have bounties, it was both something to celebrate and a significant sign not to underestimate us. </p><p> </p><p>A knock at the door interrupted our celebrations. Members of Franky’s gang were all gathered on the front lawn. I hadn’t bothered to remember any of their names, but the man that was the second in command was standing in the front of the group. </p><p> </p><p>“StrawHat!” He bowed “I have something to ask of you” He held out a wanted poster, Cyborg Franky wanted dead or alive for 44 Million beli. </p><p> </p><p>“Boss…. Even though we were there with you all, none of us got bounties. But the boss did and …. And things aren’t going to be the same anymore” </p><p> </p><p>Oh no, now a bunch of them were crying. </p><p> </p><p>“Boss is building your ship, it’s his dream to sail around the world on the best ship he’s ever made. So, we want you to take him with you.”</p><p> </p><p>In an echo all fifty gang members bowed “Please let Boss be your shipwright” </p><p> </p><p>Luffy didn’t even take a moment to think about it. I think he had made that decision the day he asked Franky to even make the ship. “Ah, Ok” </p><p> </p><p>“-you might have to take some drastic- what? Ok? Oh… alright then … that was easy” the man looked around nervously. “Anyway, the Boss will probably take some convincing…” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Luffy grinned as comfort and mischief floated around him. “I can convince him!” </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The afternoon sun was high in the sky when Franky arrived with the exciting news that the new ship was ready. As the last day of the post storm festival everyone knew that it was only a matter of time before the ship would be finished, all of us had decided to hang out in the bungalow for the day. I had great fun in setting up multiple silent bubbles around the living room and letting Luffy fling himself through them. Usopp had made a game of it that everyone would have to figure out what someone was saying in between the quiet. It was nice practice for me anyway. </p><p> </p><p>As one we all raced to the docks, everyone was excited to see our new home. Sitting proudly on the water was a double masted ship made of dark wood with red,white and black accents. Everyone stood in shock as we got our first look at the ship, it was over double the size of Merry, almost a hundred feet in length. One full sized mast painted with our Straw Hat jolly roger. A half mast of plain cloth sat behind it and a final smaller aft mast was painted with black and red stripes. </p><p> </p><p>A great big stylized number one was painted on the size, something to do with changeable features though I couldn’t see exactly what it could do. The figurehead was more than big enough to act as a special seat for Luffy, it kinda looked like a lion’s head with a pointy style mane. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, what are you waiting for?” asked Iceburg, he had a smile on his face that showed just how much he enjoyed showing off a new ship. </p><p> </p><p>Luffy didn’t need anymore prompting and flung himself up to the figure head. I couldn’t keep my eyes in one place as we walked up the ramp to the main deck. This was better than I could ever imagine. The main deck was large and had a grass floor with even a few trees along the edges. More than enough room for Nami’s mikan trees. A large oak tree had a swing tied to one of the large branches. The main mast had a bench built into it with comfortable cushions and even some rope storage under the seats. </p><p> </p><p>Starting at the fore of the ship the first two doors on either side of the mast led to the men’s room. With a few lockers and hanging wooden hammocks on one side with a lowered table and couch on the other side. A door on the far end led to inside the figure head, and looked like a large canon.  Back out on the main deck, toilets were stashed under the duel staircase that led to the second floor. It only had one door which led to the spacious woman’s room. Two beds sat against one wall, a vanity with a small sink and cabinet was just to the left of the entrance, another wall was filled with cupboards and storage with two small couches and a coffee table. A large hammock just for me made of some sort of soft cloth hung from the ceiling. I couldn’t wait to try it out but there was so much more to explore. </p><p> </p><p>The aft deck above the women's room was bare other than a staircase to the figure head and the helm. </p><p> </p><p>On the back end of the ship the first door from the main deck led into a huge semi circle aquarium with glass lined walls and comfy couches. Luffy and Usopp were watching a few fish swim around. I was surprised to see that the second mast ran down the middle of the room and it had a dumbwaiter built into it. The space large enough to fit a person if need be. </p><p> </p><p>The second floor of the aft could be reached by a staircase on one side of the ship and a slide on the other, a very fun addition. A deck wrapped around the rooms. The front room was the Galley and large kitchen just for Sanji. Behind it was Chopper’s infirmary and the pantry. And further behind that was a large circular building. Climbing up the ladders led to a set of storage rooms, then a room for Nami’s map making. Climbing up a ladder led to a large circular library with walls lined with bookshelves. There was more than enough space for everyone on the crew to have a separate area. A few tables and chairs sat in the middle of the room. </p><p> </p><p>Up another ladder led to the fully stoked bathroom. Set with a showering area and a large tub. Nami was going to be ecstatic. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Below deck had more storage rooms, filled with extra supplies for the ship. Everything from spare wood to a full set of tools. There was also a large room labeled Usopp’s factory and beside it another workroom that was no doubt going to be Franky’s. Most of bellow deck was taken up by the Soldier Dock system, but Franky didn’t want anyone exploring it just yet, wanting to show it off later. </p><p> </p><p>The last thing to explore was the crow’s nest. A circular room covered in windows that held every sort of work out equipment that you could think of. And of course Zoro was already breaking in the weights. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“It’s perfect!” I heard Luffy cheer from somewhere on deck. I was making my way back to the grassy deck when I noticed a trap door covered by a carpet in the library. </p><p>Is this what I think it is? </p><p> </p><p>I pulled up the door and grinned as it led a dark tunnel. Oh, yes! </p><p> </p><p>The tunnels led all throughout the ship. I had no idea how everything connected but one way pushed open a wall in the galley, then climbing down a few steps and crawling through another tunnel I could hear everyone on the main deck as I was somewhere under them. </p><p>Eventually I had to surface, and promised myself to get everything mapped out later. I popped up out of the foremast right onto the main deck and startled Chopper who was swinging on the swing. </p><p> </p><p>“Ow! So you found the tunnels!” Franky cheered “they were SUPER fun to design!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” I grinned “they are great Franky, thank you” </p><p> </p><p>“No problem Sis” he struck a pose “the only thing left is to give her a name!” </p><p> </p><p>Names were being thrown left right and center, followed with a brief argument about if the figurehead was a sunflower or a lion. In the end it was Iceburg that named our new home The Thousand Sunny and everyone loved it. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the afternoon was filled up with carrying all of our supplies and stuff down to the ship and more in depth exploration as we got our sea legs back again. Franky had quickly disappeared after the naming ceremony and smashing a bottle of rum on the hull. Luffy wasn’t worried though. He’ll track the shipwright down in the morning before we set off.  </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The setting of the sun marked the beginning of the Fune no Yoru ritual. </p><p> </p><p>Droves of Water 7 residents all marched towards Low town. A cascade of light from candles and little wooden boats glowed as they walked through the dark streets. Watching from the deck of Sunny made it seem like it was rivers of light flowing down from the city. Thousands of people gathered at the water's edge all around the island. We met Iceburg at a small outcropping, in his hands was a small miniature model of Merry. A tea light sat snug on her main deck, the small flame licked at the wooden sail and cast a glow on the carved jolly roger. </p><p> </p><p>Luffy took the figure with careful fingers and a softness that we didn’t get to see on his features often. </p><p> </p><p>“The Fune no Yoru ritual is an island tradition” Iceburg began to explain as thousands of lights began to light up the ocean. If we were up on the high city lookouts the lights would spread out and look like the sun's rays casting out away from the island.  “In the beginning it was about honoring people and ships lost during Aqua Laguna. Over the years it’s expanded to include all those lost during the year. A guiding light to bring those lost back home, or a trail to follow on to new journeys. Take it as you wish.” </p><p> </p><p>Luffy lowered Merry into the water, there were no more words to be said. We’ve already said our goodbyes but it didn’t hurt any less to see her sailing off into the darkness again. Maybe she’ll see the light from the depths of the ocean and know that we are still thinking about her. </p><p> </p><p>It might have just been a shadow, or maybe some sort of insight related flash but I swear I could see her sailing once again, a flicker of colour in the small flame and light of the moon. She was still there, still following our adventures even if it was from so far away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I know a lot of you were against Shi eating the Devil Fruit and honestly my first draft didn't have her eat it either. But I didn't want her to focus on Haki because I've read way too many different OC stories where they focused on Haki. And Devil Fruits amaze me I wanted to expand on them and came up with some really cool ideas regarding them. So in came the encyclopedia and the best way for Shi to do her experiments, would be to eat a fruit of her own without having to rely on one of the others. </p><p>I didn't want Shi to eat a offensive fruit power so that left something defense related or something complementary to her own strengths. Enter the Nagi Nagi no Mi. I love the idea with this fruit and I can't believe that it only has 2 powers, creating silence bubbles and silencing the user. Which is another reason why I've changed the name of it ;) </p><p>I'm excited to see how you guys react to where I'm taking this story. Thanks for all of your support! </p><p>I got really excited describing Sunny, hope it all made sense :D She is bigger than cannon, due to Luffy going right to Franky to have her built and Shi's ideas of having secret passages in the walls. </p><p>Just wait until we meet Law! '</p><p>Next week - Ice Hunters</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Journal 3 - Ice Hunters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alrighty, We might be back onto a normal posting schedule guys! </p><p>***IMPORTANT ***** I had to do a bit of a retcon in an earlier chapter.  I totally meant for Zoro to awaken Armament Haki first, not Observation. So if you go back to CHP 23 I did some edits to change that. also added a bit more observation on Zoro's lost sword so if you wanna go back and read that paragraph feel free but it's not required.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>My feet dragged across the wood as I walked into the galley. Sanji had been up for a few hours already, cooking up the daily breakfast feast. The scent of cooking bacon made my stomach flip but the thought of having a bowl of fruit and yogurt was worth dealing with the nauseating smell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanji, bless him already had it ready for me on the table as I slumped into a seat. I ignored his worried glance as I dug into the sweet deliciousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weeks of travelling since Water Seven on our new home the Thousand Sunny had started off as a burst of sugar induced energy. While everyone had enjoyed a bit of shore time, by the time Sunny was built everyone was going a bit stir crazy, especially Luffy.  Being back on the open water did wonders for everyone’s energy, even if we had to run from Garp’s crazy aim with cannonballs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We had the largest party to date that first night of sailing. With the new addition of Franky to the crew and our new home Sunny to celebrate. That night of partying was just what I needed to block out the memory of just how Luffy got Franky to join. The image of the cyborg running through the streets with his bits hanging out for everyone to see was forever going to be burned into my brain. Then watching Robin manhandle the poor man into a squealing pig was just sad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things were perfect on the ship. There was something new each day to explore or get used to. The secret paths were the most fun in my opinion. Mix in the training with my new Devil Fruit I was causing scares and near heart attacks every other hour by popping up in the most random of places. No one could complain either since it was helping with everyone’s situational awareness and could be considered Observation training. Though Zoro was getting into the habit of swinging first and turning my training into helping him with his Armament. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a few hiccups with my devil fruit, the main one being I completely missed a Marine attack after accidently blocking out all the sound in the library while studying one afternoon. Nami wasn’t happy about that and I was stuck on the night shift for a week. But it was after that last shift that things started to go downhill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first I had chalked it up to trying to resettle back into a normal sleep schedule, but the hammock that had once been the best thing in the world was now the bane of my existence. Every other night I would wake up with a stiff neck or back pain from sleeping wrong. Which then made me have naps in the library couches or the aquarium benches. Even the morning yoga and stretches weren’t doing much to help and I swear that Nami was beginning to surpass me. Franky had offered to build me a proper bed but I was determined to just muscle through it until my body decided to co-operate again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cold breeze wafted through the kitchen, blessedly clearing the bacon smell from my nose. I gave Sanji a grateful smile as he turned back to the stove. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to let Chopper finally have a look at you?” He asked, covering the mountain of bacon with a cloth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t stop the look of betrayal, nothing was worse than Chopper on a medical warpath, how I had kept it from his ears was a miracle all in it’s own. “I’m not sick” I insisted, “it’s just some muscle pain, nothing but a bit of heat cream and rest won’t help. Chopper will say the same thing” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanji didn’t look like he believed me and glanced between the bacon pile and my close seat to the exit and window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s probably just a stomach bug.” I shrugged “Aches and nausea, it’ll go away soon enough” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d go away faster if you got something from Chopper…” Sanji said under his breath as he set a cup of tea at my elbow, from the sent I recognized it as ginger and lemon. I ignored his comment to eagerly take the mug in my cold hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The temperature had started to drop yesterday, Nami was sure we were close to a Winter island. The morning had started with frost covered decks and the look of dark clouds last night had everyone excited to see some snow soon. The last time we had been on a winter island was back on Drum and Chopper especially was excited for snow and familiar temperatures. Though I couldn’t think off the top of my head which island near Water Seven was a winter one, though we could have-- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi!” Zoro’s voice crackled over the speaker system, a technological marvel that was usually only seen on Marine ships and bases. “There’s a ship ahead. Looks like something’s up”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rough squeak of feedback grated my ears as Zoro hung up the microphone roughly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy, who was waking up from the smell of bacon flug himself out of the men’s quarters right to his special seat as Sanji and I stepped out onto the deck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usopp was next to join us, already bundled up in a jacket and hat. Since entering the Galley the clouds had decided to finally let loose a soft snow fall.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chopper ran to the railing, gazing out on the bleak horizon to spot a brown ship sailing in the distance. Nami had a pair of binoculars up as she joined the reindeer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d say it’s abandoned but there’s people fishing on the deck” described Nami. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No sails, No flag… they could have lost a Davy Back fight…” Franky shrugged, joining the group as we moved to the front deck for a better view.  “There’s a crew that likes to challenge people around Water Seven. Maybe they ran into those guys?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, don’t remind me of those idiots” Sanji groaned as he lit up a cigarette. Franky looked like he wanted to ask more but a glare from Nami made him shut up quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the ship sailed closer it was easy to see how Franky may have thought that. The sails were torn to shreds, barely ribbons on the mast. There was no flag to mark it as a pirate ship but judging on the size, and the spots for cannons, the usual wear and tear in the wood told another story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s check it out” Grinned Luffy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judging by the lackluster admosphere hanging over the few men on the deck as they tried to fish, Sanji was going to want to cook up a feast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahoy” One of the men called out as we pulled up beside them. Chopper might have a chance to break in his new infirmary, most of the men were sporting bruises and a few wore dirty scraps of cloth as bandages. The ship really was dead in the water, a few gashes in the wood could be seen and it was pretty obvious that their rudder was torn to shreds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I leant up against the railing, casually stretching out my side as Luffy yelled over “Need any help?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The men teetered and mumbled amongst themselves, falling over themselves as they half-assed a lie about being fishermen. Sanji huffed about the lie but disappeared into the kitchen, no doubt cooking up another round of breakfast anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing they said made any sense, I needed to take a closer look at that ship. If we were where I think we are then these guys ran into some real trouble which is just going to get us into trouble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nami felt the same, even as Chopper offered his services and Sanji returned back on deck with some breakfast sandwiches to share around. One of the men was nervously trying to keep Luffy’s attention away from the bowels of their ship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a small crew, maybe ten people that had made their way onto the deck at the smell of Sanji’s cooking. But down below I could pick out one man who was unconscious, with a young boy sitting at his bedside and another man watching the deck from the stairway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yep… we stumbled upon the Hyokaido Outcropping. I suppressed a groan and pushed away from the railing much to Nami’s suspicion. Goddamn it… this was going to be a pain in the ass to deal with. I gave Nami a nod and stepped back from the deck. With Chopper, Sanji, Usopp and Luffy taking up the sailor’s attention it was easy to double back around and sneak aboard their ship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The supply storage was completely empty, the captain was wounded and bedridden unable to help or make any decisions and the first mate had stuck up a deal. A classic case of pirates running afoul of the Accino Family.  Fuck I didn’t want to deal with them ever again.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I overheard a Den Den Mushi call between the first mate and one of Accino’s twin sons. Brindo or Campacino, it was impossible to tell the two of them apart. Although I might be able to now that I have observation. Of course they were excited to get their hands on so many bounties. Any bounty hunter would be stupid not to try for us and these guys were better than most. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully I knew most of their tricks. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bounty Hunters” I muttered to Nami and Robin as I climbed back onto Sunny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know them?” Nami asks while keeping her eyes on the other pirates. After Luffy had cut through their lies they had introduced themselves as the Phoenix pirates and were actually sailing from the New World, which was an interesting bit of information. Unfortunate that they had gotten caught up in one of Accino’s traps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately” I couldn’t help but groan. “We’re nearing a maze of icebergs, their home base is in the middle. Ambushes and picking pirates off one by one is their usual strategy. Also keep an eye on the flag, they like to take them as trophies.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nami grimaced “just great.” Robin stayed silent, cup of coffee in hand and a quiet smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the day will surely be interesting” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather we don’t have to deal with them….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marines approaching!” Usopp’s yell cut through the group chatting on the main deck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone’s attention turned to behind us, emerging from the haze of snow and low clouds the outlines of a row of ships with Marine flags could be seen.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idiots must have stopped looking at the bounties after Zoro and Luffys, they wouldn’t have tried their fake Marine trap if they knew I was part of the crew. But I didn’t get a chance to spoil the trap before Nami was yelling instructions and Franky steering us right into the cluster of icebergs. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Once we were far enough in the iceberg maze and not be able to see the Marine flags. I stepped up to the middle of the deck, the phoenix pirates were excitedly chatting about the Coup-de-burst while Franky was more than happy to explain how it worked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…” with my hands on my hips I looked right at the man who had been on the Den Den Mushi call, a bald man with thick eyebrows. “The Accino Family, right?” Most of the visitors jumped, having not sensed me walking up behind them. It was nice to see that not even Chopper jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m already having a shitty day and I really didn’t want to add those crazies into it.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s all your fault!” The boy who had been sitting at their Captain’s bedside jumped onto the deck from his ship, a finger pointed accusingly at the bald man. “After - after losing Vigaro.... We sailed all the way back here and you just made a deal with them! They took our flag… they wounded Captain… Stansen’s been listening to all their little orders! We’re pirates, not bounty hunters! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy seemed to have a lot of pent up emotions. His eyes glassy with tears, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>painsorrowlossfightpride</span>
  </em>
  <span> radiated from him. The name Vigaro echoed in my mind, the loss of a first mate. The sorrow of a crew deciding to turn back on their journey. Then Accino cornering them, a tough choice and nearly another lost Nakama. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was impressed, these guys have been through so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chopper, with the sharp hearing immediately hurred the boy back into the marroned ship, he had another patient to look after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other crew members all stood silent on the deck, the awkwardness heavy in the air. None of them could look at their nakama. The bald man, Stansen tried to explain himself. And I could see where he was coming from, he didn’t want to lose any more crew members, That’s why he struck the deal. Why a lot of pirates  that have come across the Accino family took them up on the deal. But they never lasted long, each crew always got fed up at some point about their lost flag, or Accino would grow bored of them and turn them in for their bounty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one ever got away from them after the deal had been struck. They were powerless to do anything else at this point. But… now they weren’t alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Sanji’s food, medical checks by Chopper and Franky already planning on fixing their rudder it was only a matter of time before they’d be able to sail out of here. The trouble now was that Accino were hunting and they were probably already on their way to ambush us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just beat them up!” crows Luffy, ever the optimist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four approaching people began to skate up to Sunny, “We aren’t going to have to wait for long” I motioned to the west. I recognized three of the approaching figures; Hockera, Lil- who I swore was only five years old last I saw her, and Arabell. The flouncy man skating beside the elder woman must be the poor schmuck that she conned into marrying her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck... I really didn’t want to deal with her again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been years since I had the utmost ‘pleasure’ of working with the Accino Family. Years since I've had to deal with Arabell’s insistence on marriage proposals. I swear she asked me over ten times since our chaotic parting. With the multiple accounts of attempted murder… and the close distruction of Ise du Merda’s main town I wasn’t looking forward to the reunion.  Why I even had to team up with them will forever be a mystery to me. One of the few times I had gotten a job without Vivi, just months before we finally got into Baroque Works. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I glanced down from the railing- for fuck’s sake the woman was still making goo-goo eyes at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Straw Hat Pirates!” Hockera yelled up “You might as well surrender now.” The teen laughed as he did a couple of circles on his skates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy, being the instagager just yelled back “LIKE HELL!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nightmare” Arabell said with such a sickeningly sweet tone “Nice to see you again, can I introduce my lovely hubby” she caressed the cheek of the blond man she all but hung off of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t give a fuck Arabell, why don’t you two find a goddamn room and leave us alone!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I swear if a look could kill Lil would have me boiling alive “HEY! Don’t talk to my sister like that!” of course it’s the eight year old that hated my guts, at least Hockera didn’t seem to care either way. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just jealous” flouncy man spun Arabell in a circle “Jealous of our love. My darling has told me all about you, it’s too late for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could feel everyone’s eyes turn to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi.. oi Shi don’t tell me you broke her heart.. That’s cold even for you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even Franky had to join in “Ow Sis..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Usopp. Normal people don’t propose as soon as you meet someone, or ask nine other times after getting a no” I turned back to the crazy bitch “NO means NO!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usopp made a sound of agreement, while poor Chopper and Luffy just looked on in confusion. Even Nami was giving the woman an incredulous look. Then Sanji just had to go on a rant and try his luck at winning Arabell’s heart. Really I would have told him not to bother but a man’s gotta learn from his own mistakes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough talk” Hockera spat “It’s time to come in!” the hockey stick in his hand was slammed down onto the ice in a sharp pattern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deep under the water a literal army of small animals began to rise up to the surface. Within moments dark blue and white penguins circled the ship and started grabbing onto Sunny’s hull. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well… this was a new trick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Luffy yelled “Don’t touch Sunny!” he was all ready to pounce on the hundreds of penguins. Usopp had to grab his arm to keep him on board. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Franky, get us out of here!” Nami ordered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye Aye!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Coup-De-Burst wasn’t the most steady of our launches. With the Phoenix pirate’s ship still attached to our rear we didn’t get as much thrust as usual. The rocky flight had everyone grabbing onto railings and ropes to keep from getting tossed overboard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because everyone was so occupied by hanging on for dear life. No one could stop the flying fish that dove out of the water and ripped our flight right from the mast. I locked eyes with Nami, then flicked between Usopp, Chopper, Sanji, Robin and Franky’s shocked gazes. The fish then slipped under the waves and disappeared under the ice. I could only follow it with my senses so far, a single small fish in the middle of the ocean was almost impossible to follow. I soon lost it as it joined a school of more fish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those fuckers just took our flag right from under us. And Luffy didn’t even seem to notice! Our carefree captain was yelling at the top of his lungs, rubber arms wrapped a couple of times around the figure head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We landed further into the glacier maze much to Luffy’s delight, the few Phoenix Pirates that had stayed above deck were all sprawled out on the grass, faces green with nausea. And that was all I really wanted to do as well, the flipping of my stomach was back with a vengeance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Luffy kept busy by bragging at the other pirates, Nami pulled me into a quick huddle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t let Luffy know the flag is gone,” Usopp said with a harsh whisper. “He’d never let us live it down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had to give it a bit of thought, damn. Luffy really would hold it over everyone’s heads for at least a week. I did not want to have to deal with that! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sis and I can follow the fish in the Shark Submerge!” Franky winked at Nami. He was probably just happy to get some use out of his soldier dock system. It was kinda sad that my insight decided to ‘bless me’ with the knowledge of what Franky made before he got the chance to really show it off. It really was quite impressive how he built a miniature submarine, I couldn’t help but be excited for when I could take it for a whirl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait…” I looked around the group… where the fuck is Zoro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I cast out my Haki and nearly tripped flat on my face. The swordsmen had somehow found himself on the other side of the ice archipelago. “How the fuck did Zoro get all the way over there…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did that Moss head go and got himself lost again?” Sanji smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed and shook my head in exasperation, he must have fallen off the ship during the Coup-de-burst. “He’ll meet up with us eventually. You guys go ahead and track down that fish.” </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what…” Sat in the freezing cell, with equally frozen clothes I shivered against Usopp “I think I hate cold water worse than the sinking like an anchor thing.” It felt like my brain itself was frozen solid, the only good thing was that it completely numbed the dull ache in my muscles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanji huffed from his spot on the floor, Arabell had completely hogtied him while the rest of us just got our hands twisted behind our backs, and Franky with the actual chains around his chest.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those penguins were something else” Usopp remarked, to which I half-assed kicked his thigh. “What!” he shrieked “they’re trained really well” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-y-yeah, trained t-t-to toss us o-overboard” I spit out between chattering teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had no idea when Franky and Nami had gotten caught, but after they had left it wasn't long before the army of penguins caught up to us and decided to rock Sunny. I was well aware what would happen if I fell in the water now, and with a healthy degree of fear I was always ready to steady myself near the railings. I had no desire to swim in ice water. It was only because of Usopp tripping into me that my death grip on the railing failed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had lost consciousness sometime in the frigid water, watching Sanji and Usopp swimming down to get me and woke up in the cell. Zoro joined us not long after I woke up but Luffy was nowhere to be seen.  Robin felt like she was somewhere else in the base and hopefully on her way to get us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just when I thought things couldn’t get any worse Arabell decides to grace us with her presence, sans her husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I glared at the woman as she walked on the edge of her blades towards us, stopping right in front of me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t have to be this way” she says, not even looking at the others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t have to be what way?” I snark  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighs “My heart still beats for you… just say the word. I’ll have you out of here. I can convince Father to forgive the bounty” she clasped her hands together at her lap. “We can be together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beside me Usopp snorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Arabell screeched “You don’t know true love. Shi. Leave these plebeians, come with me. Be with me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh my gods, this woman just couldn’t get it into her head. “We’ll never be together!” I snapped “I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a thousand times. NO” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arabell straightened her back. Lifting her head high she didn’t say another word as she marched out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s rough Sis” Franky sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s crazy is what she is” I muttered. Fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Accino apparently wanted them alive, if the meal they delivered was any consequence. All the better bounty I guess. But… too bad they didn’t do enough research. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two gleaming bottles of soda were pushed towards Franky, the one good thing for having his cyborg body powered by carbonated sugary drinks. We’d never run out and find them in the most desperate of places. With a power up it was only a matter of seconds for him to blast open the cell bars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving the dungeon area led to a fork in the hallway. On one end of the base I could place Luffy and Accino fighting, on the other Robin was with Lil. Probably in the garden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go grab Robin. You guys get the flag back.” I ran deeper into the base, knowing the kid she was going to do something with her plants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I liked the kid but it was unfortunate for her to be dragged into the bounty hunting business so young.  Especially by her family, even years ago I had been surprised that they brought her along to jobs and hunts. A tiny five year old girl holding her teddy bear while her brothers beat a pirate close to death.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking into the garden it was sad to see how jaded she now was, angry at the world. She just wanted her family, and they were all too busy with jobs or money. She was understandably upset at me after listening to her vent. Her sister had been spending all her time with her new husband and Lil was feeling neglected. She thought that if I had married Arabell, she wouldn’t have been ignored, left behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin was bound in multiple vines and plants, Lil apparently wanting her to stay and be her new sister. Knocking out the kid isn’t hard, it was just a manner of moving faster than her plants. Robin probably could have gotten herself free with her devil fruit at any point, but the girl needed to have her emotional moment. The Archaeologist probably didn’t want to have to deal with the crying anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We left her laying on a garden bench. Out cold and none worse for wear, but some things she had brought up were worrying. Why would her brothers or sister have to be gone weeks to drop off a bounty. There were multiple islands only hours away that had Marine outposts or even a GL bounty office. Were they really having to sail all the way to the Sabaody Archipelago? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once we got to the next island I needed to get caught up on the bounty hunter network. I hadn’t heard anything about it being harder to drop off bounties, and if my insight didn’t want to help I was going to have to do it the old fashioned way. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Robin and I got out of the base Luffy had already finished the fight with Accino. Most of the ice had been melted away by the asshole’s steam Devil Fruit.  Hockera, the twins and the flouncy Husband were all out cold, and Arabell was still making goo-goo eyes at me even while her husband lay across her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get out of here” Luffy was grinning as we marched back to Sunny. Our flag soared proudly on the mast. I wondered who got it back up there? But at least Luffy hadn’t noticed that it was gone. Now though, all I wanted was to have a hot bath, get out of these half frozen clothes and maybe sleep for ten hours. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Got a bit more history from Shi, having run into the Accino Family before and some pretty heavy hints on some stuff to come! Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, I finished this last minute just due to motivational issues. I'll get to last chapter's comments after getting some much needed sleep.  </p><p>See you next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Note #2 - Devil Fruits : Paramecia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whats this guys! A double update, well kinda. We got the next Devil Fruit notes, this time Paramecia! Got some more insight into Shi's fruit at the end here. Hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Devil Fruit - Paramecia</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The end all be all. Paramecia fruits are known as the most common type to be found in the world. If you cannot turn into an animal, or transform into a natural element it is declared as a paramecia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Government created three general categories, most of which are just useless since a fruit can fit into one, two or a mixture of all three. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>User Body Modification</b>
  <span> - From a permanent modification- like Luffy’s fruit, or being able to alter the body on command - I.E the Buki Buki no Mi which changes body parts into different weapons. There are a variety of different fruits that can affect either certain parts of the body, or fruits that affect the entire body. In most instances the abilities that transform body parts into inanimate objects do not make their bodies intangible which differs from a Logia’s transformation. Alternatively they are able to change the property of their body, such as the Suke Suke no Mi which turns the user invisible, or the Hira Hira no Mi which makes the user’s body ripple like a two dimensional flag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Special exceptions include the Baku Baku no Mi, which requires outside items to modify the body by taking on any properties of the things the user eats. Another would be the Yomi Yomi no Mi, which alters the user’s soul after death and being able to reanimate their body post death </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Environmental Alteration </b>
  <span>- Achieving an unnatural effect on the environment around the user. There are multiple different subcategories of how a user would reach their designated outcome. Some fruits work best with living organisms, or inanimate objects while others work equally well on both types.  To create the deserted effect, some fruits need the act of touch, or just a valid line of sight. But there are some that generate a substance to create the effect. An example would be the Noro Noro no Mi that slows down things that are hit by a beam of light. Then there are the fruits that create an effect via specified areas. The Ope Ope no Mi would be the main example of such a fruit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To make things even more confusing there are fruits that augment the body to be able to achieve the environmental alterations. The Horu Horu no Mi changes the user’s fingers into needles to then inject hormones into someone’s body. The Choki Choki no Mi user’s arms change into scissors which would then affect the environment, making things paper-like. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Substance Generation</b>
  <span> - The category that is most often confused with Logia powers. Users that are able to generate specific substances. Some users are only able to generate the substance, hiding their physical bodies in the near limitless amount of it that they can make. Others can manipulate their own body as the substance, making it look like a Logia.  But paramecia-generated substances are refined, specific and only man-made. Such as specific types of poison, food substances, string, clothes etc. Logias are only naturally occurring elements - air, wind, fire, lightning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>An example of a fruit that fits into multiple categories  would be the Mochi Mochi no Mi, which not only is the body modification similar to a logia but can also generate Mochi. There are rumors that it can also change select areas of the environment into Mochi. And knowing Luffy, there will be a time soon where I can see this effect in person. Big Mom’s fruit itself very much intrigues me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, out of these three categories there are the fruits that just don’t make sense! The Horo Horo no Mi which creates Ghosts that have a large variety of effects on both the environment and people. Fruits that generate substances… but have some truly strange and supernatural properties. Like Bubbles that can wash away someone’s strength… or straw that deflects damage to others, butter then is adhesive instead of slippery. The possibilities are really endless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I explore my own Devil Fruit powers, I find myself both troubled and ecstatic. The Marine encyclopedia had only two entries regarding the powers of the Toku Toku no Mi. The environmental area effect, which I’ve taken to calling silence bubbles and sneak mode, which reportedly makes the user soundless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> At first I had thought that sneak mode was just another environment effect, possibly casting a thin bubble around my body to block out sound. But when I had Chopper try to listen to my heart while using it he could not only not hear it, he couldn’t even feel my heartbeat in my wrist. For all that we could see my chest moving with each breath… to him it felt like I was dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This got me thinking. What if the fruit isn’t just sound based? What if the name was literal. The Hide Hide fruit, what if I was literally hiding myself from other people’s senses? </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some of you might have noticed that L'Appel Du Vide is now part of a series!  That's right! I've made a story that will be a collection of one shots, AU's and stuff that didn't make it into the main story. I have quite a few ideas for it but updates for it will be very erratic as it'll only happen when I have the time to write extra stuff. </p><p>Some stuff that might show up are bits of Shi's childhood, both on her own and living with Vivi. AU's of what's going to happen in the main story. Maybe even some scenes of Marine Batman.  The first chapter is out, what would have happened if Blackbeard was on Jaya instead of Ace. </p><p>If you have any ideas or things that you'd like to see, feel free to let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Journal 3 - Night of The Living Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh man it's a long one. I was planning on doing this arc in one chapter but it just came out way too long so I had to cut it in half. </p><p> </p><p>Don't forget to check out the partner story where I'm putting a bunch of AU'S and One Shots that didn't make it into the main story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chopper….” I opened my eyes and the poor reindeer jumped near five feet into the air. His supply bag scattered along the floor of the aquarium room. I sat up, brushing off his stethoscope and rubbing the sleep crusts from my eye. “What are you doing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You-don’t lie to me Shi! You haven’t been sleeping!” He threw himself back onto my chest. His small body shifting to his large form and squishing me into the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agh, Chopper stop. I’ve been sleeping just fine.” I squirmed under his hold as the light from his pen shined in my eyes and a stick shoved under my tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin, who had been sitting quietly on the other side of the room, set aside her book. “Not in your hammock.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gave her a betrayed frown, unable to talk around the thermometer in my mouth. The body aches hadn’t faded in the last week, but thankfully the nausea was all but gone. Lately I have been sneaking naps on the library couches or here in the aquarium. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No fever, that's good at least,” Chopper said with a small frown. He finally let me sit up as he took my blood pressure and heart rate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was just a stomach bug Chopper, nothing to worry you about.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m the Doctor on this ship” He said proudly “it’s my responsibility! If you haven’t been feeling good you have to tell me” at this he began to tear up. Fuck I couldn’t deal with those baby reindeer eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed “I’m sure it’s nothing Chopper… it’s just some fatigue and muscle soreness” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what about your appetite? Sanji said you’ve not been eating much”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanji, of course it was him. Or maybe it was Robin. She didn’t look worried but hadn’t opened her book again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had some nausea last week but it’s gone now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chopper hummed, “You’re blood pressure is a bit low. The fatigue might be from not eating enough iron. I’ll have Sanji make you some iron rich food for now and see if that helps. Then you need to have some proper sleep cycles! Get Franky to make you a bed if you can’t sleep in the hammock anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I like my hammock” I couldn’t help the slight whine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Proper sleep is more important!” Chopper wagged his finger in my face. I sighed, there was no point arguing with the doctor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, Fine. I'll ask Franky to make me a bed today" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good!"</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There seems to be no limit to the amount of silence bubbles that I am able to set. I wrote in my journal. Yesterday I made over fifty different 10ft bubbles around the ship. The location of them seems to hum in the back of my mind, not unlike my Haki.  I think the number of bubbles  I can make is based on how much I can handle the hum in the back of my head. And due to my Haki I have a feeling that it’s going to be an unlimited amount. With how much stress I’ve already put on my brain , the training , the  practice. It's taken all that just to continue operating as a regular human being and not go crazy. So... my threshold is much higher than what other users of the fruit might have been able to do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can only place a bubble within my eyesight, and 10ft is the largest I can make them. Smaller bubbles are possible, but take a bit more concentration.   The bubbles also stay active while I’m sleeping, but would that mean the same if I'm knocked unconscious? Setting them up only takes a snap of my fingers, and the same to dissipate them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve been able to spend hours in sneak mode, and able to include any item while touching them. The most interesting feature is that I can include people into sneak mode. But the limit is two and they have to keep in contact with me. I have a feeling that this will come in handy in the future. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Regarding what Chopper and I had figured out--</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy’s yell across the speaker system pulled me out of my writing. I sprawled on the grassy deck and looked up to see Luffy jump down from the crow’s nest </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a barrel in the water!” The grin on his face wide even as his hair was a mess and shirt drenched in sweat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoro followed behind him at a more sedate pace, climbing down the scaffolding. The two of them had been sparring, probably focusing on Zoro’s Armament. As everyone slowly gathered on the deck, Franky hooked onto the barrel and pulled it up. The lid was tied down by ropes and a  large black flag was attached to the top. On it read Treasure, Susanoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oo could it be filled with treasure?” asked Luffy as everyone gathered around it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unlikely” said Nami “It’s probably alcohol or preserved food”.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Susanno is a god of storms and the sea” offered Robin. “Sailors could have made it as a prayer for a safe voyage.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s probably Alcohol” smirked Zoro, “let’s drink it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usopp thought it’d cast a curse on us all if we opened it, but I shrugged. “As long as we refill it with something else it’s fine. Some ships used to make a big party out of it”. Though the thought of having sake so early in the day didn’t sit well with me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy, having made up his mind, attacked the rope with glee “Sanji, we gotta have some good snacks with it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had a moment of warning, the sound of a violin echoing in my ears and dark purple overcast fog silently creeping along the water. A weight settled in my gut before the lid of the barrel burst open, knocking Luffy back. A high whistle of a firework, then an explosion. The afternoon sky turned red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit” Sanji swore as we watched the light fade and a breeze started to shift in the sails. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that!” Nami yelled, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A flare.” / “A curse from the sea gods” Robin and Zoro said at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chopper pulled himself out from behind the barrel “That was scary”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that was a good sign” I exchanged a glance with Robin, she was thinking the same as I. There’s no good reason for a firework to be hiding in a barrel. Especially when we were so close to the Florian Triangle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it wasn’t a prank… someone could have set it as a trap and now they know where we are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A trap?!” Chopper rushed to the railing, trying to spot a ship anywhere close by. While Usopp was doing the same on the other side of the ship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no one close to us” I assured him and Usopp. My Haki range had grown since leaving Water seven and there was not a soul close by. But what was most worrying was that there wasn’t any large seakings either. There is usually at least one or two swimming around hundreds of meters below us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was about to suggest throwing the barrel back into the water when I caught sight of Nami. Her head was tilted, eyes scanning the water and sky. A telltale sign that the navigator’s attention was lost to the waves and wind. It was amazing to see someone as skilled as her reading the world around us, it was like watching Usopp shoot that perfect shot or Sanji working in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Storm incoming, get to your posts! Franky turn us south!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within a minute the rain started, and within five minutes everyone was fighting the wind, trying to stay onboard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s no good!” Yelled Nami over a crash of thunder. “We’re gonna get dragged further in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After years on the GrandLine, the rough storms and sudden changes never got easier. Usopp and I were fighting against the wind, trying to keep the sail from tearing when Franky told everyone to take up the sails. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usopp whooped as we hauled together, “It’s the paddles!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beneath our feet Sunny rumbled. Seeing what our ship could do in person was so much cooler than what Insight could have described. Large round paddles jutted out from the sides as cola power kicked into high gear and we were able to sail out of the storm without any trouble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Luffy, Chopper and Usopp all gushed about the Dock 0 version of Sunny. Sanji Zoro and I watched as we sailed into a dark fog. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way around it” I heard Nami mutter, “we’ll have to go through” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun was slowly blocked from the sky, leaving a ghostly purple glow against the fog. As we sailed forward it became eerily quiet, even the waves lapping against Sunny’s hull seemed muted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This area is famous” smirked Franky, “The Florian Triangle, the strangest sea where almost everything that sails into its mists disappear!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t help but help hype up Usopp as he began to panic “Ghost ships carrying the corpses of their sailors wander these waters. Sometimes they show up on nearby islands, not a soul on board.” Sanji, being helpful lit a match right by the scared sniper’s ear, making him jump. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GYAA! Don’t say stuff like that SHI! We need preparations! Stuff that wards off evil spirits!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chopper, picking up on the fear jumped into Usopp’s arms, and gripped his overalls “gimme some of those toooo” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A laugh caught in my throat, instead I turned looking out into the fog behind us. Someone had just appeared on the edge of my senses. They were... sad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Based on it’s pace I’d say he was on a ship just lazily floating through the waters. The person was a mess of emotions, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sadlonelypleasesomeoneIdontwanttobealone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Through the mist a soft haunted violin began to play. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The song was familiar, something that echoed deep within me as his emotions seemed to float away with the melody. I couldn't decipher if it was from my own memories or something my insight was giving me. It was a beautifully haunted piece. It has been a long time since I've heard the violin. I had the faint memory of sitting in a theatre, listening to an orchestra play. It felt like it was life-times ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo ho ho ho~” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ship emerged from the fog, the sound of creaking wood could be heard as the music tapered off. Tattered sails fluttered in a nonexistent breeze, the ship was a wreck. Moss grew on every surface, rotted ropes hung limp across the masts and multiple holes in the hull were only just above the water line, keeping the ship afloat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo ho ho ho~” the vocals continued, as everyone but Robin and I screamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“IT CAME OUT!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GHOST SHIP!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cover your ears, you’ll be cursed!” Usopp shrieked, gripping the side of his head as tears dripped onto the deck. Beside him Chopper jumped, grabbing at his hat pulling it low onto his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fog was just light enough that when the ship came along beside us we could see the broken railings and destroyed staircases. There was a man standing on the deck, a faint outline in the fog. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s something there…” Sanji muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoro huffed, not believing in ghosts. “Whatever it is I bet I can cut it”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usopp’s panicked and scared face jumped into my space “s-s-s-s-shi is it ghosts?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air cleared for just a moment, letting everyone get a look at the man. Pale white bone seemed to glow in the dark light. The skeleton lifted a teacup to it’s non-existent lips. Then it was gone, the fog thickening again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-what was THAT!?” Usopp gripped my jacket, shaking violently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno about ghosts..” a shiver dripped down my back, the emotions were too sad and heartbreaking for me to be scared, but it was a bit eerie how everything seemed to be playing out. “but, there is one person on board.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy, who had been surprisingly quiet through the eerie ship’s arrival, turned to look at everyone with sparkles in his eyes. “Let’s explore!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course no one wanted to let Luffy go alone, else he did something stupid. So Franky appeared with some specially made drawing straws to see who was going with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Usopp disappeared into Sunny’s depths as Nami, Luffy and Sanji climbed the ropes to the ghost ship’s deck. The sniper quickly emerged with black cloak and multiple crosses hanging around his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a feeling….” that we’re about to get a new Nakama. Luffy’s joy echoed across the dreary fog, I couldn’t help but smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo hohoho” The walking, talking, afro haired skeleton introduced himself. “I am Dead-Bones Brook” he bowed with a tip of his top hat. He was tall, towering over everyone on the crew wearing a tattered suit jacket and dirty pink cravat . Luffy grinned at his side while Nami and Sanji hung their heads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was definitely the man I had sensed, he still had that deep sadness ingrained in him and I could hear the haunting melody play even now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a skeleton!” Chopper and Usopp were screaming, “this isn’t possible! It must be a dream!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, hello” Brook leaned towards me and Robin “May I see you panties ladies?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nami threw her shoe at the skeleton while Sanji kicked out at him, I merely raised an eyebrow. Sanji was probably upset that everyone was noticing that I was a woman easily. Even Franky, who I'd barely met had set up my hammock in the woman’s quarters without having to ask. And now the supernatural skeleton had noticed before him. I couldn’t think of anything I was doing differently to make it easier to figure out. Nothing about my clothing style had changed, though my hair had been growing faster lately, maybe it was time for another haircut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luffy!” Zoro yelled “What the hell is this guy!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s funny” Our captain laughed “So I asked him to join the crew!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoro growled and turned his ire to Nami and Sanji “What the hell you two! You were supposed to stop Luffy from running wild!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah…” they bowed their heads “Sorry… he asked so quickly”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laughed, of course Luffy was going to ask a real life skeleton to join the crew, just wait until he found out that he was a musician too. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usopp and Chopper sat at the far end of the table as we all settled into the Galley. Luffy sat right next to Brook as Sanji moved into the kitchen to start on dinner. Names were swapped around the table, making Zoro smack his forehead because of course Luffy had been too excited to even introduce himself to the skeleton. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Brook” I took a seat across from him as he complimented the room and made some sort of skull joke.  “Did you by chance eat the Yomi Yomi no Mi?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped, and turned towards me with a curious tilt to his head “Ah, yes that is correct. How did you know that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I grinned, and leant against the table “I want to be a Devil Fruit expert, there’s not much known about the Yomi Yomi no Mi, only that it’s able to revive the dead and was lost over fifty years ago”. Including the fact that Insight was gracious to let me know that it was somewhere in the Floridan Triangle, I just had no idea that it had been eaten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As food was passed around Brook began his story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I died some decades ago, I’m afraid the exact time frame had been hard to tell lost in all of this fog. The YomiYomi no Mi has the power of revival, I was promised a second chance of life after eating the fruit.” He gave a small sigh “I was a pirate back then, my Nakama and I sailed on that very ship” he gazed out the window, with a deep sorrow. “Unluckily, we happened upon some frighteningly strong fellows.. A new crew on the seas. They called themselves the Rocks Pirates… and my entire crew was annihilated, I of course also died at that time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I was alive, the only thing the fruit gave me was the inability to swim, only after I died did the powers truly activate. If I had returned to my body immediately I would have been resurrected, but as you can see the fog is quite thick” he laughed “My soul wandered around for a whole year and when I finally found my body it was only white bones! I was utterly surprised - I didn’t even have eyeballs Yohohoho!” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s very interesting” I mused “So… does that mean the fruit will never go back into circulation.. Since you are already dead? Or did it pop up again and there will be various people able to be revived at the same time?” I tired to take out my notebook, and push my plate away but Chopper snatched it from my hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” he snapped “eat first!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I began to pout, the urge to write out my thoughts made my hands itch. But now both he and Sanji were watching me carefully lift spoonfuls of stew to my lips. Chopper had been getting very annoyed with my weird symptoms. Changing my diet to include more iron had helped with my energy levels but I couldn’t last as long at workouts and training sessions that I knew I could. Even the new bed Franky had made me hadn’t helped with the soreness in my lower back after sleeping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck” as everyone noticed that Brook didn’t have a reflection in the mirror on the wall, or a shadow under his feet my attention immediately shifted to the large grouping of people enerting into my range. It felt like an island, a large settlement with few people scattered around, but there were no animals. No livestock, nothing to specifically say that it was actually an island. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Kage Kage no Mi” I said idly, still trying to make sense of the approaching people. They were moving… almost like they were on a huge ship. But none of this made sense. “I looked up all of the Shichibukai and important marines who had Devil Fruits. Gecko Moria is a Shichibukai, he ate the Kage Kage no Mi which can manipulate shadows”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is correct” said Brook with a fake sort of glee “Because my shadow was taken I am unable to live in the sunlight. So I must decline your gracious invitation” he bowed to Luffy “But I am unable to survive outside this thick fog. Today is a wonderful day though” he laughed “I was able to meet such wonderful people. It had been quite a lonely existence. I'm afraid that it might have truly died.” He motioned out into the fog, “I must await that day for a chance to get my shadow back” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you going on about?” snapped Luffy with a huff “If that’s all we’ll get your shadow back” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brook stopped, and tilted his head at Luffy like he was really seeing him for the first time. His determination, his will. It was pulsing off of Luffy just like every other time he made a promise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really are a good person. But a Shichibukai is not someone to be offering to fight so easily… however in honor of this encounter I shall play us a song!” He pulled out a violin from within his coat. “I’m very proud of my abilities I used to be the musician on my ship” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That of course only made Luffy sparkle with joy. As long as I’ve known him he’s always wanted a musician to join the crew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s too late” I stood, the presences were too close now, and a rumbling outside caused Sunny to rock violently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that?!” We raced out onto the deck, behind us a huge gate had swung shut, the walls connected to it disappeared into the fog. We were trapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looming in front was an island. The purple tinted fog gave the buildings and forests an eerie glow. A large castle was situated in the middle of the island, connected to what looked like a gigantic mast that disappeared into the sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How the hell is there an island here!” Yelled Nami, staring at her wrist. “The log pose isn’t responding! Is it a floating island?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thriller Bark” Brook awed, “it’s an island sized ship that wanders these waters. This is truly a blessed day! Not only was I able to meet you all, but I have been brought to the one place I thought I would never see again!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Franky was in awe as well, as a shipbuilder I don’t think he’s ever seen anything like it. It wasn’t as large as Water Seven but was still a decent sized piece of land floating on the ocean’s surface. I could feel a large group of people in the woods, while a few were at the castle. Or wondering around the land. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please try to break through the gate and get away,” Brook jumped from the deck onto Sunny’s figure head. “I’m so glad to have met you today and eat your delicious food. Thank you” he bowed, elegantly tipping his top hat. “May we meet again, on another sea”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey wait!” Luffy yelled “What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without another word he jumped from the ship, we watched him sprint across the surface of the water, somehow moving fast enough to not sink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like the sight of this place” I frowned, as Luffy’s grin grew.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s leave” shook Usopp, “If a Shichibukai is here we shouldn’t stick around” Both he, Nami and Chopper were all huddling on the grass, shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yosh” Luffy, had somehow grabbed a net “you guys watch the ship if you don’t want to come” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy wasn’t listening to Usopp as he lifted the net across his shoulders “I’m gonna capture a ghost and keep him! Anyway we have to help Brook. He’s Nakama now and we need to get back his shadow” Luffy grinned “I’m gonna beat that ghost guy’s ass!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laughed “Moria is a shadow guy Luffy, not ghost” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t encourage him Shi!” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My heart beat wildly in my chest as Nami, Chopper, Usopp and I scrambled into the branches of a tree. Below us a monstrous creature with three heads paced back and forth a few times before disappearing down the stairs into the dry moat.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck was that!” Shrieked Nami. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had no idea, but it wasn't the three heads that shook me to the core. It was that while looking at it with my own eyes my Haki couldn’t pick anything up from it. It wasn't alive. It shouldn’t be alive!  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we just stay here?” Asked Usopp quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should find somewhere to wait for the others. Somewhere far away from that!” suggested Nami. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We might as well keep moving” I nodded, “Luffy and the others will be coming to shore anyway to explore. We might as well meet them somewhere, maybe the big castle.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We began walking through the woods towards the closest living presence on the island. In the distance it seemed like some sort of mansion, a bit weird for only one person to be living in. Something felt off, like we were being watched. I swore that I could see things moving from the corner of my eye, people or animals darting in between the trees but there was nothing that I could sense with my Haki. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t like it here” I growled, drawing my swords.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We came upon a large graveyard, but the mansion could be seen from just over a hill, we just had to cut through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s so creepy,” Nami muttered. “Why is there such a large graveyard here…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least there’s no such thing as Zombies” Usopp let off a weak chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of shifting dirt quickly cut off his laugh. The four of us turned slowly, and watched as a green rotting hand popped up out of the dirt in front of a grave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck Usopp! Why would you say that!” Nami grabbed her staff and nearly whacked the sniper over the head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All around us, bodies began to pull themselves out of their graves. Idly I realized that everything was making way too much sense now. I couldn’t sense them because they were already dead! Something must be making the body’s move. But what was making them do it? Was it a Devil Fruit? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an entire horde that had begun to shuffle towards us, Nami screamed as one nearly grabbed her shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well… only one way to find out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a deep breath I pulled from within me. Black ink spread from my wrist, covering my fingers and moving down like water to coat my right sword. After weeks with Zoro, the bastard found Armament to be easy and I could barely coat one sword for more than a few minutes. But it was all I needed at this moment to test my theory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I lashed out at the first Zombie that threw itself at me. My sword cut through the rotted flesh like it was butter, a thought that almost made me hurl. But as soon as my sword came out the other side something inky and black flew from the zombie’s mouth. The body dropped like it’s strings were cut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey” one of the Zombies yelled “he was just purified!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do you bastard!” another yelled </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was a shadow I realized darkly. Moria must be shoving people’s shadows into these shells to make an army. With newfound anger the horde descended on us. I tried to catch as many of them with my Haki covered sword as I could but there were just too many of them. My armament failed after only minutes, leaving me breathless and tired. Chopping limbs off did nothing to stop the approaching bodies, they would just crawl across the ground towards us, grabbing at shoes and legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Usopp!” I yelled “Try fire!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nami shrieked as her ankle got grabbed, and a whole pile of rotting bodies began to converge on her. The explosion blasted behind Nami, none of the zombies were caught as they all threw themselves out of the way. Yelling profanities at Usopp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We gotta run!” Chopper hefted Nami onto his back “The mansion should be close by” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you run?” Usopp asked </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded, even with my lungs burning and limbs shaking I pushed myself forward. We ran through the graveyard, leaving the Zombie in the dust. They could run but didn’t have the stamina to keep up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We finally reached the mansion and pushed through a wrought iron fence. It looked abandoned, stones were falling from the walls and vines were creeping up the sides. Inside, I could only feel one person living. But who knew how many zombies there could be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello” Chopper called “Is anyone home?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looks deserted”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chopper knocked against the large wooden door with some trepidation. Within moments Usopp and I had to duck as china plates were thrown like frisbees at our heads. I managed to dodge all of them, but Usopp, trying to tell them to stop, got hit right in the face and fell flat on his butt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck!” yelled Usopp, holding at his bloody nose “what was that for?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A woman stood in the doorway, dark black stitches crossed across her face. She was a zombie. I reached for my sword, ready to pounce when a presence appeared behind the woman. I could actually feel him, he was alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry that she surprised you” The man huffed, “This woman hates plates.. And men… but mostly plates. She’s my plate hating servant Cindry-chan.” The man laughed “My apologies I forgot to introduce myself I am Doctor Hogback!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doctor Hogback!” Chopper started to shake with stars in his eyes “That famous Dr. Hogback that went missing years ago?! Are you really?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes I am” he puffed out his chest proudly. “welcome to my mansion. Come, come in” he pushed the zombie woman to side, “Cindry-chan be nice to our guests” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Men and plates should disappear from the world” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes” the Doctor said “why don’t you go get us some snacks hum?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stayed silent, a hand still resting on my hilt. I didn’t have a good feeling about this, but Chopper wanted to talk with the doctor, and Usopp and Nami thought it was a good idea inside so I followed behind closely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We all sat in a large fancy dining room table, the walls were covered in weird paintings and ripped drapery. The inside looked just as old and unused as the outside of the building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what brings you fine folk all the way out here?” asked the Doctor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were attacked by Zombies”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And many other creatures!” shrieked Usopp “Just what is up with this island?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.. attacked you say, and you came here for safety… that’s fine.” He was lying through his teeth “I don’t know anything about them…. That’s … that’s why I live here” he nodded sagely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chopper was just so engaged, he really looked up to this doctor.  “You’re studying the Zombies?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn’t listen to the two chat about medical terms and surgeries, I kept my eyes on the zombie woman, her eyes were glassy. Skin pale as death and a smell lingered around her. She was just a walking and talking robot, with a fixation on plates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She placed some sort of pudding in front of everyone, then backed away “A bath has been drawn for you dirty creatures” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even her voice was flat. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well that was nice of you” Nami smiled uneasily as she caught on to my narrowed glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hogback said we could stay as long as we wanted, and promised to have a few rooms cleared out for us. I was more than happy to get away from the sleazy feeling man. Zombie-Cindry led us further into the mansion and left us by the bathroom door, marching away without a word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two wait out here” Nami ordered the boys, and grabbed my hand pulling me inside and locking the door behind us.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do we have to guard you out here” whined Usopp “Shi’s in there with you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you not noticed Usopp?” I shrugged out of my dusty and blood covered clothes and lent my swords against the side of the large tub.  “This entire mansion is filled with zombies.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-b-b-but I don’t sense them with Haki” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly” I sighed, “the only living person in this place other than us is Hogback, the zombies and even cindry don’t have any sort of Haki presence.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!” Usopp and Chopper shrieked and pushed themselves into the bathroom door, trying to keep as far from the hallway as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nami nodded, though the boys couldn’t see it. She stepped into the shower with a worried frown. “He’s definitely got something to do with the zombies. We’re not staying here any longer than we have too”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He really didn’t want to show me his laboratory,” said Chopper quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As soon as it’s night we are leaving” Nami declared, handing me the shower head and lowered herself into the tub with a soft sigh “Even with how creepy this place is, it’s nice to get the gunk and dirt off” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I completely agree” My poor arm was cramping from using Armament and all that running hadn’t helped my sore back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sunk into the tub, sitting across from Nami and couldn’t help but sink down to my chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least you’re here with us” Nami grinned “How did you get those Zombies to fall like that? That black stuff just shot from its mouth.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Armament Haki” I grinned, “they must be controlled by some sort of Devil Fruit Power, when I cut them down my Haki negated the effects. I bet anything that it’s the Shichibukai behind everything. Something to do with his Shadow powers” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll need to tell the others,” Nami mused, then a smile grew on her lips. “Oh, have your boobs gotten bigger?” her hands wandered towards my chest, fingers wiggling along with her smirk.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Oi, no touching” I lent back against the porcelain tub’s side, and closed my eyes as Nami just shrugged with a sly grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I let my haki spread out, there must be some way to see the Zombies with my Haki. There has to be something that I could use to identify them. As my Haki surveyed the room, and reached out into the hallway I could clearly pick out Usopp and Chopper scared and slightly bored emotions. They were chatting quietly to each other as Nami enjoyed the water. Usopp and I had figured out how to ‘ping’ each other with Haki, but it only worked if we were within each other’s ranges. I could ping him from across the island and feel his response but he wouldn’t have been able to ping me back if he wanted to initiate the contact. It was only as good as our reaches, but it was better than nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I relaxed and forced on my surroundings I smiled as he pinged, just testing the waters and possibly doing some of his own surveying. I was completely caught off guard when a second ‘voice’ pinged against my senses. I very nearly jumped out of the tub. There shouldn’t be anyone that would have been able to do that. What the fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turned my senses sharp, and my head slipped under the water when I realized just where it was coming from.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nami, startled from my sudden dunk grabbed my arm, pulling me to the surface. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck Shi, what happened?” she looked around the bathroom, worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sputtered, coughing up the water that I had accidentally inhaled and blinked widely. This was… this was not… I was not prepared. How in the holy FUCK had I never noticed?! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How… fuck.. It shouldn’t have been that hard to notice a second presence so close to my own. I felt Usopp’s worry as my Haki suddenly collapsed, focusing on myself instead of my surroundings. It felt so natural… how could… Was that why I never noticed before? It was so entwined in my own ‘voice’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an automatic inclination to focus on the world around you, why would you ever need to turn it inward? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought of going into labor during a fight was terrifying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HOW did I not know? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nami was shaking my shoulders. I was panicking. I couldn’t breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace…. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace was my last partner…. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Roger, why are you telling me this? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because it’s you. We’ve been after each other’s heads for years. I trust you just as much as I trust my own crew. A newborn holds no sin Garp. Take care of my child! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh my gods. Oh dear fuck, what have I gotten myself into. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small little voice didn’t really have any proper emotions. I could only feel an overall glow. Peaceful, sleepy, and oh so tiny. Subconsciously I lifted a hand just below my stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FUCK it’s been like five months and my stomach was still flat as a board. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That would explain the nausea. How tired I’ve been recently, the muscle aches and how Nami’s surpassed me when we’re doing yoga together. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shi! What’s wrong? What happened?” I glanced up, meeting Nami’s worried stare </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m… I’m fucking pregnant” The words tumbled from my lips as I stared at Nami in shock.still not truly realizing what had happened.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quiet” I shushed her and snapped my fingers, activating a silence bubble around the tub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck I have no idea what a eating a devil fruit would affect a pregnancy. I shoved that thought to the back of my mind as I focused on Nami and the here and now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you two alright in there?” Usopp called through the door. He had noticed my panic and was sending me small probes with his Haki. he was both worried and surprised. I was consciously separating my baby’s voice from my own, trying to drown myself in it’s feeling. I wouldn’t be surprised if he could sense it now as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nami leaned out of the tub, pushing her head out of the bubble, telling him to shut up for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shi… are you really?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, I just felt its presence… oh my god. It’s so entwined with mine that I didn't notice. I didn’t even know that haki would be detectable in fetuses…” unsure of what to do with my hands I awkwardly lapped the water up over my stomach. There wasn't even a tiny bump… how strange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gods” Nami grabbed her cheeks “is Zoro the father?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sanji….?” Nami didn’t seem to believe that, then gasped “No, Usopp?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, Nami no. It’s not anyone on the crew. I wouldn't do that” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence as she contemplated the news, and I too still couldn’t wrap my head around it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ace” Nami whispered… staring shocked at me “What are you going to do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Before I could even give it a thought and start to panic again, a new presence made itself known. It was climbing up the wall and pulled open the window right by the tub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I acted first, feeling the rough and excited emotions coming from the man. I punched and Nami shrieked in surprise as I moved, the man was knocked into the wall, making an indent in the stone but as much as I could feel him with my haki he was completely invisible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I cancelled the bubble around us and pinged Usopp urgently. The sniper burst through the door and didn’t waste a moment to shoot at the invisible man. Red tabasco sauce splattered across a face and by the shrieks of pain Usopp hadn’t missed his mark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I grabbed what felt like clothes and bodily tossed the man back out through the window. A loud crash indicated his rough landing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell!” Nami yelled, covering herself quickly with a towel. Chopper was freaking out about invisible ghosts and Usopp was breathing heavily, eyes not moving from mine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should leave” I grabbed my clothes and Usopp blushed, finally noticing how naked Nami and I were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-y-y-yep”</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahaha you guys were all right, Shi is pregnant! I wonder if any of you were able to pick up on the small hints I've been hiding in past chapters? I think the first one I put in was back on the G-8 base. </p><p>Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Next week we get to see some fallout of the pregnancy, another member of the crew awakens their Haki, Luffy kicks some ass, the crew kicks more ass and of course some Nakamaship cuddles. </p><p>see you then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Journal 3 - Night of the Living Dead II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I took some time with this chapter. I wanted it to be perfect. One of my favorite bits of dialogue that I've ever written is in here. </p><p>I've smudged the timeline regarding the Rock's Pirates, don't mind it too much. They were a new to the seas when they ran across Brook's crew, so instead of being prominent 40 years before Roger, I've shortened that to 30 years. </p><p>Hope you all enjoy! </p><p>sorry about my awful fight scenes...</p><p>DID I MENTION THAT WE PASSED 100,000 WORDS A WHILE A GO! WTF THAT'S AMAZING! AND ALL THE COMMENTS ON THE LAST CHAPTER! OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>There was too much and too little running through my mind as we sprinted from the mansion. I could feel Nami and Usopp’s unease, their eyes darting to glance at me as we ran. Words, demands and questions on the tip of their tongue.  </p><p> </p><p>Chopper hadn’t noticed the tense atmosphere, his burning anger at the Doctor he looked up to taking up all of his attention. And the small little thing sitting under my stomach; content as can be. That little dozing voice… so obvious now. So surprisingly loud. How could I have never noticed it before? Notice the changes in my own body… </p><p> </p><p>But there was no time. </p><p> </p><p>All I wanted was to curl up on the aquarium room’s benches, surrounded by pillows and the comforting sounds of waves crashing against Sunny’s hull. Lulled to sleep by the rocking of her sailing and the voices of Nakama keeping themselves busy, doing the things they loved. </p><p> </p><p>We rounded the edge of the graveyard, Usopp skidding in the mud before being steadied by Chopper. As we passed the gates I pushed the thoughts. The panic, stresses, fear, shock. Everything out of mind, the blank calm settled. Nothing mattered but getting out of here.  </p><p> </p><p>It was startlingly easy to slip back into the mask. </p><p> </p><p>The shadow. </p><p> </p><p>The nightmare. </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes I scare even myself. </p><p> </p><p>Months, the last glorious months that I’ve been able to be myself. Break down those walls and masks and be with people who so completely accept me. There was no time for mistakes, no chance for something to go wrong. I’ll do anything. </p><p> </p><p>My swords sang as I drew them from my back, whistling through the air as they cut down the rotting, grey flesh that stepped into view. Inky black coated my hands, just barely covering the golden hilts. A slash here, punch there. Shadows disappearing into the purple tinted sky. Bright flashes of light from Usopp’s explosion rounds lighting up the night. </p><p> </p><p>Fire worked just as well as Haki. </p><p> </p><p>The Zombies seemed never ending, crawling their way out of the dark woods. Or jumping up out of hidden pits. Nami’s scream echoed as she kicked a severed hand away from her ankle. </p><p> </p><p>“Get away” I heard Chopper yell. Using his ‘animal mode’ to buck Zombies away with his large horns. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Well… isn’t this interesting.” </p><p> </p><p>My attention slid to the side, a zombie was lazily leaning against the bark of a half fallen tree. Sweet smelling wine spilled past empty lips as it took a loud gulp from a bottle. The red liquid spilled over grey-brown skin that was stretched tight over cheek bones and knuckles. The line of wine could be seen dripping down it’s bandage covered chest, wetting it from the inside. Two swords hung on either hip, half covered by a long red captain’s coat. </p><p> </p><p>“General John” the Zombies around us grinned, and began throwing out insults and curses. Stopping their attacks to let the drinking man stumble forward. It’s face was more skeleton than the others, dark holes where the eyes should have been. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re done for now pirates” </p><p> </p><p>“Zombie Generals are the strongest!” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>This man was definitely dead. A zombie among the rest, but there was something unsettling. The faintest blip on my radar. This one wasn't just dead. There was something else there, he wasn’t just a shadow puppet. </p><p> </p><p>“Usopp, take the others and go” </p><p> </p><p>“W-what? Shi that’s insane” I could feel Usopp and Nami’s eyes darting between the Zombie and my stomach. </p><p> </p><p>I shifted my stance, setting my shoulders back and ready to pounce. “This one’s different” I couldn’t take my eyes off of him, the blank facade hid something dangerous underneath it. “Find the others, tell them what’s happening.” </p><p> </p><p>“Shi” I felt Nami grab the back of my jacket. But Usopp’s focus narrowed and pulled her away. </p><p> </p><p>“Usopp, go now” </p><p> </p><p>Chopper and Usopp spurred Nami into turning, the three of them taking off into the trees without another word. </p><p> </p><p>“Well” The one named John said “Go after them. This one’s mine” </p><p> </p><p>The thirty or so Zombies that were still up and able barreled past me. A few growled as they went, their insults and taunts left ignored. I trusted Usopp, Nami and Chopper to handle themselves. Besides, those zombies didn’t want to kill us. They just wanted our shadows. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re different”. Deadly.  </p><p> </p><p>“How so girly, I’m just a regular ol’zombie” he smirked and tossed the bottle into a tree “Why don’t we have a bit of fun” </p><p> </p><p>The clash of our swords rang throughout the night. Sparks flying with each hit. I couldn’t get rid of the thought that something wasn’t right with this zombie. There was something dark, almost primeval about it. </p><p> </p><p>I dodged a slash by dropping low and twisting, putting some distance between us. The briefest of flashes interrupted the duel. A group of terrible individuals, terrorizing the seas with their strength and ruthlessness. </p><p> </p><p>Behind them flew a large flag. One work written on it. ROCKS. </p><p> </p><p>“Don't space out now girl. The fun’s just begun!” He cackled and lunged forward, both swords drawn. </p><p> </p><p>“You were a pirate weren’t you” I parried. </p><p> </p><p>He smirked “I might’ve been” </p><p> </p><p>Then I could see it. The biggest fight before the rise of the Pirate King. Pirates and Marines fighting together. The first and last time in centuries, a common enemy. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh how the mighty have fallen” I quipped. “Long John Silvers.” </p><p> </p><p>The zombie stumbled, dangerous anger building “how do you know that name?” </p><p> </p><p>“I just have a knack for knowing things” </p><p> </p><p>He huffed “Observation… a dangerous thing there girly. All the world’s knowledge in that little brain of yours. Past, future. You’ll get lost if you’re not careful.”A blast of Conquers Haki nearly brought me to my knees. So that’s how… interesting. “Now don’t go underestimating your betters” </p><p> </p><p>I had to throw myself to the side, and still caught the edge of his blade into my thigh. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re just a has-been.” I laughed “hanging onto life only thanks to someone else’s Devil Fruit. Drinking yourself into another afterlife? What happened to the big bad pirate you used to be.” </p><p>It probably wasn’t a good idea to keep riling him up like this. But all I needed was one hit. </p><p> </p><p>“Betrayed” He spat, “by my own crew. Stabbed in the back and left to rot on a piece of shit.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, from what I could see you were a bit of an asshole” Shit. I stumbled back, hitting a tree that was neatly cut in half by a furious swing. </p><p> </p><p>“Enough talk” He growled “I’m going to enjoy disemboweling you. Maybe I'll wear your intestines as a new scarf.” </p><p> </p><p>The one thing I've noticed about all these zombies. I smirked, launching myself off a neighboring tree trunk. They run out of juice too fast. </p><p> </p><p>Inky black spread down my blade, Armament finally being co-operative for once. </p><p> </p><p>This is for Brook and his crew. </p><p> </p><p>My chest heaved as I let the Armament go, the snap and tingle of overused muscles in my hands uncomfortable and exhaustion settling in my bones. Fuck that always takes a lot out of me. </p><p> </p><p>John’s body thumped to it’s knees, slash down his chest spilled black as a shadow wrestled free from it’s grip and disappeared into the forest. </p><p> </p><p>“Legends rise and fall. Your era died a long time ago, let's keep it that way.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>An hour’s worth of rest did nothing for the heavy exhaustion and sore muscles in my hands. But my anger burned deep and hot. Like hell fire in my belly, propelling me forward. Letting me push past the sharp pain in my leg with every step and focus on the here and now. </p><p> </p><p>One of us was taken. </p><p> </p><p>And I was getting her back. </p><p> </p><p>The church courtyard was filled with dead trees and bushes. Walls half crumbed from time, letting out strips of flickering candle light. Nami’s unconscious presence was a stark contrast to the man who had taken her. His <em>GreedLustGleeCheerLewdperversion</em> made me sick. </p><p> </p><p>Invisible Devil Fruit, Body augmented by Hogback. This wasn’t the first time he’s done something like this. Flickers of pain, distraught, shame, anger bombarded me. The man’s horrible history laid out bare. </p><p> </p><p>I drew my swords upon reaching the door. </p><p> </p><p>Like hell I was going to let this man do anything to my Nakama. </p><p> </p><p>The rotting wood gave away under my boot. Sent flying across the room and crashing into a row of benches. A single Zombie stood by Nami and her kidnapper. Standing behind a pew dressed in rags only half resembling a clergyman. </p><p> </p><p>“Wha-” </p><p> </p><p>I launched one sword like a throwing knife. Something Chaka would have yelled at me for. Who would have piled on extra lessons on why full sized weapons are not meant to be yeeted. But it flew expertly through the air and lodged right into the Zombie’s forehead. The force of the throw knocked it back, falling into the back wall with a muted thump. </p><p> </p><p>“Get the FUCK away from her” </p><p> </p><p>Then I noticed what Nami was wearing. Someone had changed her into a wedding dress, This Motherfucker....</p><p> </p><p>A growl rippled in my throat, something that probably would have sounded more realistic if it had come from the kidnapper’s lion shaped face. </p><p> </p><p>“You,” he shouted “abomination! You dare interrupt my wedding!” </p><p> </p><p>Oh, I’m going to do more than that. </p><p> </p><p>Lovingly taught to me by Sanji, a full speed roundhouse kick smashed into the fucker’s cheek. Bone and teeth crumbling under my boot. Nami’s weight settled into one arm as he soared into the far wall. </p><p> </p><p>She was breathing evenly, and didn't have any bruises that I could see. Just sleeping. Good.</p><p> </p><p>I set her down onto the closest bench, if she doesn’t wake up soon i’ll have to get Chopper to take a look at her. At least she won’t see what I’m about to do. </p><p> </p><p>It turned to the Zombie. It was flailing on the floor, trying to pull the sword from its face. Inky Armament flared around my freehand, it’s slow crawl causing fiery pins and needles to erupt. Muscles contracting and spasming from too much use. I pushed through the pain, wrapping black fingers around the Zombie’s throat. </p><p> </p><p>Dead bodies were never this light. I lifted it into the air, short stubby legs kicking out trying to reach me and squeezed. The shadow melted from it’s rotting prison, momentary caught in my grip before I let it go. Disappearing into the night towards its owner. </p><p> </p><p>A flare of warning was all I needed to lean left. An invisible bullet cut through the ends of my hair, brushing hot wind against my cheek. It hit a tapestry and engulfed it in flames. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m already sick of you” </p><p> </p><p>It was a complete and utter smack down. No mercy, no prisoners. Every slash calculated for maximum pain, every kick knocking breath from his lungs. </p><p> </p><p>Invisibility meant nothing to an observation user. </p><p> </p><p>A final kick knocked him into a row of benches, bending the wood and splitting across the floor. His cuts leaked sluggishly, sweat covering his brow as he growled like an animal trapped. </p><p> </p><p>“I dislike killing” I stepped forward, sword angled just right. His eyes turned glassy as they focused on the sharp point dangerously close to his throat. “My Captain frowns on killing as well. It’s something we as a crew try to avoid if possible. Captain prefers to rip a person’s dream out from under them. Then let them live, knowing they’ll never attain it. Be left to live like a ghost wandering the earth.</p><p> </p><p>Some say it’s cruel, to some it’s more heartless than ending a life, but I’ve done assassinations. I’ve ripped families apart and dragged warm corpses to the Marines for money. I understand more than most what a death could mean. So I have to wonder…. Will you have anyone to mourn you?” </p><p> </p><p>I narrowed my eyes, watching the emotions flicker over his face “you know what. I don’t care. May your Devil Fruit fall into better hands.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Nami began to stir as I carried her from the church. I could feel the pounding headache she had. Small hands gripped the front of my jacket as she groaned into my side. </p><p> </p><p>“Congrats on awakening Observation” I said quietly, feeling her tentative probes and uncontrolled bursts waft out around her. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that what’s making my head explode?” </p><p> </p><p>“That and whatever drugs the zombies gave you” I set her down on a gravestone, keeping her steady with a comforting hand. She huffed, hands reached up to cover her eyes as she breathed deeply, gathering herself and steadying her new senses. </p><p> </p><p>We had gone over many different meditation techniques during our training sessions. I tried my best to prepare everyone for awakening their Haki. Now it was time for Nami to put those practices to good use. </p><p> </p><p>All around us the island was shaking. In the castle everyone else was battling Oars, the Giant zombie that currently holds Luffy’s Shadow. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m alright” Nami said after a few moments “it’s a lot… but I have it under control” </p><p> </p><p>“Ok good. It’ll get easier once we meet up with Luffy. His Haki is really comforting and a heaven sent headache relief” </p><p> </p><p>From what I could tell her range wasn’t that large, maybe ten feet around her. But it seemed to be the regular type of Observation, unlike my sensitivity or Usopp’s eyesight focus. Knowing Nami there was going to be something surprising that she could do once we were back out in the open ocean. </p><p> </p><p>A particularly big rubble startled the two of us. I could feel Usopp’s panicking pings, looking for me to come help. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to be alright here? Sunny’s not too far away. I’m gonna head back to the fight, Luffy’s got to be around here somewhere too…” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah I’m fine” Nami nodded, then she noticed what she was currently wearing. </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is this?!” </p><p> </p><p>“Just a bit of a pervert problem” I gave her a comforting smile “Don’t worry I took care of it” </p><p> </p><p>She glared “you better tell me what happened later” </p><p> </p><p>I turned to leave but she called out “Shi… just- just be careful alright.” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Black spots blinked in and out of my vision. Pain fluttered over my stomach, but I couldn’t let the Armament go. As much as it flickered and pulled. It was too dangerous, Moria might be gone but... </p><p> </p><p>I turned my attention to one of the few still standing walls. The figure was silent, a den den mushi in hand. Just watching. </p><p> </p><p>It’s not over yet. </p><p> </p><p>None of us were in any condition to continue fighting. Zoro was propping Luffy up against a rock - our captain was out cold. Having overdone it once again. I’m pretty sure I had a cracked rip to match the pain in my leg, armament might actually be keeping it in place for now. </p><p> </p><p>Kuma had been watching for the last ten minutes of the fight. While Luffy was fighting there was nothing we could do. Luffy couldn't take his eyes off Moria, couldn’t get distracted. So I didn’t say anything. It was better we had a chance to catch our breath, rest even if just for a minute. The only reason Luffy was able to handle having multiple shadows shoved into his body was because of his rubber-ness. A stupid plan really, the gathering crowd were all cheering. Pirates, Sailors, Merchants. Moria hadn’t been picky with his victims. They all had their shadows back, and were hailing us as heroes.  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>I pulled myself up with barely a grunt.  Usopp was at my side immediately, but I pushed him away. My vision went black as I tried to shake out my shoulders. Usopp catching my weight. </p><p> </p><p>“Take it easy Shi” his hand drifted to my lower back, brushing against the armament. He frowned. “Drop the armament, the fight’s done. Luffy won.” </p><p> </p><p>“Can’t. There’s one more” </p><p> </p><p>A scream silenced the premature celebration, the crowd at once going silent as a woman pointed up at the castle wall. “T-t-that’s Tyrant Bartholomew Kuma!” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Former King of the Sobert Kingdom, who for unknown reasons became a Pirate then was offered a Shichibukai position. User of the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi, who’s entry in the Devil Fruit encyclopedia was as sparse as my own Toku Toku no Mi. </p><p> </p><p>“That's!” Nami yelled “I saw him on the docks, he made someone disappear! I saw it” </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he was moving, to my eyes he seemed to teleport throughout the crowd. But it was something with his Devil Fruit propelling him forward. People were falling left and right, falling to the gravel unconscious. </p><p>He stopped just short of Zoro, who maneuvered himself in front of Luffy, swords drawn. </p><p> </p><p> “I’ll start with you” His hand moved fast, swinging out at Zoro’s head. </p><p> </p><p>Zoro tried to catch the swing with his sword but the momentum sent him flying into a pile of rubble. </p><p> </p><p>Sanji and I reacted together, Usopp calling my name as I moved. He went high, I went low but Kuma just propelled away. Zoro tried to take advantage of his movement but was thoroughly put down again. </p><p> </p><p>“Back off” Zoro shouted, pulling himself up again. “You can’t beat him” </p><p> </p><p>“Neither can you!” Sanji snarled. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s a warlord” I lifted my swords, watching carefully “Together… we might have a chance.” a very faint chance. We were all exhausted and Kuma was as fresh as a daisy. His mind was blank, I could feel no emotions coming from him. He either had great control over himself or he really was more machine than man as the rumors said. </p><p> </p><p>Franky charged as Usopp shot cover fire, exporting bits were deflected across the battlefield. The crowd was screaming, some running away and others picking up dropped weapons. Their panic bombarded my headache, beating up against shields that were so close to dropping. </p><p> </p><p>Franky crashed into a wall, and suddenly Kuma was on me. His monstrous size dwarfed mine, blocking the morning sun. A paw print slammed into my chest, too fast for me to dodge and the world blurred around me.  </p><p> </p><p>Warm arms caught me before I could hit a stack of rocks. Robin’s net of arms disappeared in a rain of petals. </p><p> </p><p>From the chaos, she and Chopper were able to pull Luffy out the immediate area. Already the little doctor was looking him over, quick glances watching the fight and where everyone was. </p><p> </p><p>The crash of thunder and a bolt of lightning from Nami’s Clima-Tact did nothing but annoy the warlord. We were drastically out of our league here.Blood bubbled past my lips, a cough rattled in my lungs the pain in my ribs sharp and expected. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m disappointed by your strength” Kuma sighed, his voice flat and almost robot-like. “Orders and orders.” he began to pat at the air above his head. Soft popping sounds accompanying the movement. </p><p> </p><p>“I will spare your lives” he said, as a shimmering ball began to appear in between his hands. Every pat condensing it smaller and smaller. “Give me the head of Straw Hat Luffy. His alone will satisfy the government.” </p><p> </p><p>The effect was immediate, each and everyone of us bristled. Even the very idea of that option was unacceptable. Rage built in my stomach as I forced myself to my feet. </p><p> </p><p>“NEVER!” My voice broke painfully as I added to the denial of my crew. If we had Conqueror's Haki I’m sure that Kuma would have been blown away by our accumulated determination. Gathered in front of our Captain. It was our turn to protect him. </p><p> </p><p>The man sighed, a shining ball of air carefully held in one hand. I could feel just the slightest amount of grief flicker in him before it was roughly stamped out. “How cruel. To doom the life of an unborn child just because of your stubbornness.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>I really shouldn’t have been surprised that he had Haki, I was too exhausted to focus on keeping the small burning bright voice hidden inside of me. Too focused on keeping it safe with armament. The surprise that echoed throughout the others was staggering. Usopp’s worry, Nami’s anger in my defense, her worry turning to protectiveness. </p><p> </p><p>My heart was set. </p><p> </p><p>I’ve known about it for barely three hours. But if I had to make that decision I would rather kill myself fighting for something I believed in. If I was ever caught my Marines I would kill myself and my unborn child before I let them do it, before they could take it. Turn the child into some sort of government weapon, or worse a slave. And if that made me a horrible person then so be it. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What a pity” </p><p> </p><p>Kuma slammed the bubble into the ground. A shock-wave of air and rubble burst from the impact. There was no dodging, no running. The wall of air stole the breath from my lungs and tossed me head over heels. I blacked out before I even hit the ground. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Very well. I give you my word, I will not take Straw Hat’s head today but in exchange… I will give you a glimpse of hell.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Zoro. </p><p> </p><p>Zoro’s in trouble. </p><p> </p><p>I have to wake up.  </p><p> </p><p>Everything hurts. </p><p> </p><p>Wake up DAMN IT! </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Zoro” the name was barely a whisper as I shot up from the bed. Torn from my dry throat as my heart beat wildly in my chest. </p><p> </p><p>I could hear the sounds of a party in the other room, cheers and good moods running rampant. In my disoriented state I didn’t notice that Chopper was in the room until a hand settled on my arm. I nearly fell out of the bed, I was so shocked. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok Shi” </p><p> </p><p>“Wha- Chopper? Where’s Zoro?” </p><p> </p><p>In the bed beside me, the green haired swordsman was sleeping peacefully. Covered head to toe in badges that were pinking in places. As bad as he looked, I focused on his slowly rising and falling chest. The rhythm settled my own nerves and breathing. </p><p> </p><p>Thank god, he’s alright. </p><p> </p><p>“He’ll be alright” said Chopper quickly “It was touch and go in the beginning, but I got the internal bleeding to stop” </p><p> </p><p>I took a deep breath and winced at the sharp pain. This caused Chopper to panic and flirt around the bed, carefully maneuvering pillows so I could lay back as the pain passed. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry Shi” he teared up “I don’t have any painkillers safe for when pregnant” </p><p> </p><p>I just nodded, I could deal with the pain. The ache deep in my bones and the tightly wrapped chest keeping my ribs in place. My left knee was elevated, and wrapped tightly. But I had all ten fingers and all ten toes.</p><p> </p><p>Then my attention shifted to the little thing sitting inside of me. </p><p> </p><p>Dozing, content… dare I say it happy. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck I’ve really gotten myself into a spot of trouble haven’t I?</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me you were pregnant Shi?” </p><p> </p><p>I sighed with a short breath. “I didn’t know. I only found out shortly after getting to Thriller Bark. Nami and I were in the mansion when I noticed it’s Haki presence. I didn’t even know that fetuses could have haki….” </p><p> </p><p>Chopper was so upset at himself for not noticing the sting of symptoms I've had over the past few weeks. But I was just as much to blame. I should have put it together on my own, should have noticed the changes in my body. I knew the risks of having sex, and should have taken precautions for this sort of thing. </p><p> </p><p>The little Doctor was determined to learn all he could about human pregnancy. It wasn't something that he had learnt with doctrine, having focused on first-aid, surgeries and diseases. He was happy to tell me that he had asked some questions among the crowd of survivors. Some were doctors and were able to share information, without telling everyone that I was pregnant. </p><p> </p><p>From what I could remember it was Kuma that had spilled the beans. But it seems like only the crew had overheard him say anything about it. So that was good at least. </p><p> </p><p>I submitted to a full exam, unable to do much else while stuck in the bed, letting Chopper do all his tests and checks. From what he was able to tell I was perfectly healthy and reaching the 25 week mark of pregnancy. </p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t believe that I was over five months and still have a washboard flat stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s sitting low in the pelvis” Chopper explained, with a hand over the area “see here” he moved my hand with his “feel that it’s firmer here.” he presses lightly. And indeed it is like something hard was just under my skin. </p><p> </p><p>“I want you to gain a few more pounds,” he said after a moment. “But otherwise everything looks good to me. I’ll get some books at the next island. I want to know everything” his eyes brightened, he really loved learning anything new. He also speculated that due to how low the baby was I probably wouldn’t physically show the weight. </p><p> </p><p>That was good, it would be easier to hide it going forward. Of course it was too late to terminate… but I wouldn’t have done that unless it was dangerous for either of our health. Not that living as a pirate wasn’t dangerous in it’s own ways. I definitely wasn't going to be able to take care of a child as a pirate… it would just be a stupid decision to have it live on the ship with us. We were a smal crew, and with some pretty big bounties on our heads. Not even counting who its father is. </p><p> </p><p>But… </p><p> </p><p>Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>I don’t want to retire now. My journey is just beginning. </p><p> </p><p>I sat back, staring at the cracked ceiling, listening to the party grow louder and louder in the other room. Everyone was singing as Brook played the piano.  </p><p> </p><p>The way I see it. I have a few options. </p><p> </p><ol>
<li>Leave the crew temporarily. Find somewhere safe to have the baby and someone to leave it with then meet up with everyone again.</li>
<li>Stay on board, keep the pregnancy hidden from other crews and the Marines then find someone to take care of it. </li>
</ol><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Either way… I was going to have to talk to Luffy. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>I was about to ask Chopper to get Luffy when Nami poked her head in the doorway “Hey Chopper how- Shi, you’re awake!” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Nami” I gave her a wave. </p><p> </p><p>The red head immediately jumped into the room and wrapped her arms around me, careful not to jostle the bandages or squeeze too tight. “Are you alright” </p><p> </p><p>“Sore, and my bruises have bruises but Dr. Chopper is giving me the best of care.” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!” Chopper yelled from across the room, his happiness fluttering like flowers. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Nami shifted, nervous “and the baby?” </p><p> </p><p>“Healthy” I gave a shrug and small smile “Still hasn’t really set in. Actually, would you mind getting Luffy for me? We need to have a chat” </p><p>“Yeah for sure Shi” she nodded and stopped at the door “I’ll make sure he brings something for you to eat”. </p><p> </p><p>It took a few minutes for her to wrangle our captain away from the party, but Luffy all but bounced into the room. Throwing himself onto the end of the bed, big stick of meat in one hand and a sandwich in the other. Happily talking away about the food, the party, Brook’s piano playing. </p><p> </p><p>“He agreed to join the crew you know” Luffy grinned “Finally got a musician! Zoro should wake up soon too” he continued “Chopper wouldn’t let me bring in a keg of sake for him, but maybe he’ll want it later.” </p><p> </p><p>“He definitely will want it later, Captain” I couldn’t help but smile through my nerves. Fuck this was going to be an interesting talk. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong Shi?” He stopped, suddenly serious and frowned over his piece of meat. No one really called him Captain, not counting Robin who did it often. But usually it was if it was something serious, like when Nami needed to review paperwork with him or we were face to face with an enemy. </p><p> </p><p>“There… there’s something important I have to talk to you about” </p><p> </p><p>He sat up straight, and crossed his legs. A soft nod telling me to continue. </p><p> </p><p>“First”  Cause knowing Garp Luffy need to have the awkward sex talk. “Luffy, do you know how babies are made?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah” he nodded with a confused tilt to his head “A guy and a girl do some stuff and ‘poof’ a baby. Gramps told me I wasn’t allowed to do ‘that stuff’ ever. And Ace never liked to talk about it” </p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s kinda right…But it’s more complicated than that” Fuck what was the best way to do this…. “A baby… A baby is kinda like bread” </p><p> </p><p>Bread?! Where the fuck did that come from? </p><p> </p><p>“Bread?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, bread” I shrugged. “It takes a long time to make. Or cook rather.” Luffy nodded, ok he seemed to be understanding food metaphors. “A baby can also be made on accident, cause the ‘stuff’ that guys and girls can do--” god this was awkward “It’s something that people do for fun. Guys and guys too, or girls and girls. But baby’s only happen with guys and girls together. </p><p> </p><p> So sex… that’s what it’s called. Is usually very enjoyable, something people do for fun. Makes people happy and feel good. So they usually do it with someone they like very much or trust and respect. The baby making part of it can usually be avoided. If you’re careful” </p><p> </p><p>“Ok… I don’t really get it.. But why does that matter?” Fuck this was just so pure.The tilt to his head, the confusion in his eyes.  Why did it feel like I was breaking a flower or something. </p><p> </p><p>“Well Luffy…” Oh my god, I could feel my cheeks warm. “Back in Alabasta, your brother and I - When he was visiting” </p><p> </p><p>Luffy jumped in place “Yeah, Ace!” he grinned </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, so he and I had sex. We didn’t know it, but we accidentally made a baby.” </p><p> </p><p>Luffy frowned “But.. where is it then? Have you been hiding it?” he leaned to look around me and under the bed. </p><p> </p><p>Instead I grabbed his shoulders and pointed to my stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“Ace made you eat the BABY!” he screamed in shock, eyes wide with worry. </p><p> </p><p>I laughed, unable to contain it “No Luffy, it’s growing inside me. Like bread, it takes a long time for a baby to be big enough to be born” </p><p> </p><p>“Growing?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah” I couldn’t think of a better metaphor “Like bread or cake. It’s baking inside and once it’s big enough-” </p><p> </p><p>He folded his arms, resting a chin on a palm “So.. you’ll poop it out?” </p><p> </p><p>“.... basically… yeah” Fuck might as well make it easy to understand. Luffy looked a bit disgusted at the sound of that but shook his head free from the thought. Then he was back to frowning. </p><p> </p><p>“Babies can’t be pirates” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah” at least he understood that. </p><p> </p><p>“You can’t leave!” he then shouted, gripping one of my arms like I would try to leave right then and there. </p><p> </p><p>“Luffy… I don’t want to, but I’ll need to give the baby to someone who’ll raise it. It might be easier for me to leave just for a little bit until it’s out and then I can come back” </p><p> </p><p>“No” the flat out decision startled me. Hand still gripping my arm he looked me in the eye “you can’t leave” </p><p> </p><p>“I still need to find someone to look after the baby Luffy” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, like how Gramps left me with the mountain bandits?” </p><p> </p><p>And that made a whole lot of sense with Luffy’s upbringing… of course it was mountain bandits. Luffy probably ran wild in a forest like the monkey he is. </p><p> </p><p>“Who are you going to give the baby to?” his question hit me like a load of bricks. I had no idea at this point. Fuck i’ve only known for a few hours. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t know…” </p><p> </p><p>Luffy hummed, “we could find Gramps and give it to him…” </p><p> </p><p>I winched “I don’t think we should….” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah” Luffy made a face and shook his head “your right, Gramps’ training was HELL. He used to drop Ace and I in a cave full of fighting caterpillars the size of a house!” </p><p> </p><p>Oh… that didn’t sound child safe… </p><p> </p><p>“So how long until you poop out the baby?” </p><p> </p><p>Maybe I should have a bit of a talk with Garp next time we see him… “About four months, judging by Chopper’s estimate.” </p><p> </p><p>“Geez that’s a long time!” Luffy puffed out his cheeks “we don’t have to stay still for that long right?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s up to you really. I could leave-” “NO” “-or we could stay in one place until the baby is born, together. Or we could continue on, but that means I have to be a lot more careful in future fights. And we can’t let anyone else know that i’m pregnant. The Marines can not find out.” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course” Luffy promised, a dark look flashing in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Luffy… do you know who Ace’s father is?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah” he smiled sadly “Ace doesn’t like to talk about it, but I found out when we were kids. Gramps gave him to the mountain bandits like Me to keep him safe.” </p><p> </p><p>“So it’s pretty much the same situation” Fire and blood and gunshots flashed behind my eyes. Baterilla burning, bodies sprawled across the hills. “If the Marines find out about him, and then find out i’m pregnant or if we were close in any way….” fear gripped at my throat… unable to push the words past my lips. </p><p> </p><p>“I know” Luffy gave me a determined smile “Nothing will happen to you. Trust me.” </p><p> </p><p>I nodded, and Luffy gave me a soft hug. His laughter rang in my ears “Ace is going to be a Dad” his voice radiated happiness “He’s the best big brother. I think he’ll be a great Dad too!” </p><p> </p><p>I smiled “That’s nice thinking Luffy, but I’m not going to pressure Ace into anything. He has his own pirate career to think about. He might not even want a kid, I never thought I’d have one. He might not want anything to do with it.” I shushed him from arguing “Luffy, Ace doesn’t have any responsibility if he doesn’t want it. It’s not like we’ll be raising it together. We’re pirates. </p><p> </p><p>“Ace needs to know though!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I agree with that Luffy, he needs to know. But he also needs to know that I won’t trap him into something he doesn’t want.” </p><p> </p><p>Luffy huffed “Ace isn’t like that” </p><p> </p><p>“You know him best Luffy” I smiled “But you know what? This means you’ll be an uncle!” </p><p> </p><p>Sparkles erupted in his eyes </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be the best Uncle too, I know it!” </p><p> </p><p>“We’re already family Shi” Luffy grinned, motioning out to the large room everyone was partying in, and Zoro’s sleeping form “We’re all Nakama. Nakama are family.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Luffy sat quietly on a piece of crumbling wall, his chin resting on a knee while the other leg hung over the edge. Small tufts of burnt char drifted from the paper in his hands. The embers had dimmed, no longer angry red but still it crumbled. Slower than a snail Luffy could only see the moving edge if he stared long enough. </p><p> </p><p>Ace had always fought his own battles. Ever since they were kids, scrappy and young running around the jungle. Ace had his own journey to complete, his own adventures. Luffy wasn’t worried about him. Ace made a promise after all. But something Chopper had said earlier didn’t settle right with him. </p><p> </p><p>Luffy didn’t know medicine, or doctor things like Chopper. Shi had to explain the whole baby making thing to him, while Chopper’s explanations didn’t make any sense. He knew she was going to have to be careful in fights now, he knew that he can’t fling her around anymore. How she had to eat certain things, and sleep lots. Luffy didn’t care if she sat out of all the fights from now on. He, Zoro and the others are strong enough to handle anything. As long as Shi was happy, healthy, and didn’t leave. </p><p> </p><p>So when Chopper told him not to tell Shi about Ace’s burning paper he understood the why, but that didn’t mean he didn’t feel bad about it. Shi knows that Ace can handle himself. That he’s strong. She wouldn’t have had a baby with him otherwise. But Chopper was the Doctor, he knew what was going to be best for Shi and baby bread. </p><p> </p><p>Luffy tucked the paper safely into the ribbon of his hat, things will work itself out. He hoped that they’d run into Ace again soon, Shi had promised that he could break the news!  Maybe Baby Bread would like to hear stories about Ace? Luffy didn’t know if it’d be able to hear him from inside Shi’s stomach, but Chopper said that it could. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>DUN DUN DUNNNNN!<br/>Lots to break down this chapter!<br/>What's happened to Ace?<br/>What's Shi gonna do about the Baby?<br/>Kuma is an asshole<br/>Nami's awakened observation!<br/>Shi's glorious beat down of inviso-pervert!<br/>Shi vs semi-alive evil Rocks Pirate! </p><p>Don't forget to check out Shi's Adventures! A side fic of this one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Journal 3 - Alone Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey Guys, </p>
<p>Life's been a bit rough and hectic lately. Sorry for the lack of updates. First it was my birthday, then I had to start applying to new jobs and interviews were taking up all of my attention and energy. Then I actually got a job, and it's been going well so far but I'm just so exhausted when I get home. I'm trying to get back into a proper schedule again. </p>
<p>So I'm not too happy with this chapter and how it turned out... but it's got some PLOT points that are important going forward. I'm probably going to add more Pregnant!Shi + Coddling!Crew interaction in the side story cause I can't fit all my ideas in the main body. </p>
<p>In other news I have a big announcement. </p>
<p>                               ******* IMPORTANT NEWS*************<br/>I am going to take a break for the month of NOV. I want to focus on NaNoWriMo and am also coming close to the last chapters that I have fully fleshed out. And like most stories some plot things have changed since I first started posting and needs to be adjusted going forward. So, I want to get ahead on the new chapters and renew my knowledge of the New World storylines. I haven't been watching the anime since after Fishman Island, and I am caught up on the Manga... but a refresher is definitely needed. </p>
<p>Journal 3 will be finished with Chapter 29 and posted on OCT 29 </p>
<p>Thank you so much for your continued support and all of the comments!! OH MAN I love you all! </p>
<p>Chapter 30: Journal 4 - The End of Paradise will be out on DEC 03!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s taken a conscious effort to keep the little voice inside of me tangled within my own haki presence. It’s the idle moments, in between storms and excitement on board the ship. The times where I find myself with nothing to do, I end up laying in the grass or sitting in the aquarium room, just examining the spark. Marveling at the life growing inside of me. Ever since I had heard Luffy's nickname for it - Baby Bread, I had taken to calling it BB. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The few days that have passed since Thriller Bark have been relatively slow. Well, as slow as it can be on the Grand Line. We all celebrated Brook’s addition to the crew as pirates should, with a feast large enough to feed an army (i.e. enough food to feed two Luffy’s). The party lasted well into the early hours of the morning, ending with the soft strings of Brook’s violin echoing across the water. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that night, introducing the skeleton to the impromptu sleepovers that have become a ritual of sorts. Sleeping in a pile of limbs and pillows on the grass and staring up at the stars with blankets covering nearly the entire deck. Brook began to nervously flutter around the ship. He sent days following one of us around, or obsessively asking if there was anything he could do to help. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One evening, I was just sitting in the library and he nervously stopped in front of me. I could feel his conflicted emotions and let him just sit, gathering his thoughts. He was right where I was months ago. Unsure of his place in the crew. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I knew he had been going around to everyone, asking how they had joined or how they met Luffy. He was worried because out of everyone he had talked to so far, they were all invited (i.e. bullied/ forced/ blackmailed) to join by Luffy himself. His fears stemming from his request to join. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I felt bad for him, he had spent so much time alone… fifty long years with nothing but the bones of his Nakama. It wasn’t surprising that he was a bit anxious about being around people again. Wishing to cement his place, afraid of being alone once again. So, I told him a story. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A childhood tale that Vivi had first told me just a few days before she gave me my name. She wasn’t the best storyteller at the time, at barely ten years old the story she had woven was more like a mix of fantasy and adventure, I’m pretty sure she had added the huge cat warrior just for the fun of it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The King had told me the actual tale a few days later. The story of Alabasta and the gods that had built it. The story that grew in length each year, the country’s greatest achievements and history, added as time passed. I am pretty sure that it was the only country in the world that still had a history spanning the void century. As a verbal retelling, even when the world government had blacklisted and blocked out everything in the written word nothing could stop the spoken word. Nowadays the story was passed down secretly, or only the ‘safe’ versions told out in the open. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I don’t think anyone on the crew could understand the importance of their fight for us was. They wouldn’t know how monumental it was for them to be added to the history of the country for evermore, never to be forgotten. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brook more than enjoyed the tale. Gasping at all the right parts, and nearly in tears for most of it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not the only to have asked Brook” I gave him a soft smile. “I marched up to their rooms while they were in the middle of packing to leave. It was the middle of the night.” I laughed, thinking back to their startled faces when I had opened the door. Usopp had still been in his p.j.’s, Chopper was trying to stuff his new books into his small bag. Luffy, mouth full with leftover dinner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was nervous as hell, but Luffy had just smiled. He asked me if I had a dream, and that of course I would be welcome. Hell, Robin hadn’t even asked to join. She had stowed away on the ship and demanded that Luffy take responsibility for beating up her boss and leaving her job-less.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I could feel Robin’s amusement from down on the deck, no doubt having used her Devil Fruit to listen in on the conversation. Brook was startled, but gave himself a sad chuckle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Talk to Luffy” I suggested, before he could say anything. “You had already joined the first moment Luffy set eyes on you. Finding out that you were a musician was just icing on the cake.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that night, the slow ballad of Bink’s Sake echoed across the still waters. I could feel his content and happiness spread through the ship, infecting everyone’s moods. It was the perfect way to end a relaxing day. As the winds picked up I could feel Luffy’s smirk as his excitement took new heights. It was time to continue onto our next adventure. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>No one brought up the … <strike>issue</strike> <strike>problem</strike> surprise of me being pregnant. The shocking and unfortunate reveal by Kuma hadn’t even been whispered amongst the Thriller Bark survivors. Though I was sure that at least a few of them were close enough to the short battle to overhear… but not a word had been spoken - at least not within my vicinity. And other than a few small changes I’ve noticed, it was like no one on the crew even knew. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cups of sake or beer were subtly kept out of my sight, new tea and coffee brands made their way into my hands. The lack of caffeine was still notable, but it was nice to keep the routine in the mornings. Also the lack of night watch shifts, Nami not saying a word each week when she posts the ‘chore chart’, or Usopp’s usual casual complaints about having shifts two nights in a row. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I admit that I myself hadn’t brought it up to anyone. I was just… just scared I guess. Scared to admit it out loud to everyone. It was an open secret, I couldn’t ignore the checkups and the questions that Chopper regularly peppered me with. But there was a little part of me that just thought. If we didn’t talk about it. I wouldn’t have to deal with it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was one thing to think, OH I’ll just have the baby and have someone else take care of it. It’s a whole other ballgame to be the one that’s actually pregnant. Unable to keep that blossoming <em> HopeLoveAstonishment </em> that had gripped at my heart and was refusing to let go. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chopper keeps telling me not to stress out, that I have to keep my blood pressure down. Easy enough for him to say. There’s just too many variables, too many things to think about, and it was driving me nuts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>According to Nami’s maps, the end of paradise is about a month of travel away. This of course not including any adventures that Luffy will no doubt get us into, or islands that we’ll need to stop at for supplies. So, doing the math - if Chopper estimated me at about 25 weeks along, that left 4 months or 15 weeks until the birth. If we take, let’s just say eight weeks to get to Sabaody that still leaves seven weeks until the birth, or hope that the baby decides to come early. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With all honestly, my first choice would be to leave the baby with Vivi in Alabasta. A safe, now stable county. Living at the palace under the care of the royal family, with Chaka and Pell as Uncles. There’s no safer place in my option. But it’s much too late to turn around, it would be at least a four month journey if I could get Vivi to mail us an Eternal Pose. Then another five or so months to travel back to where we started. No, it didn’t sit right with me if we had to add almost an entire year to the journey. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alternatively I had a few contacts on Sabaody that owed me some favors. FUCK…. It filled me with more than enough dread knowing that everyone was so excited to get to the end of the Grand Line. Out of everyone I think only Franky and Robin knew of the Archipelago, the last stop in Paradise. The Gateway to Mariejois, home of the Marine headquarters and home to some of the worst humans in the world. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The one place that I never wanted to return to. Not since I first ran away from the orphanage on the edge of the lawless zone. The slavers that haunted the back alleyways and ‘families’ that ‘adopted’ kids. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, there was no way I was leaving the baby there. Without even taking into account the amount of rumors and Marine activity that had been growing in the area. Contacts or no, I hope we spend as little amount of time on the island as possible. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fishman Island is thousands of meters under the ocean’s surface, and a Whitebeard protected island to boot. If there was anywhere, it'd be there that we’d be able to get in contact with Ace or a Whitebeard pirate. They should have at least one or two ‘representatives’ on the island for communication purposes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hell, they might even have a home base somewhere for family members of the crew that would be willing to take the baby. Even if Ace wanted nothing to do with BB he wasn’t the type of person to refuse help. If anything I could go right to Whitebeard and ask him directly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So yeah, my head’s been a bit overly crowded lately. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zoro and Sanji were out sparring on deck when Nami finally burst. The two of them had been going at each other’s throats for days. Sanji had finally gotten the Marine technique Geppo under control, and had taken to propelling himself into the air at random times just to get on Zoro’s nerves. Then, with Zoro getting better and better with her armament Haki that he had started trying to knock Sanji out of the sky. Which just turned into all out brawls at all times of the day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nami had been working with me on her observation, honing the senses and not letting it give her a headache. Just as I thought her Haki was focused on the usual enhances but the constant bursts of power and distractions from the two men were wearing on her control and patience. I was proud of her lasting a few days until finally giving in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s it!” She burst into the kitchen, pamphlet in hand and marched up to Luffy. “We’re going here. I’ve had enough of those two at each other’s throats!” She threw a hand out towards the deck, where a small explosion wafted a breeze through the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Brook and I all lent over each other to get a look at what Nami had put down. A blue tri-folded piece of paper advertising Spa Island - the ‘Best Spa on this half of the Grand Line!’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noises of appreciation and interest erupted from Usopp, Chopper and Luffy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Looks like fun!” Luffy grinned, eyes glued to the multiple water slides and wave pools pictured. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robin grinned, from over her book. “Sounds like we all deserve a bit of a vacation.” </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>I was very surprised to learn that chlorine treated water and freshwater did not react to Devil Fruit users like salt water did. We still sink like a rock, but it doesn’t rob us of our strength or cause paralysis. Bathing on board Sunny wasn’t the easiest still, the water was treated but not to the extent of using chlorine. So, I was very much excited to try out the various bathing pools and spa treatments. Chopper had forbidden me from using any of the hot tubs or saunas, but the resort had many more different things to try. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uncomfortable with wearing a bikini, especially one that was in Robin or Nami’s collection. I had opted to wear a tank top and swim shorts. The resort wasn’t that busy, and according to the manager we were the only pirate crew staying with them at the moment. I was more surprised that they were fine with us being pirates, though we did have to agree to their policy and allow extra security for the civilians. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nami trusted Robin, Brook and I to keep ourselves from accidentally drowning, while making Chopper wear a pair of children’s water wings and forcing two inner tubes onto Luffy. Usopp was blackmailed-ordered to stick close to them and make sure they don’t drown. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was having a nice and relaxing time, lying on an inner tube as it drifted down the lazy river. The resort was built like a circular tower with a large deck sitting high in the sky. Water slides and pools scattered around the deck with ample space for chairs to catch the sun’s rays. All of the hotel rooms were in the main body of the tower, it even had underwater viewing decks below the surface and close to the ocean floor. We could have stayed on the ship, a portion of the lower tower was made into a large deck bay, but Nami had wanted to get the full Spa Island experience and got three rooms for everyone to share. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a cold juice in my hands and the sun beating down on my skin, I was more than happy to not move a single muscle. BB was dozing, doing what fetuses do in the womb. It still shocked me, I can stand in front of the mirror staring at the faintest of bumps sitting just under my belly button. There’s no way anyone would ever think from just looking that I was pregnant. My flexibility was shot to all hell, and I could feel the firm wall just under my skin, but other than a few extra pounds to my weight there were no signs. Still, I didn’t feel comfortable taking even the slightest chance, and was very thankful for the loose cover-up that Nami had bought for me to go over my tank top. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone else was enjoying themselves immensely, Robin and Nami were sitting under the shade of some umbrellas, sipping cocktails. Usopp, Luffy and Chopper were running around, trying all of the different slides and water attractions. Zoro was in one of the hot bathing areas, and Franky had said something about checking out the hot soda bath - which just seemed like a weird type of bath to have a resort, but Brook was enjoying the milk bath so I guess they were popular. Sanji was just a few feet ahead of me on the lazy river. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nami’s call across the park signaled lunch, but I had no desire to exit the river. Sanji was nice enough to hand me a sandwich as I floated past their table area. I noticed that two little girls had joined most of the group for the meal but didn’t think much of it until I was on the other side of the resort and an explosion rocked the tower. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The civilian patrons around me started to panic and run towards the exits. Screams of fear and terror echoed through the air as they clogged the elevators and stairwells. I watched with an irritated glance, as more explosions kicked up debris and dust. Luffy was as carefree and light hearted as always, just grinning as he caused mass destruction. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was fine and all but couldn't we have had more than a day and a half of relaxation? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>From what I could see and sense Luffy and the others had everything well under control, not even Nami was freaking out. So I just pinged Usopp to confirm and yep - as I floated back by the table Nami was sitting with her head in her hands a deep sigh rushing past her lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s up Nami?” I asked </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robin, who hadn’t looked up from a small book in her hands smirked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We really can’t go anywhere with these boys. Someone just needs to start trouble and make an annoyance of themselves' ' one of the little girls who had been eating lunch with them just watched the destruction with wide shocked eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Looks like they have it all well in hand” I sighed and swiped another glass of juice from the table. “Let me know when we need to make a quick get away.” and continued on the lazy journey once again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I have to say, it was nice to be on the sidelines for once, I had learnt later that it was the foxy-bastard that was trying to stir up some trouble, along with the manager of the resort just trying to make more money. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luffy ended up destroying the entire tower. My insight didn’t even bother trying to let me know, as most of us were still on the deck when Luffy’s engorged foot slammed through metal and concrete like it was butter. It was only luck that I hadn’t lost the innertube during the fall to the ocean, but it was annoying that Franky had to hoist me up onto Sunny’s deck by the tube - Chopper was too overprotective to let me use the ladder to climb up on my own. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All in all, it was a nice stay and who says a bit of excitement and causal destruction of property isn’t good for the soul. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are we not going to talk about it?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I looked up from my bowl of ice cream, liberally slathered in fruits and cream. Zoro was laying back in his chair, a few bandages still peeking out from under his shirt. His sharp gaze flickering from Me to Luffy - who tilted his head in confusion upon being addressed. Half of a bone still being chewed between his teeth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anyone who didn’t know him would have said that Zoro looked angry, or annoyed. Not the <em>ExpectantPatientCarefulWorry</em> that I could sense. Many wouldn’t have been able to pick up on his shifting body language, eyebrows that betrayed the sharpness of his eyes, or the subtle bounce of his knee that let out the sliver of anxiousness and awkwardness hiding beneath his calm. There was no other moment than right now that he properly looked like a first mate, the rock to everyone’s crazy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wasn’t surprised that he was going to be the first one to bring it up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The post-dinner buzz of conversation died quickly, eyes flickering from me to Zoro to Luffy. The tension in the air filled with worry and uncertainty. Too many things were running through my Nakama’s minds, their rushing emotions creating a tangle of pressure against my skull. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sanji lowered the dishes he had been cleaning, Brook slowly put down his violin, Nami signing and taking a deep breath. Usopp and Chopper anxious glances around the room, Robin hiding her worry well, while it seemed like Franky was the only one not affected other than Luffy, just curious. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about?” Asked Luffy in all his carefree mannerisms. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Chopper already told us that what Kuma said was true. You’re pregnant.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cream felt like it was curdling in my stomach, everyone’s awkwardness and uncertainty filled the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, baby bread?” Luffy asked with exciting eyes. “Yeah Shi already explained all of that.” He waved it off like he was talking about the birds in the sky. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>An awkward silence descended the room… no one wanted to bring it up. So I plucked up my courage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I offered to leave-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NO!” Luffy shot up from his chair, startling everyone. “We’ve already talked about it, Shi is not leaving!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok” breathed Nami, nodding at Luffy then turning to me. The question in her eyes, the worry that Luffy might be forcing the decision. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want to retire so soon.” I assured her. “I’ve thought alot about it… and while I'd prefer to leave it with Vivi in Alabasta, it’s not feasible to turn around so late in the journey. So if we come across a safe island, I will leave it with someone there.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, If you don’t mind me asking Shi-san” Brook raised his hand “What about leaving the little one with its father?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ace doesn’t know” grinned Luffy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nami and I simultaneously sighed as Usopp was the first to react, smacking his forehead with an open palm. Chopper wasn’t surprised, I had told him earlier during one of my checkups. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robin just smirked knowingly. Of course she had somehow known, but even Zoro didn’t seem fazed. Fuck… did everyone hear… that….us... back in Alabsta?  My face flamed, the heat of embarrassment flashing down my neck. The awkward vision of Zoro staring up at the stars, while the quiet sounds of Ace and I were in the background. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck… that’s embarrassing as all HELL. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sanji though, had thrown himself over the counter dividing the kitchen and dining area, hands latching onto Luffy and shaking him vigorously. “What the hell did your brother get my sweet Shi-chan into! It’s all his fault! That flame bastard! I swear I’ll kill him next time I see him! Shi-chan I will gain back your purity and virtue!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Franky and Brook just looked confused. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ace is Luffy’s brother” I explained, my cheeks still aflame. “We met him in Alabasta months ago. He’s a part of the Whitebeard Pirates” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Franky’s eyes widened in recognition, “Fire Fist Ace?!” he whistled, a smirk on his lips “Good on you Sis!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zoro coughed, “So, Chopper” he turned to the doctor “how safe is it for Shi to be on the ship?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perfectly safe” He nodded “I’m keeping a close watch on both of their health, and while I don’t support any extended strenuous activity. Small fights and exercise are perfectly safe as long as we make sure you don’t get any wounds or injuries to the womb area.” He sighed, and nearly climbed into my lap “Doctor’s ORDERS, once you are further along no more fights!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hai Hai” I nodded quickly, that was reasonable enough. At least I still have my mobility at the moment. Who knew if I was going to blow up like a balloon or not later. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was born on a ship in the west blue, spent my early years learning knots before I could walk” Franky Laughed “kids on ships are no issue.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still…” I shrugged “The Pirate life isn’t something for a baby-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Babies can’t be pirates” Luffy Parroted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have big dreams and even bigger targets on our back from the Government and the Marines both” not to mention the father, and his father before him… fuck that would be absolute worst case if anyone found out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you’re alright with this Shi?” Zoro pulled my attention. “Leaving it behind?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I took a deep breath, I knew it was coming. And maybe I’m not ready right now…but ”I will be.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright” Zoro smiled, comforting and softer than I had ever seen him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yohohoho” Brook cheered “I will immediately begin composing an appropriate melody for the new life we will welcome into the world.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only you Shi… really” I heard Usopp mutter under his breath as Sanji began another round of rants against Ace and Luffy continued laughing his head off “I already feel bad for the baby… what a crazy family it’ll be born into”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">SOMEWHERE ON THE GRAND LINE.</span> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time had lost any and all meaning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Each painful breath rattles his lungs. The muscles in his arms painfully stretched around the pillar. Ace swore that he could feel the creek in his bones with every shift of the ship. All in all he felt like one whole bruise. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sea stone cuffs were making it too hard to concentrate, or that might have just been the concussions and lack of food. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s been an idiot, that he knew. He underestimated Teach. He should have known that the friendly, easy-going man that he once knew and called brother had tricks up his sleeve. The battle had raged for hours, Ace was sure that the island they had left behind was nothing but a pile of ashes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d been played like an amature. He was a New World Pirate for Davy Jone’s sake, one of Whitebeard’s Commanders, the strongest crew on the seven seas. Yet here he was, slowly dying, hidden in the bowls of Blackbeard’s ship. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A single question echoed in between the pain and self loathing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why wasn’t he dead already? </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Ace had fully expected to die on that island. A small piece of him had welcomed the all encompassing darkness that was Teach’s Devil Fruit. The chance to meet his mother, and punch the bastard sparkled just within reach. Then it was all ripped away when Something<strike>SomeoneDarknessBlackWrong</strike> grabbed his neck and pulled. The blackness stripped away to the bright afternoon sun, his beaten and bloody body tossed across smooth wooden planks. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. The shock made his limbs shake like he had just walked through a winter island without the warmth of his Devil Fruit. Teach’s laughter and wet coughs filled his mind as unconsciousness finally took him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Teach visited him sometimes, it started with the sarcastic apologies. Smart words trying to manipulate him, turn him against pops and join <em> his </em>crew.  Then came the anger. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ace understood anger. It was impossible not to having lived so close to the Grey Terminal. Teach had a familiar anger, the want, need, greed. The anger of a man who isn’t getting what he wants and the power to do whatever he can to get it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blows were nothing compared to the main fight, but them on top of the lack of food left Ace a mess of exhaustion. It was now that he was regretting his lack of Observation Haki training. To become a commander he had to at least master one of the two universal powers. Armament came easy, Observation not so much. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ace’s heart ached, Thatch was supposed to help him with his Observation… before his death. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The sounds of creaking wood and footsteps accompanied Teach’s descent into the room. His ugly laughter grating on Ace’s nerves. </p>
<p>“Well you’ve left me no other choice Ace-kun” His large yellow teeth bared in a mocking smile as he entered the room, basking the glorified closet with lantern light. “If you won’t join me, at least I’ll get some use outta you. The Government is down a few Shikiubai, you’re little brother’s doing apparently. But that means that they are on the hunt for some replacements.” His grin seemed to widen, as he bent down to Ace’s eye level. A dark shadow cascading around the room, blocking out the light. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ace bared his teeth, not having the energy to snap back or even growl. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wonder how fast they’ll let me join if I hand them the Pirate King’s son.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks again for all of your support! </p>
<p>Go read the above NOTE IT'S IMPORTANT!! </p>
<p>CHP 29: Journal 3 - Strong World: The Golden Lion's Return out OCT 29<br/>CHP 30: Journal 4 - The End of Paradise out DEC 03 </p>
<p>*going to bed right after posting this... it's like 4 in the morning for me... I'll answer all the comments tomorrow!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Journal 3 - Strong World: The Golden Lion's Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry friends!! I was ready yesterday but then I realized that Shiki used to be a part of the Rocks Pirates and I couldn't ignore that Brook definitely would have recognized him. </p><p>This marks the end of Journal 3!!! </p><p>Hope you all enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Five weeks seemed to just fly by. I thought for sure by this time I would have blown up like a balloon but the only thing to show was just a small bump that could be taken as four months along instead of nearly seven. </p><p> </p><p>With everything that’s happened since leaving Water Seven I felt like I have really neglected my own Devil Fruit research. Not to mention that I had hit a bit of a plateau after getting sneak mode and the silence bubbles perfected. Robin wasn’t any help trying to understand how devil fruits worked, she was too young to fully remember when she had gotten her fruit and her fruit was fairly straightforward. Luffy’s as well was fairly straightforward - though how his second and third gears fully worked I had no idea. </p><p> </p><p>Zoro thought that a good brutal spar was all I needed to push out the other powers of my fruit, but Chopper was always quick to throw himself at the swordsmen whenever he brought it up. So this left me on my own, meditating and hoping that my Haki would decide to be helpful for once. </p><p> </p><p>Sitting out on the grassy deck of Sunny had quickly become my favorite meditation spot, sitting under the shade of one of the trees and just letting my breathing match the waves as we sailed slowly. I made myself silent, focusing on the feeling that it caused me. It had taken some time to get used to the weird feeling. Not hearing your own heartbeat or blood rushing through your veins when adrenaline hits is off putting. </p><p> </p><p>The sudden feeling of urgent hands shaking my shoulder made me jump, the calm feeling that I had achieved was  roughly torn from my grasp. </p><p> </p><p>“Shi!” I opened my eyes to Nami sprawled out on the grass like she had fallen trying to get to me. Behind her Usopp was rushing towards us. I had a moment of confusion before the rush of <em> PanicWorryWhatSuprise </em>bombarded me. </p><p> </p><p>“Wha- what?” </p><p> </p><p>Nami’s hands on my shoulders were shaking. </p><p> </p><p>“What happened? What is it?” now they were getting me worried. </p><p> </p><p>“Y-you just disappeared!” Usopp’s yell brought Sanji and Luffy out from the kitchen, looking down at us from the railing. Zoro, who had been across the deck, opened a single eye. </p><p> </p><p>“Me?” I took Nami’s hands as she tried to pat me down, looking for something wrong. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I was just walking to the garden” Nami’s voice shook, “I looked over a-and it was like you blinked out of sight! Then I couldn’t feel you with Haki.” </p><p> </p><p>Usopp nodded “I felt you disappear from below deck, I thought you had maybe fallen overboard but then you just appeared out of nowhere when Nami touched you.” </p><p> </p><p>The implications began to run through my mind “I-I was invisible?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes! And you gave me a fucking heart attack!” Nami took a deep breath, settling her heart “don’t do that again” </p><p> </p><p>A large smile pulled at my lips, invisible? I went invisible! And somehow hid my haki presence! Everything I’ve been able to try and learn about Haki is that it’s impossible to completely hide your presence from it. You’re literally sensing the life presence of someone, and that’s impossible to hide. It’s possible to trick someone into thinking that you weren’t awakened, since being able to use it has an affect on your presence and some people are able to sense your strength. It’s possible to limit yourself, to seem weaker than you actually are, but that takes serious practice.  </p><p> </p><p>“This is amazing!” I jumped to my feet. “I need to record this, Usopp! Come here, we got training to do!” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh no… I know exactly where this is going....”  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The wooden bench creaked as I dropped my weight onto it. Nami is dear to my heart, don’t get me wrong but this is the LAST time I let her drag me into shopping with her. </p><p> </p><p>My feet were killing me and it was not because of the pregnancy! The island we stopped at had a large city and an even larger jungle that Luffy was excited to explore. My balance was completely fucked because of BB and I was not interested in twisting my ankle from trying to navigate through thick roots on a pathless hike but that meant I was left to Nami’s tender mercy. </p><p> </p><p>It’s pure luck that she doesn’t make me carry the dozens of bags that she’s collected, we’ve pretty much hit every single store on the island and I was ready to get back to Sunny. </p><p> </p><p>“One more place Shi!” Nami all but popped out of nowhere, arms mysteriously empty and an even larger smile on her face than when she first set her sights on a fancy boutique. </p><p> </p><p>“What poor schmuck did you leave the bags with?”  I asked, pulling myself up off the bench. BB may seem small, and not noticeable but over the last few weeks it’s taken a big turn to me. My flexibility is well and truly gone now, and even just the simplest of movements take a bigger effort nowadays. I was dreading the days when Chopper decided to not let me do anything. I’m pregnant, not an invalid I swear. </p><p> </p><p>“Just Sanji” Nami smirks, grabbing my hand and starting to pull me down the street. “There’s no marine base on the island, and pirates haven’t visited for months.” </p><p> </p><p>“I could have told you that” I shook my head. The island was too peaceful, their docks overrun with fishing boats and too many friendly faces. Their shops and fishing mostly serviced the smaller islands in the area, they didn’t get much outsider traffic as most just head straight to Sabondy. </p><p> </p><p>“But that means we can go here.” </p><p> </p><p>The store she had stopped in front of had a bright blue and pink sign. A raddle carving hung outside the door, a crib sat in the main window. </p><p> </p><p>“Nami…” I looked around the street, it was deserted. “This isn’t a good idea” apprehension and nerves sat heavy in my stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“Shi” Nami said quietly “no one here is looking for Nightmare, hell you don’t even look like your bounty right now. And mine’s small enough compared to Luffy and Zoro’s that no one is going to pay attention, especially here on this island” </p><p> </p><p>I had to grant her that. If someone had held up my bounty to me today they would be hard pressed to find any similarities… Since the bump had become larger I hadn’t been able to fit into any of my pants, and in the last week have been borrowing’s Zoros. The loose pants matched with the sweater I had stolen from Pell before leaving Alabasta and my brown hat I looked like a completely different person. No pirate here, no bounty hunter. Just a young woman, with swollen ankles. </p><p> </p><p> And… I couldn’t argue the small part of me that held a want. A need to explore through the baby clothes, the little toys and things BB was going to need as they grew older. </p><p> </p><p>I let Nami pull me through the door. A little glass bell chimes as we walk in, followed by a greeting from a young woman standing at the counter. </p><p> </p><p>Nami is immediately in her element, chatting away with the woman. Words like maternity clothes bottles, onesies, and blankets all get thrown around and I can feel my head start to swim. Sitting innocently on a show crib is a little stuffed white tiger. I feel myself drawn to it, running fingers over it’s incredibly soft fur and squishing the plushy insides. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you like it?” Nami is suddenly beside me once again, eyes soft as they examine the stuffed animal. </p><p> </p><p>I could only nod, it felt like there was something in my throat as my emotions began to overflow. There was a burn behind my eyes as I tried to keep from crying. </p><p> </p><p>The sales girl gives me a soft smile that makes me want to burst into tears. “And this is the new mom? Let me show you around the shop.” I let the two women corral me to the back of the store, the white tiger doesn’t leave my death grip.</p><p> </p><p>Well… it’s not like I can just drop off the baby with absolutely nothing.  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hey Sis!” Franky’s call grabs my attention as I climb down from the library. Robin and I were just doing some more Devil Fruit practice, I have yet to make myself invisible again but hiding the sense of touch, smell, taste and my Haki presence have become just as easy to hide as hearing/sounds. Sight though has eluded me so far. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s up Franky?” </p><p> </p><p>I hadn't seen the shipwright for a few days, he had been holed up in his workshop with Usopp doing who knows what. </p><p> </p><p>“How do you like the new bed!” </p><p> </p><p>I grin “It’s great! Thanks for putting it together so last minute” </p><p> </p><p>“OW! No problem” he struck a pose “are you SUPER busy? Usopp and I made something for you!” </p><p> </p><p>Intrigued I shook my head which caused Franky to call out in excitement “Follow me!” </p><p> </p><p>Down into the depths of Sunny I followed the cyborg towards Usopp who was so smug with happiness. </p><p> </p><p>We reached their shared workshop where Usopp struck a matching pose to Franky, both of them standing behind the project they had been working on. It was covered with a stained sheet, sticking up in random directions that made it impossible to guess what it could be. </p><p> </p><p>“Franky started making it as soon as we left Thriller Bark!” exclaimed Usopp “I helped fine tune it and do the paint!” </p><p> </p><p>With a flourish Franky pulled the sheet away. “Ta da!” </p><p> </p><p>I could feel my nose filling with snot. The tight feeling behind my eyes on impending tears. </p><p> </p><p>“W-what Shi don’t cry” Usopp floundered, looking at Franky in worry. </p><p> </p><p>“I” I sniffed “I’m just.” </p><p> </p><p>Standing between them was a beautiful cradle. It looked like it was carved out of one piece of wood, and made exactly in Merry’s likeness. I ran a shaky hand over the figure head, warmth burst from my chest. It even had a mast that had a mobile hanging from it. Little carvings of Zoros katana’s, our crew’s symbol, Nami’s tangerines, Sunny, Usopp’s slingshot, there was something that matched everyone on the crew. There was even a little spade symbol for Ace’s first crew. </p><p> </p><p>“I love it” </p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t hold the water works back any longer. Franky pulled me into an embrace as I let the overwhelming emotions rush through me. Usopp, awkwardly patting my head. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>I took the shake from Sanji with only a small grimace. After Sanji and Chopper’s speech about staying healthy I couldn’t fault them for making me the various smoothies. As much as they actually tasted amazing, the look and texture of the drink always made my stomach flip uncomfortably. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone was riding out the post-battle high. A warship of Marines had, unfortunate for them, crossed our path earlier in the day. Luffy and Zoro were more than excited to start a fight which left the Marines limping off like dogs, their ship just barely staying afloat. Chopper had yet to fully ban me from battles and fights, but at seven months pregnant he always glared when I try to join any battle off of Sunny’s decks or not on solid ground. </p><p> </p><p>Usopp and Luffy were sitting on the railing, antagonizing the news coo with their fishing rods, after being unable to catch anything for lunch. </p><p> </p><p>The newspaper always had a specific way of making its way around the crew. Nami always got it first, because she paid the fee for it, then usually Robin would get it next, and If they thought anything was interesting to share then I would get my turn. Brook would then skim the main articles, getting himself refamiliarized with the world fifty years later. From there the paper would be ruthlessly divided. Sanji would take the cooking section for any new recipes, Chopper the medical section or any story about a medical procedure. Usopp would steal the funny pages to share with Luffy and Franky would take whatever was left over to recycle and reuse. Zoro was the only one entirely not interested.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything interesting?” I asked Nami, sliding onto the bench beside her. There was a tenseness to her shoulders, her hands wrinkling the paper as they formed fists. Something was wrong, worry began to poor off of her in waves. </p><p> </p><p>I lent over her shoulder, quickly reading the words tucked away in the middle of the issue. This didn’t seem good. But of course the Marines didn’t seem to be doing anything, hell if this happened to GrandLine Islands it would have been front page news. No one cared about the blues, even less the ‘weakest blue’. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone began to crowd around, Usopp slid up to Nami’s other side and frowned with worry as he read quickly. “Something’s attacking East Blue islands,” explained Nami, she passed the paper to Luffy. Letting him read the page slowly carefully. </p><p> </p><p>The picture was gruesome, large mutated animals laying amongst rubble and fire. </p><p> </p><p>“Nami, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp and Sanji are all from the East Blue right? ” Chopper asked nervously “Are your home islands alright?” </p><p> </p><p>Nami sighed, “I didn’t see them in the list of islands affected. But it doesn’t seem like the attacks are stopping any time soon.” </p><p> </p><p>Sanji lit up a smoke as a blanket of worry and anxiety started to cover the deck “I’m originally from the North blue, but grew up in the East. The old fart will probably be fine on the Baratie, he and the other chefs can take care of themselves.” </p><p> </p><p>Luffy still had the paper in hand, indecision worming it’s way around his heart. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine if we want to take a detour Captain. I’d love to see your home Sea.” I gave him a comforting smile. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never been outside the GrandLine” Chopper stated excitedly. </p><p> </p><p>Brook laughed, bringing the mood up “I have never had the chance to visit the East Blue! I am from the West Blue originally, though I’m sure that has changed a lot since I died! Yohohoho!” </p><p> </p><p>Robin and Franky also expressed an interest in visiting, the two of them had been born in the West Blue before immigrating to the GrandLine, which made Chopper and I as the only true GrandLine born members of the crew.  </p><p> </p><p>“If we use Sunny’s Paddle mode we could cut across the Calm belt and make it there in no time!” Cheered Franky. Luffy had been getting better at controlling his Conqueror's Haki, and between all of us it shouldn’t be too hard to keep the various seakings away. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Alright!” Luffy put the paper away, careful not to destroy the article “Nami set our course! We’re going to find the bastard destroying the East Blue and kick his ass!” </p><p> </p><p>The good thing would be that the Log Pose wouldn’t reset in the smaller blues, it would continue to point towards Fishman Island even if we left the sea for a bit. We’d be able to get back to where we started quite easily. As long as we survived through the calm belt. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Everyone’s moods began to lift, we were all excited at the prospect of visiting everyone’s home islands. Usopp couldn’t stop waxing poetic about his girl, Kaya. The young woman who had gifted them Merry. Though he denied when asked if she was his girlfriend, I could see the young blond sitting under a tree, three kids running around her as she studied. The girl was obviously smitten. </p><p> </p><p>Brook began playing a semi-familiar tune, as Franky declared he was going to get the paddles ready.  Luffy was drooling, no doubt thinking about the food he once had at Sanji’s old restaurant. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you excited to go back to the East Blue?” I asked Zoro. </p><p> </p><p>The swordsmen shrugged “I wasn’t born at the dojo as much as Chopper likes to think, I only left to get stronger. But… it doesn’t deserve to be destroyed by rampaging beasts.” he gave me a smirk “Whoever’s doing this doesn’t know what’s coming for him.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hey Shi!” Nami ran back from her map room, no doubt already planning a course. “It should only take us a few weeks to get to the East blue, but maybe you could leave the baby with my sister Nojiko.” </p><p> </p><p>Nami had talked about her sister a lot, they had even managed to set up a sort of coded message in the newspapers to get word to each other every other month. Letters were hard to send when we were travelling so frequently, and even more likely to get ‘lost’ to the Marines. </p><p>From what I knew of the older woman, she was kind, loving and very protective of her younger sister. </p><p> </p><p>I let the idea sit for a moment, It actually wasn’t that bad of an idea. The baby would be safe, hidden in the weakest blue, like her father before her. And like the idea of leaving it with Vivi, it felt better knowing BB would be with someone that my Nakama trusted. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Nami” I smiled. “That’s a wonderful idea” Nami loved her village, and after what they had gone through for years at the hand of the Fishman Pirates. Then what Nami and Luffy and the others had done for them. I felt comfortable knowing that they would do anything for BB if given the chance. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It felt like a warship approaching. Way too many people crowded together to be able to fit on a regular sized ship. As they got closer, one presence stood out among the rest, strong, old, probably the captain. </p><p> </p><p>“Incoming!” I called out, It hadn’t been long since we veered off course. Nami had to keep an eye on the Log Pose since we were following it nearly backwards. Everyone’s eyes turned to the bow, it felt like the ship was close but no one could spot it on the water. </p><p> </p><p>“There! In the sky!” </p><p> </p><p>Descending out of the clouds, it looked like an actual piece of an island sailing through the sky. Paddles stuck out of either side, moving like they were pushing through water and not air. As it lowered out of the cloud cover we could see that it wasn’t all just dirt and grass. It looked like someone had just covered a ship in dirt and trees. Franky was whistling in appreciation of the work of art. </p><p> </p><p>But how it was staying up in the air had everyone amazed. It was much too low to be sailing on the white white sea of Skypiea. Something had to be holding it up. </p><p> </p><p>“WOAH!” Luffy yelled “It’s HUGE!” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Luffy!” Nami’s voice cut through everyone’s excitement. She had her eyes forced on the horizon, watching the waves and changing weather. “Cyclones incoming! Everyone to your stations!” </p><p> </p><p>I darted to the railing, Chopper joining to help me unfurl the sails while Zoro got the ropes opposite of us. Luffy was waving his arms wildly. Trying to get the flying ship’s attention. Franky was already at the helm, moving us off course. </p><p> </p><p>I barely noticed the tone dial fly down, landing lightly in Luffy’s grip before he tossed it to Nami. </p><p> </p><p>We watch as the ship above us adjusts course, sitting above us as the sky darkens suddenly. A hundred meters away a literal hurricane of winds and water whip up as over a dozen cyclones burst into the sky. </p><p> </p><p>“Good work Nami!” Luffy grinned, he was way too excited about how close we were to getting stuck in that. </p><p>A speck of a person begins to float down from the ship after a few moments. The strong presence that I had felt before, it felt mued, like the man was hiding it but this was no doubt the same person. </p><p> </p><p>He touched down on Sunny’s grassy deck with a soft clink of his sword leg prosthetics. It wasn’t the weirdest thing about the man I first noticed, but Zoro was definitely interested now. The top of the man’s head had half of a wooden steering wheel sticking out of his skull. From what I could see it hadn’t healed well, the skin puckered grotesquely around the wood red and irritated even though it looked like an old injury. Thick blond hair, striped with silver grew out after a ring of baldness, the color matching his yellow overcoat contrasting to the formal black yutaka. He also sported a golden bushy tuft of hair for a beard at the bottom of his chin, and a black goatee with pointed edges surrounding his mouth. A thick cigar sat between his lips, lazily smoking.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were immediately upon the man, amazed at how he was flying and asking so many questions he couldn’t keep up. There was something about the man that didn’t sit right in my stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the warning” his smile made shivers run down my spin. “Who is your navigator?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, ah that’s me” Nami raised her hand. </p><p> </p><p>As the man praised Nami’s skills, I glanced around. It was a pirate flag that his ship flew, and I could feel that Robin had a careful blankness to her presence that she usually did when she wasn’t comfortable. Zoro, too, was keeping a close eye on his interactions.  But then I turned to Brook. The utter rage that the musician had tightly reigned in was startling. I smoothly moved myself beside the skeleton, putting a hand on his cane. I don’t know what’s come over my Nakama, but he looks like he was about to jump the old man. </p><p> </p><p>The stranger definitely knew how to use Haki, the careful way he manipulated his presence to give off good vibes didn’t fit his large figure, and the fact that he knew exactly what Brook was broadcasting and laughing inside.  </p><p> </p><p>Luffy always seemed to have a 6th sense about his Nanakam’s emotions, even without awakening Observation gave Brook a ‘look’ before turning to the old man and distracting him with questions regarding his Devil Fruit. But there was a new tenseness to the air. </p><p> </p><p>He explains like he’s talking to young children that he can make objects fly with just a touch, which is how he sails his ship. Luffy is upset that he can’t make people fly other than himself. </p><p> </p><p>Conversation quickly turns to where we’re headed, when the man invites us to his ‘hideaway’ and that isn’t the slightest bit creepy. I could feel Brook’s control over himself slipping, just barely hiding. </p><p>Usopp explains what they had read in the paper. The destruction happening in the East Blue. I almost missed the sharp burst of satisfaction, the creepy grin across his features as Luffy went on to say that we were headed that way. </p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t I give you all a lift there!” the man grins. “With my power you’ll be there in no time!” </p><p>He bends down, a single hand resting upon Sunny’s grass for just a moment. I wonder how his Devil Fruit actually works. There’s no moment to deny him as Sunny slowly floats up out of the ocean, I catch sight of Robin who hasn’t taken her eyes off of the man. I start to wonder if he was a big player in the last Pirate Era,  he certainly looks old enough to be part of it and by Brook’s reaction it might even be from before the great Era.  It’s not very often that pirates get to his age. </p><p> </p><p>Robin slides up to Brook’s other side, I can feel the skeleton shaking. The only reason he hasn’t darted over and tried to take the man’s head was because of us. </p><p>Luffy eyes the three of us carefully as he runs around the ship, taking stock of how high we were going and where. All while putting on the face of an excited child. </p><p> </p><p>I see Zoro straighten his back, idly stretching his muscles, ready for when the tension breaks. </p><p> </p><p>“So, who is he really?” I asked under my breath. </p><p> </p><p>“Shiki the Golden Lion.” Brook’s voice is as cold as ice. “He was a member of the Rocks Pirates.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah” Anger simmered in my gut as Insight flowed through my brain, filling in the gaps of my knowledge. “Isn’t he supposed to be in Impel Down?” </p><p> </p><p>“According to the Marines,” Robin glances at me out of the corner of her eye, she had shown a hit of confusion when Brook brought up his former Pirate crew.  “But he broke out a day after the Pirate King’s execution. Chewed off his own legs to break out.” </p><p> </p><p>There was no doubt in my mind that this encounter was going to end in a fight. Luffy kept sending Brook looks, asking him to wait. </p><p>Luffy is usually all in for a fight, but I could feel his hesitation. Shiki had us right where he wanted us, thousands of feet in the air. He could easily just drop us and that’ll be the end of that. </p><p> </p><p>We cleared the cloud cover and everyone gasped at the sight before us. Dozens of islands hung in the sky all of them orbiting around each other in a mockery of a solar system. </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to Mereville!” Shiki announced. Of course he ended up taking us to his ‘hideaway’ anyway. The man had no intention of helping us to the East Blue. </p><p> </p><p>Hopefully he could set us down soon, there was a fight to be had. </p><p> </p><p>Then I felt it. The sharp feeling of smugness. </p><p> </p><p>Brook moved first, near gliding on air as he rushed Shiki. The sudden loss of Sunny under his feet did little to stop his momentum. </p><p> </p><p>Nami was in Shiki’s grasp. </p><p> </p><p>My stomach jumped to my throat. </p><p> </p><p>We were falling. </p><p> </p><p>Sunny was falling. </p><p> </p><p>I watched as Brook managed to get to Shiki, but there wasn’t enough power in the swing to push the pirate back. Shiki used his leg swords to parry and throw the skeleton, making him spiral on the descent. </p><p> </p><p>To my left, Sanji was able to use Geppo to get back up into the air, kicking out at Skiki’s head but the man easily pushed the chef side. </p><p> </p><p>Luffy was screaming for Nami as I desperately tried to maneuver through the air. Everyone was falling at different speeds, knocking into different directions as we tried to maneuver around our falling ship. </p><p> </p><p>No one was close to me. </p><p> </p><p>This was not good. </p><p> </p><p>The island below me looked like it was covered in a forest, no water mass in sight. So at least I’d not drown to death if I did end up landing safely. My only chance was going to be the trees and hope it’s branches slow me down enough. </p><p> </p><p>Front or back it wasn’t going to matter. Inky black armament tingled across my skin as I quickly pulled it up, covering the little life inside of me. I could only hope that it was going to be enough protection from this far of a fall. </p><p> </p><p>Something touched my back and suddenly my sweater stopped mid air - with me still in it. </p><p>My stomach jerked from the lack of movement, fucking physics. The collar painfully cut into my throat and  I nearly lost my breakfast but at least I wasn’t falling anymore. </p><p> </p><p>I glared up above me, Shiki was chuckling a hand outstretched with Nami tucked under his other arm. She had tears in her eyes, her emotions running rampant, flickering too fast to pick out. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, well, well” Shiki growled “How did I not notice that little spark earlier humm? You’re a lucky girl. My new navigator was begging for your safety.” </p><p> </p><p>Well, Fuck. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>An entire week as Shiki’s ‘guests’. </p><p> </p><p>I was utterly fed up within an hour. I could feel everyone scattered around the islands, slowly making their way towards each other. Brook’s simmering anger wasn’t hard to pick out. </p><p> </p><p>Nami and I were kept in a gilded cage. The green house was filled with lively plants, gorgeous flowers and a pool big enough to be called a lake. Outside the glass walls, the days were eerily and constantly gloomy. The snow fell endlessly, the outdoor gardens looked useless sprawled across the palace’s grounds. Random hedge mazes filled with statues of Shiki himself or of grotesque monsters. </p><p> </p><p>I was ready to break out within the day, it would have been easy enough to get out. The two of us were left alone, with only a locked door keeping us in. Food was brought by a different person each time, and Shiki had only shown himself once or twice. Mostly to try and convince Nami to join his crew, or to complain about something one of his crew members did. He also never visited at night. </p><p> </p><p>Those were the times that Nami let me sneak out and explore the palace. </p><p> </p><p>It was a sprawling building, built like an old Japanese manor house, with many different hallways to get to the same area and smaller buildings all connected to the main house. </p><p> </p><p>It was easy to gather all the information we could have wanted. Shiki wasn’t even trying to hide that he was the one behind the East Blue attacks. It was apparently the big project that he had been working on for the last twenty years. And that there was a big meeting for all of his pirate alliances coming up. Then finally he’d destroy the entire East Blue. </p><p> </p><p>The only reason his army of rapid beasts didn’t attack the palace itself was because of a certain type of tree that he had planted around the grounds. Poisonous leaves that I wasn’t in any mood to get close too at all. </p><p> </p><p>Other than my night time snooping, Nami and I spent our days bored out of our minds by the pool. I stubbornly stayed in a lawn chair, the skimpy bikini Shiki left was insulting and the pool was salt water - I had thought about shoving the man in during one of his visits too many times to count, I didn’t want to give away that I had eaten a Devil Fruit. </p><p> </p><p>Skiki’s latest visit included both of his right hand men, a literal clown and a gorilla man that couldn’t talk. The three of them tried to put on a stupid comedy show, and I had to wonder if that wooden wheel that Roger stuck through his skull caused him to have brain damage. </p><p> </p><p>As some sort of incentive to make Nami join, he left us a ‘pet’. The duck kind of reminded me of Carue. The animal was nearly as tall as I am, and had a sunset colored peacock tail. </p><p> </p><p>As Nami made friends with the duck, I turned my attention to feeling out everyone’s Haki presence. </p><p> </p><p>Robin, Franky and Brook had managed to meet up. Luffy was still on his own, and the closest to us. Chopper and Zoro weren’t too far off, then Sanji and Usopp were somewhere on an island above the palace. </p><p> </p><p>“Shi” Nami shook my shoulder “It’s time to go” </p><p> </p><p>“Finally!” I cracked my knuckles “Can I destroy the entire glass house?” Chopper probably wouldn’t have been happy with me, but I was in a destructive mood. </p><p> </p><p>“Nope, we’re going through there,” Nami pointed at the pool. </p><p> </p><p>“What… Nami you know I can’t swim anymore right…?” I stared at her unamused, but she only grinned </p><p> </p><p>“I know, the duck will help you. There’s a current coming from the vent. It should pull us through the pipes and right out to the source. I saw on our way here that this island has part of the ocean still connected to it. So the pipes should spit us right out over the edge.” </p><p> </p><p>“But then we fall to our deaths…” </p><p> </p><p>Nami shrugged “The duck can fly.” </p><p> </p><p>I did not like this plan! The duck gave a warbled quack, smiley dumbly. </p><p> </p><p>So of course Nami had her way. </p><p> </p><p>Ripping a towel to shreds, Nami made some makeshift rope and tied me securely to the duck. The water was cold, all I could do was hold my breath against the exhaustion and weakness in my limbs. Months since I’ve eaten the fruit and I don’t think I'll ever get used to the complete feeling of helplessness when in the water. The ocean was such a beautiful and cruel mistress. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Thankfully the current moved quickly and we were spat out exactly like Nami said, the water around the island ended abruptly and we were quickly falling through the air towards another island that had a lake. </p><p> </p><p>We hit the lake’s surface hard, I barely had the time to lift armament for coverage and still had the wind knocked out of my lungs. Nami and the duck dragged me ashore as I took big gulps of air and tried to focus my racing heart. BB also didn’t like the stress that hole mess took and was unhappily kicking at my bladder. </p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t make me do that again” I heaved and panted, shaking the lingering weakness from my arms. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, we aren’t far from Luffy” </p><p> </p><p>Warily I glanced up at her and groaned. But she wasn’t wrong. I could feel the sunshine presence of our captain just a few miles to the west. He was moving fast, so we should reach him quickly. A thick forest surrounded the lake, I could pick out all sorts of huge creatures hiding in it’s trees and large growth. </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take us long to reach a clearing in the thick forest. Sitting in a mess of toppled trees was non other than the Thousand Sunny. I was so excited to get out of my wet clothes. </p><p> </p><p>Luffy had perfect timing as he burst from the tree line, yelling our names and grinning like a loon. Just behind him a gigantic salamander jumped out, trying to eat him whole. </p><p> </p><p>In our shock the duck ran forward first, bypassing Luffy and letting loose a huge bolt of electricity that completely fried the lizard. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you know he could do that?” I asked Nami </p><p> </p><p>The navigator just shook her head, just as shocked as I was. </p><p> </p><p>Luffy of course loves the duck upon first sight. Laughing even as he got electrocuted while pulling the animal’s cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“I found you!” He grinned up at us. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Nami and I changed out of our wet clothes as Luffy started a fire and began roasting the salamander with glee. Nami put on a halter top and shorts as I ditched my sweater for a grey and white romper that ended just above my knees. It was probably one of the most girly things I owned, of course bought by Nami. Though I did like the flowy sleeves and it was baggy enough to disguise the baby bump. </p><p> </p><p>My swords were still safely tucked away in our bedroom. I took great glee in strapping them to my back before awkwardly trying to sit on a tree stump by the fire. </p><p> </p><p>One thing I find very annoying with being pregnant, is the getting up and down. Oh my god it was like I was an on woman now! I could barely keep my balance and even the act of standing up caused my joints to creak. </p><p> </p><p>After eating, and Luffy playing around with the duck which he had named Billy. Nami and I were able to share what we found out about Shiki and his plans. </p><p> </p><p>“What was up with Brook back then too?” Asked Luffy “He was really angry.” </p><p> </p><p>I sighed, “He recognized Shiki. The bastard was once a part of the Rocks Pirates, the same ones who slaughtered Brook’s first Nakama.” </p><p> </p><p>Luffy’s mood immediately darkens. A glare across his features. “What?” He was beyond angry </p><p> </p><p>I nodded, to Nami’s shocked grasp. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“That bastard is going down” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sanji is the one that ends up freeing me from underneath a thick pile of dirt and rocks. </p><p> </p><p>Shiki’s attack on the village had razed it to the ground. The literal tsunami of earth had knocked all of us off of our feet. The sky above us was dark, we couldn’t have been unconscious for more than twenty minutes. But it was enough to let the beasts run rampant. The few villagers that were still around were picking through the rubble of their homes, and trying to put out some of the fires. </p><p> </p><p>Shiki was just toying with us. He didn’t see us as a threat. But we’d make him rethink his decision. Brook was raging, taking out his emotions on the pile of dirt he, Robin and Franky had found us in. Nami was gone, and in her place was just a single tone dial. </p><p> </p><p>Nami’s message to us started off as something I didn’t think I would ever hear coming from her mouth - from any of our mouths. Luffy refused to continue listening to it, getting angry and like Brook, taking it out on a pile of dirt. More than ever he was determined to get her back, kicking and screaming if needed. And kicking Shiki’s ass then letting Brook have whatever was left of him. </p><p> </p><p>He stomped off into the forest, headed towards where we had left Sunny. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of us gathered around the dial, listening to it in detail. It wasn’t until the very end that everyone’s determination settled in our hearts. Nami had trust in us, we were going to get her back, and we were going to raze Shiki’s dream to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Franky managed to get Sunny into the lake and do a few last minute repairs as Robin explained about the big meeting happening tonight. All of Shiki’s allies were going to be in the palace.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe there is a dress code to adhere to,” she said idly. “It’ll be rude of us to not crash a party we’re not dressed for.” </p><p> </p><p>And Robin being the prepared person she was, already had outfits ready for everyone. </p><p> </p><p>While everyone was getting ready I saw Luffy take Brook to the side, I didn’t eavesdrop they were having a personal conversation. But when I next saw them Brook looked sated, and more excited to storm the palace. </p><p> </p><p>I changed into the fitted suit with glee. We didn’t have a lot of chances to dress up while being a pirate, and while I usually didn’t care what I wore daily there’s something empowering about a nice suit. </p><p> </p><p>My pants had to have an elastic waist to fit around BB, but they were still formal and probably the most comfortable thing I'd ever worn. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone stepped on deck in their formal wear. Chopper had a black suit jacket, with a purple shirt and skinny red tie. Robin wore a short black dress with black overcoat and stocking. Sanji and Franky were pretty similar with black jackets and floral shirts. Franky even put pants on for the occasion. </p><p>Zoro and I were matching as well, a black jacket with white button up and black tie. I tied mine properly while Zoro just left his in a loosely tied knot. Brook had a red neckerchief and orange shirt with black jacket and Usopp’s was probably the most different outfit with a black and white pinstripe suit under a samurai armor chest plate and matching helmet. </p><p> </p><p>My short hair was a bit messy, but I didn’t bother doing anything with it. I completed my look with a pair of sunglasses, borrowed from Franky. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone was ready to go until Luffy tumbled out of the kitchen being strangled by his tie. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know why I have to wear this” He grumbled, somehow getting his fingers tied in a knot. </p><p> </p><p>I laughed, and saved him from the black stripe of cloth, easily tying it into a simple knot. “We want to make a spectacular entrance, before we kick his ass.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” though he still slipped on the suit jacket over his red shirt with a pout. </p><p> </p><p>Robin draped a large black captain’s coat over his shoulders and straightened his signature hat. </p><p> </p><p>“Ready Senshou?” asked the historian. </p><p> </p><p>He nodded. “Franky, hit it!”</p><p> </p><p>“AYE AYE! COU-DE-BURST!” Sunny flew through the air, sailing over trees up towards the palace. Franky really put some power behind the burst because we skidded through the entire front garden, landing on the doorstep. </p><p> </p><p>I had never felt so empowered as we marched through the compound with Luffy leading the way. Waves of Conqueror’s Haki flashed out as small fry men tried to get in our way. </p><p> </p><p>Zoro and Sanji busted down the doors that led to the meeting room, everyone  filed in quietly letting Luffy walk in last, his eyes hidden behind the shadow of his hat. </p><p>We made for an intimidating sight, I could feel the nervousness flutter around the men sitting at his feet. Shiki just looked amused, even daring to laugh. </p><p>Nami wasn’t in the room but I placed her in a courtyard further into the compound. </p><p> </p><p>Luffy and Shiki exchanged a few tense words as I kept my attention on the captains and men hiding behind paper walls. But when Shiki had that gleam in his eye as he told us Nami was ‘taken care of’. </p><p> </p><p>The blast of Haki from Luffy instantly knocked out the captain’s gathered, and even Shiki had some sweat appear on his forehead. I could feel the recognition finally hit him as he focused on Luffy’s hat. </p><p> </p><p>A rival of the Pirate King wouldn’t be able to ignore how familiar it was. </p><p> </p><p>The men hiding behind fake walls began to pour in as Shiki’s shaky laugh echoed. But we were ready for it. </p><p> </p><p>Zoro was first to pull out the duel cannons he had strapped to his back. I never bothered with guns usually, preferring my swords to make the fight up close and personal. But there was something rewarding about blasting holes into the rooms and blowing people up with the bazooka Franky had given me. </p><p> </p><p>There weren’t many people left after we ran out of ammo. Luffy during the initial attack just kept his eyes on Shiki, his anger tipping the scales. </p><p> </p><p>I smirked while drawing my swords, Chopper hadn’t said anything about staying out of this fight so I was going to take what I could get before it was too late. </p><p> </p><p>“Usopp, Chopper. Get Nami!” ordered Luffy as he discarded his coat and jacket. “This bastard is mine.” </p><p> </p><p>“AYE!” </p><p> </p><p>I jumped into the fray, maybe the pregnancy hormones were making me a bit more blood thirsty than usual. But tearing through the small fries was very therapeutic. Zoro and Sanji chased after Shiki’s generals after the room was cleared. </p><p> </p><p>It was time to start my job of spreading explosives throughout the castle. We were going to completely destroy Shiki’s world. </p><p> </p><p>The invasion of Shiki’s own beasts was just the cherry on top of Shiki’s karma. Though they were annoying to deal with. </p><p> </p><p>Luffy and the bastard were still locked in their fight when I made my way back to Sunny. Franky and Robin and Brook were getting ready for our departure when Chopper and Usopp returned with Nami. </p><p> </p><p>She looked a little worse for wear, having gotten in contact with the tree’s poisonous pollen when trying to destroy a part of the palace’s defenses. Chopper promised that she would be back to 100 percent within a few days and got her settled into bed. </p><p> </p><p>We all watched the end of Luffy’s fight as his leg grew to giant size above the castle, the limb crashed down onto the building with great prejudice. The explosives I had placed around went off right on time, destroying the rest of the island. </p><p> </p><p>I could feel Shiki’s unconscious presence fall through the air, disappearing past pieces of island towards the ocean below. Billy shows up as we slowly drift down to the surface, using Shiki’s pirate flag as a parachute. Luffy has shrunk down to chibi size as a result of his Gear third but he was grinning like a loon as Franky activates another Coup-du-burst. </p><p> </p><p>Just as we leave another Cyclone storm erupts, destroying the rest of the islands that were still falling down from the sky. </p><p> </p><p>Hopefully Shiki hit the ocean and is drowning slowly. </p><p> </p><p>Nami was up and out of bed within the next day as everyone was enjoying the nice weather. Luffy had an entire speech ready for Nami in regards to the message left on the tone dial. Of course because he didn’t listen to the entire thing. </p><p> </p><p>Usopp brought out the dial in question, having kept it and started playing the message agan much to Nami’s embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>The three of them started a desperate game of keep away as I sat myself on the swing. Sanji appeared at my side with a shake and laughed at my scrunched up nose. </p><p> </p><p>Brook began to play Bink’s sake in the background, soft enough for everyone to hear the end of Nami’s message before the dial disappeared into the water. </p><p> </p><p>“... so I’ll say this. Definitely save me.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>A stack of bounties were sprawled out on the otherwise pristine desk. The man who sat behind the deck did so with a stiff back. His fingers tapped idly on a single poster. </p><p> </p><p>“What has so distracted you, Rear Admiral?” </p><p> </p><p>“Cut that shit out Sengoku. You know as well as I the only reason I got that promotion was to keep me here at headquarters.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that particular bounty?” The fleet admiral sat himself down on the only other chair in the office, hands folded in his lap. Even seated, he could see the flimsy piece of paper clearly. “I thought the order had already gone out to ignore the lesser pirates. StrawHat and his crew may be causing some trouble but there are bigger things to worry about.” </p><p> </p><p>His voice was far from casual conversation, the stress was almost physically in the air around him. They were getting ready for a war after all. </p><p> </p><p>“Just thinking”  </p><p> </p><p>“There is nothing ever good with you ‘just thinking’” Sengoku snapped “What is it Wayne? I could feel your apprehension from across the floor” </p><p> </p><p>Bruce was silent for a moment, eyeing the smile hidden in the shadows of the picture. She looked good, she had better after getting a crash course by yours truly. You couldn’t even tell if anything was poking out from beneath the thick jacket. Smart. </p><p> </p><p>He’s bought her as much time as he could, hopefully she’s ready. </p><p> </p><p>“Shadow” </p><p> </p><p>“What about him?” Sengoku snarled. “There’s more to worry about than a small time pirate Wayne.”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce frowned, his blue eyes turned icy “He’s got insight.” </p><p> </p><p>The room’s temperature skyrocketed. A golden sheen bubbled across Sengoku’s skin, face flush with anger as he tightly controlled his Devil Fruit from erupting and destroying the west wing. </p><p> </p><p>“He has what?” </p><p> </p><p>“You heard me” Bruce sat back in his chair, flinging the poster to the floor at Sengoku’s feet. “It’s apparently stronger than the merfolk on Fishman Island.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck” Sengoku stood sharply, all but throwing the chair across the room. “I can’t deal with this right now. You can tell the council!” his finger, a brilliant gold pointed sharply at Bruce’s nose. “And get his bounty adjusted. The faster we bring him in the better. Thank fuck he’s not a D. at least.” </p><p> </p><p>Bruce took one last look at the poster, nearly torn by Sengoku’s stomping. Well kid, here’s hoping you’re ready for what’s to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a reminder that I will be on break for the month of November to focus on NaNoWriMo and get ahead in the amount of chapters I have finished! </p><p>Chapter 30 - The End of Paradise will be released on DEC 03 </p><p>If you too will be participating in NaNoWriMo be my Buddy! Or if you want to keep track of my progress I can be found on the NaNoWriMo.org website under the same username StudiousMusings !! </p><p> </p><p>QUESTION FOR YOU ALL : Shi's bounty is going to increase (cause Batman couldn't hold his tongue any longer.) The Government is VERY interested in getting Shi for her Insight ability. What do you think she's worth bounty wise? More or less than Luffy at this point and time?  </p><p>Here's a little summary for Journal 4 too keep you hooked! </p><p>Journal 4<br/>Shi and the crew are at the end of Paradise and arriving on the one island that she promised herself she'd never return to.<br/>With just weeks before the birth of her child, and no news about Ace, Shi and the crew will have to navigate the treacherous archipelago filled with Marines, rival pirates and Slavers at every turn. </p><p>There’s war on the horizon, and Shi will need everything in her arsenal to keep her precious people safe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Journal 4 - The End of Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Hello!! Welcome back everyone! I hope you've had a good November. I have completed NaNoWriMo and made my 50,000 word goal!!! Though I don't know how I've managed to write so much but still feel like I haven't written enough. </p>
<p>My month has been long and work has been keeping me busy most days. I can't wait to get back into the rhythm of updating every week. </p>
<p>I have been so excited for this Arc I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even years after living in the shade of the Red Line, I will forever be impressed by its sheer size. As a kid it caused a mixture of emotions, there were days where it was nothing but a wall. Nothing but a shadowy backdrop of life. But then there were days when it was so overpowering, and suffocating. The skys would be clear and the tops of the cliffs could be seen, the sparkling gold gates that marked the entrance to Mariejois glittered and shone like a beacon. A beacon of helplessness.  Those were the days that everyone’s hearts weighed heavy, and the tension of oppression settled upon the island.  It felt like they were watching our every move, like ants in a cage. The Tenryuubito. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I remember watching the cable cards descending from the gates, hearing the whispers of the adults reminding each other not to go into town that day, just on the off chance that they run into the visiting noble. It was the one rule from the matron at the orphanage. If they see a carriage descending from the heavens, none of the us kids were allowed out of the gated property. They said it was for our safety, but really it was just so that if a noble did end up coming across one of us… and wanted us that she wouldn’t lose out on her cut of the money. She had a deal with most of the auction houses on the archipelago, and would get 30% of the selling price. It wasn’t something that any of the other kids knew about of course, It was just luck that I had come across the paperwork while in her office one day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I could feel everyone’s mood begin to bubble with excitement as the tiny speck of land began to grow in the distance. Luffy was immediately trying to get Franky to use a Coup-De-Burst to get there faster, but even the cyborg didn’t want to chance running into the rock wall at full speed. Every minute brought it closer, and closer as we sailed, Luffy had permanently sat himself in his special seat to watch our approach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I tried to get as excited as everyone else as Sanji ran around with special cocktails (alcohol free for me of course) and Usopp began telling Chopper and Brook stories about how he and the others first crossed over the Red Line. But I couldn’t help the icy feeling dripping down my back about coming back here. As much as it was a sigh that we were halfway to our goal, halfway to the One Piece. It still caused my anxiety to rear its ugly head. I’ve done pretty much everything in my power to keep away from the end of paradise. Out of sight out of mind, was my logic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s awe inspiring” Nami grinned as Franky dropped the anchor. “A single strip of land splitting the world equally down the middle.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone stood out on the deck, heads craned back just taking a moment to marvel at the sheer height of it. In a few short hours the afternoon sun would dip down and disappear over the edge, casting a shadow that would quickly engulf us and the nearby islands in an early night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a natural wonder for sure. I held back a sigh grateful for the cloud cover that blocked the cliff edge. As much as I was feeling like a nervous wreck now, seeing the edge probably would have thrown me into a panic attack. My emotions were already all over the place thanks to BB. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy had his head lent back the farthest, a hand up to block the sun from his eyes. “If the day was really clear, Ace and I would look through our telescope from the top of our treehouse and be able to just barely see the Red Line in the distance.” Luffy grinned, and I could see three boys fighting over a rusted, slightly bent scope. A black flag waving behind them as they climbed the swaying pole. Excited yells and declarations echoed in my ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Laboon” Beside me, Brook was near tears, one bony hand gripping his violin tight “Wait for me. I’m halfway there!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Halfway there” Zoro agreed with a satisfied smirk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I looked at the red cliff face and thought back to the amount of time it’s taken us to get here. Just over nine months of traveling. I wonder if this world is larger than the one Before, or maybe it’s smaller. From what I could remember, the amount of huge land masses made it harder to travel by sea. It’s strange to think now that continents weren’t a thing here. I doubt anyone would even know the term in the language. Here when asked about the largest piece of land most people would answer with the Red Line, but it wasn’t more than a few kilometers in width. Something as big as Japan back then would probably have shocked anyone here, most islands were small, single communities or even just single towns. I think Alabasta is the largest Island in Paradise, needing at least two days worth of travel to go from one coast line to the other. With multiple towns, cities and villages scattered across the desert landscape</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sanji!” Luffy’s happy cry bounced off the Red Line’s rocky surface, creating a slight echo. “Let’s have a party!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji immediately spun on one foot “Aye!” and marched into the kitchen to get started on what will no doubt be a spectacular feast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Do you remember that huge storm that chased us from Loguetown to Reverse Mountain?” Usopp turned from the cliff to Nami. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The winds were crazy” she agreed, “Now that I think about it, they were almost like some of the winds we’ve had here on the GrandLine. Almost impossible to keep track off!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp laughed as Chopper hung on their every word. “They pushed us all the way into the Calm Belt and we had to paddle back into the storm before the huge Sea Kings ate us whole!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Were they really that big?!” Asked Chopper with wide eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp continued to tell the story of their arrival to the GrandLine to Chopper and an attentive Brook as soft Violin notes echoed over the rough stone. A still very bouncy Luffy was running between each of us, adding in little tid-bits of things that Usopp had forgotten or left out. Robin would give out a random fact or tidbit of information about the East Blue in between adventures.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My stomach didn’t truly settle even as Sanji brought out the food, but it was nice to lose myself in the stories. Letting my Insight take over my crowded thoughts, it felt like I was literally watching the adventures happen as Usopp told them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shi put that down!” Chopper all but launched himself off of his chair as I began to stand with a few dirty dishes, intent of putting them into the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can help with a few dishes Chopper” I rolled my eyes. “Your rule about not getting into any fights or doing my ship duties does not include light work such as dishes.” to prove my point I did a few lifts of the three empty plates I had in my grasp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I might be ready to pop at any time, but that didn’t mean that I wanted to stay in a lawn chair all day with nothing to do. As much as the reindeer wanted me too. The rule, of no strenuous activity or fights started a few days ago, Chopper had said that my blood pressure was too high. He wanted to put me on full bedrest, but I fought that with every bit of my stubbornness. There was no way I was going to be stuck in my bed for a month. I’ve already been going nuts with nothing to do everyday, being stuck there would have been an even worse fate. Chopper even knows when I try to discreetly practice with my Devil Fruit or Haki, I think Usopp’s been ratting me out.  (Probably getting his revenge for all of the hellish training I’ve put him through) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My bump still looked like I was barely a few months along, instead of at the end of my third trimester. I was thankful that I didn’t actually end up blowing up like a balloon, though it does feel like it sometimes. I burst into tears the other day on deck when Zoro was doing some sort of lunges across the grass, I don’t even know why or what triggered it but my emotions have been all over the place. Poor Zoro floundered so much , he was completely out of his depth with crying people that he ended up making me laugh when he offered to kick Sanji’s ass just to get me to stop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What hasn’t been helping my blood pressure is the looming arrival to Sabaody. Adding the fact that i don’t break my promises, not being able to defend myself while on the island was just added to all of the stress. I haven’t even told anyone of my connection to the island. I probably should… my stomach could’t rebel any more than it already is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve done so much with my life since leaving, I've never thought of myself as a Sabaody native. To me, my life truly started when I took that first step on a new island with nothing but the clothes on my back and a stolen hat. I can’t understand why the islands still make me feel this way. I’ve done a lot to keep myself away, though it was nearly impossible to be a bounty hunter and not have some sort of contact base on the island. It was home of the Marine Headquarters after all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, I really don’t want to go back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time I got myself together again after nearly crying in front of the kitchen sink. I could hear Nami freaking out outside, yelling about the LogPose. The small orb’s needle was tilting down into the ocean. Voices broke out as everyone began to discuss and argue about the best way to get to Fishman Island, and how according to Luffy “of course it was under water, that’s where the fish live!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BB decided to shift and start squishing my bladder - something that had become a regular occurrence unfortunately. When I finally got out onto the deck Robin, Luffy, Brook and Chopper had disappeared under the waves, exploring the water in the Shark Submerge III. Looking for any sign of the underwater metropolis. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fishman Island is ten thousand miles under the surface” I laughed as I joined Nami on the main deck. She was furiously writing in her journal, theories about currents and underwater volcanoes muttered under her breath. “I very much doubt that you’ll be able to make it in a submarine. No offence Franky” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“None taken, Ow!” the Cyborg grinned. “The Shark Submerge can only go down to a depth of two thousand miles. Maybe the next version will be able to make it all the way” He laughed good naturally. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get back up right this instant!” Nami suddenly jumped from her hunched over position, grabbing the Den Den Mushi from Usopp’s hands. “Who the hell let four Devil Fruit users into that death trap!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I shrugged alongside Zoro, it wasn’t like we could have stopped them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The communication snails were actually a new addition to the ship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Franky had built a communication room/closet attached to the kitchen but the snails themselves were hard to come by. Most shipments were quickly snatched up or bred specifically for Marine or Government use. And those shipments were harder to steal than treasure ships. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was only in the last few years that they were being more accessible for everyday civilians, and pirates had begun hoarding their own supplies, passing them out to islands under their protection or alliances. The few black market breeders charged an arm and a leg for the most basic of snails. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So when I had come across a marine base a few islands ago, I had taken the initiative to procure some snails of our own. The three that I managed to convince to come with us were more than happy to leave Marine custody. It was great luck that two of them were a mated pair, able to work like Walkie-talkies. The third was a standard call snail, able to contact any other snail number within a certain distance. Franky had already started working on building an amplifier to widen that range, and I had complete confidence that he’d create something stronger than anyone in the world could have. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing to worry about would be if Marines were close enough to us or the receiver of the call, they’d be able to tap into the line and listen in. There was nothing we could do about that at the moment, unless Franky manages to build a scrambler or we steal one from another base.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh ho ho ho!” Luffy’s voice crackled over the line. “There’s something down here!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at it’s large eyes” Mused Robin, “that’s quite big.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chopper’s terrified face was mirrored on the snail as it wailed “The walls are starting to creak!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp shrieked, freaking out on their behalf. Worried that they would drown or get eaten by something. As their voices began to overlap, the poor snail’s face twitched trying to keep up. Nami turned to me desperately. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell me they are on their  way back up” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I took a second to focus on their presences, they managed to travel quite the distance, sticking close to the Red Line’s rocky wall. They were surrounded by a dozen or so Sea Kings, but Robin was piloting the submarine back to the surface slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, they’re being chased by something, but on their way back” I said helpfully. But Nami just gripped the receiver with white knuckles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t bring anything back with you!” she yelled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no…” The blue sub broke the surface “too late” a ginormous Sea King burst from the depth from behind them. The large creature looked more like a sea blob than a fish, as Nami and Usopp screamed bloody murder. It was probably large enough to swallow Sunny whole. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro and Sanji burst into motion, swords and steel toed shoes hit the thing dead centre without a moment’s hesitation. Luffy grinned, all sunny smiles and laughs as he climbed out of the sub and rocked up to the deck. Leaving Robin to maneuver the shark to the loading dock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yohohoho” Brook laughed, “That sure was exciting” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OOO Sanji! That looks yummy let’s have a barbecue” Luffy jumping up and down as another kick knocked the Sea King out for good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I watched with wide eyes as something, no two someone’s came flying out of the monster’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that!” Usopp yelled, arms flailing wildly as everyone’s eyes watched the two arch through the air and land roughly in the middle of everyone on the grassy deck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Camie the mermaid introduced herself with a naive smile and bubbly personality. Pappag, her starfish friend, was more cynical and distrusting of humans. Though both were grateful for being saved from the Sea King’s stomach. Poor Sanji was left stunned, and possibly comatose upon realizing that the young teen was a real-live, actual mermaid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cami’s seaweed green hair brushed against her shoulders, a thin piece of rope keeping a small ponytail of hair away from her eyes. Her bright pink tail thumbed across the grass the more excited she got. She was young, probably about Chopper’s age and more than happy to answer many of the questions everyone threw at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course Luffy had to go and ask her if she pooped. Brook almost asked to see her panties before Sanji came to life and kicked him across the deck. As much as he was in awe of her beauty she was young, and didn’t need a pervert skeleton asking questions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Camie!” A voice yelled out “What are you doing here?!” A large cage was hanging from a pole above the ocean. Inside the figure was covered in what looked like thick black ink, and tied like a burrito in ropes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t what I thought we would get into after agreeing to save Cami’s friend from a group of slavers. Luffy’s main reason for helping would be the promise of free takoyaki.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha-chin!” Camie yelled, leaning heavily on Sunny’s railing “I’m here to save you!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupid girl” the man yelled back, jostling the cage roughly “I told you to say away!” It’s a trap” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A pretty obvious trap” I couldn’t help but mutter. The base was made of a series of floating platforms. Wooden huts with swinging doors sat empty. If it wasn’t for my Haki sense the base would have looked like a ghost town. Strange for a prisoner to be out in the open, no guards or anyone in sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At my side, Zoro cocked his head examining the inky figure carefully “He looks familiar” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp narrowed his eyes, frowning softly “ah… maybe?” He looked at Nami, to see if she had any idea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Our Navigator's mood dropped, she definitely knew the Fishman. The figure suddenly became nervous, shifting in the cage and causing it to sway more. “Ah no I don’t know you! Just get Camie out of here, it's not safe!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-?” Camie was getting confused, why had we suddenly stopped? I put a hand on her shoulder, hopefully to stop her from just jumping into the water where over twenty men were laying in weight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Sanji yelled, idly lighting a cigarette. “How’s Arlong these days?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The switch was near immediate. “Oh Arlong? I haven’t seen him since we got arrested, I managed to sneak away while they were loading everyone onto the ship - oh no” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the Octopus bastard?” Luffy frowned, sweat budding at his forehead “b-b-but…The… The Takoyaki…” his morals were fighting with his stomach. Normally I would have found his face hilarious but Nami was torn. She knew this man, someone who had caused her pain…but… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Muted crying echoed throughout the tower. Arlong slammed a hand down on his makeshift throne. “Hachi go shut her up! That racket is driving me insane!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok Arlong, no problem Arlong” The octopus Fishman stood quickly, scurrying out of the room before his captain’s ire turned to him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Up the stairs and passing through the locked door Hachi peeked in nervously. He was never good with little girls, Koala didn’t count on his option. “Nami, you alright in there?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The little figure sat at the desk in the otherwise bare room, parchment and paper were hung in ribbons along the ceiling. Small shoulders shivering from trying to conceal her crying. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I’m fine” her voice shook. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hachi stepped into the room slowly, eyeing Nami’s back that suddenly stood ramrod straight. With soft movements he moved up to her chair and spun it away from the deck to face him. Nami sniggled, keeping her head down as she cradled her hands in her lap. Little legs dangled off the edge of the chair, not yet reaching the floor. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hachi couldn’t remember the last time he saw the little girl. He thinks that Arlong must have locked her in the room a few days ago. It was always Chu’s job to deliver meals but it looks like she hadn’t eaten anything in a while. A small line of blood dripped from her fingers, calluses and blisters red with irritation. Shemust be working really hard to keep Arlong happy.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on” Hachi said quietly “I think it’s time for a break. Kaneshiro’s made some stew in the kitchen for lunch. It’s supposed to be really good and we can find some bandages for your fingers” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Big brown, watery eyes glanced up at him, eyes that reminded him too much of the dead stare that Koala used to have. It caused a shiver to go down his spine, it was something he never wanted to see again. Something he didn’t know that Fishman could cause in a human. He thought it was something that only humans did to each other. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on” he softly nudged Nami from the chair, wrapping a warm hand around her shoulder in a way that he hoped felt comforting. “Maybe there’s even some cookies for us to steal” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her small head nodded, and Hachi couldn’t help but beam. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hachi’s not so bad” Nami sighed at Luffy’s pleading puppy dog eyes “Alright, let’s save him” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yay! Takoyaki!” Luffy yelled, and without further ado launched himself at the floating platforms. Rocketing right past the hanging cage and crashing into one of the wooden huts in his excitement. “Hello~! Anyone here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I guess this was why they were called the flying fish riders. The men waiting beneath the water’s surface burst forth, sitting on the backs of large fish that jumped through the air and almost flew through the air on vibrating fins. They had guns, but their aim was awful on the backs of those fish. Usopp, Zoro, Brook and Robin burst into action as they protected the ship. Luffy was getting bored with no one on the main base and started just kicking down buildings randomly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group’s leader showed himself dramatically, bursting out of one of the huts with a large black bull at his side. He had a metal helmet on his head with large bars over his face hiding his features - something inside Sanji flinched, cringing at the sight. I almost missed the flicker of distaste across his face but it was going with another drag of his cigarette. I’ll ask him about it later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man called himself Duval and apparently had some beef to pick with us Straw Hat’s specifically. I had never seen him before and going by everyone else’s reactions neither had they. We had no idea who this guy was, but if he was asking for a fight then we’d give it to him - with me on the sidelines, I know the rules. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man’s main issue actually seemed to be with Sanji after a bit of his ranting. He refused to fight Luffy, which was a strange surprise - almost everyone wanted a chance to go after our captain’s bounty. Insead he was hyper focused on Sanji, specifically on wanting to “beat his poncy-ass face in with a crowbar” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder if Sanji hit up the dude’s girlfriend…” I was mostly asking myself, but Zoro overheard me and nearly choked on his sword with how hard he laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji just told him the swordsmen to shut up and said he’d take care of the asshole himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy wasn’t happy with being ignored and decided to take on the bull if the man didn't want to fight. The poor animal had no idea that Luffy was going to use him as a Haki practice dummy. As Sanji jumped across the bay I watched as Luffy put his hands on his hips and felt his tentative reach into his own power. The amount of control Luffy already had on his Conqueror's was impressive. It had only taken a bit of prompting to help him feel out the tightly bound power within him to begin with. It was hard for him to practice on the ship, since we couldn’t tell if it was working or not because it was instinctual for him to not hurt any of us with it. All Usopp, Nami and I felt was a bit stuffy with the overpowering </span>
  <em>
    <span>SunWarmthHomeNakama </span>
  </em>
  <span>that came with Luffy being Luffy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bull keeled over the instant the haki wave hit him, leaving Luffy blinking suddenly. Then he frowned, unhappy that the animal hadn’t lasted any longer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji and Duval’s fight was still going when he shrugged and sling shotted himself back to Sunny, Zoro and the others took care of the flying men without trouble and Robin had freed Hachi the Fishman who was ensuring to Camie that he was fine and not hurt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro was the first one to break out into laughter, quickly followed by Luffy and everyone else. I couldn’t help the great snickers that burst out of my throat. Sanji had kicked the ugly helmet off Duval’s head only to reveal the funniest thing in the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dude’s face looked exactly like Sanji’s bounty drawing. Flat nose, huge lips, curly eyebrows. Everything looked the same! No wonder the dude was pissed at Sanji, he must have kept getting mistaken for our cook and chased by Marines and bounty hunters alike. Though it didn’t affect my feelings, he was a bastard for becoming a slaver. It didn't matter what luck he had for having an ugly face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji took his appearance as a personal insult, his fury grew to new heights and swiftly started kicking the man’s face with much prejudice. Zoro had toppled over and was still laughing - pulling one of the cook’s bounty posters out of a hiding spot and laughing even louder.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took only a minute for Sanji to finish with the bastard, beaten black and blue and probably left with multiple concussions and broken bones. Sanji stocked back to the ship with a gloom cloud over his head and muttered angry threats about Marines and contemplated sending them a picture of himself to finally get his bounty changed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was starting to set by the time everyone’s stomachs were full. Hachi’s little takoyaki boat was long and skinny, with two benches that ran parallel down the entire length of the boat with a small raised ledge as a table built into the wood. His cooking station sat in front of the small cabin that held his supplies and sleeping quarters. Surprisingly Luffy did not eat him out of house and home, the fishman was very prepared for large eaters. According to him Luffy’s appetite matched those of some of his Fishman friends. Which completely blew me and everyone else out of the water. It was hard to imagine anyone else that would have a black-hole stomach like Luffy’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My poor butt wasn’t happy with the bench seats so I ended up leaning against the ship’s ledge while eating my potion of the cooked octopus-balls. Sanji and Chopper had somehow wrangled Luffy during meal times so he didn’t steal the food that was on my plate, making his fingers focus mostly on Zoro’s. The green haired swordsman never minded when sticky fingers inched towards his plate, unless it was plain rice which he was very protective of and would cut fingers off if they even tried for it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you guys are headed to Fishman Island next right?” Asked the octopus Fishman as he gathered the dishes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Cheered Luffy “But we don’t know how to get there” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nami hummed, looking down at the LogPose. It’s small needle still stubbornly tilted down towards the water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll need to stop on the Sabaody Archipelago first,” Hachi nodded to himself. “There you can get your ship ready for the journey. I have a friend that can coat your ship, I’ll introduce you. It’s the least I can do for reducing me and helping Camie” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp turned, “Hey Shi, how did you know that Fishman Island was ten thousand miles under the sea?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All eyes turned to me “Oh, ah- I lived on Sabaody before meeting Vivi. Since it’s the last stop before the New World it was well known on how to get there.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you say earlier” Nami threw her hands up. Everyone was looking interested now, no doubt wanting to know all about my ‘home’ island. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t lived there since I was six, and it wasn’t the best part of my life to be honest.” more like the worst thing in my entire existence in this life. Thankfully everyone dropped the inquisitive looks and feelings. Nami I could feel had a bit of worry in the crease of her brow but didn’t bring it up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy, the ever bundle of sun and warmth changed the subject. “How would it take to get Sunny ready for the journey” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably only a couple of days” Hachi rubbed his chin with one hand while others continued doing the dishes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok” our captain beamed “Chopper, how much longer until Shi poops out the bread baby?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The exasperation that spread across everyone was instantaneous, Luffy hadn’t stopped the amazing ‘miracle’ of childbirth that happened through the butt. But, fuck Luffy you can’t just spit that out. One of my hands came up to smack my forehead as Camie and Hachi shrieked in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What Baby!?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Welp.. guess that’s not a secret from them any longer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh ah” Chopper floundered, eyeing the surprised Fishman and Mermaid  “any time this month really.” He turned as attention was once again on me. We hadn’t talked about what was going to happen since that first meeting in the galley. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to find someone on Sabaody to look after BB?” asked Nami </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” I startled even myself with the sudden burst “No, I think the plan of getting to Fishman Island and contacting the Whitebeards is the best thing to do” I felt very awkward having everyone stare at me - I knew they weren’t feeling annoyed by my decision but I couldn’t help but feel bad, how I was butting in on the adventure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long are we going to stay on Fishman island?” Zoro’s question was valid, but it still struck me mute. How was I supposed to answer that? Some part of me wanted to just pop BB out and head out again, mostly because I am scared… no I’m terrified of getting attached, of not being able to leave her behind. Another part of me wanted to spend time with her... get to know her before it was time to go.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Luffy watched me with expectant eyes, he wasn’t judging or anything, just waiting for my answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I.. I’d like to spend some time with her before we leave…” I admitted quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok” He smiled “One month to poop her out-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Oi, that’s not what happens” Nami punched him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And two months to find her a home and get to know her. Sounds good?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was smiling and nodded. I couldn’t help the emotions that bombarded me, damn hormones. I couldn't stop the tears, not caring that Camie and Hachi were watching awkwardly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trying to turn the attention away, Usopp spoke quickly “It’ll be a good time to train. The rest of our journey is just going to get harder!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll give me a chance to do some research” Robin smiled softly “Fishman Island is known to have a complex and interesting history, and rumours of a poneglyph hidden on the island” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow! I’LL BE ABLE TO MAKE SOME SUPER UPGRADES TO SUNNY!” Yelled Franky while posing dramatically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro just shrugged “Training” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji did a little wiggle dance “Anything for you Shi-Chan!” but It was obvious that he was daydreaming of all the mermaids we were going to see and meet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nami was excited about all of the shopping prospects, and time to finish the maps she’s made so far and put them on one large parchment. And Brook said that he’s waiting fifty years, a few extra months won’t hurt anyone. He even offered to create lots of lullabies and tunes to help the baby sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone just made me cry again with their support. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I meant to get this out earlier in the day - my apologies, but I just found out that I got passed over for a promotion from work in favour of someone that is MUCH newer than I am and has no other retail experience so...I'm a bit salty. </p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you everyone for the comments! they bring me to life and make me so so happy. I can't believe that we are almost at 20,000 hits!! </p>
<p>See you all next week with Chapter 31 - Back Again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Journal 4 - Back Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone I hope you are ready for a long one! Lots of things happen in this chapter!! </p><p>No beta I get lost like Zoro and ramble like Sanji in front of a female. </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Shi-chan” Camie’s eyes haven’t been able to stop flickering down to my stomach. </p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t apologizing for the awkward glances. Frequent as they were, at least she wasn’t outright staring. “For what?” I asked, settling down on a chair with a cup of tea in hand. The morning had started bright and early. Everyone was bustling around the ship, making sure that Hachi’s little floating restaurant boat wouldn’t get caught up in the rudder or knocked around with the speed Sunny could reach. The Octopus Fishman himself was communicating with a pod of fish, bartering for help to reach Sabaody with the quickest route - since the island didn’t have a magnetic field it wouldn’t be picked up on the LogPose. </p><p> </p><p>“For thinking you were male. I know some human females feel… slighted if mis-gendered” her nervous glance settled on her hands in her lap. </p><p> </p><p>Pappag lent over Camie’s shoulder, a self satisfied smile on his little face. “I of course knew the entire time. A world class clothing designer has to be able to tell these sorts of things. Look at those curves, the long legs - “ </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it Camie” I smiled, ignoring the ranting and raving starfish. “I’ve put a lot of work into making everyone think I’m male for years. I answer to both pronouns.” Even after the ‘reveal’ at Rainbase back in Alabasta everyone on the crew flipped between him and her, she and he depending if we were around enemies or just with ourselves. I’ve even gotten used to being addressed as female again, and to be honest I hadn’t realized how much I missed it until it was being used around me again. “You could even be like Luffy who changes it up every few hours just to make the day interesting” </p><p> </p><p>“Ok, thanks” She smiled, the worry she had been feeling dropped away quickly as I matched her smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Are genders different for Fishmen and Mermaids?” I was genuinely curious. </p><p> </p><p>“Not really... I guess” Camie cocked her head to the side, thinking. “It’s more… fluid on Fishman Island. Humans always seem to think that Mermaids are all female but that’s not the case at all Though the proper term is merfolk,  gender doesn’t really mean much to us in the long run… Sorry I’m not really explaining this right. Madam Sharley is always better than me at this...” she perked up, smiling “I can introduce you to her when we get there, she’s my other boss and runs the mermaid café!”  </p><p> </p><p><br/>“That would be great Camie, I’d love to meet her” I wonder if she already knew about me, as the only other person I knew of that had Insight Haki, the same power as me. </p><p> </p><p>I finish my tea in relative silence, Camie’s attention quickly taken by Nami who has questions about the journey to Fishman Island. </p><p> </p><p>Sabaody is only a few hours away according to Hachi as Franky starts steering Sunny, following the pod of fish that had volunteered to help.  As everyone splits off to keep themselves busy as we sail, I spot Luffy sitting on his favorite spot - eyes focused on the horizon. The Red Line was still in full view, red rock and sand lit up by the morning sun. </p><p> </p><p>We were so close now, I wonder if this plan will even work out. Everything hinges on if Whitebeard will have crew members stationed on the island, and even have a way of getting in contact with Ace. I should have gotten a snail number from him… but that thought hadn’t even crossed my mind. </p><p> </p><p>We weren’t ‘together’ in that sense. Pregnancy… hell, a relationship wasn’t something we had even thought about in each other’s company. It was all fun and games, enjoying each other’s company and hell the sex was probably the best I’ve ever had. We never had a chance to properly get to know each other. We’re pirates on different crews for Davy Jones’ sake. </p><p> </p><p>Ace never asked for a child… it was dangerous enough for his history. I probably knew that better than anyone,  the scenes that rocked my nightmares were all true snapshots of life courtesy of my Insight.  The horrors that the marines had gone through at the very thought of Roger having a child…so many deaths… so much destruction. </p><p> </p><p>And Ace’s childhood - fuck it would mess anyone up. </p><p> </p><p>I had no intention of forcing Ace into some sort of parenting role, how could I if I even had plans on leaving BB with strangers.  But I didn’t want him to not know, that would be just plain cruel.  </p><p> </p><p>I’m not sure what I was going to do if we couldn’t get ahold of Ace and his crew, if they couldn’t take BB to a protected island. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Shi” Luffy jumped from the figurehead, landing right in front of my face - nearly making me fall from my chair. Camie and Nami had disappeared sometime during my musing, leaving me alone on the deck with only Luffy. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Luffy- sorry I was just-” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re thinking too much,” he pouted with hands on his hips. “Relax, captain’s orders! Everything will be fine.” </p><p> </p><p>I chuckled, “Aye Aye Captain, I promise to relax.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good” he nodded vigorously, the movement knocked his hat from his head. “Camie already said that there’s lots of Ace’s crew members on Fishman Island” wait - when did I miss that conversation? “As soon as we get there we can call Ace!” He grinned “You’ve gotta let me be the one to tell him Shi! He’ll be so surprised!” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, he’ll be plenty surprised” I laughed “I just worry… he’s not expecting it Luffy, a baby is a lot to surprise someone with, I don’t want him to feel trapped. I’m not expecting anything from him.” </p><p> </p><p>“That won’t matter!” Luffy huffed “Ace’ll be a great Dad! He’s the best older brother ever, there’s no way he’ll be a bad Dad. We didn’t even have Dads, only Gramps and we turned out alright” He laughed. </p><p> </p><p>There was no way I could fight Luffy’s logic. Just seeing how unbelievably sure he was did wonders for my mood, his Haki a bundle of (Warmth Home Determination). </p><p> </p><p>We sat in silence for a moment, and when Luffy looked like he was about to head off and find something interesting to do I began to feel the now familiar feeling kick at my stomach. As small as the bump was, even now at over seven months it was as strong as the books from Chopper had described them to be. Most would feel that it’s weird to be able to feel something move inside of you, and honestly it had started off that way until the wonder set in and now it was something I looked forward to - unless she kicks at my organs, that’s not a pleasant feeling at all. </p><p> </p><p>“Luffy, gimme your hand” I held out mine. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” I grabbed his wrist, smooth rubbery skin only slightly giving away under my light grasp. I placed his hand low on my belly, just over the bump. There was a moment of confused quiet as I waited, his face scrunching up like he was willing to feel something with his mind power alone. Then he yelped as the next kick pushed up right against his palm. </p><p> </p><p>“What was that?!” He was both amazed and creeped out, adding his other hand onto the bump, trying to feel it again. </p><p> </p><p>“That was BB, she’s big enough now that we can feel her moving around” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a girl?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yep I think so” </p><p> </p><p>“Can she poop?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Luffy” I laughed “she can poop, even in there. She can even hear you talking” </p><p> </p><p>Eyes widened like plates as he gazed at the bump with childish wonder “Hello in there… come out soon ok!” His haki branched out, poking at the little voice inside. I watched amazed as she poked back and Luffy burst into laughter “How about I tell you about your daddy? Ace is my big brother, I met him when I was seven and Gramps dragged me up the mountain to the bandit house -” </p><p> </p><p>Luffy spent the entire rest of the time sailing towards Sabondy talking to BB, telling story after story about him and Ace growing up. Everything from the Island they grew up on to Makino the barmaid who often looked after Luffy and his brothers. He even laughed through the story of how Ace begged her to teach him how to be polite. And in a quiet somber tone he talked about Sabo. About the uncle she will never meet, a boy taken far before his time but will never be forgotten. </p><p> </p><p>Haki had given me more than a few hints about a blond haired boy running through forests and trees with Ace and Luffy, it was nice to put a name to the face. I didn’t push or ask questions as Luffy continued to talk, content on letting him chatt away even when the stories turned to weird and wacky versions of the adventures we’ve been on. </p><p> </p><p>It’s Zoro that is the one to first interrupt us, which makes it obvious that the rest of the crew had been giving us space on the top deck. </p><p> </p><p>“Sabaody is up ahead” he thumbed towards the bow and Luffy immediately darted towards the figure head for the first look. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone else begins to join us, leaning against the railing to catch sight of the approaching island. Nothing had changed since I last set eyes on the mangrove, thick leaves sprouting high on the trees, a cascade of bubbles could already be seen floating from the top popping soundlessly once they got high enough. </p><p> </p><p>Hachi maneuvered towards Grove 41, right in the middle of the tourism district. With so many ships in the area, it’s unlikely that anyone would think a pirate ship out of the ordinary. </p><p> </p><p>Something I hadn’t realized that I remembered was the smell. The mossy ground and trees wafting off the eerily familiar sent that reminded me of a Christmas tree mixed with rubber. Luffy was first to jump down, running from tree to tree watching the bubbles grow out of the moss and float towards the leafy ceiling. </p><p> </p><p>“This is so cool!” He yelled and jumped around from bubble to bubble. Chopper and Usopp were close behind as Hachi explained how the soap-like sap from the moss mixed with the air rushing through the mangrove roots created bubbles. </p><p> </p><p>Of course Luffy doesn't listen and rides one of the bubbles right up into the air until it popped, sending him falling back to the soft moss. </p><p> </p><p>“You alright?” Zoro askes, sliding up beside me by the railing and eyeing my grip on the wood. </p><p> </p><p>I shook out my knuckles having not noticed I was grabbing so hard. “Yeah, I… didn’t have a great time growing up here. Everything is just coming back…” </p><p> </p><p>“You can stay on the ship if you want. No one will judge you”  </p><p> </p><p>“No, no. I’ll be fine” god I wish I had my swords with me. “No one knows this island better than me, I can deal with a bit of uncomfortable memories” </p><p> </p><p>Zoro gave me a look like he didn’t believe me, but didn’t say anything else.</p><p> </p><p>There were a lot of people on the island, I let my Haki wash over the groves covering the entire island. Lots of pirates, lots of slavers… lots of slaves. Those were the easy ones to pick out among those with the most strength. Those that had no will of their own left. It wasn’t much of a surprise that I recognized Batman himself, sitting somewhere in the area of the Grand Line Marine headquarters. The main headquarters itself sits on Marineford located only a few hours away. </p><p> </p><p>Then there was the ‘Supernovas’ also known as the Worst Generation, it seems like all of them were on the island at the same time. The top rookies of the world,  all ready to enter into the New World. </p><p> </p><p>I glanced down, eyeing the bulky sweater and pant combo… a thought suddenly struck me “Hey Nami” the navigator turned up towards Sunny, cutting off her usual spiel at the boys telling them not to get into trouble. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to need some help” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nami eyed me warily as straightened the dress to settle over the bump, the thick fabric was loose enough to hide it easily. It was something Nami had picked up weeks ago and I didn’t think I’d ever put it on. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure this is the best idea?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” it was weird to look at myself in the mirror and see the make-up. The pink lining my lips, black eye liner and simple powder over my eyelids. My hair parted differently and kept somewhat tidy by hairspray. “The island is going to be filled with Marines and other pirates, if we’re going to be here for longer I don’t want anyone finding out about BB. I have a good alibi as Nightmare Shi, everyone ‘knows’ he’s a man. If anyone finds out about the Straw Hat crew hanging out with a pregnant lady they aren’t going to think it’s Shi. Especially if we don’t travel in one group all together. No one will notice Nightmare Shadow missing, if anything they’ll think I’m hiding around gathering information or hunting bounties.” I huffed “So many pirates are terrified, like I'm the boogie man or something…” </p><p>Nami laughed “Well, that’s true” </p><p> </p><p>“If anything, I’ll stick with Camie two natives showing the crew around isn’t too strange to think of” </p><p> </p><p>“I guess…” </p><p> </p><p>We walked out onto the deck, and Sanji stopped dead. “Is that my Shi-Chwan!?” He mimed fainting “a vision! Such beauty!” </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you wearing all that?” Luffy scrunches up his nose. </p><p> </p><p>I fiddled with the dress again, making sure it hung fine. It was a simple thing with quarter sleeves and a wide skirt, dark navy with grey accents. “It’s a disguise, just to be extra careful… With BB and everything. If anyone asks I’m Shira, a friend who’s showing you around the groves” </p><p> </p><p>Zoro just shrugged his shoulders “whatever you want” </p><p> </p><p>“You look quite fetching” Robin smiles </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, thanks” I can’t help the blush that dusts my cheeks, it’s been years since I’ve worn a dress. </p><p> </p><p>Chopper nods “As long as you follow the rules!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes Chopper.” I promise once again. “Who’s coming to meet Hachi’s coater friend?” </p><p> </p><p>Usopp and Franky elect to stay back with Sunny, wanting to do some ship maintenance and get her ready for the next leg of the journey. While Sanji gets voluntold by Nami to guard the treasure and make sure no one steals it.  Zoro stays behind as well, but mostly because he wants to explore on his own. There’s a moment of terror as everyone fears that the swordsmen will get lost. </p><p> </p><p>“The groves are numbered you dumbasses” he mutters “there’s no way I can get lost” </p><p> </p><p>So Chopper, Nami, Robin, Luffy, Brook and I all follow Hachi and Camie into the main area of Grove 41.  </p><p> </p><p>“I have only one rule,” He says sternly as we walk. “On this island, the Tenryūbito; world nobles like to shop. They wear masks and suits because they think they’re too good to breathe the same air as us. You have to promise you won’t defy them in any way. You can’t interfere with anything you see them do. ” it feels like my stomach drops out from under me. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure” Luffy tries to brush it off.</p><p> </p><p>“Just promise me!” Hachi stops, pulling Luffy back. </p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah, sure.” Luffy says taken aback. </p><p> </p><p>“And while here, Camie and I are normal humans. There’s plenty of people on this island that look to capture people to sell at the auctions. Even pirates caught by the slave trade aren’t saved by the Marines.” </p><p> </p><p>Robin and Nami exchange a worried glance as Brook laughs nervously. Of course it’s probably our luck if we come across one of them. Everyone’s mood brightens as we enter the tourist plaza, Hachi quickly negotiates to rent some bubble bikes. The stand owner quickly tried to convince Luffy to buy one.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t bother Luffy” I cut in “the bubbles don’t last outside the island’s climate. The metal will be useless as soon as we leave.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, a native” the owner curses “come’on, don’t lose me any business” </p><p> </p><p>I roll my eyes, “Shut your mouth old man, just give us two bike and a chariot for the day” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Fine” </p><p> </p><p>With the bikes we can travel through the town faster. Robin, Brook, Camie and I sit in the chariot as Hachi pedals. Nami takes one bike with Chopper, while Luffy pedals the other one. Using his newfound freedom of flying through the air he quickly hops from one stand to the other looking at everything from the GrandLine themed food to trinkets and souvenirs. </p><p> </p><p>“If you guys want to book a hotel there are lots in the area.” Hachi points out to the rows and rows of round ‘rooms’ hanging from cables “It’s mostly for people waiting for their approval to travel through Mariejoa.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s probably better for us to stay on Sunny” Nami agrees with my nods. “If there’s anywhere I wanted to have my baby I would prefer it to our home, safe and surrounded by my Nakama than in a stale hotel room or hospital. </p><p> </p><p>As we pass by Grove #30, The shopping plazas catch Nami’s eye. Camie and I decline her invitation. I’d rather stick with Luffy and Chopper doesn’t want to let me out of his sight. So Robin goes with her on one of the bikes, promising to pick something up for us as they bike away. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“How much farther is your friend's place?” asked Brook as he idly strummed on his violin. We left the Tourist grove behind quickly as we traveled over and under large roots, the groves numbers lowering into the twenties. </p><p>Hachi grins without turning eyes from the winding path. “Grove 13, we’ll find Ray-san at his wife’s bar. I haven’t seen them in many years, I am excited to catch up.” </p><p> </p><p>Ah, I hummed so we were headed to Shakky’s Rip off Bar. It’s the only building that’s notable on Grove 13, and any bounty hunter worth their skills  knew about Shakky. She was THE person to go to if you needed any information. Her information network was supposedly larger than the revolutionaries’. I had never met her in person before, but I've had the pleasure of talking over a few den den mushi calls. It’ll be nice to meet her in person, and that means that ‘Ray’ must be  the Dark King, the right hand of the Pirate King. </p><p> </p><p>“Come'on!” Luffy woops, putting power behind his pedaling. “I’ll race you there!”  </p><p> </p><p>“Yosh! Hold on tight!” Camie and I grabbed the leather seats with shocked yelps as Hachi sped up.  </p><p> </p><p>Of course Luffy would turn this into a race, Brook was just encouraging them by playing some upbeat tunes as we rushed under roots and took sharp turns to dodge floating bubbles. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>I catch the number 20 out of the corner of my eye. The worn and smudged paint was missing part of the 0 but still clear against the blue striped tree trunk. The village comes into sight and I hope beyond measure that we just continue racing past it. The path takes us right up to the edge of the square, everything is so familiar. Why does it feel like I just left, nothing had changed. The cracked and worn cobblestones winding down the streets. The markets and buildings all look the same. It’s like the last 13 years haven't happened. I’m back here, running through the streets keeping myself busy, hiding in that left alley from the matron. Darting up the broken steps of the butcher’s to hang out on the roof. Just feeling the people in the village makes it so much worse. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing’s changed. </p><p> </p><p>If anything life on the archipelago has just gotten worse. Bounty hunters and slavers are all over the place, and this is just the edge of the lawless zone.  </p><p> </p><p>“Just keep moving”  I’m whispering, hoping. But I can feel the desperation of someone marching through the streets. And as we get closer we can hear the commotion, people screaming and running in the opposite direction. Women are pulling their children away, tucking them behind their skirts, covering their eyes and ears. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” Luffy stops. And my heart almost stops with him. </p><p> </p><p>Hachi has no choice but to follow Luffy further into the streets. I can see the look on his and Camie’s face, they know what’s happening. </p><p> </p><p>It’s a pirate. Racing through the streets, panicking, begging anyone to help him, to save him. His desperation makes me sick to my stomach. The collar around his neck shining in the sunlight. We can only watch as the offending piece of machinery starts to beep. The crowd quickly tries to get away from the man but the explosion still coats people in blood, hair and brain matter. </p><p> </p><p>I have to grab Chopper, holding him against my chest to stop him from running out onto the street. There was nothing we could have done. </p><p> </p><p>Luffy’s flat, the only way I can describe the feeling of numbness. staring at the dead body. It looks like something he’s seen before, he’s not surprised by the gruesome explosion. I’ve seen enough of them too. Slaves always try to run into the lawless zone, but other hunters would always recapture them or the time would explode. Casting eerie portraits of blood as a statement for others before the rain would come and wash it away. </p><p> </p><p>And of course the owners have to be Tenryūbito, I notice the falling bodies first. People dropping to the ground, heads bowed low. The two nobles walk slowly down the street, like they have all the time in the world. A giant slave following behind them and a soldier to their other side, even their ugly dog had one of those bubble suit helmets on its head. </p><p> </p><p>I barely have time to pull Chopper under my skirt as I drop to my knees. Luffy’s anger finally spikes, I could see him wanting to jump the nobles but Hachi pulls his head down. </p><p> </p><p>My limbs shake as I keep Chopper down, shushing him with a stutter in my voice. They can’t catch sight of him. Nobles always had a thing for interesting animals, devil fruit users and cute/beautiful people. I have no doubt that if they see our little reindeer doctor they would immediately want him. Marines would be called, Luffy would pick a fight. Hell I would stand on shaking legs and stand my ground. But then an admiral would arrive, and we might lose Chopper forever. </p><p> </p><p>I can feel my limbs growing cold, the shivers settle in my bones as their voices draw nearer. It’s so much worse with my Haki. I can tell exactly what they’re feeling, the disappointment of a loss slave, the haughtiness, they believe without a shadow of a doubt that even their dog is worth more than us. </p><p> </p><p>It’s too much. </p><p> </p><p>I shouldn’t have returned to this island. </p><p> </p><p>I don’t want to be here anymore. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s easy enough to sneak past Matron Tera. All I had to do was set Timmy on her, the three year old could cry on command and with the promise of bringing him back some sweets he was more than happy to make a scene for a few minutes.  I was able to sneak out the back door, and jump the low stone wall surrounding the property. I’ve been locked in this hell hole for over four years, I’ve had enough and was finally finding out where in the world I was.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The tall trees and weird bubbles coming out of the mossy ground always felt familiar in the back of my mind, but there were no books in this orphanage and if there was such a thing as a newspaper the matrons kept it far out of reach from us kids.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fuck I wasn’t even a normal kid, what type of kid remembers their entire previous life…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The numbers on the trees grow as I walk, at least that’ll make it easy to find my way back. The Orphanage was at number 20, I wonder how high the numbers go? The villages turn into full towns as I walk, it doesn’t take that long to get to probably the largest population on the island about an hour of walking but it does hell on my child sized body.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s some sort of tourist spot, there are stores and restaurants and cafes along each cobblestone street. There’s no cars in sight but people are riding bikes made with those strange bubbles, even packages being held in bubbles on a string. What sort of world have I found myself in? I sat for a break on the edge of a water fountain, just people watching and trying not to look like a lost child.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Suddenly down the street people start dropping like flies. I have a moment of panic thinking that they’re dying before noticing that they are just on their knees, heads bowed low. Terror filled gazes staring at the moss and cobblestone.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Just what the hell is happening?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I stand on the bench, trying to catch sight of who or what was walking towards us. People are parting like the red sea.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Kid get down” someone whisper-yells from the other side of the fountain, but I couldn’t see who it was, everyone was already on their knees.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A large hand grabs the back of my shirt. I would have yelped from the harsh tug that threw me backwards but the other hand wraps around my mouth. I’m tucked into someone’s chest, their heart beating calmly, all I can see is fabric and try to struggle but the grip is too tight.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> I can hear the silence descend over the plaza, broken only by the drawl of someone who sounds way too fond of their own voice. </em> <em> <br/><br/></em></p><p>
  <em> It feels like eternity before the arms around me finally relax, the sounds of the plaza begin to start up again, though there is still something tense in the air. I throw myself from the arms, and tumble across the moss from the sudden movement.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What the hell was that old man!” I glare up at the stranger.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You should be thanking me brat” he huffs, brushing his shoulder length greying hair from his eyes. Large round glasses sit on his nose and a long brown coat sits on his shoulders. “The Nobles aren’t the type of attention you want to have.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Nobles?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He sighs “How old are you? Where are your parents?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m four” I snark “Not a baby, what do you mean Nobles why are they dangerous. I can handle myself thanks”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Tenryūbito aren’t just any normal Noble kid.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Tenryūbito…” that term was familiar. Too familiar…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The man sighs again “Where are your parents. They’re probably worried about you”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Don’t got any”   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “An orphan? Your accent is interesting enough. I’ll walk you back. Grove 20 right?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A blush breaks out across my nose. My accent wasn’t that bad! You try to learn a new language without any proper teacher! “I can get there myself.” I spun on my toes and started walking away, but the man just followed.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “My name’s Ray kid, what’s yours?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “None of your business”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Alright None of your business, nice to meet you”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I try to lose the man three times in the busy crowds but he always seems to pop up out of nowhere just when I think I lost him. “Are you just going to follow me the entire way back?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yep”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Awful old man”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hey I’m not that old!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Say that to your grey hair”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> True to his word he follows me right up to the gate and refuses to let me sneak back in. He has to go and knock on the door, one hand on my shoulder to hold me in place.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Matron Tera is not impressed in the slightest that I have to be brought back. The man leaves without another word even as I wish I’d never have to return. I could have just snuck aboard a ship and left this stupid island.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The door shuts and Matron Tera’s claw like nails dig into my shoulder “If you think that you’re big enough to go out on your own, then you can have a taste of what’s waiting for you outside these walls” her hand wraps around my upper arm and all but drags me towards the only locked door in the building.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The entrance to the basement, I don’t think anyone’s ever been to the basement before. A tiny light bulb is the only thing that lights the small room, and in the corner sits a god damned metal cage.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What the fuck is that supposed to be for animals!?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I try to pull my arm free, but her grip is too tight.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Let me go!” I yell, is she actually going to put me in there?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Deft hands work quickly and I only have a shocked moment to hear the click as a heavy weight settles around my neck.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What the fuck is this?”  in the dim light I can just barely see the glint of metal, feeling around the goddamn collar around my neck.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Large hands give me a push as I trip into the child sized cage. Even though the floor is just cold metal bars, my hands fall through one of the spacing as I lose balance and hit my head against the bar. Another click echoes through the room as Matron Tera locks the bars behind me.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Some time in here will settle your attitude. Think upon your choices girl.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The steps groan with every step as I yell and scream to be let out. But then the light clicks off, the buzzing of the lightbulb echoes in my ears as my eyes try to adjust to the sudden darkness.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The collar is loose around my neck, but not large enough to slip over my head. I can’t feel any sort of lock on the metal, it’s almost one smooth band of metal. I try to sit comfortably on the cold bars, but soon enough it seeps through my thin pants and almost feels like it’s burning.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can’t tell how much time has passed, it could have been minutes for all I knew. Sitting in the dark only with my own beating heart and sounds of breathing to keep company. My stomach begins to growl and rumble with hunger. All the walking was starting to take its toll. There’s nothing to do but think, alone with my thoughts I finally have the chance to put the puzzle pieces together. I knew that the term, tenryūbito was familiar, it was something from a manga, a piece of fiction. I was in the freaking One Piece world, on the Sabaody Archipelago. Then the panic, did she really just put a slave collar around my neck?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The sounds of ticking started so suddenly that I nearly fell over in shock. It took a moment to figure out where it was coming from. The collar.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It was ticking  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Was it going to explode?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Panic rising in my chest, screaming and banging on the bars does nothing but put my hands and rip at my throat. I’m not ready to die again. No so soon!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The ticking becomes faster, and faster. My heart hammers in my chest, panic gripping my mind I can’t tell what's up from down, the ticking is all that I can hear, it blocks out the sound of my racing heart.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The ticking stops so suddenly, the quiet so loud in my ears for a moment I think I died again. It’s too dark, too silent I can’t see anything. I’m nothing.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Then the door opens, light floods the room. My limbs feel heavy, I can’t even jump from the startle.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Matron Tera walks calmly down the groaning steps, her face is a mask of cold. Unlocking the cage door and grabbing my shirt to drag me to my feet. A key in her hand clicks the collar open, the metal dropped to the floor with a loud thump.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Anger rages inside of me, sweat soaked, exhausted fury. If I was an actual child… there would have been no way that I would have survived that type of torture without something breaking. But I’m not an actual child, and I may have nightmares of this for the rest of my days. I promise. I am making a declaration here and now, I am getting the hell away from here. No one will ever do this to me.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I need to get off of this island.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> My eyes have been opened. I was not going to let this break me. I was going to be free. Nothing was going to stop me.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s Luffy’s sudden jolt to stand that pulls me from the waking nightmare. The terror in my heart grips me tightly as I snap a hand out to grab his arm, pulling him down and grabbing his shirt. Pleading for him not to make a scene. </p><p> </p><p>Luffy stutters, eyes no doubt glaring at the noble’s back but a hand wraps around me, holding me tightly, rubbing circles into the small of my back. I can’t hold the tears and quiet sobs that escape me. Pleas run from my lips. Chopper is shaking underneath my dress, holding onto my ankle unsure of what to do. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hachi pulls everyone back into the mess of roots and mangroves, away from the village. Brook -somehow having a thermos of tea shares the still hot beverage with everyone. I clutch the cup like a life line as Hachi explains the terror happening on the island, about the World Nobles that rule by fear. </p><p> </p><p>“They’re a bunch of inbred pigs”, I snort, though it doesn’t stop the terror I still have, being trapped as a slave.  I thought these feelings had faded, looks how far I’ve gotten since leaving this godforsaken island, not even 24 hours back and it’s like I’m four years old again, a weak girl unable to do anything to save herself. </p><p> </p><p>No one talks about my little break down in Luffy’s arms as we get ready to start travelling again. Luffy, a steady silent crutch beside me places his hat upon my head. The straw is warm, it’s feeling almost immediately calming my still racing heart. I look up at Luffy from under it’s rim. He smiles “Hold onto this for me ok?” </p><p> </p><p>“Un” I nod, afraid that If I open my mouth more tears would work their way free. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>I start to feel like myself again as we continue through the lawless zone. A few bounty hunters attacked us as we travelled. Unsurprisingly they focus on Luffy, wanting the price on his head but the men are small fry and easily taken care of. A few of them try their luck at going after Camie and I, as the ‘weak women’ of the group it hurts to have to put on a performance to make sure they’re not suspicious about anything, letting the ‘men’ take care of the trouble.</p><p> </p><p>Like I had sensed before, there are way more bounty hunters on the island then usual, I wonder if it has something to do with all of the Supernovas on the island, the Marine presence is sparse all of them seem hold up at the headquarters, Batman hasn’t made any sort of move that he’s felt me on the island. His range must not be as large as mine. </p><p> </p><p>I wonder if I’ll have to make an ‘appearance’ as Nightmare anyway, people seem way too interested in our crew. </p><p> </p><p>Not long later, Hachi guides everyone up a large staircase. Sitting on top of a large root is a rundown building with a large, slightly faded sign. Shakky’s Rip-Off Bar. The not so secret wife of Dark King Rayleigh has so much dirt on upper tier Marines that no one could touch her, even after many years as a pirate herself. As the owner of the world’s largest information trade, she had her hands in pretty much every underworld organization. Though her biggest past time is helping small time pirates and people that caught her eye. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my word, is that Hat-chan I see!” A tall woman is in the middle of kicking out a group of men from the bar. Black hair cut into a bob suits her face, a cigarette hung from her lips. A pink shirt with a spider design on it pokes out from a dark purple jacket, long legs covered in dark jeans.</p><p> </p><p>“Shakky-san” Hachi cheers “It’s good to see you!” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my, it’s been years. Come inside and introduce me to your friends!” </p><p> </p><p>All sat in the bar, it’s not long for Shakky to turn to each of us after catching up with Hachi, he introduces Camie and everyone with much excitement. </p><p> </p><p>“And this is Shira, a-a friend of the crew,” he says awkwardly, no doubt wanting to keep up the secret. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright Hachi, Shakky’s probably guess who I am already” I sent the older woman a wink, to which she returned. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s good to finally meet you in person Shadow-chan” </p><p> </p><p>Chopper, Luffy and Brook all startle “Wait, you know her Shi!” </p><p> </p><p>“We’ve talked over Den Den Mushi a few times, back when I used to bounty hunt. Shakky knows everything and anything you can think of on the Grand Line” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, don’t be so flirtatious Shadow-chan” she laughs. “You’re little network of blackmail isn’t so bad either” </p><p> </p><p>I shrug, “I try” though it’s gotten easier to gather blackmail now with my Haki. I think I have a full notebook of the hilarious things Red Haired Shanks has gotten himself into. </p><p> </p><p>“These guys need a coater, I was wondering if Ray is around to give them a hand” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry Hat-chan” Shakky takes a drag of her cigarette “Ray-san hasn’t been by the bar in about six months” </p><p> </p><p>“We can go looking for him” pipes up Luffy. “We aren’t in any rush” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah” chimes in Chopper. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m sure it can’t be too hard to find him. He always stays on the Island.” Shakky hums, putting an elbow on the bar to rest her chin in her palm. “You can start out checking the bars in the area, or the gambling halls. Or maybe he’s at Sabaody Park, he likes to watch people there sometimes.” This gets Luffy, Chopper and Brook excited, I don’t think any of them have ever been to a proper amusement park before. </p><p> </p><p>“You should keep an eye out though, the Marines have been acting carefully lately and with the Supernovas all gathered on the island at once. That’s a rare occurrence here in Paradise.” </p><p> </p><p>“The supernovas? Who are they?” asked Chopper. </p><p> </p><p>“They’re called the worst generation. Twelve rookies with the highest bounties, all traveling different paths through the GrandLine. All coming to Sabaody at the same time to cross the RedLine into the New World.” </p><p> </p><p>Luffy just laughs “Don’t worry about us” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s easy enough to keep track of them on the island” I smirk </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, awakened your Haki eh” Shakky smiles “Well, you best keep your wits about you Monkey-chan. I am a fan after all, and with three of the twelve on your crew it makes you guys the ones to watch.” </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean three?” Shakky ignores the question with a knowing smile, this is news to me. When the hell did we get three of the twelve spots. </p><p> </p><p>Shakky begins to run through all the rookies, </p><p> </p><p>Roar of the Sea, Scratchmen Apoo, 100 Million</p><p>Mad Monk Urouge, 108 Million </p><p>Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, 120 Million </p><p>Capone ‘Gang’ Bege, 138 Million. </p><p>Big Eater, Jewelry Bonney, 140 Million. </p><p>Massacre Soldier, Killer, 162 Million. </p><p>Surgeon of Death, Trafalgar D. Law, 200 Million. </p><p>Red Flag X Drake, 222 Million. </p><p>Magician Basil Hawkins, 249 Million. </p><p>Straw Hat Luffy, 300 Million </p><p>Eustass Captain Kidd, 315 Million. </p><p> </p><p>“Monkey-chan has the third highest bounty out of everyone, Kidd is only higher because of the collateral damage he’s done to civilians with every town he raids.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, wait” Chopper starts “That’s only eleven, and you’ve only said Zoro and Luffy. Who’s the twelfth? Who’s higher than Luffy?” </p><p> </p><p>Luffy laughs “We’re only here to have fun, what does it matter?” but I was just as confused, who could she be talking about, none of us had our bounties raised, especially not higher than Luffy’s! </p><p> </p><p>“Well, Chopper-chan the twelfth is none other than Shadow-chan.”  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone’s eyes land on me. Even Luffy’s mouth drops open “EH!!” </p><p> </p><p>“No one really knows why yours jumped so suddenly” Shakky shrugs “it’s got people very interested in you. Even more so because of this.” she pulls out the bounty from behind the bar, setting it on the counter for everyone to see. </p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t right!” I mutter, it’s my photo the same one from Enies Lobby. “My bounty is only 90 Million.” but it’s there staring me in the face. The grand ol' number 350 Million. The worst change was not just the insane increase, it was the large black letters sitting under my photo. WANTED ALIVE. </p><p> </p><p>“FUCK!” I scream. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck fuck fuck fuck, there’s only one reason behind this. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, it seems like you might know the reason behind this Shadow-chan. Care to share?” </p><p> </p><p>Batman must have finally spilled the beans! FUCK I was hoping that he’d actually wait until we were in the New World. This has completely wrecked my plans. I can’t just hide out now, I have to make some type of showing, everyone and their grandmothers even slightly attached to the underworld were keeping an eye out for me. It’s going to be even harder to keep knowledge about BB under wraps. </p><p> </p><p>“S-s-s-s-shi” Luffy’s lip wobbled, his eyes filled with tears “why is your bounty higher”  he wailed “that’s not allowed! I’m the captain mine’s supposed to be the largest” </p><p> </p><p>“They must have found out about my Haki…sorry Captain.” </p><p> </p><p>His head plops onto the bar top, tears streaming onto the floor “b-b-but my bounty” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s still really high” Brook tries to console him </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Luffy, you’re still the strongest on the crew!” cheers Chopper </p><p>“The government only raised mine cause they want to use me for my ability. You’re more of a danger for them, see you’re wanted dead, not me.” </p><p> </p><p>“So… I’m still the strongest?” He pouted, large puppy dog eyes still watery. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course!” the three of us cheered </p><p> </p><p>“This is going to change things” I sighed “I’m not going to be able to hide like this. We need to get back to the ship so I can change. I need to be seen so people don’t get suspicious.” </p><p> </p><p>“No weapons!” cried Chopper with his doctor voice, out the corner of my eye I see Shakky’s eyebrows raised. </p><p> </p><p>I rubbed the bridge of my nose “I’m not going to break my promise Chopper, but it’ll be more suspicious if they see me walking around without my signature blades.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” Luffy suddenly jumps up “they only want Shi so they can take her away!” he rages “NO! That’s not going to happen!” The realization only seems to make him more angry at the government as a whole, they keep trying to take his nakama away. IE Robin, now me. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Chopper offers a compromise. We ‘look for Ray’ at the amusement park for an hour, then we return to the ship and get my supplies. He’ll let me carry my swords as long as he gets another promise not to use them. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine” I sigh, another hour’s not going to make much of a difference I guess. People would probably expect me to ‘scout out the enemy’ before showing myself anyway. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Luffy is more excited for the Amusement Park than looking for the old man coater, as we bike back out of the lawless zone, keeping a wide berth from the Grove 20 village. I can feel Camie’s small amount of worry mixed in with her excitement. She shares that she’s always wanted to go to Sabaody Park but it’s usually too dangerous for Merfolk and Fishmen. That I can understand, it’s an open secret to bounty hunters and slavers that they can hang around the waters of Sabaody to get a chance at seeing a Mermaid or Fishman. If they manage to catch someone, they are worth millions at the auction house. </p><p>The stigma between Fishman and Humans were even worse nowadays then when I was a kid. I was pretty surprised when I had first heard that Nami’s island was taken over. That sort of thing would have brought more than a few hunters and Marines down on their heads if it happened on the GrandLine. Well, that says more about how important figures in the world just didn’t care about the ‘weakest’ Blue. </p><p> </p><p>The park was probably one of the things that had changed the most since I was a kid, it made it easier to walk around with everyone. Not that I actually had a chance to go on any of the rides or play any games. Most of my time here had been spent pickpocketing the tourists and visitors. People leave their bags all over the place when they go on the rides, I had made a lot of my money from afternoons and weekends spent running around here. </p><p> </p><p>Since I couldn’t go on any of the roller coasters or spinning rides I spent most of my time sitting with Camie. Though we all enjoyed going on the Ferris Wheel a few times. The view from the top was interesting, being able to see the entire park and how much it had grown and changed. </p><p> </p><p>There were only a few bounty hunters that tried to ruin our time, but as soon as they got close Luffy was quick to kick their ass. And they didn’t want to cause too much of a spectacle in the middle of a civilian zone. </p><p> </p><p>Camie and I are sitting on a bench just outside the roller coaster everyone went on to enjoy, even pushing Hachi to go have some of his own fun. We would be fine for twenty minutes on our own. We’re trying to enjoy the greasy food and happy atmosphere, specifically I’m trying to drown out the despair across the rest of the island, we were close to the main town and many of the Auction houses. I don’t think I noticed just how high strung I’ve been since setting foot on the island. It's a miracle I haven’t had another panic attack regarding my brand new sparkly bounty poster yet. I think I’m just waiting until we get back to Sunny and the safety of my room. </p><p> </p><p>There’s too many memories on the island that don’t help at all. All the times I've run through the tourist grove, or darted in between roots and hiding holes to get away from hunters. </p><p> </p><p>Then. </p><p> </p><p>One second I’m enjoying my nachos, answering questions from Camie. And the next. </p><p> </p><p>Everything </p><p> </p><p>Falls</p><p> </p><p>Apart. </p><p> </p><p>My head feels like it’s exploding, wave after wave of pain. The strain against my shields, withers away at my control. The webs of carefully crafted safety fall away like it’s nothing. It’s G8 base all over again, everything gets too much. The screams from the slaves, the cries of children in the auction houses the horrible lives of those trapped on the top of the Red Line. Everything is falling around me. I haven’t had a lapse like this since I first awakened my Haki. But instead of everything flashing by in a blur unable to understand any of the input. It’s all crystal clear. </p><p> </p><p>War. </p><p> </p><p>Pain. </p><p> </p><p>Death. </p><p> </p><p>Ace. </p><p> </p><p>Luffy. </p><p> </p><p>Whitebeard. </p><p> </p><p>There’s nothing I can do to stop the angry flashes of past and future melding together. The Pirate King’s laugh. Cannons firing. Marine Vs Pirate. The ocean rising to swallow the island whole. Blackbeard cackling. Ace smiling in death. Luffy’s scream of anguish. A baby’s cry. </p><p> </p><p>“For my child. I would do anything” Pink hair sprawled across the pillow, her face pale and sweat soaked “His name is, Gol D. Ace” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>I knew about this. </p><p> </p><p>How could I have forgotten? </p><p> </p><p>It’s too much. </p><p> </p><p>Please <br/><br/></p><p>Make it STOP! </p><p> </p><p>LUFFY </p><p> </p><p>WHERE ARE YOU? </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s endless. </p><p> </p><p>Time means nothing when lost within the memories. I crawl and tear my way through the haze of pain and sorrow and hurt. But there's just more and more. I can’t get out. I’m trapped. </p><p> </p><p>Then, it’s suddenly gone. I can feel the veil of Haki surrounding my mind, keeping the madness at bay. The lack of stimulation is enough to shock me into the waking world. It feels like there’s a hole in my chest, even though it’s only been months since awakening my Haki the lack of input feels wrong, I feel blinded even as my eyes opened to an old man sitting close to my face. </p><p>Where’s Cami? </p><p> </p><p>What happened? </p><p> </p><p>I try to turn my head, glancing around the room for the Mermaid and freeze as something metal hits my chin. There’s a weight against my neck. </p><p> </p><p>The man is talking, voice deep and in a quiet whisper but all I can hear is my heart beating in my chest and feeling the metal under my fingers. I can’t feel Luffy. There’s a collar around my neck. </p><p> </p><p>It felt like my throat had closed up. A strangled whine escaping past my lips without my permission. </p><p> </p><p>I can’t breathe! </p><p> </p><p>The collar is too tight! </p><p> </p><p>Hands grip my shoulders, the man forces me to watch him, to really focus.  His face is familiar. The Dark King. Rayleigh. Old man Ray. a man who goes by many names. </p><p>“Breathe with me girl” He says, his voice sounds far away like if I was under water. </p><p> </p><p>But I can’t be underwater. I’d die. </p><p> </p><p>His hand runs down my arm, gripping my fingers and putting them to his own wrist. The beats of his heart echo, a steady rhythm  so out of sync with my own. </p><p>“In and out” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“In and out” </p><p> </p><p>Slowly, so god damn slowly my heart rate slows to match his, my breaths evening out. It no longer feels like I'm choking. A weird numbness settles over me. It’s unnatural. </p><p> </p><p>There's’ a collar around my neck. The people sitting on benches beside me are all wearing collars as well, this is an auction house. Men in white uniforms and rifles on their backs wonder down the aisles. Bounty hunters in ragged clothes and long jackets barter with a man in a suit across the hall. I don’t have my swords on me. I’m wearing a fucking dress.  I shouldn’t be so calm right now. </p><p> </p><p>“What did you do?” my throat feels raw like I've been screaming. BB is erratic and kicking under my skin. I try to sooth her, but with no access to my Haki all I can do is try and rub the bump without anyone noticing. It doesn’t really work. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re Haki running wild, they brought you in unconscious. Without my help your brain probably would have melted.” </p><p> </p><p>Ace is in Marine custody. He’s going to die in a week. Why aren’t I panicking. Why does everything feel so detached. </p><p> </p><p>“What did you do to me?” It’s like I’ve been drugged, I can’t pull up any emotions other than calm. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s just a part of my Observation” Rayleigh nods, one large bony hand still gripping my wrist. “Your panicking will do nothing to help your situation. You need to get your shields under control.” </p><p> </p><p>It’s easier than I thought to pull myself together again, the lack of panic running through my mind makes the process almost streamlined. I can feel the barrier between my Haki slowly drop, but the blur around my emotions stays strong. I can’t even pull up the anger to tell him to drop it. </p><p> </p><p>“If I drop this now, you’re going to pass out from the shock.” It’s like he read my mind- but I’ve stopped listening to him. I can finally feel the world around me. Cami is right there, across the hall on some sort of stage. Her worried eyes focused on me. She’s trapped in a goddamned huge fishbowl, slave collar attached to a chain trapping her in the water. She yells my name, but a guard quickly tells her to shut up. There’s a crowd beyond the stage. I can feel them, their excitement. The disgusting awe and surprise at seeing a Mermaid. </p><p> </p><p>Usopp’s frantic pings brush against my mind, the headache building behind my eyes only spurred on by how frantic the sniper was feeling. I could feel all of them, my crew, my nakama.  God I was so glad they were here. Luffy was angry. It was the best way to describe the controlled maelstrom of emotions bundled tight around him. The crowd was cheering as the auction began, I can feel Nami’s distress as the betting quickly reaches out of our budget. </p><p> </p><p>Things quickly spiral out of control, I feel the moment that Luffy snaps. I can see in my mind’s eye as he marches through the crowd and the stunned silence as the punch connects with the World Noble’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s time to go” Rayleigh smiles at my side “Your captain’s an interesting one that’s for sure” </p><p> </p><p>It takes only seconds for the emergency button to be pressed by the other Noble. The crowd begins to panic and I can already feel the mass of Marines nearby start to buzz.  </p><p> </p><p>Rayleigh lets out a wave of Haki, a controlled burst that feels like Armament and Observation mixed together. I didn’t even think that was possible. The collars on everyone’s neck bursts open. The clatter of hundreds of metal clattering to the floor. The slaves begin to run, a man going so far as to bust a hole in one of the walls. Crowds of people surge outwards, running into the mangrove forest trying to get as far as they possibly can. The guards are quickly knocked unconscious by Rayleigh, a wave of Conquers’ washing over the back room of the auction house. </p><p> </p><p>All I want to do is run to Luffy and the others, but there’s hundreds of Marines incoming, one of them so strong he must be an Admiral. And we weren’t the only pirates in the crowd. Law and Kid and some of their crew members are there chatting with Luffy. I can’t go out like this. Logic takes over, and I quickly raid one of the unconscious bounty hunters from his jacket, and the pants of one of the soldiers. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Rayleigh is amused, but I don’t have time for crazy old men even though he still had a tight rein on my emotions. </p><p> </p><p>I tussle my hair free from the hair spray, hoping it looks like my regular messiness and rub the makeup from my face. The dress skirt looks bulky being tucked into the large white pants but the coat covers most of the awkwardness. </p><p> </p><p>I march out onto the stage with Rayleigh just as Hachi is pulling Camie from the water. There’s blood running from his shoulder, roughly bandaged by Chopper no doubt. </p><p> </p><p>“Shi!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah” My smile felt flat without feeling the usual warmth and comfort of home around them. Twitching but still awake, the announcer that was minutes ago happily yelling out figures for Camie’s life was trying to scramble away. I used a vicious, secretly armored kick right to his crown jewels. It may or may not have caused some serious internal damage as well when he went sailing into the far wall - stuck into the cement. “Filthy pigs didn’t touch me” I managed to put some venom into my tone. </p><p> </p><p>In the back of the rows of chairs, a low whistle echoed “Remind me not to get on his bad side” Trafalgar Law chuckled, his crewmates wincing in sympathy of the bastard. </p><p> </p><p>Rayleigh stuck to the edge of the gathering, still having a tight control over the fog on my mind, I was beginning to feel thankful for it - I never would have been able to keep up the charade if he had to carry my limp body from behind the curtain. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Luffy was all but holding himself back from jumping me, his anger sated, not even sending another look towards the unconscious nobles in the front row. I would have liked to give a few kicks to them myself, but I could feel the Marines surround the auction house already. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ve got some company” </p><p> </p><p>We all stepped from the front doors out into the afternoon sun, Kid, his first mate Killer and some of his crew were already standing off with the Marines. </p><p> </p><p>Five supernovas, a few crewmates and the entire Straw Hats. The Marines really didn’t stand a chance. </p><p> </p><p>Luffy immediately got into a pissing contest with the other captains about who would take out more Marines. While Zoro and Killer have a bit of a quiet standoff, I can feel their eyes flickering to me though. </p><p> </p><p>They haven’t not noticed the weird flat wall of emotion surrounding me. Chopper especially is worried, sending me looks that flip between wanting to hide me away and demanding that I keep his promise not to fight, even with so many Marines surrounding us. </p><p> </p><p>The two rival captains have impressive Devil Fruits, Kidd had one that controlled metal and or magnetic polarization, and Law had something that could create a bubble that could separate body parts leaving the victims very much alive and active, but unable to move without their legs or with their heads attached to their friend’s arms or some weird combination of the two.  w How interesting. I wondered if their fruits would be listed in my book. </p><p> </p><p>I could feel their suspicion and confusion as they noted that I didn’t lift a single finger during the fight, Usopp, Chopper and Nami stuck close to me. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll take the ones on the right, you take the ones on the left” </p><p> </p><p>“But there’s twice as many on the left!” Usopp yelled. </p><p> </p><p>Nami grinned “I know. I can count” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It didn’t take long for the admiral himself to arrive. The arrival of the insanely strong man made everyone scatter. I couldn’t remember his name off the top of my head, but his Light-Light fruit made it very hard to dodge and get out of the way of his attacks. We managed to run into the forest, dodging over roots and foliage to put some space in between us and him. I felt the moment that we were getting out of Rayleigh’s range. The feeling of walls folding in on me, the panic rising up through my throat. </p><p> </p><p>ACE</p><p> </p><p>ACE</p><p> </p><p>ACE</p><p> </p><p>Rayleigh was doing us a favor keeping the yellow clad asshole busy but the darkness began to spot in my eye sight, and a deep bone wariness settled in my bones. Chopper had to transform and catch me before I fell flat on my face. </p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t get a word out of my lips before everything suddenly turned black. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I need Luffy” the words escape my lips as soon as my eyes open. Everything is so clear again, I can feel my heart beating in my chest, my emotions once again my own. I glare at Rayleigh when I catch sight of him sitting at the bar. “I-I can’t” I suck in a breath “I won’t” it’s still too much, the headache raging and it feels like there’s too much in my brain. Ace. I have to tell Luffy. </p><p> </p><p>It can’t be too late. I need to do something. My Haki spreads out, I can feel Luffy and the others a few Groves over, they are walking in away. Usopp pings me, they are all calm and happy. What happened to the fight? They need to get back here! I can feel Usopp and Luffy stop, feeling my fear and outburst.. I had to tell them, we need to make a plan. Ace was going to DIE. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it Shi-chan?” Shakky leant over the bar, eyes worried. “Monkey-chan made the decision to split up for a few days, Chopper-san will be back with a few supplies from your ship. The two of you are more than welcome to hide out here.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ace is going to be executed” NO. I took a forceful breath. No, I was not going to let this happen. We have to be together this time. We can do it, if all of us work together. </p><p> </p><p>“How do you know that?” Rayleigh hid it well, but nobody could suppress their emotions enough to hide from me. He wasn’t surprised. He knew exactly what was happening. But did he know the SECRET? Ace’s origins?” </p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>No he didn’t. </p><p> </p><p>Why didn’t he? </p><p> </p><p>Did Roger not talk to his crew? His own first mate? Did he not trust his Nakama? </p><p> </p><p>“You know Fire-Fist Chan? Shakky asked, keeping her tone light - not wanting to upset me further. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s Luffy’s brother.” I shook my head. Luffy was confused, the whole group stopping and beginning to turn back. YES get here faster I need you. Ace needs you. I feel the Haki encroaching, Rayleigh is trying to suppress me again. But I physically push him away, standing so quickly that the room spins. “Stop that!” </p><p> </p><p>“I need my Haki. I need to be clear headed!” </p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t feel like you are” He said softly. </p><p> </p><p>“Y-you don’t know” the man is hiding something, but this is important. How could he not know. “Ace’s mother was named Portgas D Rouge.  </p><p> </p><p>Shock reverberated through the old man, he truly didn’t know “I knew he was connected to Luffy-kun… but Roger’s son…” </p><p> </p><p>“I need to tell them” I can’t wait here any longer, I need to meet them in the mangrove. We need to headright to Sunny. Maybe we can make it to Impel Down quickly, break Ace out before anyone even knows we’re on our way. </p><p> </p><p>“Sit down Shi-chan” Shakky stood quickly, moving out from behind the bar trying to help me stand as black spots danced in my vision. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t!” I spat. Flaring my Haki before I could even see properly. They weren’t far, I could make it - meet them halfway. </p><p> </p><p>I grabbed the Bar’s door but a wrinkled hand kept it from opening. </p><p> </p><p>“Move” I glared at the old pirate. </p><p> </p><p>He shook his head “I can’t let you go Shi-chan” the suffix coming from his mouth felt patronizing, I wasn’t some child he could talk down to anymore. He had no control over me, the only ones allowed to give me orders were my Nakama- Luffy specifically. </p><p> </p><p>I was about to bodily push past him, I wasn’t going to hold back just because he was some big shot pirate back in the day. But then a new presence. A familiar one suddenly appeared between me and the others. </p><p> </p><p>I hadn’t felt him anywhere near the island. Where the fuck did he come from! Kuma. </p><p> </p><p>Horror dropped my stomach to my knees. </p><p> </p><p>No. </p><p> </p><p>It’s too soon. </p><p> </p><p>Why was he here? </p><p> </p><p>Rayleigh’s face said it all. I didn’t need Haki to know that this was all of his fault “What did you do?” I seethed. </p><p> </p><p>My Nakama’s panic and worry bombarded me, pushing against the already blinding headache. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think you were Observation users… But still, you’re not ready for the New World” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course we’re Haki users!” I spat, I haven’t spent months drilling the basics into everyone’s heads for nothing. Sure not everyone was awakened yet but they were prepared for when they eventually were. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not in charge of our journey” I clung to the guilt, the spark of remorse in his heart. “You have no say in whatever training we have or steps to take” I spat and gods I was so close to slapping him. Throwing my promise to not fight just so I could kick his ass, to deafen him, blind him, use every trick and sneak attack in my arsenal. But- </p><p> </p><p>Zoro <b>disappeared. </b></p><p> </p><p>It felt like my lungs decided not to work. Like someone had taken a sledgehammer to my stomach. Everyone’s <em> FearHorrorShock </em> felt like sharp knives. Luffy, Luffy felt cold, filled with rage. </p><p> </p><p>Brook <b>disappeared</b>. </p><p> </p><p>Oh my gods. I could feel the shaky shock begin to set in. I wasn’t going to be able to stop this. I was powerless. My tears fell, hitting the floor like gunshots in the silent bar. Everything was too quiet and too chaotic at the same time. Hands were grabbing my shoulders, I could do nothing as they maneuvered me into a chair. My focus was elsewhere. </p><p> </p><p>I flare my Haki, desperate and needy. Usopp pinked back, an automatic response, but the horror and panic running through him was too much. </p><p> </p><p>I wanted to scream. </p><p> </p><p>I wanted to rage and beg. </p><p> </p><p>But the fight had gone out of me. </p><p> </p><p>Usopp was <b>gone</b>. </p><p> </p><p>It felt like my heart had stopped. I couldn’t move. </p><p> </p><p>Sanji, <b>where was Sanji!? </b></p><p> </p><p>I clutched at my chest, the old man and Shakky’s voices were muffled in my ears, telling me to breathe. But I couldn’t. Glass shattered in my hand, water spilling to the floor. <b>Franky, I can’t sense Franky. </b></p><p> </p><p>Luffy is panicking. The anger drained out of him. His Haki is pinging me multiple times -Hide, Live, Get away. My chest is heaving from my quiet sobs. </p><p> </p><p>Nami’s voice echoes with Luffy’s name before it suddenly <b>cuts off</b>. I can hear everything. My mind is pounding. Chopper’s presence becomes feral - he’s taken too many Rumble Balls. </p><p> </p><p>He’s <b>gone</b>.</p><p> </p><p>Robin is hyperventilating, she’s scared. And I can’t do anything about it. She <b>disappears. </b></p><p> </p><p>Luffy is horrified. </p><p> </p><p>There’s no other word for just how devastated he is felling. </p><p> </p><p>Hopeless. </p><p> </p><p>I can’t stop pinging him. I can’t stop. I don’t want to lose him too. </p><p> </p><p>Please please please please please please please please <b>GONE</b>. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It takes too long to get myself together - my heart is pounding and there is fury in my bounts. Shakky can’t stop me from marching outside, Rayleigh had left sometime during the attack, and walking out of the mess of roots and trees is him and Kuma. Side by side and calm as can be. </p><p> </p><p>Too calm. </p><p> </p><p>Kuma is an abomination, it's like he doesn’t have any emotions. It’s scary to even be around him. Is he really just a machine now? </p><p> </p><p>I have half a plan. Well, mauve a quarter of a plan. Fueled by anger and hormones, nothing is going to stop me. </p><p> </p><p>“You BASTARD!” he doesn’t even flinch as my hand smacks across his cheek. I was shaking too much to use armament, but it left a statisguing red mark anyway. The Dark King recoils, holding his throbbing cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“And you!” I snarled at the warlord - revolutionary whatever it doesn’t matter. “Don’t think for a moment that I don’t know who you truly are. Was this your plan or Dragon’s? </p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of silence. </p><p> </p><p>“That was an actual question I asked and I expect an answer!” </p><p> </p><p>“It was Dragon’s” Rayleigh sighed “But I agreed. You could not have continued as you are” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s not your decision to make!” I screamed. Fucking meddleing old men. I spun, finger pointing at Kuma. I have no idea where he intended to send me. Their plans had probably been disrupted by my pregnancy. Couldn’t shove an eight month pregnant woman in the woods now could they! </p><p> </p><p>“You are going to send me to the Whitebeard Pirates this instant!” </p><p> </p><p>“No” the warlord said with a lazy drawl. </p><p> </p><p>“No? HA What the FUCK do you mean NO you rat fucking bastard!” I laughed, a crazed sound full of pain. “You have separated my family, caused who knows how much emotional trauma. And have pissed off the wrong pregnant woman. I am not going to stand by while Luffy and everyone else I love is scattered to the winds, all while my baby’s father is about to be executed just because of who his father was!” </p><p> </p><p>“Well… that’s some surprising news” Rayleigh sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. At this point I couldn’t care any less about his own feelings in this situation. He was officially on my shitlist. And I tell you what there are not a lot of people that have made it to that list and have stayed alive for very long. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not safe,” Kuma cut in. staring impassively at me head- not even meeting my eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“And I don’t give a flying fuck. I am pregnant, not an invalid. You oversized tin can!” It was quieter than inside one of my bubbles as we stared off, “Now! If you please.” </p><p> </p><p>Rayleigh sighed again, throwing his hands up in the air “Go ahead Kuma. She’d try and make her own way there anyway” </p><p> </p><p>Damn straight! I might not be able to swim anymore but I’d fucking run across the water if I had too. </p><p> </p><p>I refused to flinch as Kuma’s hand slowly reached out towards me. I didn’t even feel his touch on my shoulder before I was knocked out by the sudden force. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A wall bursts into small chunks as I pass through, mostly unharmed. The far wall dents and bruises my back as I slam into it, I feel the tingle of armament fade away even as the exhaustion settles in. Then there’s a moment of confusion as three things rush through my mind and I look around the room. </p><p> </p><ol>
<li>Kuma’s technique sucks. </li>
<li>I am not on the Mobydick, surrounded by Whitebeard Pirates. </li>
<li>That’s FUCKING Garp the Fist standing over me. </li>
</ol><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What the fuck” </p><p> </p><p>And Garp has the fucking audacity to sigh and set his head on his desk. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Muhahaha aren't I evil. </p><p>Poor Shi is being put through a lot. </p><p>See you all next week!<br/>Chapter 32 - There is No Such Thing as the Calm Before the Storm.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Journal 4 - There is No Such Thing as the Calm Before the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's kind of fitting that as I'm doing a final run through that there is a snow storm about to begin. The sky is dark with thick clouds and the wind whistles past my windows, it's definitely getting me into the mood! </p>
<p>OMG guys when you search ACE/OC fics by Kudos L'Appel du Vide is the second most popular!! OMFG guys that's amazing!! I'm right under Tell it to the Marines by Tsume_Yuki who is like GOD! I can't believe it. Thanks so much it's all thanks to you guys!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A wall bursts into small chunks as I pass through, mostly unharmed. The far wall dents and bruises my back as I slam into it, I feel the tingle of armament fade away even as the exhaustion settles in. Then there’s a moment of confusion as three things rush through my mind and I look around the room. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>     1. Kuma’s technique sucks. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    2. I am not on the Mobydick, surrounded by Whitebeard Pirates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   3. That’s FUCKING Garp the Fist standing over me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What the fuck” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And Garp has the fucking audacity to sigh and set his head on his desk. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marineford. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuma sent me to the middle of fucking Marineford. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you doing here Nightmare” Garp has the audacity to sigh again, and lift a bottle to his lips. Is he seriously drunk right now?! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I quickly took in my surroundings, it’s a plan office now with a large paw print shaped hole in the wall. A few awards and certificates were hung in frames, and a large bookshelf filled with binders and reports sat behind the desk. Two picture frames sat propped up on his desk, from the position of them I couldn’t see who’s pictures they held. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What the fuck Kuma. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just going to stand there?” I could hear the slur in his words, even as I tried to wrap my head around what was happening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you drinking in the middle of the day?” the question slips through my lips without my permission.  The man looks like a mess, the signature white cloak is draped across the couch in the corner - fabric wrinkled and dirty. Dark bags under his blue eyes, his beard is unkept and more than a few empty bottles are half hidden behind the desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Garp hiccups and waves the bottle at the picture frames “What else is there to do.” He slumps down in his chair, the metal creaking under the weight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>wHAT? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Excuse me? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ace is scheduled to be killed and you’re here drowning yourself in sake!?”  That’s it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve had enough with fucking useless old men. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I had half a mind to throw up a silence bubble, before slamming my hands onto his desk. The thump didn’t even register, his eyes were glued to the pictures. Standing over the desk I could see, the first had a woman, dark black hair draped down to her waist, a small smile in her lips as she looked down at the bundle in her arms. The black haired baby was Monkey D. Dragon, the woman must be Garp’s wife. The other photo was a canid one, probably taken by Dadan. Three kids all huddled together on a bed of blankets. Luffy, being nearly drowned in the Straw Hat, had his legs over Ace’s stomach. His freckles are more pronounced against his cheeks in childhood, his face so serene in sleep. And tucked in between them was a boy with bright blond hair. Sabo. the lost brother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one that took in Ace. What did you think was going to happen, that he would happily become a Marine and Sengoku would turn a blind eye to his background. Why take him in the first place. Why love him and raise him just for him to be killed now? Why are you just standing aside? He’s going to be killed!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that!”  I jumped back as he stood suddenly. His large body towering over me as anger burned in his veins. “Why are you here Nightmare? Why shouldn’t I call my subordinates to take you away right this second. Whatever plans my son has, it was useless for Kuma to send you to me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t give a fuck about Dragon or Kuma or Rayleigh’s plans” I seethed, I’ve been though enough. “I’m here for Ace. I’m not going to let him die” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s too late” He grabbed a discarded bottle “we’re both too late.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never”  I was still wearing the stolen coat. I pulled back the cloth and smoothed the fabric across my stomach, letting the bump take shape. “My child deserves to know her father.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shock that reverberated through the old man was painful. He visibly recoiled, eyes locked in between my hands as a million things ran through his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ace is not his father, and I am not going to be another Portgas D. Rouge. Don’t think I don't know what happened. I know the government and the Marines probably better than you do, the massacre on Belleria.” Insight began to flow through me, giving me the means to try and convince this old man. I was vicious, praying on everything and anything to try and convince him to help me. “You already lost one grandson, are you truly willing to lose another, and a great-grandchild that hasn’t even been born yet. Do you know why I have a higher bounty than Luffy? Do you know what the government would do to me if you handed me over. If you stepped out that door and called Koby or FUCKING SENGOKU himself!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you truly so blind to what the Government really does. About the horrors. Ballerina wasn’t even the beginning of it or the last, What about Ohara or Flevance in the North Blue, The amber lead poisoning. The slavery market, Fuck they have their sticky fingers in every horror around the world. Don’t think they don’t know about the human experimentation by their chief scientist, or Dolphamingo’s control of the underworld and drug trade.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know what they would do to me?” I asked again quietly. “They would torture me for every bit of information my Haki could give. They couldn’t get a hold of Sharley because she’s under Whitebeard’s protection, so they’ve focused their attention on me. How much destruction do you think they could do with my information? How many people would they kill, how many countries or islands would they sink for things that haven’t even happened yet? They would kill the child inside me and start over.” I clicked my tongue against my teeth, the truth that I didn’t want to even start thinking about. The cold in my gut even thinking about it, my life would be worse than a slave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would be bred like a fucking dog” I spat “Churning out babies strong with Haki to join their army. They’ve done it before with Cypher Pol.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Garp is an old man, and at this moment he truly looked it. Face pale, he felt small, defeated. He should have retired years ago. He should have retired to look after Luffy and Ace full time. Be a proper parent for them. He can’t be alright with what the government’s been doing. It isn’t justice, it’s tyranny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I could feel the disgust within him. Oh, he knew everything the government has done and he still held strong with the Marines, thinking he could make the changes, to fix everything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat heavily again, eyes now locked the picture of his wife. He lost her, years ago leaving Dragon to be raised by him alone. He’s not surprised that his son turned out the way he did. I tried not to think of the horrors that Insight continued to play within my head. That was something that I could deal with right now. Maybe later I'd be able to tell Luffy what actually happened to his Mother and Grandmother, but right now there were more pressing things to worry about. Ace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His large hand dropped the bottle, instead rising up to cover his eyes. Silent seconds passed, my heart still beating wildly in my chest as Garp pulled himself together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I -” He took a deep breath, “There’s too many eyes on me. Sengoku already suspects something.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll help me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes God-damnit!” he hit his desk, the wood creaking dangerously “Fuck” he slammed back into his chair, the legs tipping dangerously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok” I could only nod. I didn’t think I'd be able to convince him, maybe get a promise to sit out of the fight... But this was better than anything I could think of. “Ok” I took a deep breath. “Let’s make a plan.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I woke up the next morning to a note on the desk, a sandwich and cup of milk on the side table and a blanket over my shoulders. I had passed out sometime during the brainstorming, though it wasn’t a restful sleep I at least felt a bit better put together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We barely had a plan. Sengoku wasn’t letting Garp into any of the organization meetings, and he wasn’t on good terms with the Admirals “Those no-good upstarts”. Which meant that some good old snooping around was on the agenda today. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We had seven days until the war. And four major goals. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Goal 1: Make things as hard for the Marines as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A messy plan is no plan” Garp scoffed, face still flushed from the sake. “Morale is a big part of any plan, we make things as bad for the recruits and lower captains and anything they plan will fall apart.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Goal 2: Find a way off this godforsaken island. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The island was probably going to be surrounded by ships, We needed to find the battle plans of where everyone will be stationed to even try and get past some of the warships. Or have a plan to get to one of the Pirate’s ships, But I didn’t want to have to go through the battle at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Goal 3/4 : Make sure Ace lives / Make sure Luffy lives. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The most important detail. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I knew exactly how Luffy would arrive. The whole break out from Impel Down and getting through the Gates of Justice, a very flashy arrival. But I had no idea how Ace would arrive. Would they march him right to the scaffolding or was he going to be held in a cell until the time is right? Either way I had to get to the control room and figure out how to get the gates open. If I could get him as soon as they arrived that would be the best bet. But I can’t just guess, we need to find out what the Marines have planned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I ate the sandwiches quickly, the milk was a bit of a weird choice but that was probably just Garp trying to pick healthy foods. The note basically said don’t get caught, eat and that nobody but him would be visiting the office anytime soon, everyone probably staying away from his ‘volatile’ state. A key sat under the note, probably for the office itself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ok. I could do this, it’s just one week. An entire week to stay hidden on an island filled with Marines and more than a few Haki users. Step one, don’t get close to any of the Admirals, easy enough they were like beacons. Step two, I needed to find a uniform. I was going to stick out like a sore thumb in the dirty jacket and pants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The office door was locked, but the key worked without issues. The hallway was empty, only a few people were in the relative area. Easy enough to sneak past. The place was like a literal maze, there were multiple ways of getting to the same destination. Probably so that it would confuse any prisoners, but it just made it easier to get around undetected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first set of dorms I came across were for chief petty officers, it was easy to snag a clean shirt and pair of blue slacks. This would give me enough leeway to be out and about unlike a seaman or chore boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was laughably easy to infiltrate into the ranks. I had walked past the mess hall and nearly had a heart attack when someone called me over. The group of men sitting at the table were a mix of Petty Officers and one Warrant Officer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about Grayson” One man laughed “he’s cool” the man in question smiled. The badge on his arm signaled him out as the Warrant Officer, he was young probably a year or so under me. “Come sit. Where are you from? There’s so many people at the base these last few days that I see new faces all the time!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, I smiled. This was just perfect. With so many new men and women on the island it was easy enough to make up a backstory.  I didn’t linger long making up an excuse about a report that was late. But I had learnt a lot from the fifteen minute conversation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was on edge for the execution, the base was fuller than it had ever been. The emotions in the mess hall spoke for itself. Everyone on the lower end of the hierarchy were nearly running around with their heads cut off trying to get ready for the war coming to their doorstep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More than a few of the men weren’t happy with how the higher-ups were handling it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why they aren’t just leaving him to rot in jail is the big question” one man had snorted. “We haven’t had a public execution like this since the Pirate King himself!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I get back to Garp’s office after the initial dinner rush, satisfied that I’ve managed to get into a few different groups of ‘new arrivals’. Garp is there, sitting in his chair going over a few reports. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What have you got there?” I asked as I set up a silence bubble and flopped onto the couch.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing important” he gruffs “My crew is island bound, too loyal to me apparently.” he snorts “most of them will be on the front lines.” he doesn’t sound happy about that news. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We know some things at least. I was able to learn a lot today” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up, unimpressed “Oh yeah? And what’s that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The lower ranks hate evacuating the civilians. Many of them are fighting the order, not wanting to leave their homes. The timeline for full evac is fucked and probably won’t be complete until the morning of.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Garp nodded. “Ace is set to arrive around 11:00am, the execution set for noon.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So ships will still be leaving, which gives us a possible escape option if we can delay them by a bit more]. I’m going to do more snooping for that option tomorrow, I gotta find out the exact route they’re going to take Ace from the ship to the plaza.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next few days process much the same.  Delaying the civilian evac was a cake-walk, a few mixed up schedules, and rumors spread about lost items and split up families to the people caused more than enough ruckus. Every day I would meet that same group for lunch, Officer Grayson turned out to be none other than Robin! Working under Batman he and his crew had been stationed on Marineford for the past month. Though Wayne himself was stuck on Sabaody dealing with the fall out of the ‘Auction house Attack’ and calming the Noble whose face got smashed in by Luffy. My captain apparently has some special attention now since the pig wants his head on a spike. But it’s not the first time that someone’s got a grudge on Luffy and most definitely won’t be the last. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Making things hard for the marines isn’t hard to do, a few lost keys, mixed up schedules, misplacing boxes of supplies. Doing the little things that wouldn’t go any higher than Warrant Officer notice. It’s easy to start hyping up the stress levels of everyone. More than a few times I had come across grown men having panic attacks in a closet about the coming battle. No one wanted to go to war over a single pirate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wasn’t just sitting around either. There were so many people on the island that I was able to put in some training to mix Haki with my Devil Fruit power.  It’s been a month since I figured out that I could completely hide my Haki presence, and even affect the senses other than hearing. But since the training ban by Chopper, it’s been a while since I could do it and that wasn’t going to be an option with the war looming. I was going to need every trick and skill up my sleeve. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I nearly made Garp have a heart attack from down the hall. He was talking to a coworker when I first made my presence disappear. The poor man ran so fast back to the office just to startle me into going full Ghost. Disappearing from his sight right as he burst through the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That conversation was enlightening actually, Garp hadn’t known that I had eaten a fruit - and one that he was familiar with as well! The last user was as good as Sengoku’s adopted son. Garp had a lot of notes and suggestions to give me, though he had no idea that the fruit could do so much more than create silence bubbles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My practicing around the base actually started up a rumor in the lower ranks. Since I had tried to practice during the night, when not in the mood for sleep. The rumor of a siren wondering the base began. A ghostly apparition that wandered the halls was said to be the lover of the Pirate King,  coming to take revenge against public executions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I may have played it up a bit by donning a white sheet and letting myself be visible just in the corner of men’s eyes, or just letting my voice echo through the halls. The lyrics of Hoist the Colours matched perfect with the situation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Garp just laughed, saying that the men needed to be scared by women, it was good for their health. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I did manage to learn about the trap for the Whitebeard Pirates, the plan to cut off the bay from with large metal walls to trap the pirates inside and away from the rest of their fleet. It was a smart plan, but easy enough to secretly jam the controls. There wasn’t a way for them to test the mechanics before the actual day, so a few tools jammed into the many many cogs and some wires torn here and there was going to be more than enough to cause some trouble. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Messing with the armory was probably my favorite part of the day, I was able to not only get a pair of swords to stash in Garp’s office for myself, but the old asshole that manned the desk was a dick to everyone and ‘losing’ a few boxes only pissed him off more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here” Garp tossed a key onto my lap upon entering the office. The previously plain space had begun to overflow with ‘stuff’ since my arrival. The wall had been fixed by Garp himself on the second day, easily making up an excuse for breaking a wall again - he apparently did it often. Extra pillows and blankets coated the couch, dirty plates and takeaway cups littering the bookshelf. Stolen reports and orders and schedules littered the floor and table. The space had become a safe area, the only place I could try and calm my racing heart from close shaves with the Admirals or nearly getting caught by someone in a room I wasn’t supposed to be in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I spotted the faint blue/green shimmer in the metal before I touched it. It was made of sea stone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this?” I held it gripped in between the hem of my shirt. Careful not to touch it, I had no intention of inflicting myself with the unpleasant feeling if I didn’t have to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a key you dumb girl” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that you old fart” I sniped back, “What’s the key for?” The one he gave me that first day was more than enough to get through most of the locked doors in the building. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For the cuffs. Ace will no doubt be in Sea Stone cuffs, for eating that damned fruit.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT” I would have jumped up if BB hadn’t started kicking my ribs, trying not to sit down while in company of other Marine officers was a pain because I couldn’t get up without help nowadays, and that would have been impossible not to brush away.  “How did you get these?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whadda mean girl, the key’ll work on any of the cuffs, don'tcha know that” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The cuffs are made in bulk kid, Sea Stone’s hell to work with. No point making specific mechanisms for each set. Did you not know that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wish we fucking knew that for the attack on Enies Lobby! Those fucking CP assholes had us running around like fools for the ‘right key’. We wasted like an hour on that fucking hunt.” I seethed, how could I have not known that? How could nobody have known that! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HA!” Garp laughed “that’s how they get’cha. Now don’t go telling everybody that. It’s a Marine secret.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I could feel Batman’s arrival before he even set foot on the island. I had no idea how large his range was, so just to be careful I managed to keep my Haki hidden during the day. The dorms and Garp’s office were thankfully on other sides of the base, and he had yet to notice my presence while I was sleeping thankfully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With each passing day the stress on the base grew. No one talked during meals, tense greetings happened in the hallways. More than a few people were caught with their pants down in closets and empty rooms. Emotions were haywire everywhere. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then the best news came. Garp managed to convince Sengoku to let him sit up on the scaffolding. He didn’t think he’d be able to fight his oldest friend in the end, but it was a backup plan if I couldn’t get Ace in between the ship and the plaza. There were only a few route options that the guards could take, and it was impossible to find out which one since only Sengoku knew. But it was better than worrying about sixty different options. All I had to do was wait in the control room for the ship to first arrive through the gates, then follow Ace’s presence to the right hallway. I had the docks for Civilian evaluations memorized and if the plan stays on target there would be five ships still leaving from the north-east side of the island by noon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So the rough plan was as follows. Get Ace away from the guards after first arriving on the island, take control of the control room and let Luffy and his merry ship of freed prisoners through. Then get him and Ace onto a civilian ship and the fuck away from here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t much of a plan, and had one too many ways it could go wrong. But fuck if it was better than trying to get through the thousands of men in between us and Whitebeard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today was the day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I barely got any sleep, but it was better than nothing. Garp had to leave early in the morning, Sengoku wanted to keep an eye on him the entire time. He brought me a quick breakfast before leaving to join his friend and the Admirals. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stood in the doorway for a moment, hand bending the knob’s already twisted metal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll work” I said quietly, I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen </span>
  </em>
  <span>just as many victories as I had defeats these last few days. It has to work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, jerky and awkward with a spare glance at my stomach. He’s already tried to convince me to sit out a few hundred times, but I was more stubborn than another mother he once knew. I had to do this. Ace had no chance otherwise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn’t afford to waste any of my energy today, I had maybe 15-20 minutes of full Ghost mode available to me; soundless, smelless, and all but invisible to everyone. I had even less time than that if I coat another person with me. I had only one chance to practice this with Garp, and it nearly failed in front of a few officers. I couldn’t take any chance that I wouldn't have the energy for it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I ate slowly, every bite made my stomach flip. The eggs tasted like rubber and the bacon burnt beyond belief, but it was calories. I couldn’t help but wonder what everyone else was doing right now. Were they ok? Were they worried? I don’t think they'll find out about the fight until after it’s finished and in the papers. I know they are all safe, I know exactly where they all were but it didn’t help the nervousness in my heart. Would Luffy decide to do the training trip? How long were we all going to be separated? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Luffy... I can’t even begin to imagine what he’s going through on Impel Down right now. I can’t remember if Kuma had sent him right there or if he managed to make his way there on his own. But at least he was doing what the Whitebeard didn’t, instead of forcing this war on everyone. I am completely aware that if Whitebeard had taken his ships to Impel Down instead of Marineford they would have toppled and took over the prison within an hour. Why they didn’t I have no clue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I could feel the nervousness and jitters echoing off of every marine and cabin boy on the island. People were arming themselves, getting into places. Medical personnel were running around making sure everything was stocked full. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten thirty on the dot, people began to march out into the city.  This was it. No going back now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I straightened the uniform, and tucked my bangs into the hat. The key burned hot  in my pocket, swords secured tightly to the belt. Ok Shi. you can do this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The halls were filled with men and women moving purposefully, no one paid me any attention as I walked with my head held high. Walk like you mean business. Walk like you have somewhere important to be. Some of the best advice I’ve ever gotten. All from the posture tutor that was hired for Vivi. and it’s saved my life more than once while infiltrating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded to the two technicians as I entered the room. It was thanks to some work the other day I got ‘Officer Rain’ on guard duty in the room. The control room wasn’t a main target for the pirates according to Sengoku and the Admirals, all too focused on the plaza itself. Which was just perfect for me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I stood by the door, my back painfully straight and eyes locked on the humongous gates. Unlike Enies Lobby there were no whirlpools or strong currents created by the doors opening and closing. Which meant that they could have a large dock for all of the ships coming and going through the triangle shaped current. It was a ghost town now, hundreds of spaces all empty as the ships took up formation around the island. Only a few men were left on the wood, brown uniformed guards waiting for the prisoner. The transport ship was scheduled to then join and guard the remaining civilian evacuations. All I had to do was take care of the technicians here, once Ace arrives and the news is sent to Sengoku. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marine Vessel 429 to command tower,  requesting gate access for Prisoner transfer” The silent room was interrupted by the Snail’s declaration. The technician jumped in his seat, the nerves causing his hand to shake as he answered the call . The tense atmosphere hadn’t just infected the soldiers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M-Marine vessel 429, this is command tower please confirm ID Code” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A moment of silence passed, the two technicians exchanging a worried glance, no doubt not wanting to be the one to report if there was anything wrong with Ace’s arrival. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Marine Vessel 429 to Command tower, ID Code 9-Delta-7” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sigh rippled through the room. “Command tower to vessel 429 ID code received, stand by for gate opening.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck that was stressful” the techniction swore as soon as he disconnected the call. His friend nodded as he pressed the buttons to start the opening process. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re probably glad you’re not out there” he tried to laugh lightly, looking back at me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn’t speak, Ace was right there. I could feel him, his voice all but a flickering flame. Nothing like the warm sun that I remembered, my heart was breaking in two. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a quiet one” I heard the man mutter, but my eyes stayed locked on the doors as they slowly swung open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ship wasn’t anything special, and could barely be classified as a warship. Ace could have burnt the entire thing down to Davy Jones with a sneeze if he had access to his Devil Fruit. Fifteen agonizing minutes, I could only watch as it pulled into the dock. Both the technicians were leaning out of their seats to get a look out the window as the ropes were tied off and the guards helped maneuver the ramp.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally I got my first look at Ace. He looked like a mess, being all but dragged down the ramp by two marines. He looked tired, beyond exhausted. Previously tan skin had paled from the lack of sunlight. His hair hung limp and longer than when I saw him last. Even from up in the tower I could see the dark purple bruises that littered his skin, red scrapes and cuts along his arms and chest. The guards saluted each other as the new ones wrapped chains onto the sea stone cuffs. Each taking one metal shackle to lead Ace to his death. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There he is” the technician nodded nervously “ok...” he stepped away from the window back towards the Den Den Mushi. It rang for a moment, “Portgas D. Ace transfer confirmed. T-Minus 15 minutes to plaza.” he said into the receiver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Good work” the sharp voice of Sengoku snapped out and the call suddenly cut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn he’s always stressful to call” the technician laughed lightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I watched until I couldn’t see him on the dock anymore. A shiver ran down my spine. This was it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This your first time watching a prisoner transfer?” the man asked “this was actually pretty tame, usually they end up fighting and have to be knocked out.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for your service gentleman.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sword sang as I pulled it from my belt. Sorry Chopper, but I’m going to break my promise to you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The halls were silent as I ran through them. The Whitebeard pirates and allies had finally arrived. I could feel the strength in the air as the two sides faced off - waiting for the first sight of Ace. There were so many people on either side, it was an equal turn out numbers wise. I had no idea that Whitebeard had so many people loyal to him. It’s one thing to call him the largest crew on the seas, it was another to actually feel them all gathered together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was almost there. The idiots were taking the most direct route to the plaza, I should have known that they would have been obvious. There were only two men with him, that was nothing for me to take care of. The key still burned in my pocket. This was actually going to happen! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I felt it the moment Ace noticed my presence. His range wasn’t large, I was only a few hallways away when the shock made him stop his slow walk, making the guards pull harshly on the cuffs nearly knocking him over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’m almost there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Shadow” out of a dark hallway a figure steps in front of me. Mother-fucking Batman. I was so focused on Ace I didn’t even notice that his presence was so close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dun Dun Dun! </p>
<p>Honestly I was originally going to make Shi have another break down in Garp's office. After everything she's been though in the last like THREE HOURS turning up weaponless and probably moments from being found and taken by the government just pushed her wayy over her limit.  But then Garp turned out wanting to be drunk when I started writing him and that just got Shi angry lol. </p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed it! NEXT WEEK IS THE BIG ONE GUYS!! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next time: Chapter 33 - When Pirates Go to War.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Journal 4 - When Pirates go to War.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holy Moly guys - this is it. </p><p>The chapter you were all waiting for. </p><p>To be honest this is probably the chapter that has caused me the most problems. I've rewritten it at least 4 times (I've lost count how many...) I didn't want to just follow the Manga, and I really didn't want it to be unbelievable or cheesy (oh man that first draft was so CHEESY). So this is a happy medium I like to think.</p><p>Hope you all enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get the fuck out of my way” I barely paused as he stepped out from the dark hallway. Ace was too close. I was too close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batman didn’t even try to move as I slashed out with the stolen blade. It’s metal still covered in wet blood. It cut through his coat sleeve with ease, my intent was to fully sever the limb from his body. There were no jokes here,  I couldn't take any chance to slow down. But the metal was stopped by his armament covered forearm. I didn’t have a chance to pull back and try again because his free hand grabbed the blade and snapped it like a twig. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have come.” He dropped the shards of metal, letting them clang against the tile flooring. In a fit of shocked anger I threw the hilt at his head, forcing him to dodge and wipe the stupid look from his face. “You’ve gotten feisty since we last met” He says indifferently. “Is that the baby’s fault?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sweat that had already been plastering my hair against my forehead from my mad dash through the halls felt as cold as ice. My heart shattered, feet taking a few shaky steps back, away from the man that has already caused my world to become expediently difficult. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You knew…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gasp that left my throat was quiet as I forced my lungs to breathe. My heart beating a thousand miles a minute - My blood pressure probably sky-high at this point. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He knew. He knew. He knew. He knew. He knew. He knew. He knew. He knew. WHY? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Why didn't he not just tell Sengoku? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why not throw it in my face along with my new bounty? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since our first meeting” He answered my unasked question “you weren’t hiding it as you are right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FUCK. Even I didn’t know at that point. I must have been what… a month or two along. “You need to get the FUCK out of my way” I gathered my courage. I might have been a self-titled Hufflepuff in the Before but here I was dredging up some Gryffindor courage. There was no way I was going to get past him with force, I was going to have to be smart about this. Mix the best of both houses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re in no state to fight. Why are you here Nightmare? Is your Captain so selfish that he forced you to help save his brother despite your pregnancy? Or does he not know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too many questions, too many variables were running through my head. All while I could feel Ace getting farther and farther away with each step. I cursed my Haki, it felt weird that not everyone had the range that I do. That I could so fiercely feel Ace and he has no idea just how close I am to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have to explain anything to you.” I straightened my back. “So, what happens now?”  I opened my arms wide, I was weaponless but not completely powerless. “You march me right up to the scaffolding? You and the entire world watch as Sengoku pulls my baby from me? Then I disappear somewhere never to see the light of day again. As the Government does everything in their power to use my Haki for themselves.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your child is not part of the equation. It’ll be free to live out it’s life - maybe even become a Marine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HA!” A crazed laugh escaped past my lips. “You’re as optimistic as Garp. What do you think this entire war is for! For punishing a child for the crimes of the FUCKING FATHER!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s -” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare say that this is different!” Tears threatened to spill as I felt the heat build behind my eyes. “My child will be ostracized for who her parents are. That is the truth. It will hang over her head until she makes a name for herself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realization echoes through Wayne, new eyes latching onto my stomach. “Yeah” I let out a bitter laugh “yeah, Ace isn’t the only legacy of Roger. And I will not become another Portgas D. Rouge. I will not let another island filled with pregnant mothers and excited fathers be slaughtered in the Marine’s attempt to kill the Pirate King’s line. Hoist the colors high,  never shall we die.” My words echoed in the hallway. There was a strange weight to them. I could feel the music in my bones, the promise settling in my heart. If I wasn’t so worked up and stressed to Davy Jones’ locker and back I probably would have through some sort of godly promise was made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A weird calm settled in my then, as I felt Wayne’s mind run in circles, his face didn’t betray the shock but it was obvious that it was hard for him to process. His morals and duty at war with each other that closely resembled Garp just days ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could see the different paths opening up around me. If he makes the same decision as Garp did all those years ago history would repeat itself. If we walked away right this  moment my baby would be safe, but not for long. Ace would die and I would probably end up killing myself. OR he could call for backup, I would disappear into the bowels of the Government. He would fight for the innocent child, but she would either be killed or turned into a monster on the government’s leash. She would never have a life of her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of these were options I was even entertaining the thought of agreeing to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace’s lack of self worth echoed in my ears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Gramps… Would it… would it have been better if I was never born?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>It just hardened my resolve. He was prepared to die and I wasn’t going to let that happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I made my vow to protect the innocent.” Wayne said suddenly. “Portgas already chose his path. He will lay with his own mistakes and I told you the next time we met I would not be so lenient. But this is not the time nor the place. Leave now or I will have to resort to drastic measures.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decided to repeat history, unfortunate. “Drastic” I tasted the word on my tongue. A flimsy excuse. “What’s more drastic than telling your boss about my Haki while knowing I was pregnant. Why say protect the innocent when you know the price on my head would affect the outcome. You’re full of shit!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wave of Haki felt like a punch to the gut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clinical, raw strength tore down my shields like they were nothing. The suddenness of it nearly knocked me to my knees. The attack wasn’t just the loss of shields as everything felt like it exploded. This wasn’t Conqueror’s I realized with horror. This was offensive observation. Different from the all encompassing blanket that was used to block my senses months ago. Like the opposite of what Rayleigh did in the auction house. Instead of my emotions quelled it was like everything was dialed up to a hundred! My brain felt like it was on fire as my heartbeat sored, blood rushing in my ears as I gasped, trying to breathe through the pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not ready for the New World girl.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I grasped my head, fingers digging into my scalp as I tried to get my shields back up, to fight against the onslaught. Then I felt it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wave was affecting BB. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could hear her heartbeat loud and clear in my mind, pushing past the pain and struggle. Her presence was erratic, something was wrong. Even as Batmans released the onslaught, his clinical stare stone cold, my heart refused to settle. BB refused to settle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha - What did you do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay here girl” His voice sounded muffled, as I concentrated. A building pressure in my lower back suddenly released with a popping sensation. Whatever had given away caused a gush of water to splash down my legs. Clear fluid puddling along the tile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the pain came. Sharp and stabbing in my lower back. The strength of it caused a breathy gasp to escape me as I finally fell to my knees. A hand protectively cradling BB, I could feel the uterus harden as the contraction continued to wave through my body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was in labor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batman just started my labor early. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he just walked away. Spinning on his heel and disappearing further into the base. Leaving me sitting on the floor. In a pile of fluid and tears streaming down my cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re on my shit list Batman!” I yelled through clenched teeth, hoping he’d still hear me down the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could do nothing but count the seconds until the pain finally settled. Thirty seconds felt like an eternity but it was gone just as suddenly as it started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pulled myself onto my feet, using the wall for balance. He probably thought I’d be stuck in pain until BB decided to join the world. But I wasn’t a stubborn fuck for nothing. Chopper had educated me as much as he could about the labor process. Depending on what Wayne had done the time between the contractions will fluctuate. In the beginning stages they can usually be up to twenty minutes apart. The closer to the birth the shorter they’ll be. I just had to hope that BB would hold on for a little longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was not going to give birth in the middle of a war zone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first few steps were the hardest. There was a weakness in my legs and a soreness down </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span> that I wasn’t expecting. Like my muscles had overworked themselves and felt like jelly.  I pushed my legs into a jog, Ace had gotten too far too fast. I forced myself to keep moving, stopping now was not an option.  A timer ticked down in my head and too soon the next contraction hit me as I skidded into the passageway that I was supposed to amush the guards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit” I managed to stay on my feet, leaning heavily against the wall just trying to breathe through it. I didn’t have a plan anymore. I was weaponless. I was tired. I was having a fucking baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I just needed to get to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pain didn’t even fully pass before I was jogging again. The hall quickly opened up to the front plaza of the base. One gate was the only thing that divided the small village from the base proper and the idiot Marines hadn’t even locked it before heading off to war. The village surrounding the base was eerily bare. Doors were left open in their haste to leave, stores were half boarded up. The last civilian ship had left sometime during my mad dash, feet slapping loudly against the cobblestone streets as I ran. There was no point in silencing them, no one would have been able to hear over the roar coming from the dockside Plaza. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scaffolding came into sight suddenly, towering over most of the houses as I turned a corner. Two figures could be seen against the light of the sun. Sengoku himself and Garp. I wasn’t expecting him to actually be on the platform. I would have thought that Sengoku wanted him nowhere near Ace. He must have convinced Sengoku somehow, hopefully with some sort of blackmail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Separating the docks from the rest of the village was a tunnel. The final defense between the arriving ships and the island itself. Its metal gate was pulled up to let Ace and the guards through, it’s metal spears dangling over my head as I reached the entrance. I could finally see him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace was right there, the sun shining bright on him as they took the last few steps out of the tunnel’s shadow. His guards were already on the stairs. The chain connecting them pulled tight as Ace hesitated, slipper clad feet refusing to move as he stared up into the sun at Garp and Sengoku. There was a moment of terror that reverberated through him. The deep boned fear that comes with a looming death and too many regrets on his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could feel the thousands of souls sprawled out across the plaza, hundreds of ships in the water both Pirate and Marine, but none of them mattered. Ace was right there! A burst of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Scared Determination Excited Relief</span>
  </em>
  <span> filled energy was all I needed to sprint that last few meters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The left guard didn’t have a chance to react as I launched at him first, armament covered fist smashing against bone and probably caving in his skull. I didn’t even watch him fall, instead spinning on my heel - making me dizzy as I jumped at the other guard. The first punch is dodged as he drops the chain to move out of the way. I have a moment where I don’t think I'm able to dodge the retaliation as he winds up to hit me with the butt of his rifle when a slipper clad foot lashes out. The foot catches the man in the stomach, knocking him completely off the stairs out cold.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shi-?” Ace’s eyes are wide with shock like he can’t believe what he just did. He looks more exhausted up close. I can see the edge of his cheekbones from lack of food, and the grey tint to his skin from the lack of sunlight. His freckles stand out sharply, like a rain of dots across his cheeks and shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot!” is the first thing out of my mouth as I grab his wrist, quickly shoving the key into cuffs, careful not to touch the Sea Stone. Up on the platform Sengoku is in a state of shock. While I can hear the laugh Garp is holding back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From our position at the bottom of the stairs, only the two old men were able to witness my kamikaze run. The scaffolding blocked us off from the rest of the war, but we had only seconds before Sengoku got his shit together and called for men or god forbid an Admiral. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shi” Ace’s voice is breathless, I can feel his hair brushing against the top of my head, our bodies barely touching. The cuffs clattered against the stone as silence descended. A moment of calm before everything went to hell. Mere feet away, the last line of Marine defense were starting to notice that something was wrong. Whispers quickly rising like fire across the rest of the crowd, people noticing the attention changing to something they were expecting. Whitebeard was yelling, but all I could focus on was Ace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warmth that was missing from the hot-head was back in full force, a raging inferno being held back by only a thought. I could feel it radiating through the thin uniform, near burning where Ace’s free hands came up to cradle my cheeks. “Shi” he said again, “what the hell.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Licks of flames were coming off of his shoulders, the sudden release of his Devil Fruit already giving him a more healthy glow to his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey-” I began to grin but the sudden pain took the breath from my lungs. Ace grabbed my shoulders, helping me stay up as my knees gave away. I managed to stop my hands from immediately clutching my stomach, instead forcing them to grab Ace’s. A short groan escaping my lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shi! What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck, I groaned through the pain, using Ace to push back to my feet. This was it. I had no other plan. We had a building behind us, and an army between us and freedom. Through the pain I looked up to the platform. Sengoku’s rage was sky high as he finally got his shit together and began yelling at Garp. But Garp’s eyes were wide and panicked, locking onto mine as his Haki reached out. I could feel his shock turn to resolve. This wasn’t anywhere close to our plan. Determination lit under his ass as he launched himself down the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace let out a yell and tried to push me behind him, trying to raise his fists to take a punch but my grip on his arm made him stay put. I could feel Sengoku’s glee as Garp barreled into us. But he wasn’t expecting for the Marine Hero to scoop me into his arms, grab the back of Ace’s pants and book it back through the tunnel and into the village. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gramps! What the fuck!” Ace yelled as we flew through the tunnel and into the village proper. I could do nothing but hold tight to the large man’s jacket riding out the last waves of pain as we moved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that I won’t do anything for you kids” His voice was rough, face set in stone as he turned his back on his entire career and best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poor Ace had no idea what was happening as Garp continued to move at insane speeds. I could feel the Marines quickly getting their shit together behind us. Sengoku’s anger radiated sharply as he ordered men to break off from their neat and orderly defensive lines. More than a few vice-admirals taking the orders seriously, Whitebeard must have figured out what happened because then the Pirates roared, marching forward and attacking. The war had finally begun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I forced my attention back to Ace, away from the deaths and the bright spots on my radar that were disappearing too quickly. The final waves of pain finally passed as I grabbed his hand. Garp had slung him over one shoulder, the other arm still cradling me to his chest. “You’re free” I couldn’t help but widely smile. I probably looked a mess, sweat soaked face and wearing the dirty Marine uniform that was now stained with way too many questionable fluids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace’s mouth dropped open, finally looking at his free, bruised wrists. A grin appearing on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garp’s crazy dash through the base finally stopped as he dropped Ace onto his ass and carefully set me onto my weak legs. I had to take a second to re-adjust my weight and stand tall. I managed to make a pretty good mental map of the base during the week and recognized the area around us as one close to the back of the base, near the rear docks and Gate of Justice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t expecting you to do this.” I said quietly to Garp as Ace grumbled and pulled himself up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old man sighed, he looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  “It’s time I put my family first. Kami knows I haven’t done it enough.” He gave Ace a sharp look, one filled with way too many silent feelings. Regret being the most prominent. “Keep her safe you brat. You’ve picked a doozy of a woman.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-” Ace blushed before stuttering out an “of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now get going.” He motioned farther into the base. “I’ll hold them off for as long as I can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one saw you grab us” I said suddenly, turning my attention to the men rushing through the halls, searching. “They all think you are chasing us” one man was even feeling so smug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garp nodded sharply, something within him relaxing. He didn’t want to have to fight and kill his friends and colleagues. If Sengoku was smart he’ll keep his mouth shut about the insubordination and just quietly retire Garp after all of this is over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get going you brats. I better not see you again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace shuttered, voice heavy with emotion “Gramps….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ace” I put a hand on his arm, “let’s go.” I gave the old man a nod, mentally promising that if we got out of this alive that I was going to send him a picture of his new great-granddaughter. I pulled Ace down a hallway as Garp turned and marched back the way we came. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too late to get to the evacuation ships” I heaved, that last contraction really took a lot out of me. “We either have to find a way back to the plaza, dodging the army, or find another ship.” Ace stopped dead in the hallway, fingers intertwined with mine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shi, what the hell just happened?! Gramps….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I threw up a silence bubble, the world around us tinting slightly purple from it. “Ace” I took a deep breath. “We don’t have a lot of time, but the short version is that Luffy and the rest of my crew got separated by that fuck Kuma. I got flung into Garp’s office and convinced him to help me save you. I’ve spent all week planning, and then getting that plan ruined by that other fucker Wayne. So, here we are. We need to find a ship.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But- back there you collapsed-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine” I said hurriedly, glancing around the hallway just so I wouldn’t have to look him in the eye. “We need to get out of here quickly.” I dropped the bubble and gave his hand a squeeze. “Let’s go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By Ace’s face he wasn’t going to let this go for long, but we didn’t have the time. Garp may be keeping the Marines in the base busy, but we need an escape and we need one now. There weren’t any other ships at the docks when Ace first arrived, but it wasn’t going to be long before Luffy and the ship of prisoners showed up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like perfect timing I felt the sunshine determination of my captain cross into my range. I couldn't get a good reading of his status, being too far away I could only hope that the attack on Impel Down didn’t leave him too injured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to get to the Gates of Justice. If we time this right we might be able to get out of here on a ship”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? How do you know that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I grin. “My Observation Haki awoke after visiting Skypiea. My range is crazy large, and Luffy just arrived with a ship full of prisoners from Impel Down.” The stunned look on Ace’s face would have been hilarious if it wasn't joined by a flash of self loathing. He still didn’t believe that someone would have come to save him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is Luffy thinking!” Ah, there was that brotherly worry. “He could have gotten himself killed, this isn’t his problem, hell I have no idea why you are here either!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now I couldn’t let that slide. I stopped dead, We were feet from the exit. “Luffy broke in as soon as he heard you were captured.” I turned, gripped Ace’s hand so hard I was sure he was feeling his bones grind. “But you missed each other by like ten minutes. I have spent the better part of a week on this island, making plans and getting ready for your arrival. I have an entire plan set, all of it throne down the drain because of one asshole. So don’t you dare say that you’re not worth it Ace!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warm fingers brushed against my cheek, wiping away the tears that escaped my control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ace…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry” He glanced at the ground between our feet, guilty and still so filled with self hatred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to have to beat it into your goddamn head” A watery laugh escaped my lips, as my hands cradled his chin, faint hairs of a patchy beard scratching my palms. I would have kissed him right then and there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If it wasn’t for the pain that hit again. Fuck… it hadn’t even been ten minutes since the last one. I folded over, head pushing against Ace’s chest as he grabbed my shoulders trying to keep me from falling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shi? Shi!” What’s wrong. Shit!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck, I grabbed his arm with one hand “the docks” I manage to groan out, “Luffy’s here” I tried to take a step but my legs refused to move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” tired and exhausted, Ace still swept me off of my feet and began running the final few steps out the door and into the afternoon sun. The ship was just pulling through the gate, trying to keep a wide berth from the docks and moving at a faster speed than  it should. I remember something about Jimbei and shark friends pulling the ship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit” Ace stops on the dock, grip tightening around me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“L-Luffy” I can feel him, I just need to “ah.” It takes more concentration that I would have liked to focus through the pain and send a wave of Haki at the ship. More than a few people perk up as the wave hits them. Luffy is immediately running to the railing, I can see the yellow shirt clearly against the sea of white and black stripes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SHI!” I heard him yell. Worry and shock being the first thing to run through his mind. The next thing his eyes land on is Ace. He’s halfway crossed the distance between us within the next heartbeat. His smile is blinding in all of it’s sunny glory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ACE!!!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy thankfully manages to aim correctly, if not land roughly by slamming into one of the dock poles. At least it wasn’t into Ace and I. the momentum definitely would have bowled the two of us over and I wasn’t at all capable of bracing for impact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Captain” I managed more of a grimace instead of the smile I wanted. “You’re a bit late to the party” I let out a low groan as a particularly strong wave hit me. “I got to Ace before you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ace! Shi! How are you here? Is anyone else with you? What’s wrong, are you hurt?” Luffy’s questions pass by a mile a minute as he’s hopping around the two of us, wanting to grab us in a hug but my obvious pain stops him. I can feel his heart physically fighting with the relief in his voice. After everything we -- he has been put through these last few days I can only imagine the stress he’s been under. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck, I hope that everyone else is alright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine” I try to push myself out of Ace’s arms but he remains steadfast. Grip tight, and though my legs will probably crumble beneath me I was determined to keep going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you’re not!” the hot head snapped. “She keeps collapsing, and won’t tell me what’s wrong.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy frowns, I can feel the worry race through him as he leans right up into my face. “Shi. Is BB ok?” I can see the dark circles under his eyes, he hasn’t been sleeping. Yellow bruises slowly turning dark purple scattered about his shoulders and arms. Puncture marks that look half healed peeking out from under his vest. He looks like a mess, and all he’s worried about is me and BB. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t uncommon for Luffy to join me during the times Chopper wanted to give me a check up. None of the times were invasive like you would have thought. Most ‘appointments’ were Chopper taking blood and doing his own tests, or keeping track of my blood pressure and how I've been feeling every few weeks. Chopper had to do a lot of research to be comfortable in answering any of my questions and keeping tabs on my health, and most days he ended up sharing his books with me. Though I only understood a quarter of the medical terms, Chopper was always an advocate for knowing about your own personal health. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy always asked the good questions, even if they were a bit on the quirky side. Like wanting to know how BB would eat from inside of me, or always wanting to know what fruit size BB was each week. I would never have thought that Luffy would be that interested in the pregnancy process, I thought he would have gotten bored with it eventually, but he didn’t. It was kind of like how good he was with kids. Every island we went to there always seemed to be one kid, or a group of them that were interested in the strange visitors to their island. The mysterious pirates that their parents always warned them about. Luffy never fails to be an interesting character for them to ask all their questions too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is why I don’t think I'd ever be able to tell Luffy no - unless the idea was truly idiotic. But when Luffy is so excited about something… or this serious, worried. This was my Captain, someone I could place all of my worries on, someone who is so dedicated to seeing our own dreams accomplished alongside his own. Someone who has my complete trust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I let out a short panicked laugh, the pain within me started to ebb away as it finally began to become real in my mind. “She’s coming.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s coming?!”Luffy’s smile erupts like a supernova. I can feel his determination, his ecstatic glee. All if it just pushes aside the stress and worry for a glorious moment of joy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace looks between us, confused. “What? Who’s coming?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s at that time that the ship filled with prisoners, having lost their jailbreaker pulled up close to the docks. Scores of people gathered at the railing, voicing overlapping as they began to recognize Ace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luffy-Kun! Ace-kun?!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>My eyes first land on a large blue fish-man. Jimbei; Fishman Pirate, Ex- Warlord, Friend, Future Nakama. He is surrounded by a few familiar faces, old members of Baroque Works as well as the asshole Crocodile himself. Buggy the clown and Ivankov the revolutionary being only a few of the people I know of but have never met in person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to go” I push against Ace’s arms again, it takes some doing but he finally sets me on my feet. “Get on the fucking ship Portgas!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I get a flare of warning to smash my hand across Luffy’s mouth before he announces to the world, and a ship full of prisoners including a few that I personally probably put away that I was a girl and currently in labor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now’s not the time Luffy” I looked pointedly at the crowded ship, to which Luffy thankfully nodded. “Get us the fuck out of here” I yelled as we climbed aboard. Oh man I was ready to get as far from this god forsaken island as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t just leave”  Ace cuts in, “Pops and everyone are still fighting!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m with her plan” Buggy grumbles from off to the side. His eyes flicker between us and the fight on the other side of the island. I can feel his Haki twitch with every death and bright spot going black in my senses. It’s not surprising that he has Haki himself, travelling on Roger’s ship for years he must have picked up some interesting tricks but I didn’t think that there was anyone else in the world that had a range like mine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Shira, how nice to see you again” Crocodile’s sleazy smile is in place, he’s oozing sarcasm and really it’s just pissing me off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go suck a dick Crocodile.” I can understand why Luffy freed the asshole, but that didn’t mean that I had to like it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, testy. How is the good princess these days?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding to ignore him, I turned to Jimbei. “You’re the helmsman of this ship?” he nodded, “Marine’s have the island surrounded on both sides, so we have two options; go back through the gates and exit back at Impel Down” the crowd immediately began to protest around me but were easily ignored. “Enies Lobby would have been a better choice but the island’s been abandoned. Or we fight through the literal armada of ships and get to Whitebeard and his allies.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turned to Luffy “Your decision Captain” While most of the prisoners thought that Buggy was their savior, the rest of the level 6  (...and level 5.5 I guess, taking into account all the okamas under Ivankov) ex-inmates all looked to Luffy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yosh! We need a doctor and white-ossan will probably have one.” He nodded to himself, and grinned at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the fuck Luffy. I slapped my palm against my forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A doctor?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who needs a doctor?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Va! Does someone need a pick-ve-up!” Iva’s fingers turned to needles and I hastily stepped away from them. I had enough hormones raging in me thank you very much, and I had no idea what their devil fruit powered ‘therapy’ would do to my poor pregnant ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No thank you.” A few others also stepped away from them. “Luffy I’m fine for now I don’t - “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Chopper said that when it’s happening you need a doctor right away!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now all eyes were on me. Fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does he mean Shi?” Ace frowned, “you’ve been collapsing every few minutes and won’t tell me what’s wrong.” His warm hand grasped my elbow, I probably wasn’t likely to run away at this point. There was nowhere to go. I looked around the deck, there were too many eyes, too many ears. Fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I snapped, the purple sphere of silence covering a good chunk of the deck, because no one was going to let this go. “You, you, you, you and all the rest of you.” I pointed at Crocodile first, wiping the smug smile from his face, then Mr. Three, Mr. Two, and Ivankov. One wave cast over the rest of the inmates that had gotten caught in the circle joined them, “Out of the circle. Now!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck she’s scary” I heard someone whisper, but the men began to move anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Voi!” Iva yelled, “I am medically trained you know!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine” I spat. That just left Me, Luffy, Ace, Jimbei; because he was going to be Nakama, Buggy; because he could probably already sense BB inside me, and Iva; because they’re a douche. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crocodile almost tried to pick a fight but I wasn’t scared of the asshole, fuck my bounty probably tripled his at this point. Once everyone not wanted was gone,  I turned to Luffy. “You wanted to be the one to tell him” I motioned to Ace, the poor man still confused as ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy’s smile grew “Ace is going to be a DAD!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT!” Ace’s neck cracked as it snapped around to look at me. The echoing sounds of shock from the rest of the men filled the bubble, more heads snapping to stare at me as Luffy laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimbei cleared his throat “...and you need a doctor…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m in labor”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivankov was first to pull themself together. “Dragon’s going to be a grandfather?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gave them a weird look “What, no. But if I see that asshole anytime soon I’m going to kick his ass.”  He was on my shit list, the fuck I was letting him anywhere near my family. “I’ll tell you about it later,” I promised Luffy as he began to explain that he and Ace didn’t have the same father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shi….” worried, shocked, and stupefied Ace grasped my hands in his “Shi… you’re?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh is right” I couldn't help but laugh. Jimbei, bless his heart, maneuvered himself so he blocked the two of us from the crowd still watching outside the bubble. I smoothed down the stolen uniform to show the bump. Moving Ace’s hand over it to feel it. BB hasn’t moved much since the contractions started, but I helped guide Ace’s Haki to feel the small spark under his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buggy was the most silent of everyone, I’ve been ignoring his Haki’s poking and prodding but gave him a glare as Ace was still shocked “You tell anyone about this, I will track you down and you’ll know exactly why people call me Nightmare.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fully grown man ‘eeped’ and nodded frantically. Though I know he probably would never have told anyone. The horrors of Baterilla weren't something that only I experienced second hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok!” Yelled Luffy, “let’s get going!” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now might be time for a bit of a signal” I glanced at Ace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the top of the frozen tsunami we had the perfect view of the shit show that was Marineford. The entire bay was frozen solid, the twin tsunami’s that we had gotten caught in loomed over the fighting like a weird backdrop. Luffy’s decision to try and fight through the Marine’s ships would have been perfect if we didn’t get caught up in Whitebeard’s attack against them. The huge wave destroyed most of the other ships, it was only Jimbei’s navigation that saved us from becoming wood scraps. But then Aokiji went and froze everything, including us at the top of the wave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The fighting had progressed more than I thought it would have. The warlords were in full combat with most of the other Whitebeard commanders, the trap that Sengoku had put in place to block off the bay had failed, only a few of the walls along the docks had risen, thanks to my meddling early in the week. Kizaru was missing from the three Admiral thrones sitting under the scaffolding. From what I could sense he was in the base, hunting for Ace and I. That at least left one of the big guns out of the fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes trailed over all of the death and destruction. It was just so MUCH. If I had even a smidge less control over my Haki I probably would have passed out just from all of the stimulation. Buggy didn’t seem to be doing much better than me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace gave me a smirk and I took a few steps back as warmth built up around him. His skin taking on a red hue like the fire that burned brightly inside of him. The explosion of flame burst out of his hands could have been considered out of control if it wasn't for the pattern that formed.  Fireworks exploding in the air alongside the symbol of the Whitebeard Pirates. It soared so high in the air, it would have been impossible for the warzone to miss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like everyone down below froze in place, eyes turning to the sky as they could no doubt feel the warmth. Senhgoku’s anger was the first thing that burst into life, then the overwhelming joy that radiated off of all the pirates. Their cheers roared in my ears. Screams of Ace’s name echoed across the ice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whitebeard was smirking, all but taunting Sengoku. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately there was a consequence for the signal. While the ship itself didn’t catch fire, the heat was enough to melt the ice that had stuck to the wood. Luffy’s arm wrapped around me as soon as the ship started to tilt, finally sliding over the edge and knocking everyone into the air as we fell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FUCK! Into the middle of the warzone we went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the prisoners hit the water first, a perfect circle of ice that was cut away from some sort of attack. Without it most of us probably would have turned into pancakes. Luffy managed to grab Ace mid air who used his flames to maneuver us over the falling ship. Just as the wood hit the water, splintering and cracking Luffy blew up like a balloon, cushioning the landing for Ace and I. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing on the wreckage of the ship, smack dab in the middle of the warzone with Luffy on one side, and Ace on the other I couldn’t help the dark pit in my stomach that refused to budge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whitebeard was laughing, a large booming sound that reached across the ice without problem. “Looks like you’ve lost something Sengoku” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You could physically see the steam coming off of the Marine leader’s shoulders. I should have known what was going to come out of his mouth the moment he grabbed the Den Den Mushi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Portgas D. Ace will not leave this island alive!” He paused for dramatic effect. “He has been keeping a secret for the last twenty one years. Blood of the most dangerous man in the world runs in his veins. Portgas D Ace’s real father is Gold Roger, the Pirate King!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shock reverberated throughout the battlefield. Ace cursed, as the roar of surprise, and disgust echoed over the Marines. Thankfully, though the pirates were no less surprised none of them had the same disgust and horror running through their veins. I grabbed Ace’s arm, trying to give him a grounding point. There was nothing we could do about it now, the entire world was going to know in a matter of minutes. There was probably no one more surprised than Buggy. I could feel his eyes on Ace and I, no doubt realizing the similarities between his old Captain and the young man at my side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fighting that started again was more primordial, the Marines were on a warpath lit with the flames of justice behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I should have known that a war zone would have become so smokey. The explosion of cannons and guns and Devil Fruit powers cast a haze over the ice. Every breath choked me, and the smell of fire and smoke filling my nostrils. It was a sharp contrast to the frozen tundra that surrounded us, the cold ice below our feet wafting freezing temperatures into the air. Goosebumps pimple across my skin, even with the cold my body was sweating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything hurt. It felt like every breath sent a wave of pain down my back. It was nothing like the exhaustion that already weighed heavy on my limbs or the sharp tingle of over used armament across my fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was able to steal a blade off of a fallen corpse. We were almost there. An explosion of fire stemmed from Ace’s fists at my side. The flames soaring across the ice, slamming into hordes of Marines while Luffy’s limbs shot out with quick punches, in time with my shaky slashes. Whitebeard had joined the battle ages ago, yelling the order to retreat soon after. He was currently locked in combat with some of the Marine’s biggest names. But there was no way to keep track of his fight, I was too busy trying to keep one foot in front of the other. My sight locked on the ships only a few meters away. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Whitebeard was dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt the final flicker of his life disappear and the wall of anguish that slammed into me was barely held at bay by my shields. Luffy was beginning to falter beside me, and I could hear Blackbeard’s laughter like nails on a chalkboard in my head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had no idea when the bastard had showed up. This was beyond any sort of exhaustion that I’ve ever felt before. I lost track of when my last contraction was, only able to focus on staying on my feet. But I couldn’t help but turn and watch as the cloud of darkness seeped out of the bastard. It seemed to devour everything in its path, rolling across the stone and ice. Whitebeard’s body still stood tall, unrelenting and refusing to fall even as it cooled. THe moment the darkness touched it I knew that something so wrong was going to happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was with horrid interest that I was unable to turn my head away. Watching as the blackness covered the body completely and seemed to pulse with a heartbeat like rhythm. The laughter grew with every second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On my other side, Ace was frozen in horrid shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We watched as it ‘seeped’ into the body, disappearing like it had never been there in the first place. My eyes snapped to Blackbeard as the laughter stopped, watched as he made a fist with one hand and slammed it into an invisible wall. The air visibly cracked around his fist and an earthquake shook violently out in that direction, ice destroyed in a clear path, the ocean flung back by the unseen force. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s impossible” The gasp that leaves my lips is silent. Blackbeard had the powers of Whitebeard’s fruit. That can’t be possible. A human can’t withstand the power of two fruits, it would tear the body apart; it doesn’t matter if they are a logia user. I don’t have the chance to think much more about the impossible act because Ace is roaring, his fury matched by the flicks of flames surrounding him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ace!” It’s Jimbei that stops him, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him back from charging at the traitor. “It’s too late! You need to leave!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ace!” Luffy and I are yelling, the ships are so close now. We’re almost free. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then I stumble trying to run again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I lost track of my time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pain lunches through me, so much stronger than the other times. Be it because of my exhausted state or because of how much running I've been doing. I can’t get my feet back under me. Luffy’s hands grab me, trying to help but he doesn’t have any strength left either. The two of us go tumbling, flipping a few times from the momentum. I landed painfully on my side, terror gripping at my heart because of the rough hit, the ice burning my skin as we slid. My Captain stopped just out of reach above me.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then I look up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Akainu is. Right. There. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hear Luffy yelling my name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I feel the cold ice below me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I taste the smoke in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smell the salt water surrounding us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I see the magma fist soaring towards me in slow motion. My Haki blaring at me to just fucking MOVE. I can’t get my limbs to cooperate, the contraction is too strong. There was nothing inside of that man except rage and righteousness. In a fit of desperations my Haki blasted out from me, but it did nothing but echo back the emotions of the war, the backlash of stimulation nearly blacking out my sight even as the glowing fist neared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace moved quickly, black armament fist knocking Akainu off course. Splashes of red hot magma splattering across the ground, brushing against my shoulder and arm, even reaching Luffy searing his left leg.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jimbei grab them!” Ace yells, standing over us as the Admiral spits out a broken tooth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can smell the burning flesh, too shocked to scream as the pain blends together. The Fishman is on me within seconds, a jet of water slamming into my arm pushing the rapidly cooling magma from my skin, leaving behind red near black burnt skin. With not even a chance to decline the help Jimbei has me in his arms and is quickly picking Luffy up as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ACE!” I find my voice, screaming over Jimbei’s shoulder unable to anything but watch as Akainu and him clash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay the fuck away from them!” I can hear him seethe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ACE!!!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. This can’t happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We need to keep going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We need to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Please. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We need to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy doesn’t have the energy to push out of Jimbei’s grip. I can do nothing as the sharp stabbing pain shoots down my spine, I can’t move a muscle much less try to beat an Admiral. All I can do is throw my emotions out into my Haki, hoping and praying that it’ll reach Ace and convince him to run. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I see what happens before my brain can fully catch up with me. A hand grabs the back of Ace’s shorts. A hand that isn’t attached to a person. A hand that belongs to Buggy the clown. He throws Ace backwards away from the admiral. Coming out of nowhere and catching him mid air.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time to go kid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a fit of frustration Akainu throws a bundle of magma. Buggy manages to throw himself and Ace out of the way, and I have only a second to scream and warn Jimbei who just barely misses it, the hot magma brushing against his side and hitting Luffy in the chest due to the angle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world was determined to give Luffy that scar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I scream in shock, I don’t think I’d ever forget the smell of his burning rubber flesh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luffy!” Ace screams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as if the world was done with surprises, I watch as the Admiral batters up for another attack, only to be stopped by a sword settling across his neck, the faintest sheen of armament covering the blade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here… to stop this war!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red-Haired Shanks. The Wandering Emperor stands between the Marines and retreating Pirates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Over here!” a yell grabs Jimbei and I’s attention. In a crack of the ice, a yellow submarine floats sticking out of the top hatch is Trafalgar D. Water Law, fellow supernova of the worst generation. “I’m a doctor!” He yells, gesturing for us to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimbei hesitates, looking between Buggy and the new Emperor’s arrival. Buggy gives him a shrug, Ace was in too much shock to answer, and Luffy had passed out from the pain. We need a Doctor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go” I grunted out. “I trust him.” If I wasn’t paying attention I would have missed the slight nod Shanks gave Buggy when he looked back. I was too relieved to be lowered into the submarine, the last thing I see before the hatch closing is the rest of the Red-Haired Pirates marching onto the ice, stopping side by side with their Captain. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So? How'd you like it? I hope I didn't cause too much stress squeaking. </p><p>If you want to see an alternate version of the chapter head over to "Shi's Adventures" Where Shi is actually sent to the Whitebeard Pirates. </p><p>If anyone was wondering how Crocodile would know Shi's full name it's because he would have been introduced to the princess and the king when first becoming the 'hero' of Alabasta. Shi would have been by Vivi's side the entire time as a 'bodyguard/ handmaiden'. He would have wanted to know everyone in the palace that he would possibly need to have assassinated.</p><p>In other news - have you guys READ CHAPTER 1000!!! OMG that shit sent chills up my spine!! There's so much going on! Just what the hell did the Roger Pirates find on Rafael that told them of the future? something that Joy Boy left behind? OHH could he have Insight and that's why he knew?? SO MANY POSSIBILITIES OF WHERE TO TAKE THIS FIC MY DUDES!! </p><p>Anyway, sorry this chapter was late - I meant to get it out on Christmas Eve but that shit didn't work out then the whole thing with my province going back into lockdown killed my mood for anything as I worried I was going to lose my job AGAIN. I'll try for next week for the next chapter but pls don't be surprised if it gets postponed again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Journal 4 - Legacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short and sweet for you guys today! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The strangled screams from down the hall echoed across the metal walls in regular intervals. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bepo had been kicked out of that particular room hours ago. Shachi and Penguin didn’t want to think about what he had seen to make Fire-Fist char the Mink’s jumpsuit to pieces. Ikkaku, being the only woman on the crew, was the only one allowed past the doors after Bepo’s initial examination. Which left the remaining Heart Pirates, Jimbei, an ex-warlord and the man introduced as Buggy the clown to awkwardly gather around the largest table in the galley. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shachi was thankful that the main operating room was sound proofed. Law hated having any sort of interruptions when he was operating… and had a tendency to sever limbs for a few hours if he was bothered. The engineer didn’t want to be in the line of fire when he finally comes out to find that a baby’s been born on his ship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Out of everyone around the table, and fuck if it wasn’t a surprising crowd, Shachi exchanged a look with Penguin. He had no idea what Law was thinking when he ordered them to sail for Marineford, but to come away with Fire-Fist himself, the fucking son of the Pirate King… an ex-warlord, a prison escapee, and two other Supernovas. One of which is actually a WOMAN and having a fucking baby on their ship… the grandchild of the fucking Pirate King!! Well… this wasn’t what anyone was expecting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another scream echoed across the walls, it ran up Shachi’s spine like nails on a chalkboard. As a pirate he’s heard a lot of different types of painful screams, but nothing matches the sheer guttural sound coming from the woman in the other room. He felt bad for Ikkaku for having to deal with it… none of them had any medical training other than Law, and he was very busy elbow deep in keeping Straw-Hat alive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jimbei, the ex-warlord took another sip of his tea wincing slightly as it pulled on the wrapped wound on his side. Penguin had passed the cups and tea around upon his insistence. Though no one else had touched their cups other than the blue-haired Buggy who downed his in one gulp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Fishman was probably the most calm out of them all, while Buggy kept twitching in his seat, eyes flickering from the table to the door just before each scream started. Bepo hadn’t said a word since changing into a clean jumpsuit, fur covered paws keeping his tea warm as he watched the liquid in the cup. They weren’t far from Marineford itself, Law can’t operate properly while the sub was moving so Bepo had made sure that they were more than a few kilometers under the surface before he started the surgery. They were currently just drifting with an underwater current, which according to the ex-warlord would bring them right to Fishman Island if they let it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So…” Everyone snapped to look at Penguin. “Who would have known that Nightmare Shadow was a woman, eh.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was an awful way of trying to break the silence… Shachi slammed his hand across the back of his friend’s head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow, what the hell Shachi. You’re surprised too, don’t lie to me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shachi was surprised honestly, and it was probably a safer topic to pick right now than the Pirate King having a secret son. Around the table, the other members of the crew nodded along with the cook. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about ‘er” Buggy grumbled, “She’s part of the brat’s crew ain’t she.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penguin gasped “Yeah she’s a pirate now, but not even a year ago she was probably one of the most famous bounty hunters on this side of the Grand Line. While Straw-Hat’s nothing to scoff at, hell storming Impel Down and Enies lobby all within half a year. That’s a record for anyone to beat. But she’s got the higher bounty. It jumped from 90 million to 350 million last week with no apparent reason, and she’s wanted Alive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Do you think the Marines found out about the baby and that’s why it jumped so high?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No” Jimbei took a sip of his tea, careful words on his tongue. “I do not know the full reason for the high bounty, but she would not be wanted Alive if they knew. It must be for another reason.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck… that makes it even more terrifying” Penguin sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ACE I FUCKING HATE YOU FOR THIS!!!” The yell made everyone jump in their seats, followed by what sounded like a hoarse cry of a dying animal. The silence that descended after the echoes stopped reverberating was startling. Glances were exchanged over the table, Bepo was anxiously twirling the cup in his hands, the tea spilt across the wood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think-” Shachi was about to suggest checking up on Ikkaku when a baby’s cry rang through the ship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All at once everyone let out a breath of relief. It was finally over. A laugh escaped out of Uni’s mouth, the scarf covering the lower end of his face blocking the obvious smile. The mood was infectious, as a cheer went around the table and cold tea was toasted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Buggy’s eyes hadn’t left the door, an indescribable look on his face. Jimbei’s Observation wasn’t that strong, but he could feel the waring emotions within the other pirate. There was something deep within him, a guilt that felt out of place in the celebration. He didn’t dare bring it up, everyone had been through something… rough today, wayward emotions are to be expected. The fishman took a deep calming breath, eyes turning to the ocean outside the porthole. Schools of colorful fish were twirling around the ship. Dancing for a life born in the ocean, a life that will no doubt have water in her veins and freedom in her heart. So he raised his cup, to a new legacy born and cast a prayer into the waves that she’ll have calm waters in the coming years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's still not much known about the Heart Pirates and their crew, I just went off their WIKI page. I know Bepo is the navigator and there's some fan-cannons on Shachi and Pengiun's positions but I was too lazy to look into it and just made stuff up for them. </p>
<p>This chapter was meant to be much longer, and kick off the start of the two year training break... but it just didn't want to come out right and I wanted to give you guys something so here we go. </p>
<p>See you all next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Journal 4 - Coming Out of the Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ding ding ding new CHAPTER is here! </p>
<p>Important question in the bottom notes!! </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s like a prune…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ikkaku, a god among women smacked the back of Ace’s head, uncaring the fluids and blood dripping from her gloves. I didn’t have the energy to snap at the hot head, my full attention was very quickly taken up by the small squirming bloody bundle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blanket was stained with bright red blood, goop and other nasty fluids. The pain of the last few hours, the long nights spent tossing and turning, the heartburn and bloated feet. All of it was worth it. Fuck everything else. I finally had my daughter in my arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was tiny, as early as she was, but had all ten toes and all ten fingers. With small tufts of hair that were so thin it was impossible to tell what colour they were supposed to be. Her forehead wrinkled and red as she wailed to the world. With tired arms I managed to push past the blanket and settle her against my chest. The robe that Bepo had made me change into was large enough to tuck her under the fabric. The skin to skin contact had an immediate calming effect. Her wails turned into small content noises. I could feel her reach out to me, comforting herself in my Haki even as I was too exhausted to reach out in response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Having a baby was a different type of exhaustion, but all of it felt muted. Even as the cramps continued and Ikkaku, with deft fingers dealt with the afterbirth and placenta. All I could focus on was the tiny rise and fall of the baby’s chest against my own. Her small fingers clenched around mine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t know how I fell asleep like that, but it felt like an eternity had passed when I next opened my eyes. On my chest, BB was beginning to whine and struggle, it took only a moment to maneuver her towards one of my breasts. Breastfeeding was a… weird experience. Uncomfortable was probably the only word for it at the moment, even as I took a moment just to marvel at the small chubby cheeks, the small fingers grasping at the fabric around us like a lifeline. She had yet to open her eyes, but I could already see myself drowning in them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Ikkaku must have left sometime during my nap. As I tuned out the strange sensation of breastfeeding, I looked around the room. The blood stained blankets and towels nowhere to be seen, instead replaced by a thick blanket that sat mostly on my legs. Ace was sitting in the only chair in the corner of the room, out cold and quietly snoring. His various cuts had been bandaged up, though he still looked like one huge bruise. I could see the faint outline of his ribs with each rise and fall of his breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As much as Ace looked like a bruise, I certainly felt like one. The bone deep exhaustion was no longer just in a muted part of my brain. My internal organs were pulsing and contracting with angry cramps, add to it the tingle of overused Haki running down my arms and fingers. I felt like I could sleep for the next week if given the chance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A quick survey of the sub, concentrating on my Haki for the barest of moments was enough to blast a headache through my skull. Enough for me to slam down my shields and relish in the silence. Trafalgar was still locked in a room with Luffy, he felt calm and sure of himself. It loosened a knot in my stomach to know that Luffy was in good hands. The rest of the ship’s inhabitants were all gathered in one room - probably the galley. I felt the curious peak in Buggy’s attention as he noticed the wave, Jimbei as well but he was better at keeping it to himself. The rest of the Heart crew were none the wiser. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh- what?” to my left Ace stretched with a painful groan, pulling on his bandages and bruises. “Ah, Shi you’re up.” His eyes latched onto BB, her position on my breast. I could hear the crack in his neck with how suddenly he looked away, cheeks blushing red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be stupid Ace, it’s just a boob.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, right… yeah. I know that.” He stammered, blush climbing to coat the tips of his ears and he turned back to me. “So… how are you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tired” I huffed, I don’t think we were out for even an hour. “How about you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded and shrugged his shoulders at the same time. “I’m fine…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes stayed glued on BB, as my fingers unconsciously poked and prodded the soft baby skin, and ran over the thin wispy hair. It’s so surreal that she was finally in my arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah… so, when did this happen?” Ace asked awkwardly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha- what?” I was so taken aback by the question, the serene moment was completely ruined as a glare settled across my brow. “Really Ace…. this happened - if you don’t remember, in Alabasta.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My biting tone caused him to flinch, “o-of course, I remember that part!” he stumbled “I- I just mean… the baby part.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The baby part…. I scoffed “Oh, Kami-sama and Davy Jones below… please tell me that you know how babies are made… I’ve already had to give your brother that talk!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I-I-I-I KNOW HOW!” He sputtered, voice breaking and cracking that was just too cute, even with how annoyed I was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We were both stupid, not careful enough. I didn’t even know until a few months ago... “ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The unasked question hung in the air between us. What do we do now? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was too late to turn around and return to Alabasta.” I started to explain. “And Luffy was very adamant of me not leaving the crew. To be honest I don’t want to leave, but it wasn’t going to be safe to have her on board. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The original plan was to head to Fishman Island. As an island under Whitebeard protection we thought that there’d be a delegation able to get a message to you” I took a deep breath, shifting BB’s weight as unpleasant anxiety and hormonal emotions war within me. The sudden change of my emotions always threw me for a loop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no intention of forcing her upon you Ace. Neither of us asked to be parents… so I won’t just assume that you want to be a part of her life.” I had to put a hand up, to stop Ace from blurting out something he’d regret. Even through my shields I could feel the denial and shock he was still feeling. The serotonin coursing through him from the birth.  I just have no idea if he would continue to feel this way tomorrow, or next week. “I just wanted a safe island for her to grow up on. I had heard rumors that among the huge number of islands in Whitebeard’s territory that there was a home base of sorts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If worse came to worse I was… I was prepared to just sneak away.” Fuck wasn’t that something to finally realize, the effort that I would go to for this baby’s safety. “Find my way back to Alabasta on my own and settle down.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There is one… an island I mean.” Ace said awkwardly, a spike of sorrow echoing through him. “P-pop’s home island. A bunch of wifes and kids live there. We don’t visit as often as we should, but there’s monthly stops of whoever’s in the area at the time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was nice to know that I was right. But with everything that had happened,  with the war… and Whitebeard’s death. It was probably poor of me to think so little of the crew now, but Whitebeard was a man with more influence than probably anyone in the world, and without it… I didn’t know how it was going to affect the future. At least… not yet. And I don’t trust my ability that much to stake BB’s safety on the unknown. The sounds of her suckling was the only thing in the room as silence grew between us. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s her name?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I licked my lips, a smile forming between us as I ran another hand over her head. I had thought a lot about it over the last few months. I can’t remember clearly when I first addressed BB as a girl, I think it must have been ever since I first felt her little Haki presence in that mansion bathroom. Names had always been on my mind, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never knew my parents.” I explained. “They died when I was very young, there was no way to know what they had named me. Names didn’t matter at the orphanage, and until I met Vivi.. I didn’t care for one. I never thought that I would have a child.” on my breast a small sigh escaped baby lips, a few small pats across her back was enough to get her to burp and snuggle back into a deep sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve heard a lot of stories of your childhood from Luffy. He loved to curl up and tell her all the stories he could think of, so while I’ve thought of a lot of different names. There’s only one that really felt right. Portgas D. Makino. I hope you don’t mind the last name Ace… since I don’t have one.” and I want her to have a full identity, not like me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I looked up, and couldn’t help the emotion that welled up within me. Ace looked like he was about to cry. Honest to god snot was running down from his nostrils.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love it.” he choked out. A shaky hand raised to brush over little Makino’s forehead, her name repeating on his lips like he was engraving it into his memory. “I’m sure Makino would be very honored in the choice as well.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like I know her personally” I laugh, teary eyed and oh so relieved. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’d love you both.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The part of me that was worried about Ace’s reaction to a child was ruthlessly quashed as I let myself just feel.  I never would have guessed that he would be so enamoured with her so quickly. I could feel her slotting a place into his heart and soul, something deep within me just knowing that he wouldn’t -couldn’t turn himself away from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I should have gone back to bed. Get some more sleep before little Maki woke up again for another feeding. But there was too much to talk about, too much to explain. It started with Ace asking how I was at Marineford. Retelling the separation on Sabaody dredged up more unpleasant memories. My break down at the auction house to kick off the week from hell. Which then led into explaining how I knew about Luffy’s stampede through Impel Down since I wasn’t with him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The revelation of Insight Haki was not much of a surprise to Ace. Having met Sharley a few years ago, he was familiar with her ability but hadn’t put any stock in her cryptic words of warning. Who the hell would have paid attention if they were told to “beware the darkness.” Ace was literally made of flames, I’m not surprised that he didn’t listen. Why should he fear the darkness if it’s he himself that creates light. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I made a ‘small’ mental note to talk to the woman myself, not only would it be interesting to know another with the same ability as myself, but I had some choice words if she was being cryptic and confusing just for the sake of it, especially if it’s a life that would be on the line. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Actually, nevermind... I can be a hypocrite. I’ve seen plenty of things that could have been warned about, but what was I going to do? Send a letter to a far away kingdom and just be like “hey, you’re father’s planning on starting a war - don’t let him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well… when I put it like that maybe we’re more alike then I first thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ace and I spent the next hour or so catching each other up on what has happened since we last met back on Jaya Island. My headache slowly subsided, and by the time little Makino had another feeding I felt comfortable enough to lower my shields and let the information of everything on the sub filter through. It was impeccable timing that Trafalgar stepped out of the operating room just a few minutes later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My full attention was on Luffy, categorizing everything about him that I could. He was sleeping soundly, the kind of sleep that only came with help from some drugs that pirates definitely shouldn’t have in their possession. But thanks to it, Luffy would probably be out for a few days. Trafalgar was feeling smug as he met with some of his crew members, Bepo among them. He was no doubt coming off the high of a job well done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you smiling about?” Ace asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trafalgar's out of surgery, and I think it went well. Oh-” I paused, it might have been a bit sadistic of me but I burst into laughter the moment Bepo must have told him about the birth in his spare room. The shock and appall that flowed through my fellow supernova was hilarious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A warning would have been nice, Nightmare-ya” the door flung open within seconds, the Surgeon of Death strode into the room with long careful strides. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bepo managed to catch the metal before it could slam against the wall, a small mutter of “Captain… you’ll wake the baby” was ignored. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I hadn’t managed to get a good look at the man back on Sabaody, other pressing matters took my attention.  His signature white hat was nowhere to be seen, and I could feel the exhaustion in his bones, no doubt from the extended use of his Devil Fruit. The Ope-Ope no mi, very handy for medical purposes though filled with a long and bloody history, the likes of which I didn’t have the time to properly pay attention to. I shoved the details to the back of my mind and gave the Captain a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Permission to come aboard, Captain?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man scowled, muttering a curse while nodding. I remember through the haze that he had called for us to board, but it was always good to ask just in case. He towered over me even when laying on the bed. His short dark hair was ruffled and soaked with sweat, flecks of blood dotting his jeans while the loose white shirt was pristine. Dark circles around intelligent yellow eyes were all focused on me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In all fairness, I didn’t know much about the older man. A vague feeling tingles in the back of my mind, he was going to be important in the coming years. Maybe he was going to be a friend, but right now he was a stranger. A stranger who now knew a very dangerous secret. I had no idea what he was doing at Marineford, if he was fishing for favours or just wanted to watch history in the making. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s Luffy?” I ask before Ace even has the chance to stand from his chair. He’s barely gotten any sleep himself and shouldn't be up and moving either way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll live.” Trafalgar’s eyes latch onto Makino, eyeing her like she’s some sort of alien. “Just what have you done on my ship?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Given birth” I quip, “isn’t it obvious.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Evidently” he draws out slowly. I could physically feel his mind whirling with the implications of the birth, with Ace at my side and his hand on my leg being a very obvious sign. “A very surprising turn of events…” behind him, Bepo’s eyes were rapidly flicking between me and Ace, coming to his own conclusions as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“More surprising than the infamous Nightmare being a woman?” I can’t help but chuckle as the man rolls his eyes, already sick of us. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does anyone know why we have an emperor anchored above us?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I had felt the ship sail into range, but had expected it to just continue on its way. Red Haired Shanks was known as the Wandering Emperor. He had little in the way of ‘territory’, unlike Big Mom and Kaido who loved to take over islands, or Whitebeard and the protection he bestows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trafalgar was in the middle of his examination of Makino and I when I felt the ship stop. While the doctor obviously didn’t know much about pregnancy and the after care of labor, thankfully Chopper had stuffed enough into my brain for the two of us to fumble along and make sure everything in my lower regions was fine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though the burning could go away ASAP please and thank you. Fuck if I was ever going to go through that again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you say?” / “Who is it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Ace and Trafalgar asked at the same time, glares exchanged above my head. Ace had not gotten along with the older man one bit since he first entered the room, and having him poke and prod at Makino hadn’t done the doctor any favours. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Red Haired Shanks is anchored above us, seems like he’s waiting for something…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For what?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I shrugged, but was interrupted by Buggy. The pirate was lent up against the door frame, still dressed in the grubby prisoner’s uniform, his cuts and scrapes were bandaged but didn’t help the dark circles under his eyes “The idiot’s here for me” He explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know Shanks?!” Ace blurted out, asking the question that Trafalgar didn’t want to voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older man shrugged, “does it matter?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He and Shanks were cabin boys together” I reveal as Trafalgar set Makino into my arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey now! Mind your own damn business!” Buggy shook a finger at me, angrily sputtering curses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trafalgar didn’t seem to realize the importance of that information, just sighing and ordering Bepo to go ahead and bring the ship up to the surface. While beside me Ace had frozen, carefully watching the other pirate with new eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not the reason I pulled you away from that bastard kid” Buggy could read the room just as well as I. Ace’s turmoil was warring within him, I could only imagine what was going through his mind. “No one deserve to die at that man’s hands.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smell of burnt flesh, the sounds of beads hitting the cobblestones, bright red blood dripping onto startled hands. Yes. No one deserved getting a magma fist through the chest. Ace let out a shaky breath as I set a hand over his , interwinding our fingers and feeling his pulse point with my thumb. If only to give myself a grounding point as much as he. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should reach the surface in a few minutes” Trafalgar cut it, enterally ignorant of the mood. “The exit is through the galley, and you.” He pointed at me, “stay in that bed.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He strood out of the door, glaring at Buggy as he passed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like hell that was happening, I immediately began kicking at the blankets. With one arm busy with Makino, and the other trapped in Ace’s vice like grip I was forced to very unsuccessfully use my legs. My poor abused legs that had the strength of a baby kitten. Each attempt of movement sent a shooting pain right up my internal bits. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Hey!” Ace shrieked “What do you think you’re doing, the bastard said to stay in the bed!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like hell, I’m missing out on meeting Luffy’s hero. Now get me some pants!” Can’t be meeting an emperor half naked. After a bit more convincing Ace went and got a spare jumper from one of the crew members. It was large, and an ugly shade of beige but it fit and was easy to pull on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I swung my legs over the side of the bed, already dreading the first step as pins and needles tingle through the limbs. I could feel Buggy’s awkward nervousness from the doorway, unsure if he should stick around or just leave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get your ass over here” I waved him over. As Ace put a hand around my waist, ready to take my weight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Buggy was expecting to take my other side and help me stand. He wasn’t expecting for me to plop Makino into his open arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey” Ace whined as I hopped from the bed, feeling my legs nearly give out under me. “Why does he get to be the first one to hold her?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because” I ground out, adjusting my grip on Ace’s arm to pull myself up straight. “He’s the Godfather.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT!” both men yelled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Buggy, who had been shocked silent by the bundle in his arms, flushed bright red. His cheeks matching his clown red nose as he sputtered with panicked noises. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” he asked after a moment, pulling himself together and tucking Makino closer to his chest. It was a loaded question, and in all fairness I was a stranger to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You saved Ace’s life. And that is something I can never repay you for.” I gave him a soft smile, he might be an asshole and an annoying selfish bastard. But I know what happened on Baterilla, and that is more than enough to see just what sort of man Buggy the Clown is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now come on, I got an Emperor to meet.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One step at a time, Ace and I hobbled through the door, Buggy and Makino following close behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I could feel the anticipation run across the Emperor’s ship as the submarine broke through the ocean’s surface. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Getting to the galley took more out of me than I first thought. It was barely a hallway away but still took the breath from my lungs. Sitting on the bench wasn’t comfortable in the slightest, but a necessity as my heart tried to leap from my chest and my legs shook from the exertion. I blatantly ignored Trafalgar’s glares until he just threw his hands into the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was the first to exit out onto the deck, barely waiting until we were fully floating on the waters. Down below I could feel Bepo’s exacerbation in the control room, this no doubt being a regular occurrence. Buggy was next, loudly yelling at the top of his lungs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You red haired bastard, what the hell are you doing here?!” Though the tone from Buggy was all but welcoming, I could feel his Haki intangible with the older man. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>homewelcomesafe </span>
  </em>
  <span>echoing between them. Their bond was strong, I couldn't help but smile. Once Nakama, always Nakama. It was like watching Zoro and Sanji bicker and fight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh if it isn’t Buggy!” the happiness in Shanks’ tone was quite obvious, and not at all trying to play upon the ‘accidental’ meeting. I had no doubt that Buggy must have been broadcasting their location for the Emperor to come get him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ace helped me to my feet, while Makino was safely tucked into Jimbei’s arms. Ace was more than happy to show off the little girl as soon as we arrived in the Galley. Buggy was quick to relinquish hold of her, his awkwardness was endearing and with how worried he was about dropping her. Though Jimbei had no such worries, offering to hold her so Ace could help me out onto the deck. He was familiar with caring for a child, and handled her like a pro, tucking her into the corner of his elbow. She looked absolutely tiny against his large frame. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sky outside was clear, barely a cloud to be seen. A breath of fresh air quickly cleared the artificial tang that coated my tongue from breathing the recycled air in the sub. From the sun’s position it was early morning, hard to believe that there was a war less than twelve hours ago. Half leaning on the railing I took Makino back into my arms and looked up towards one of the strongest people on the seas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Red Force was a huge ship, it dwarfed the submarine and was probably twice the size of Sunny. Standing beside the dragon figurehead, Red Haired Shanks was leaning up against the railing, playfully arguing with Buggy. A few members of his crew were scattered around the other railings; Benn Beckman, Lucky, and Usopp’s father Yasopp among them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Quite a group you have there Buggy”  Shanks’ dark eyes roamed over our mix-mashed group. He nodded at Jimbei, and looked Trafalgar up and down before turning to Ace and I. “My condolences for your loss Fire Fist. Whitebeard was a man of many strengths, his presence on the seas will be missed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye.” Ace choked out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would have been there sooner, but Kaido was making a move for some of your territories. He shouldn't cause a problem for a few months.”  The scars across his face pulled with his frown, and stubble coated his chin. With his cloak draped artfully it was impossible to tell that he had lost an arm. Shanks was still a young man, barely into his thirties. Only a few years older than I when I… died in the Before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ace nodded, “do you…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The flaming pigeon said they were meeting up on Atoll, the ceremony will be a week from now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, thank you…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shanks waved his thanks away, everyone knew that the Marines had taken it too far this time. “How's Anchor?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Out of surgery” I spoke up before Trafalgar could. Shanks’ dark eyes settled on me, and the bundle in my arms. “He’ll be alright.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shanks smiled, “He’ll be sad to have missed me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn’t help but laugh “I don’t think so, Luffy talks about you alot. Even if he was awake he probably would have hid behind the door. He takes his promise not to see you again until he’s the Pirate King very seriously.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he now?” Shanks smirked, “I look forward to the day, the party will certainly be spectacular.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That I have no doubt” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His smile softened, eyes locked on the bundle in my arms “Who do you have here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I pulled back the blanket to let the Emperor get a good look. Makino was still sleeping away, it seems like she has her Father’s tendency to sleep deeply. Even being moved around and exchanging hands she hadn’t made a single sound. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Meet Portgas D. Makino.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My goddaughter!” Buggy crowed “Isn’t she cute!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I laughed as he continued to boast and act all proud like he didn’t have a slight break down only minutes ago about being given the position. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations are in order!” Shanks beamed, “and here.” A flash of yellow arched between us, landing in Ace’s outstretched hands was a very familiar straw hat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Had Luffy lost it during the battle? Now I felt bad that I had never noticed, what would I have said to him if he woke up without his hat? His greatest treasure. Fuck he would have been heart broken. The sun was suddenly blocked from my vision, a weight sitting on my head along with Ace’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it” he muttered, “it’s back now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I took in the warmth, a free hand raising to brush against the large rim. Luffy must have a huge head for it to sit so low on me. But if this was how Luffy always felt with it on his head… I could understand how much it meant to him. It was comforting, like a child’s blanket. And home, like having my Nakama around me. I felt like I could take on the world, or at least trust Luffy to be the one taking the charge.  Laughter rang in my ears, a stranger's voice echoing words that I couldn't make out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks” I smiled up at Ace, it felt like things were going to be ok. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... how'd you like it? </p>
<p>There's one more chapter before we start the two year separation and I have a question for you all! I had initially thought to do one chapter per year. Condensing everything that might happen into two large chapters. These aren't finalized (don't know why I didn't work on them during NaNoWriMo....but ya know...) and will take longer to come out or I could do smaller chapters with guaranteed posts each week and make the time skip it's own 'journal' of about 5 chapters. </p>
<p>If it do it the first way, the chapters won't have as much details but will touch on the gist's of what happened and things will be revealed as the story continues. Or I could do more detailed account of what happens in smaller chapters more dedicated to Shi's training and life in the two years. </p>
<p>I'm kind of leaning towards the second option, but I would like your input. It would have been fitting to have the one year anniversary of this fic start off the New World Arc, but I feel like it would just come off rushed. </p>
<p>Thank you for all of your support!! Any comments and criticism is greatly appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Journal 4 - Daffodils on the Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey Guys, </p><p>Sorry for the wait. I haven't had a very good few weeks... my mental health's been all over the place, and worst of all when I was about to post this my Hamster has died... along with the lockdown lifting tomorrow and going back to work everything's just been completely shitty. This chapter was harder than I thought to write... nothing seemed to want to flow like I wanted so I'm not happy with how it's turned out but I wanted to at least get something out to you today. </p><p> </p><p>The end note is a bit long and will have a bit of a happier tone, we made it to the one year anniversary which I think is just amazing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t bring myself to be embarrassed about the sound that escaped my throat as I stepped into the blazing hot water. The royal baths of Amazon Lily were more amazing than I had originally thought. The natural hot spring pools, dug out of the side of a mountain were lined by  colorful tiles. Glass shards depicted the island’s vast history as a monstrous mosaic on the walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the décor was ignored though as I sank into the water up to my nose, going so far as to blow bubbles as the heat leached the soreness from my limbs and undid the knots in my muscles. Within seconds I felt like a limp noodle and it had nothing to do with my weakness to water. The minerals did something to the water’s buoyancy so that even I, a Devil Fruit user could float just the slightest bit. I would probably go so far as to call the water ‘pure’ it was just something magical about it. It was a strange feeling now, the weightlessness. I was so used to sinking like a rock that the slight bob of the water as Boa stepped in behind me nearly caused me to panic as my butt lost contact with the submerged bench. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful isn’t it” The Amazonian leader said with a knowing smile. “I was quite surprised myself after visiting the baths the first time after having gotten my powers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I waited until she was completely submerged to turn and face her, she didn’t have to tell me about the brand on her back but I didn’t want to throw it back into her face either. I guess being Luffy’s ‘sister-in-law’ was enough for her to trust me. And oh man if that wasn’t a shock, I don’t know if it was Luffy that told her that Ace and I were married, or if it was something she herself had come to the conclusion of. It was weird enough that she was in love with Luffy. Not gonna lie, it’s a bit weird to see how much of a crush she had on my Captain. I was firmly under the impression that he was asexual and didn’t have the slightest care in the world about relationships other than being Nakama or Family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had to give him The Talk!  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If I had the energy I would have asked her about the water, but I was too relaxed to care at the moment. Boa and the inhabitants of the island have been very welcoming, especially with Maki, more than a few of the warrior pirates had dropped by with gifts and well wishes. There was now a sizable stack of knives in my room for Makino, and I’ve had to turn down more than a few ‘pet’ gifts. A snake was apparently a common baby gift, especially if the mother was a warrior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four different women had tried to give me one as well, in celebration of the birth. What I found most helpful was the advice from the various mothers on the island, their help with basic supplies and giving me tricks and tips for Maki as she grows is invaluable. The best thing I learnt was how to tie her to my chest with a cloth so I could have use of both my arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was still hard to believe that she was finally in my arms and not inside me anymore. I probably would have had a harder time leaving her at the beach if it wasn’t for my Haki, I could feel her sleeping alongside Ace, while Jimbei had offered to keep an eye on the two of them so I could have some alone time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmmmmm,” not even ten minutes in the water and I was already close to nodding off. As much as I loved calling Makino an easy baby. Thank fuck for Haki, it didn’t stop the need for attention every hour of the day. Silence bubbles were a godsend at night so she didn’t wake anyone else on the sub, but it was rough doing everything on my own. Hell there was no such thing as formula, or even a fucking breast pump here so Ace couldn’t even help with feeding at night. But he was a godsend of just taking her for hours on end to cuddle as she slept so I could sleep too.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The village elder, an old woman who loved to chat and probably the only woman on the island that had any idea what a man is. Was happy to explain how women on the island became pregnant without the need of a man, which pretty much came down to an island god on the tallest mountain gifted pregnancy if it found the women that visited it worthy of motherhood. The various women were very curious on how it worked on other islands after hearing that no one else did the same around the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully I didn’t have to give The Talk again… I left that to the old woman to explain.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Our time in the bath was spent mostly in silence, just enjoying the water. I hadn’t expected to have any other special treatment done, getting access to the hot springs was more than enough for me but Boa had another plan. A masseuse was brought in, and I had my first massage ever. God I must have gone to heaven for a moment there. It was just amazing for my muscles. I ended up succumbing to Boa’s insistence and rode in the wagon for the return journey to the beach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace was still fast asleep, laying on a towel with Maki on his chest. With the setting sun, it was probably the most tranquil I've seen the pirate since arriving on the island. With everything that’s happened, and Luffy still unconscious tensions have been high. It also didn’t help the amount of times that Ace and Trafalgar tended to get into each other’s faces and start a fight. They couldn't even work it out and just beat the shit out of each other because Boa wouldn’t let the Supernova and his crew onto the island. Ikkakyu being the only exception because she was a woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maki began to stir from her sleep as I passed through the tree line, I could feel her reaching out to me. I softly plucked her from Ace’s arms, his snores soft in deep sleep. Baby blue eyes blinked up at me as I adjusted my grip, cradling her close to my chest. The haze in them betrays just how little she could properly see. I think I had read somewhere that newborns could only see a few inches from their face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimbei was sitting off to the side of the beach, leaning against a tree looking out onto the ocean. Amazon Lily was a really beautiful island, a paradise that many only dreamed of. Bleached white sand stretched along the shoreline, clear blue waters showed a multitude of sea life living in the shallow waters. I could even spot a coral reef jungle a few meters offshore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thick jungle trees and large leafy plants made the beach even more private, and gave ample shade from the sun in the afternoons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had expected the Fishman to leave when Buggy did, catching a ride with Shanks back to Shabondy. I knew that he was going to be joining the crew in two years, his worry for Luffy just cemented that in my mind. It was a pleasure to get to know him these past few days, he reminded me of a mix of Robin and Brook, I just knew that they were all going to get along swimmingly once he joined the crew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How have they been?” I asked, stepped up beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They have been well” he returned the smile. “Little Makino fell asleep almost as soon as you had left, Ace not far behind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for looking after the two of them Jimbei.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My pleasure, I hope you had a relaxing time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sliding down beside the man, I laughed. “Boa’s a bit of a handful, but she spoiled me rotten. I very much enjoyed the ‘girl time’.” Another thing I enjoyed about Jimbei, he didn’t even bat an eye when I started to feed Maki. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boa had offered to give me some clothes, but most of the items were… well, bikinis. And while easy to feed Maki in it wasn’t something I felt comfortable wearing. Especially in front of a rival pirate crew. I was plenty comfortable in the borrowed jumpsuit from Bepo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luffy should be waking up soon.” I mused, his sleep had passed from unconscious to true sleep a few days ago. My best guess would be that tomorrow he’ll be up and probably hungry enough to eat a feast or two. Which was exactly what I had told Boa, who was happy enough to let her palace kitchen know. Tomorrow she’ll probably show up with enough food for an army or two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I burped Maki, Jimbei and I’s conversation floated through various different topics. I asked him little of Fishman Island, wanting to experience the underwater city properly. But he had numerous stories of his own adventures on the Grand Line, I even got to hear about the first time he had met Ace. The fight that led to the hot head’s challenge to Whitebeard and how he joined the massive crew in the first place. Having heard part of the story from Ace already, it was interesting to see Jimbei’s side and how impressed he was of the rookie. Not even a week into the New World already challenging an emperor.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ace woke not long after, and dragged the two of us back onto the sub to bother the heart pirates into making dinner. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The submarine was surprisingly big when I tried to pin down Trafalgar for a chat. Since the initial meeting after Maki’s birth he had been keeping his distance, uncomfortable with the baby and keeping far from Ace and the inevitable argument that usually happened between the two of them. Our conversations usually were passed through via Ikkaku, as she was the only one on the crew that I was happy to converse with. After what she did for me and Maki it was the least I could do to strike up a friendship. She was hilarious too, being able to keep the men of the crew on their toes, especially with them being so uncomfortable around me and Maki. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I finally managed to pin down Trafalgar outside Luffy’s room he wasn’t the happiest to see me. Lent up against the metal wall his gaze was unimpressed and flippant. There was a silent moment as we sized each other up. I didn’t know much about the supernova, but I did know that he was important, and would be in the future. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do we owe for your services?” I asked bluntly, no reason to beat around the bush now. Especially after everything that he’s done for Luffy and I. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll discuss that with your Captain once he’s awake.” He didn’t smile, but I could tell that he was amused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This dude was just so smug, and fucking tall. It grated on my nerves that I had to look up to the man as I tried to have a civil conversation. Especially since I’m the only other Straw Hat here, and with Luffy out cold I was perfectly within my rights to ask for his terms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I erected a silence bubble around the two of us, and was about to do some threatening, but didn’t account for his stunned shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what’s this?!” he demanded, his voice hurt and sad. The pang of </span>
  <em>
    <span>LossRegretSadness</span>
  </em>
  <span> making his heart stutter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My devil fruit…” had I not used it in front of him before? Now that I thought about it, I usually used the bubbles in my room just for Maki and the other aspects of the fruit didn’t cause the light purple shimmer to appear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Nagi-Nagi no mi.” He nearly whispered, so he recognized the power… “How did you get it!” He stocked forward, looming over me in the tight hallway as anger rushed through him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I stole it from the government” I snapped back, refusing to bow under his gaze. “What’s it to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed to deflate, quickly closing off his emotions on his face even as I still felt the torment bubble inside of him. “Nothing,” He said quickly, “I knew the last user of that fruit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Donquixote Rosinante right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flinched at the name, but nodded with careful eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was a report with the fruit” I lied, I didn’t want to just give away that I had a book of Devil Fruits and their users. Fuck the book was left on Sunny, in one of the many hidden vaults… I had to hope that no one was going to raid the ship while we were gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It said he was a Marine, but not much else” A melancholy mood settled around the older man, “I’m sorry for your loss” was the only thing I could think of saying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t say anything back, but nodded and marched swiftly past me. I let the bubble drop and wondered just what happened to him… Donquixote Rosinante. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning began bright and early. I strapped Maki to my chest and was determined to spend the entire day on the beach and out in the sun. Doing my stretches with Maki on my chest felt like a hardcore work out. My body was still adapting and shifting back to normal, painful cramps and soreness was a common thing. The relief of yesterday’s hot spring was a bliss that lasted well through most of my naps. Only now returning in full force, now I knew it was going to take weeks… maybe even months before I was back in normal condition again but there was no harm in working through my stretches early. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boa dropped off the feast of food around noon, and was very sad to hear that Luffy wasn’t awake yet. Though I didn’t think it would take long for the food’s smell to waft down the submarine she was determined to wait with us despite her elder’s protests.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy woke all at once, and in a panic that hit me right in the gut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wrapped against my chest, Maki began to whine and fight against the fabric with her little baby arms. Luffy’s uncontrollably Haki waved out of the sub, almost causing a physical wave of power. From inside the sub I could feel the Heart Pirates all stumble under his power, Trafalgar being the only one to manage to rush through the hallways towards Luffy’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace, having been lazing in a tree, was running before I could even get a word out. Already halfway across the beach as Luffy burst through the sub’s doors - at Trafalgar’s annoyance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My heart dropped, Luffy’s pupils were blown and hazy, breathing heavily as he wildly looked around. His entire body was wrapped in bandages, blood sluggishly dripping down his arm. In his panic he had probably done more damage to his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luffy!” Ace yelled, grabbing him by the shoulders even as the teen panicked, flailing uselessly. “Luffy! Calm down!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-A...ce?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok Luffy” Ace pulled his brother into a hug, taking his weight as his legs gave out. “It’s ok” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy clings to Ace, shoulders shaking as he sobs. Words unintelligible from the cries as Ace runs his hands through Luffy’s hair, careful of the bandages wrapped around his forehead. Ace glances up, meeting my eyes and nods, motioning for me to come close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“L-Luffy…” damn my emotions. Tears blurred my vision as I knelt down beside the duo, Luffy’s arm latching out around me. “Luffy” my hands came up to cup his face, forcing watery eyes to meet. I stretched my Haki out, letting it flow and mingle with his, even as his Haki overpowered mine, surrounding me like a blanket of </span>
  <em>
    <span>YoureOkYoureAliveIAmHereIAmHere </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minute or hours, it didn’t matter as Luffy calmed down. Tears slowly dried up as he religiously checked over everything about Ace. Making sure every finger was fine and his heart still beat strongly in his chest. I too almost got the treatment, hands roaming that I had to carefully grab and pull away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Careful there Luffy, you don’t want to hit her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What” his eyes cleared as he finally got a good look at me, “Shi… where the bump!” his eyes locked on my stomach or my lack thereof. “Where’s Baby bread?!” He almost began to panic again but I pulled back the cloth around my chest, letting Luffy get his first look at his niece. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say hello to Portgas D. Makino” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You pooped her out!” His bright sunshine smile was back, blazing and large he literally lit up like a star.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bleary blue eyes pulled open as Makino mewed and fussed. I pat her back softly, shifting side to side to calm her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello there” Luffy was just so careful, a bandaged hand running over her head of soft thin hair. The movement did more to calm her as Luffy’s Haki turned so gentle it was barely a brush against my senses. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After completely demolishing the feast brought by Boa, and just barely paying any attention to the older woman, Luffy was pretty much back to normal. Jumping from conversation to conversation. Every ten minutes clinging to Ace or carefully peering at Makino’s sleeping face. He was completely enamored with the baby, just shocked by how small she was and even when I told him everyone started at that size, he didn’t believe me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trafalgar eventually got Luffy back onto the ship to change his bandages. He also got to have that talk with Luffy because by the time Luffy emerged he was already calling him Tra-guy, grinning widely and waving as the sub sailed off, disappearing into the ocean without a second glance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The easy mood of the afternoon was broken as I felt the approach of a man that I had no interest in seeing again. Silvers Rayleigh was swimming through the fucking calm belt like it was a normal trip to the pool.  Luffy was immediate to catch onto my mood, frowning as I glared at the ocean. Confusion clear on his face as Rayleigh pulled himself from the surf, wringing out his shirt as he walked onto the beach.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anger pooled in my belly, hot and bitter. Against my wishes, Ace had to grab my arm to stop me from charging the man who’s caused my crew so much pain. He deserved more than just another slap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rayleigh ” I gave him a cold look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shadow” he nodded, smiling as he caught sight of the bundle in my arms “She’s a beautiful child, congratulations.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace didn’t take another moment before rushing at the old pirate. The man must have still felt guilty because he let Ace punch him in the nose. A crushing echoing over the beach to everyone else’s surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Luffy yelped, confusion clear “Ace why’d you do that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimbei kept silent, carefully looking between us and the ex-pirate. While Boa just watches on in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you done?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fucker just wanted to stay on my nerves!  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was for what you put my Brother, Shi and their crew through. You can bet I’ll be having more than just words with Kuma when I next see him as well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey” now Luffy was getting offended “what’s going on?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have something I want to talk to you and Shadow about” Rayleigh turned to Luffy, ignoring the blood dripping from his nose even as he set the bone back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope it’s an apology” I snapped and turned to Luffy. I had hoped to bring this up in a better way, but Luffy had to know before agreeing to the training trip. “Kuma was working for your father, the revolutionary. He didn’t think we were strong enough for the New World and planned to separate everyone to train. Rayleigh knew about the plan and let Kuma attack you and separate everyone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another crunch echoed over the beach, Luffy had moved faster than I could follow sending Rayleigh into the sand with another broken nose. “Where is everyone?” Luffy was pissed, voice bland as the old man gripped his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nami’s on a Skypiea island filled with weather experts, Zoro is on Hawkeye’s island, Usopp is on some sort of island with crazy plants. Sanji is in Ivankov’s kingdom, Chopper is on a medical island, Robin is going to be with the Revolutionaries, Franky is on a winter island with an abandoned robot laboratory, and Brook is with some sort of music cult.” I offered, Rayleigh probably had no idea where Kuma had sent the others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So they’re alright.” It wasn’t a question, more like a statement as Luffy cemented it in himself but I nodded anyway. “Ok.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had no idea where they had planned to send me, that plan was likely shelved due to my pregnancy, but it was probably somewhere stupid… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could tell that Luffy was conflicted, feeling better now that he had a chance to punch the old man but it was obvious that he was lost now. I knew we weren’t ready… fuck after everything we’ve been through in the last weeks… in the last few months it would be crazy for us to underestimate the New World. It’s a wonder that many in Paradise decided to forget that it even exists. It’s like those in the blues that have no idea what goes on in the GrandLine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy’s eyes were opened. He was so close to actually losing us, to losing his brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Train with me, three years.” Rayleigh pulled himself to his feet. “More than enough time for you and your crew to train, get stronger-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two years” Luffy cuts in, eyes as hard as stone. “I’ll finish your training in one year, then another year to get even better.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two years” I grasped Luffy’s hand, giving it a squeeze. A promise and a goal, this world wasn’t going to know what hit it. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't believe that it's been a year already. Not taking into account the shit that's happened around the world this year, a lot of things have grown and changes since I first decided to publish this. </p><p>1 Year ago I never would have thought that this would grow as big as it's become. 1 year ago I thought this would be finished within 150,000 words... and DAMN we crossed that line weeks ago. When I first published this story I didn't have much of a long term plan, most of my shit was written up until the Marineford war, and some sparse ideas for the New World. It was a very shitty first draft - I didn't have any backstory for Shi, it was very Mary-Sue like and bland. </p><p>So much as happened in the Manga since then! I even have a somewhat planned ending for this fic because honestly I don't know if I'll be able to keep going as the Manga updates. Eventually I'll catch up and then I'd be stuck. I have a few original idea and arcs that I want to hit as well before I wrap it all up. My current plan is having it end sometime after the Wano Arc. I want to keep this going for another year, another 45 chapters or so. I want to try and fix some of the plot holes I left in earlier chapters, things that I thought I would expand on but never did. If you have any suggestions on things that I missed or never talked about again pls point them out!!! (it'll help me from having to reread the entire fic and end up distracted by editing all my terrible mistakes. - Which I will do at some point...) </p><p> </p><p>Thank you for all of your support, I never would have gotten as far as I have without each and every one of you, wither you comment regularly or are just a silent reader. You matter. </p><p>Thank you. &lt;3 </p><p>End of Journal 4!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Journal 5 - The Long Road Ahead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GUYS </p>
<p>Guys my computer decided to YEET itself... </p>
<p>I lost some of my notes... and then I was having SOOO much trouble rewriting the Whitebeard Pirates part.... so it's not how I wanted it to turn out, but at this point I was just desperate to get it out there. So, I'm probably going to add more of the Whitebeard interactions / Maki unveiling on the side story!  </p>
<p>I managed to fix my computer by myself (POG) (Fuck twitch streamers are getting to my vocab...) and even managed to do some upgrades as well :D</p>
<p>Work sucks... got my hours cut and currently looking for a second part time... FUCK. </p>
<p>Anyway,</p>
<p>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rayleigh’s big plan on letting the others know about the two year break was to go back to fucking Marineford. The sheer audacity of the man shocked me more than I would have liked to admit. Why the fuck was that his first choice to go back to the place where we all almost DIED! The idea was quickly and violently denied. If I hadn’t have been holding Maki at the time he suggested it I probably would have broken more than just a few bones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For fucks sake, getting into the newspaper is probably the easiest thing to do in the world. Especially with all eyes on Ace and the Whitebeard Pirates, I wouldn’t even have to use some of my journalist contacts.  There was no doubt that the papers were scrounging up every little bit of information they could on Ace and Luffy. The children of the world’s most feared pirate and the most wanted man in the world. Hell, all we needed was to send them a photo, that was enough to guarantee a front page edition at this point. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was quick work to draw a cryptic note on Luffy’s arm and borrow a Den-Den camera from Boa. Trying to take the photo… took the better part of the day. Luffy was easy, he never cared about photos and always had a casual air to him even when ‘trying’ to pose. Any silly stance he took looked like he was just goofing off, his wide sunshine smile immediately taking everyone’s attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ace, on the other hand, was awkward as hell. The goal was to not make the photo seem staged but he wouldn’t stop freezing up awkwardly or just plain staring right at the camera. How the hell he managed to get a good bounty photo was beyond me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The photo we ended up sending with the news-coo that next morning was one that Jimbie had taken. With the sun setting, Luffy had crashed hard and fast. Even after the big meal from Boa he still had just gone through some major surgery. He had fallen asleep on Ace’s shoulder, the two brothers leaning against a palm tree at the edge of the beach. Ace looked out over the water, a small frown creasing his brow. The photo was adorable. Exactly what you would have imagined of a big brother looking after his younger sibling. Boa and I took copies of it for ourselves of course. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It might have been a bit too ‘soft’ for the paper to usually print about blood-thirsty pirates so I was sure to add a bit of an…. Encouragement note. A declaration against the government if you will, along with a few minor threats. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watching Luffy sail off alone caused a mixture of feelings to flutter around my stomach. Worry, anticipation, excitement, sadness. Sailing with someone for almost a year, creating a family, a home with them and then having it all ripped away. Sure I knew it was only going to be for a few years… but it didn’t help the pang of loneliness that just refused to let up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jimbie decided to travel with us to Atoll. According to Shanks the funeral for Whitebeard and the fallen crewmembers would be tomorrow and thanks to some of Jimbie’s fish friends the trip would only take a few short hours. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I barely had a full bag to throw onto the small ship Boa had let us have for the journey. It was depressing to see all my possessions down to a single bag again. Consisting of a borrowed knife, a single change of clothes and the rest being cloth diapers and blankets for Maki.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ace’s mood fell with each passing second as we sailed. Jimbie, the god that he is, kept a steady light conversation flowing between the two of us. It was an hour from Amazon Lily that I noticed that something had snuck its way onto the boat before we had left. The small boa constrictor, not even long enough to circle my arm twice was snugly tucked into the bottom of my bag. The only reason I had even noticed her was because I was digging around for a diaper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only other person to have any contact with my bag was Boa and her crew, one of them must have snuck the damn snake in. I should have noticed something was up when they stopped trying to convince me to take one of them. It was a pretty snake, a pastel orange with darker spots. It seemed intelligent enough as I lifted it from the bag, tiny head bobbing sheepishly as it examined it’s new surroundings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems like we have a stowaway” Jimbie laughs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I sigh, there’s no way to turn back now. I carefully wrap the young snake around my wrist, its head resting on the start of my palm. “At least it’s not venomous, Boa tried to give me a death adder yesterday…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jimbie just laughed again, “Well this little one looks like it’ll be a good fit for young Maki.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of the little munchkin, she couldn’t keep her eyes off the little snake as I brought it close, watching the snake flick its tongue tasting the air around her. Any sign that the animal would lunge I was prepared to chuck it into the ocean, but instead it wiggled it’s head, making a giggle erupt from Maki. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, at least she’ll have a friend to grow up with. I couldn’t stop the smile that pulled at my lips. I’ll name you Kyo.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atoll turned out to be a small island made of sheer cliffs. Large white stone rose out of the ocean like walls, topped with thick trees kind of made it look like a broccoli bunch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The amount of ships surrounding the island was obviously in the hundreds, dozens were moored right up to the island. Gangplanks and ropes connecting the tops of multiple masts to the island’s forest, creating a maze of connections spanning across the sky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The atmosphere surrounding the thousands of people hung heavy with grief. I could taste it on my tongue, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>losspainhurt. </span>
  </em>
  <span>As we neared the island, I could see the flag ship, the Moby Dick half sunk in the shallows of the island. It’s sails were torn and burnt to shreds, masts half missing and full pieces of the hull were burnt to ash. I was supposed that it was even half floating at this point. There were obvious signs of work that had been put into it, planks of wood nailed to the burnt holes, doing it’s best to keep it above the water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As we sailed closer I could feel a few people perk up and notice our approach. Warnings were pinged across ships as they readied themselves, unable to tell if we were friend or foe. I didn’t recognize any l if there were any familiar people in the crowds, I hadn’t been paying any attention to the individuals during the war. There was no time to even try and familiarize myself with them against the thousands of Marines in the crossfire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ace stepped up to the bow of our little dingy, fire licking at his palms as he lifted them into the air. The blast that he let loose exploded like a firework, leaving an after image identical to the tattoo across his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Woops and cheers echoed across the water, the mood immediately brightening as news spread across the ships and more people caught sight of the burning symbol. From the ship closest to the Moby Dick someone took off into the air, leaving a trail of blue fire in his wake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco the Phoenix, in all of his blue firebird glory slams into Ace still half transformed. The two men yell as Ace loses his balance, tumbling over the edge of the boat and into the water. Jimbie sighs, like this was a normal occurrence and dives in after the two idiots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was beginning to set when it began. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hundreds of ships began to sail closer, creating a sea of wood facing the open ocean. The tiny tugboat slowly pulled the Moby Dick out into the open ocean. Scattered across the decks were the bodies of their friends, family, nakama, and Father. Whitebeard himself was wrapped in a sail decorated with his skull and cross bones. This was the first time I had attended a proper Pirate funeral. No words were said as the sun began to dip over the horizon, the silence penetrated only by the waves and sounds of creaking wood from the ships. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Men and women were hunched on the decks of ships, and scattered in the masts and rigging, everyone making sure their friends and family could see properly. Whitebeard by far had the largest and most loyal crew; it was absolutely amazing to see so many people have such loyalty for one man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I felt like I was intruding on something personal, standing among Ace and the other commanders on the deck of the Pequod. Having only been around the men and women of the Whitebeard Pirates for only a few short hours, I could honestly say that they are some of the most powerful people I have ever met. The strength they must be going through, Whitebeard had put a lot of work and trust into this crew. They were a tight knit family. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco stood on the bow, face stony with grief heavy on his shoulders. There he was, taking charge of his father’s crew, of his brothers and sisters of the safety of all the islands under protection. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ace tried to keep me at his side, but I couldn’t intrude more than I already was. I had never met Whitebeard, and Ace deserved to be surrounded by his nakama when saying goodbye to his father. I happily stood to the side with Jimbie, thankfully Maki was sound asleep, with a small silence bubble around her, it would have been horrible if she woke and interrupted the funeral. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ceremony didn’t last long, as the sun completely disappeared a ball of blue fire flew through the air landing right onto the sinking ship which quickly caught ablaze. The silence on the water was quickly joined by the crackling flame, ash and smoke filling the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone stood still until the last piece of wood disappeared beneath the ocean’s waves. At my side, I heard Jimbie mutter a quick prayer with a bowed head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whitebeard’s era has come to an end, the world will never be the same. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s a cute little baby!” Izo cooed with a large smile, the 16th division commander was the only commander other than Marco that was comfortable handling Maki. Jozu had given me a blank stare when introduced to little Maki, the poor man was shocked beyond words and awkwardly gave his congratulations. Vista was completely shocked, and poor Namur didn’t know what to do with his hands as Ace introduced us earlier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for the help Izo.” I gave the taller man a smile, as he passed Maki into my arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My pleasure. It has been many years since I have taken care of a child. I miss when my younger sister was this age” He laughed “I had to chase her around our village when it was bath time” a content and slightly whimsical smile crossing his features. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll see her again soon” I don’t know why that line crossed my mind, but the sudden feeling of joy, two voices laughing as they clung to each other. It was something that Izo needed to hear, and judging by the shocked look on his face was not something he expected me to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before I could even try and explain myself, Ace was running towards us. Backpack slung over one shoulder. “Hey Shi! Ready to go?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go?” I frowned, “go where?” I wasn’t too sure what the plan was after meeting up with the other commanders. Ace hadn’t brought it up, and neither did I. I guess because I was too chicken, worried that he’d just drop me and Maki off at a random Island. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alabasta you dumbass” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged, “that’s where you said you wanted Maki to grow up right?” He dug out a LogPose from the bag, the shiny metal plate reading Alabasta. An Eternal Pose… where the fuck did he find that! “I convinced Marco to let me take you, but we gotta leave quickly before he changes his mind.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I heard Izo sigh from behind me, “...you didn’t ask him did you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ace just shrugged “I’ll be back in a few months, he’ll understand.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older man just sighed again, “I’ll let him know where you’ve disappeared too. Can’t just go give him a heart attack.” He pulled himself from the bench, brushing off some imaginary dust from his kimono. “Get out of here kid, the faster you leave the faster you’ll be back. We have a lot to do from here on in.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ace nodded seriously, “I know.” His hand grabbed mine, pulling me from the bench.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I barely remember telling him about Alabasta, the fog of the labor was glossed over in my memory, now just a haze of pain and soreness. I couldn’t comprehend that he was actually sneaking away from his crew to travel thousands of kilometers with me just to then turn around and head back. I couldn’t stop the tears from gathering in my eyes, fuck I was still so emotional, but the thought of seeing Vivi again, of having Maki grow up somewhere safe and happy and healthy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draped across my neck little Kyo’s tongue brushed across my cheek, pulling my attention back to the patiently waiting Fire user. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You ready?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Yes I am.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hadn’t realized how much I missed the heat and sand of Alabasta until I stepped foot back on the island. Something inside me just relaxed, so many things had changed but it still felt like I was stepping back into a comfortable sweater. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I can’t stay….” Ace stands awkwardly on the bow of the boat. The riverside town we docked at was as close to the capital as we could get by boat. Maki was tucked close to my chest, and Kyo nestled around my neck like a necklace. The bag of our meager belongings is strapped to my back. With just us, a baby and a snake on a boat barely big enough for two… I think the only reason we even survived the GranLine’s waters was because of Ace’s Devil Fruit. Even with the eternal LogPose it took a good two months to travel from Atoll, and with it came more than its fair share of arguments and rough nights. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some days I couldn’t even bring myself to leave the little cot, I missed everyone with such a deep ache all I could do was curl up with Maki, leaving Ace to panic and worry as he navigated the waters and my tumbling moods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We haven’t talked seriously since that first night after Atoll.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand.” I did, truly I did, his crew was in shambles. The loss of their captain had shaken more than the entire world. But it didn’t help that tiny voice in the back of my head, screaming for him to stay and help me. I was amazed that Marco had even let Ace escort me to Alabasta on his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll ah, give you a call when I meet back up with Marco.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I nod. “I expect a pick up in two years.” I plaster an easy smile on my lips, even as he pulled me into a hug carefully squishing Maki between us. He cares, maybe a bit too much. His worries for the future, of bringing a child of his ‘bad blood’ into the world. Of not knowing or even wanting to be a father, but he still tried. And I guess that’s all I could have ever asked for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” He kissed Maki’s soft head, a bed of soft pink fuzz slowly growing. It’s only thanks to an old photo that Ace managed to strangle from Garp years ago that we even knew that his mother had pink hair. A color that Maki was fortunate enough to inherit. She was going to be beautiful when she’s older. I could already see it - Long hair wildly whipping about in the wind as a ship races through the waters. Her laughter sounds brilliant, with a high bell-like quality all light and free ringing in my ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s gotten so much bigger over the last two months of travel. Milestones passing in the blink of an eye. Travelling wasn’t the most healthy for her in these important times, but I did my best to let her have tummy time and exercise her little baby legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See ya later Hot Stuff.” I gave a cheeky salute and marched off into the small town. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renting a camel took quick work, as one of the last towns at the end of the Naka river it was the closest river town to the Capital. Lots of travelers come through here to make their way to Alubarna, the camel ride should only take a few hours much preferred than the two day journey that the others and I had taken months ago, coming from the opposite end of the island. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was interesting to feel so at home after being away for so long. There was a time when I thought that I would never be returning to this island. My first home. It was like being swaddled in a favorite blanket, the feeling multiplied threefold by my Haki. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling the Capital come into range was like seeing another side of something so familiar. The hustle and bustle of the city echoing and just so happy and alive. Things had changed a lot since the failed rebellion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was easy to pick up on Vivi. Even before the city walls came into view, I could already feel her. Probably sitting in her room in the palace, gazing out over the city as the sun began to set. Vivi had the best view in the whole palace, her balcony looking out over the main square and on clear nights the townspeople would all turn their lights out and let the stars in the sky light up the darkness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maki had made a bit of a fuss during the journey, unused to the jarring motion of traveling by camel. While Kyo seemed to be having the time of her life in the desert heat, though I didn’t think that boa’s were supposed to be that comfortable in a dry environment. Well… it is a special type of boa I supposed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took quick work to drop the camel off and sneak through the busy evening streets. It hadn’t even crossed my mind to try the front door of the palace, instead sneaking to the west side of the palace walls. The hole in security was the same that Vivi and I used to sneak out and ditch lessons. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took only a bit of sneaking to get past some of the guard rotations, it was good to see that Pell and Chaka had upped the security. Though still felt a bit too easy to get by, I didn’t even have to activate my Devil Fruit. Maybe that’s something I can help them work on later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vivi’s mood hadn’t improved as I approached her door, <em>MelancholyWorryStres</em>s radiated from her. No doubt now that she wasn’t sitting on her balcony and worrying about the world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said I wasn’t hungry Ingram” Her soft voice sighed as I knocked on the door, swinging it open with a wide smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She jumped, nearly falling off of her chair as she spun to face the door. Her simple silk dress tangling in her legs. The look of shock and stunned silence enough to make me burst into giggles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shi….” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, long time no see.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“SHI!” Vivi burst forward, nearly falling again in her rush. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa there” I caught her by the shoulders, grinning like a madwoman. She hadn’t changed a bit;  her hair maybe a little bit longer and styled half up in a braid. “Careful of the little one.” I glanced down at Maki, the baby gazing up at the new face with wide blue eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha--- Shi… why do you have a baby?” Vivi gave me a quick side eye, I could tell her mind was already running a mile a minute. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Meet Maki, my daughter!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT THE FUCK!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn’t hold in the laughter any more, and pulled my shocked sister into a tight hug. Oh how I missed her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next week Chapter 38 - It's All on Me </p>
<p>There was like no dialogue in this chapter... I hadn't even noticed until editing.... </p>
<p>If anyone wants to know, Kyo is a Sunglow boa constrictor!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>